Prometeme Amor
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: Hermione está desesperada por dinero. Tan desesperada que acepta ser la novia de Draco por 4 meses hasta que logré que su padre diga lo que él quiere oír: "Puedes casarte con cualquiera menos ella." En un juego como este todo puede suceder. DM/HG
1. Introducciones

**Note: This is a story translated from english to spanish. If you want to read the original it is called Promise Me Love by JodieLove. **

_Encontré esta historia por casualidad y me pareció muy buena. Por eso pedí permiso a su autora para traducirla, ya que su original esta en inglés. La autora JodieLove y el nombre original "Promise Me Love", por si tienen algún interés de consultarla. _

_Trataré de actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada ya que las vacaciones están a punto de terminar y este semestre estaré muy ocupada en la escuela. _

_¡Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice!_

_Besos, _

_Lola _

**BREVE DESCRIPCIÓN:**

**Este será un DRAMIONE (Draco/Hermione), porque quiero probar con diferentes personajes. Se que ahora muchas personas gustan de esta pareja, así que espero no decepcionarles. **

**Como sea, si, un Draco/Hermione que será ligeramente AU. NO cambiare mucho los libros de JK Rowling, aunque si voy a desechar el epílogo. Podré o no hacerlos empezar como conocidos y no como enemigos. Lo único que si será AU por seguro son Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. **

**ES LIGERAMENTE BASADA EN EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA PELÍCULA QUE UNA VEZ VI llamada Contract Lover. No será igual ya que nunca vi la película completa. **

**Esto tendrá romance/drama/humor/general.**

**Resumen general:**

Básicamente, los dos ya terminaron la escuela. Tienen dieciocho. Draco tiene una novia que no puede presentar a sus padres, así que contrata a Hermione. El trabajo de está, por 10,000, galeones es ser su novia temporal por 4 meses, pero solo recibirá el dinero si puede hacer que su papá se moleste lo suficiente (siendo completamente la peor novia para el hijo de alguien) para que le diga: "puedes casarte con cualquiera menos ella".

**Bueno, entonces, ¡aquí vamos! Este es mi primer DMHG fic, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Los reviews serán ALTAMENTE apreciados. DE VERDAD. **

**Prólogo: Introducciones**

Unos suaves ojos castaños examinaron las muchas cabezas que se encontraban en la estrecha habitación, tratando de localizar dos en particular.

La chica entrecerró los ojos para tener una mejor visión en esa brumosa oscuridad. Inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, estirando el cuello para mirar, y mientras hacia esto, sus largos rizos le cayeron sobre el ojo derecho. Ya como un hábito, los metió detrás de su oreja.

_¿Dónde estaban?_ Se preguntaba, ligeramente preocupada por su ausencia. Una vez más, examino la masa de gente dentro del Caldero Chorreante – muchos de los cuales eran siniestros y sucios. No podía decir si eran o no magos, como ella.

"Hermione" alguien la llamo desde su derecha. Instantáneamente reconoció esa voz tan familiar. Después de haber pasado los últimos 7 años en la escuela con esa persona, y que fueran mejores amigos, explicaba el porque.

Se volvió a su derecha, soltando un pequeño aullido cuando se las arreglo para saltar del camino de un hombre colosal, que le recordaba a Hagrid, un semigigante que conocía por Hogwarts – la escuela en la que ella había estudiado.

Observo nuevamente al hombre sin modales para asegurarse que de hecho _no era _su amigo.

Cuando se hubo cerciorado, regreso su mirada al niño de cabello negro – no, hombre – sentando junto a otro hombre en una mesa que parecía demasiado pequeña para las cuatro sillas que se situaban a su alrededor. "¡Harry! ¡Ron!" llamo ella, saludándolos con la mano mientras caminaba hacía ellos.

Tomo su lugar, ruborizándose ligeramente como siempre que estaba cerca de Ron.

"Perdón," dijo Harry mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de disculpa, "no podíamos verte."

Hermione se encogió de hombros, su irritación previa olvidada. "No hay problema," ella sonrió. "¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de auror estos últimos días?" inquirió la chica.

Inmediatamente después de la derrota de Voldemort, el mundo mágico había pasado por una etapa de pura euforia. Todos, en todas partes habían celebrado durante semanas, marcando el fin del mago que había aterrorizado a su mundo por casi dos décadas.

Y después de que casi toda esta euforia se hubiese calmado, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad – o tan normal como podían ser en el mundo mágico. Aunque esto tomo dos largos meses.

Debido a sus esfuerzos heroicos en la guerra a Harry, Ron, y, para su molestia, Hermione, les habían sido ofrecidos muchos trabajos y oportunidades en cualquier carrera que se pudieron haber imaginado. Como se había predicho, Harry y Ron inmediatamente tomaron la oportunidad de convertirse en aurores, y ahora, casi a un año después de la batalla de Hogwarts, eran finalmente aurores en entrenamiento.

Ron se encogió de hombros, "Lo mismo de siempre. Aunque eso si, endemoniadamente agetreado." Tomó un trago de lo que fuese que estaba en frente de él.

"Ron solo esta lloriqueando," insistió Harry, "es realmente fantástico." Empujó sus lentes un poco ya que se le resbalaban.

"Aún no entiendo porque teníamos que hacer esto Harry," se quejo Ron, "digo, el hombre llamado Ross dijo claramente que podíamos solo _ocupar_ los puestos. ¿Tuvimos que…? Ya siete años de entrenamiento."

"Si, pero eso no hubiera sido _lo correcto,_" enfatizó Hermione, moviendo la cabeza.

"Lo correcto," gruño Ron. "Tu no eres la que tiene moretones por todas partes."

"Ese no es el punto," dijo Hermione.

"Algunas veces no logro comprenderte Hermione," dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer, y silenciosamente agradeció la oscuridad del lugar. No podía decir exactamente que estaba _enamorada_ de Ron, pero ella ya le había admitido a Harry que sentía algo por su viejo amigo. Era inevitable, pensaba ella, solo era algo mas que tendría que superar con el paso del tiempo.

"¿Cómo has estado Hermione?," Harry se dirigió a ella. "¿Has hecho algún progreso?"

Hermione no pudo reprimir el largo suspiro. "Ninguno hasta ahorita," respondió la chica desalentadoramente, "A penas he logrado juntar lo suficiente para cubrir las necesidades del mes, mucho menos algo extra para ahorrar."

Sus amigos le sonrieron tristemente. Ambos sabían que ella esta trabajando duro para juntar dinero suficiente y así poder asistir a la exclusiva escuela mágica de medicina en Francia. Era algo similar al termino muggle universidad – un lugar para continuar la educación. Harry comparaba esta escuela, _Erudstrass,_ como el equivalente de una universidad de la Liga Ivy, como Harvard, en ambas cosas, educación y gastos. Era el sueño de Hermione estudiar ahí, y ella se negaba a considerar algún otro futuro.

"Hermione" empezó Harry, "Yo podría pagar por algunos-"

Pero ella rápidamente lo cortó. "Ya se que tienes buenas intenciones Harry, pero me rehúso a dejarte pagar por mi. Encontrare la manera de juntar por mi cuenta, gracias de todas formas."

Harry asintió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Eso era imposible. El costo de dos años en esta escuela era de 10,000 galeones. Una suma exorbitante que solo algunos en la sociedad mágica podían costear.

Hermione, sintiendo una ligera inconformidad en su rechazo de ayuda, cambio el tema. "¿Estamos esperando a alguien?", pregunto la chica, señalando la cuarta silla en la mesa. "¿Va a venir Ginny, Harry?"

"Ah," Harry tiro de su cuello, claramente estaba mas incómodo, "no."

"Entonces…"

El chico miro a Ron, quien se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta.

"Es para…"

"¿Si?" urgió Hermione, alzando una perfecta ceja curveada.

"¡Luna!" grito Ron de repente, ubicando a la chica rubia. "¡Aquí!"

"¿Luna?" se preguntó Hermione en voz alta. No obstante, saludo a su vieja amiga con entusiasmo, aunque no sin un poco de escepticismo.

Miró a Harry, quien le dirigió una expresión lastimera.

Después miró a Luna. Luna… quien ahora estaba besando profundamente a Ron.

Sin haberlo procesado aún, regresó su vista a Harry, quien ahora estaba vaciando completamente su segundo vaso de whiskey de fuego.

Nuevamente regreso a la pareja. Y de repente, le cayó encima. _Pareja._

Entrecerró los ojos.

¿Ron había escogido a LUNA LOVEGOOD en lugar de a ella?

Hermione alcanzó el vaso rellenable mágicamente de Harry, agarrando el pequeño shot de alcohol y tomándoselo de golpe.

Momentáneamente, registro que no tenia el corazón roto mas bien estaba molesta, pero como dolía.

Tomó otro trago. Dolía que su amor platónico hubiese escogido a la distraída, generalmente declarada chica loca en lugar de a ella. Dolía que la chica fuera su amiga también. Dolía que su vida fuera un desastre. Dolía el saber que era muy probable que nunca pudiera asistir a su escuela de ensueño. Todo dolía.

¿Por qué su vida no era perfecta? Recién salida de Hogwarts, la bruja más inteligente de su año, y se encontraba bebiendo whiskey de fuego en el Caldero Chorreante, tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? ¿Cómo la vida de Hermione Granger se había convertido en un horrible y vacío desastre?

--

Mientras tanto, en lo que pudo haber sido el otro lado del mundo, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en las ligeramente incómodas, pero seguramente carísimas sillas de _La Maison_, un _club _de la alta sociedad. Sus ojos grises destellaron mientras comenzaba a pensar, como unas sillas tan caras podían ser condenadamente incómodas. A duras penas podía llamar este establecimiento un club. Más bien… un restaurante que solo servía tapas y vino.

"Monsieur" dijo el mesero, en un acento ridículamente falso, "¿le ofrezco más vino?"

Draco asintió, su suave pelo rubio brillando en la baja luz. "Porfavor," dijo automáticamente. Un _club _con meseros, no con bartenders. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso de vino.

"¡Malfoy!" gritó una voz detrás de él, al tiempo que una mano le palmeaba la espalda.

Draco maldijo, escupiendo bruscamente el líquido rojo de regreso a la copa. Tosió ásperamente golpeándose el pecho, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre alto y de piel oscura que se encontraba en frente de él.

Finalmente recuperando el aliento, Draco adopto un aire despectivo. "Zabini."

Ere simplemente un reconocimiento, aunque mientras lo decía, su desdén se transformo en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Un bastardo como siempre," se rió el hombre con una voz que podía atrapar a cualquier chica. Tomo asiento junto a su mejor amigo. "Malditas sillas," gruño, manifestando la reciente opinión de Draco.

Draco se rió.

"Sí, claro, toma asiento Blaise," dijo sarcásticamente. Blaise Zabini era el mejor amigo de Draco, desde antes de conocer a Crabbe y a Goyle. Y aunque, se peleaban y fastidiaban el uno al otro, algunas veces maliciosa y competitivamente, al final, era un juego amistoso para ambos.

Blaise era de la misma edad de Draco, 18, y había estado en la casa de Slytherin durante sus siete años en Hogwarts. Era el hijo de una mujer con una belleza de incomparable reputación, de la que heredo su encanto, y quizá, arrogancia. Aunque Draco no quejarse, él estaba intentado cambiar. Al igual que Blaise.

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Blaise mientras meneaba la copa de vino también, mirando a su amigo.

"No muy diferente de la última vez que hablamos Zabini, que curiosamente fue la noche pasada."

Blaise se rió.

"Es una formalidad Malfoy."

"Totalmente innecesaria," espetó esté.

"¿Cómo esta la chica entonces? Estoy seguro que no pregunte por ella la otra noche."

"Solo la noche antes de esa," dijo Malfoy. "Y su nombre es Stephanie."

"Si, si, ella."

Stephanie era la novia de casi un año de Draco. Ella era la personificación de la belleza, con largo cabello castaño y unos ojos felinos de color verde. Draco estaba algo _enamorado _de ella. La había conocido casi inmediatamente después de la batalla final, en la que no había participado. Pero, había contribuido.

No, Draco Malfoy no había visto milagrosamente la luz y simplemente decidido unirse a Potter en su viaje a la victoria como resultado. Era más bien el hecho de que a Draco le gustaba ganar. Y los chicos buenos siempre ganaban.

Aunque, nunca lo admitiría a nadie, pero secretamente, siempre había querido ser uno de los buenos. Tal vez cuando era pequeño, se había enamorado de la idea de convertirse en héroe.

Movió la cabeza. Esa idea hacía mucho que lo había abandonado, pero no obstante, estaba feliz de haber asistido al bando de Dumbledore y de haber convencido a su padre de ayudar. Eso había salvado a su familia de la ruina y era la razón de seguir siendo aún una de las más ricas.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos.

"Ella está bien."

Blaise agitó la cabeza, de una manera un tanto burlona. "Draco, sabes que Lucius y Narcissa nunca la aprobarán."

Su amigo no contestó.

"¿Draco?"

"Ya sé," respondió silenciosamente.

"Odian a los americanos."

"Ya sé."

"No les gustará, aunque ella sea de una familia de sangre pura."

"¡YA SÉ, maldita sea!" Draco explotó, ganándose miradas de reproche de la gente a su alrededor.

Blaise solo asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se daba la vuelta y transfiguraba su asiento en algo mucho más cómodo, ganándose muchas miradas horrorizadas.

Acciones escandalosas en las mentes de las demás personas, pero al le importaba poco.

Draco siguió su ejemplo.

Finalmente, levantó su copa y se hundió en el suave relleno de su nuevo asiento. Levantó la copa, brindando con su amigo, mientras caían en una plática desinteresada, dejando la noche pasar.

**Se que realmente no he hecho una introducción del todo, pero quería empezar mostrando el Universo Alterno en mi historia. También quería mantener los personajes algo… bueno… en su papel. **

**En el siguiente capítulo introduciré el tema principal de la historia. Será un capítulo corto… creo.**

**Bien, ¿cómo estuvo?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

_Espero que les gustase. Como ya dije antes, tratare de actualizar pronto. El texto en negritas es una traducción de los comentarios de la autora de la historia. Me parece correcto dejarlos para que ustedes sepan que es lo que ella pensaba cuando escribía. Sin más por el momento. Besos, Lola. _


	2. ¿De quién se estaban burlando?

**¡Gracias por los reviews! **

**Sólo una nota. Esta historia no se centrará mucho en Harry o Ron. O en la guerra, etc.**

**Y ninguna ofensa hacia los americanos. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

**  
¡Aquí vamos con la historia!**

**¡Por favor, comenten!**

**¿De quién se estaban burlando?**

Para ponerlo de una manera sencilla. Draco Malfoy estaba en un aprieto. Estaba atorado entre una pared de ladrillos y otra pared de ladrillos – y otra – y otra. En todos los sentidos, estaba atorado. Completa y totalmente atrapado.

Draco pasó una mano por su pálido cabello con desconcierto, volviendo su vista hacia su amigo con una expresión derrotada en el rostro.

"Amigo," se rió Blaise, demasiado impresionado para tener lástima.

"Cállate," rugió Draco, lanzándole una mirada feroz. Se talló los ojos bruscamente, simultáneamente le paso una hoja de papel a su amigo. "Solamente ve y hazlo Blaise."

Blaise Zabini miró hacia arriba, sobresaltado, sus oscuros ojos cafés centelleantes. "Espera… ¿no estas hablando en serio… verdad? ¿Realmente vas a seguir el loco plan de esta chica?"

Draco alzó las cejas, "¿No tengo opción? ¿O sí?"

"Pero—pero—"

Draco levantó una mano, callando a su amigo. "Solo hazlo," dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Antes de que entre en razón," murmuró conteniendo el aliento, su amigo se rió entre dientes.

Se preguntarán… ¿qué es lo que se suponía que Blaise Zabini tenía que hacer? Bajo su mirada al papel cuidadosamente doblado que se encontraba en sus manos.

_Se busca novia temporal por 4 meses. _

_10,000 galeones como paga._

_Audiciones serán el 15 de mayo en Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade a las 10 am. _

Draco esperó mientras su amigo escaneaba la nota. "El resto ya lo sabes," comenzó, "así que solo necesitas agregarlo."

"Te refieres a que esta 'novia temporal' tiene que enfrentarse a tu _padre _y a tu _madre._ Como se supone que ella—"

"Sí," cortó Draco bruscamente. "Esparce el rumor discretamente. Mi madre checa los periódicos todos los días, así que esto se tiene que pasar de boca en boca."

Blaise meneó la cabeza, cerciorándose una última vez. "¿Es en serio?"

"Si," suspiró Draco. "Ahora lárgate de aquí."

El chico de piel oscura se encogió de hombros. "No va a funcionar." Habiendo divisado la mirada resentida de Draco, se defendió. "Hey, solo estoy diciendo." Y con eso, salió de la habitación, meneando la cabeza.

Draco se hundió en la silla de piel verde oscura de su estudio después de que Blaise se fuera, sus ojos escanearon las paredes cubiertas por libros de incontables generaciones. Se frotó el puente de la nariz. Se iba a arrepentir de esto—lo sabía. No necesitaba que Blaise le dijera que esto no iba a funcionar—ya estaba bastante seguro de eso.

Se paseo por el recuerdo de los eventos de la noche previa que le venían a la cabeza, tratando de dar exactamente con el momento en el que había aceptado esta idea ridícula.

_Él se hallaba de pie junto a la chimenea, quitándose suavemente el hollín que se había quedado en el saco después de viajar por la red flu. Cuando alzó la vista, ella estaba parada delante de él, sonriendo gentilmente. _

_No podía evitarlo. Sus labios también se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa. _

"_Te ves hermosa."_

_La sonrisa de la chica se ensancho. _

_Tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas, llevándola hacía el espejo más cercano. Sus largos y elegantes dedos colocaron su cabello de lado mientras ella lo observaba maravillada._

_Él sacó algo de su bolsillo._

_La chica soltó un grito ahogado. _

_Tomó el collar de plata con sus manos, cuidadosamente envolviendo su cuello de tal manera que la pequeña gema brillará en la luz. _

_Se observó en el espejo, fascinada. El la observó, mirarse._

Draco sonrió. _No, _pensó, _no pudo haber sido en ese momento. _Fue en algún momento más tarde, esa misma noche.

"_¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó mientras tocaba el regalo alrededor de su cuello. "Vamos, Drake, dime."_

_El chico se estremeció. No importaba cuantas veces él le dijera que no, ella continuaba llamándolo Drake._

"_Tendrás que esperar," le contestó bruscamente. _

_Ella frunció el ceño, sus delicados rasgos entristeciéndose. "Perdón Draco," le dijo. "No te gusta que te llame Drake. Ni siquiera se porque sigo haciéndolo. Soy tan estú_—_"_

_Draco volteó, viendo el mohín en su cara e instantáneamente se sintió culpable. Sin saberlo, le dijo automáticamente, "puedes llamarme como quieras cielo."_

_Ella sonrió. _

Lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, reflexionó Draco lamentándose, algo burlón. No sabía que tenía ella que lo tenía en trance. Era hermosa, sí. Por el momento, no podía pensar en algo más así que se dejo así mismo regresar a los recuerdos.

_Ahora, se encontraban cenando. Draco cortó un pedazo de carne, masticando pensativamente mientras escuchaba_— _o fingía que escuchaba_—_ la incesante plática de su novia. _

"… _entonces Drake"_

_Se estremeció nuevamente, pero esta vez, cuidando que ella no se diera cuenta. _

"_Me preguntaba, ¿cuándo conoceré a Lucius y a Narcissa?"_

_Casi se atraganta con la comida que acababa de tragar. Tomó el vaso de agua que Stephanie apresuradamente le ofreció y se lo pasó, tratando de controlar el dolor en el pecho._

Draco frunció el ceño. Estaban acercándose.

"_¡Dios mío! ¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó, la preocupación arrugando su frente. _

"_Si, si," le aseguro, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces._

_Ella espero pacientemente a que le contestara. _

_Estiró su mano por la mesa hasta sujetar la suya. "Steph, tu _sabes _porque no puedo llevarte con ellos. Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso claro," suspiró._

"_Es solo que no puede entender porque no les voy a gustar," le respondió ella enfurruñada. _

"_Son gente tradicionalista," se defendió._

"_Pero no podemos evitar esto por siempre," suspiró la chica. "Por favor Dra_—_co?"_

"_No."_

"_¿Porfavooooooooor? ¿Por mí?"_

Ahí estaba. Ese era el momento en que había perdido. Lo había mirado a través de las largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos abiertos, se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió sus labios un puchero—intoxicándolo. Era _la _cara.

Maldita sea la cara.

"_Esta bien, ya pensaré en algo," cedió, preguntándose que podía hacer exactamente. Pero no pudo ni hacerlo cuando ella lo interrumpió. _

"_¡Oh Drake! ¡Yo ya lo pensé!" exclamó felizmente, juntando sus manos. _

"_¿Huh?"_

"_Mira, contratarás una novia."_

"_¿Disculpa? Creí que ya tenia una," respondió, algo confundido. _

_La chica agitó la mano. _

"_No, no. Escucha. Ella será falsa. La llevarás a tu casa y tendrá que poner a tus padres furiosos de tal manera que no les importara con quien salgas siempre y cuando… ¡no lo hagas con ella!" sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo. "!¿No es absolutamente brillante?!"_

_Sintió que no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto. _

Y aún, su opinión seguía sin cambiar. Después de 24 horas, aún no podía ver la parte supuestamente brillante en ese plan.

O ella era algo así como un genio, viendo algo que el obviamente no podía, lo que honestamente, no podía creer, o el plan era puramente absurdo, sin sentido—totalmente loco, como diría Stephanie en su acento Americano. Estaba ligeramente inclinado a escoger la última opción. Se pregunto como le iba a hacer para llevar a cabo este teatro. Sus padres no eran exactamente estúpidos, mejor dicho eran realmente lo opuesto.

Se rascó la barbilla pensativamente por unos instantes, llegando a una sola conclusión.

Iban a ser unos cuatro meses muy largos.

Draco Malfoy no sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

--

Blaise Zabini tomo una gran bocanada de aire y perezosamente se dirigió hacía el escritorio de su compañero de trabajo.

"Potter."

El hombre en frente de él, levantó la vista de su escritorio, su pluma deteniéndose a media oración. Harry miro detenidamente a través de sus gafas redondas. "Zabini," contestó.

"Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio Potter."

Ahora, la pluma se cayó. "Si, la boda que fue hace un mes. La boda a la que asististe Blaise," Harry apunto educadamente. Entrecerró los ojos. "Ve al grano."

"Y la gente decía que eras estúpido."

"Esa gente serían tu y Malfoy," se rió Harry. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa. Habían llegado a conocerse con el paso del tiempo, trabajando juntos como aurores. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Weasley. Weasley sería siempre la comadreja, para el disgusto de Harry.

"Es gracioso que mencionarás a Malfoy," comentó arrastrando las palabras, y sonriendo ligeramente. Tomó asiento en la silla enfrente de Harry. "¿De casualidad conoces a alguien que necesite dinero?" Bñlaise hizo una pausa. "Mujer."

Viendo que había atrapado el interés de Harry, supuso que este en efecto conocía a alguien. Continuó.

"Verás, Malfoy esta dispuesto a pagar por sus servicios—"

"¡Dios mío Zabini!" Harry lo miro asqueado. "Absolutamente no. Nadie que yo conozca haría _eso. _Es asqueroso."

Al principio, Blaise estaba confundido. No era tan malo…¿o si? "¿Aqueroso?" comento, "no es asqueroso. Es perfectamente correcto." ¿Cómo iba a ser asqueroso?

"¡¿Correcto?!" Harry empujo su silla y se puso de pie indignado. "¡¿Correcto?! ¿Por qué siquiera lo sugerirías? Esto es solo—"

Blaise no podía ver que era lo malo en esto. Tal vez moralmente si. Pero… eso fue hasta que entendió lo que Harry estaba pensando.

"Dios, claro que no Potter. Nunca promocionaría _eso _para Draco. ¡No, no!" corrigió rápidamente, casi riéndose.

Harry lo miro incrédulo.

"Es malo, pero no tan malo. ¿Aún tienes alguien en mente?"

Harry asintió brevemente. Hermione esta definitivamente desesperada por dinero. El año escolar en Edustrass empezaba en octubre, en tan solo cinco meses. Tal vez Blaise podría ayudar en algo.

"Bien, porque…"

Blaise procedió a contarle el plan a Harry, mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando para juzgar la expresión de éste, que casi siempre permaneció impasible.

"…y eso es todo," Blaise concluyó, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, mientras observaba a Harry procesar la información.

"Y puedes asegurarme que no le harán ningún daño."

"Absolutamente," aseguró Blaise.

"No lo sé, es que, es Malfoy."

Blaise se rió. "Esta bien," concedió. "Pero no. Todo será un acto."

Harry también se recargo en su asiento, rascándose la barbilla con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

"Y…¿10,000 galeones si funciona, no? ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes mal la cantidad?"

"Lo tengo todo en el papel," respondió Blaise, agradeciendo la respuesta de Harry al plan. "Así que…¿crees que tu persona funcionaría?"

"Es posible," murmuró Harry. "Muy possible…"

Se puso de pie abruptamente. "Tengo que irme Blaise. Creo que quizás esta sea."

Blaise asintó y se puso de pie, viendo como Harry tomaba su capa y un poco de polvos flu de un tazón en su escritorio.

Por unos instantes, Blaise cayó en la cuenta de que debía preguntarle a Harry quien era la persona que tenía en mente.

"Harry," lo llamó, justo antes de que lanzara los polvos. "¿En quién estabas pensando?"

Harry sonrió misteriosamente, el regocijo en sus ojos color esmeralda. Uno podía decir, que por un momento, se veía idéntico a su padre antes de hacer una travesura. "Hermione."

Después, sin más, lanzó el polvo y diciendo la palabra "Hogar", desapareció en un rayó de humo verde.

Fue en ese momento cuando Blaise registro lo que Harry le había dicho. Hermione. Hermione _Granger. _La sabelotodo gusano de biblioteca miembro del Trío de Oro. Autoproclamada como archienemiga de Draco Malfoy antes de la guerra. Su nemesis. "¡Dios Potter!" ¿Acaso el hombre había perdido el juicio?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry se había ido.

Blaise se pego en la frente con la mano. No había estado equivocado al llamar estúpido a Harry al principio. No. Estaba irónicamente en lo cierto.

Solo podía esperar que Granger tuviera un poco más de sentido común.

¿Se estaban burlando de él?

**Bien, el propósito de este capítulo era que vieran la idea o más bien plan general de la historia. Blaise ocupará un lugar importante en el futuro (pista, pista). Y también, algunos pedazos de la relación que Draco mantiene ahora.**

**Por cierto, esta historia no tendrá muchas palabras altisonantes (quizás alguna m- ocasional) y algunas cosas implícitas (ocasionalmente…pero…uhm… si… raro…) pero nada explícito. Solo para aclarar que sea rated T.**

**Ok… pues… REVIEWWWW!!**

Gracias a los que dejaron review!! De verdad no saben como emociona saber que hay respuesta a esta historia!! Me hace muy feliz… y como podrán ver me dan ganas de buscar tiempo para traducir!! Espero que les ese gustando la historia!! Dejen más revieeewws!! Besos, Lola


	3. La Audición

**Disclaimer: H.P. no me pertenece. Lo que tristemente incluye a todos sus personajes de los que literalmente me he enamorado. **

**Solo me gustaría mencionar que yo se que en Hogwarts son 7 años, pero en el caso de Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron, son 6 por las RM. Así que me por eso me refiero al tiempo como 6 años por que está historia es compatible con las RM.**

**¡Los Reviews son encantadores y apreciados!**

**La audición**

"¡Harry!" chilló Hermione por la millonésima vez en el día.

Igualmente, por la millonésima vez en el día, Harry ignoró a su amiga, manteniendo firmemente agarrada su muñeca mientras la arrastraba por las hogareñas calles de Hogsmeade. Si no tuviera tanta prisa, se hubiera detenido un momento para dejar que la nostalgia llenara su mente. Habían pasado una buena parte de su infancia en este lugar.

Hermione trastabillo hacia adelante, maldiciendo silenciosamente dentro de su cabeza. Momentáneamente se pregunto como había accedido a esto. La respuesta vino a ella— _no _había accedido.

¿Por qué? Porque ella no _sabía _nada hasta que se habían aparecido ahí.

"Harry, detente," dijo resueltamente, plantando firmemente sus pies en el suelo.

Él se volvió. "¡Hermione no llegaremos si no nos apuramos!" Checó su reloj e inmediatamente se preparo para arrastrar a su amiga consigo nuevamente. "¡Son las 9:54!"

"Pero Harry, ¡no veo porque tengo que hacer esto! ¡Es Malfoy! ¿Ya sabes… el idiota que ha sido… bueno… un idiota con todos nosotros durante nuestros seis años en Hogwarts?"

"Hermione…"

"¡Vamos Harry!"

"¿No eres tu la que siempre nos dice que hay que ver mas allá de las apariencias? ¿Qué aceptemos el cambio? Él no es malo Hermione."

"¡Nunca dije que lo fuera!" contestó la chica enfadada, "pero sigue siendo un idiota y lo sabes. Ninguna cantidad de dinero vale la—"

Harry se volteó y sonrió pícaramente. "¿Ni siquiera 10,000 galeones?"

Hermione abrió la boca por completo.

"Además, puede que Ron se ponga celoso. Eso siempre es algo extra."

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

Harry continúo con una risita. "Esa es la cantidad total para la matrícula en esa escuela tuya Hermione." Puso ambas manos en sus hombros, volteándola para que lo viera directamente a la cara. "Ambos sabemos que tú necesitas esto."

Continúo rápidamente antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo, lo que ella sin duda trataba de hacer. "Nunca ahorrarás en cuatro meses lo suficiente para a ir a esta escuela en octubre si no haces esto."

Hermione miro al suelo, asintiendo brevemente. "Lo sé Harry," dijo quedamente. "Es solo que no quiero creer que no hay otra forma."

"No la hay."

"Pero—"

"¿Dónde esta la chica que yo conocía, la que rechazó todas esas propuestas para poder ir a esta escuela? Este es tu sueño Hermione. No dejes que algo pequeño, como Malfoy, se ponga en tu camino," le dijo Harry, soltando un suspiro cuando la vio sonreír.

"¿Entonces vamos a hacer esto?" preguntó finalmente, "porque tenemos alrededor de un minuto para caminar dos cuadras."

Hermione se rió. "Somos magos Harry." Y con eso, tomó su mano, sintiendo la ya conocida sacudida en su estómago mientras se aparecían.

"Bien," respondió Harry mientras se materializaban en frente de la puerta de Las Tres Escobas un segundo después. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de disipar el mareo, "Esto es para lo que te necesitamos Hermione."

Lo que fuera que Hermione esperaba no era lo que vio cuando entro. La sala estaba llena a toda su capacidad con una gran variedad de chicas diferentes. No sabía como no lo había esperado.

Tomo a Harry por el brazo y lo llevo a una esquina casi vacía, donde tomaron asiento.

Mientras esperaban, Hermione trató de ignorar el nervioso latido de su corazón. Aunque no podía evitarlo. Podía imaginar la expresión de Draco y su inmediato rechazo. Era cierto que ya no eran enemigos, pero _apenas _se conocían.

En contra de sus deseos, muchas preguntas la invadieron. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Lo haría bien? ¿Sería capaz de conseguir el dinero? Y lo más importante—¿se había vuelto loca?

"Hermione." La voz de Harry la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Mhm?" preguntó, levantando la vista de la revista que distraídamente había tomado.

"Esta amm… boca a bajo," le dijo, señalando la revista que se hallaba entre sus manos.

Bajo la mirada y se sonrojó. "¡Oh!" La cerró y la puso nuevamente en la mesa al mismo tiempo que Blaise aparecía frente a ambos.

"Miren nada más, ¿no es la genio de Hogwarts Hermione Granger?", dijo placenteramente, sentándose en el descansabrazo de la silla de Hermione. "Que casualidad encontrarte por aquí."

"Oh cállate Blaise," gruño la chica.

"Como el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, podía quitarte unos cuantos puntos por eso," bromeó. Blaise vió como Hermione peleaba por mantener sus palabras para ella misma. No podían llamarse amigos, pero en el pasado se habían dado los ocasionales 'holas' en el cuartel de la Orden. Se había olvidado de lo divertido que era irritarla.

"Hombre, Zabini, deja de hacerle pasar un mal rato," dijo Harry.

Blaise sonrió. "¿Temeroso de que se eché para atrás?"

"No," replico Harry demasiado rápido. De hecho, _estaba_ temeroso de que sucediera exactamente eso.

"Sigo aquí por si quieren saberlo, pueden dejar de referirse a mi como una tercera persona. Y para su información, _no _me echaré para atrás," hablo Hermione irritada.

Blaise se puso de pie. "Bien," dijo ofreciéndole su mano. "Porque resulta que ya llego tu turno."

La chica empujo sus hombros hacia atrás, levanto la barbilla, ignoro la mano que le tendían y se puso de pie por cuenta propia con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. "Te sigo."

"Zabini por que te tardas— oh, Granger, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Draco en el momento en que ambos cruzaron la habitación.

Hermione había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Draco la había visto en persona. Su cabello ya no era tan rebelde. Ahora, caía en hermosos rizos bajo su espalda. Nunca había sido fea. Tampoco absolutamente despampanante, salvo por contadas ocasiones—pero nunca fea.

_No _podía decir que no la reconocía. Además del hecho de que aún era… esencialmente Hermione, había visto miles de fotos de la chica en los periódicos.

"¿Tu que cree—" se detuvo a media oración, recordando que el hombre en frente de ella tenía su futuro en sus manos. Se coloco unos mechones detrás de la oreja mientras lanzaba su siguiente pregunta con voz suave, sonriéndole dulcemente. "Audicionando."

"¿Perdón?"

Hermione apretó los dientes. Esto iba mas allá de lo vergonzoso. Entrecerró los ojos y miro a Draco, quien la observaba con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro. Blaise, por el otro lado, a penas se aguantaba la risa. Y la mujer junto a Draco, quien supuso era Stephanie, la observaba inexpresivamente. No podía decir si Draco la estaba haciendo repetir sus palabras adrede.

"Audicionando," repitió, mas fuerte esta vez.

"¿Para?" sonrió Draco con malicia. Ahora, solo estaba siendo cruel.

"Para… para ser tú…" Hermione se atraganto con sus palabras.

"¿Sí?" Blaise finalmente soltó una carcajada que hizo que la chica se pusiera roja como un tomate.

"Novia," soltó rechinando los dientes. Frunció los labios.

Draco sonrió. "Mejor."

"Cariño, ¿podemos terminar con esto?" se quejo Stephanie mientras examinaba sus uñas.

"Si. Granger, continua entonces."

"¿Continuar con qué?" preguntó, aturdida.

"¿No se supone que eras inteligente? Tu puntaje ya se esta luciendo Granger. Tonta. Fastidiosa. Muggle."

Hermione se le quedó viendo, pero su mirada se suavizó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él había dicho. Ni siquiera había vacilado. "Muggle," dijo en voz alta.

Esta vez, él le dirigió una sonrisa sincera, dándose cuenta a que se refería. "Si, eso sería lo que eres."

Ella asintió. "Si. Acertaste esta vez Malfoy."

Compartieron una sonrisa.

"No es que quiera romper el tierno momento en el que mi querido amigo Draco finalmente ha aprendido a contener su lengua, pero tenemos que continuar. Hay una habitación repleta de chicas impacientes…¿recuerdan? Lo que sigue es una pelea de gatos…" terminó Blaise.

"Bien," estuvo de acuerdo Malfoy.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

Finalmente interesada, Steph levantó su cabeza y señalo el tubo en medio de la habitación. "Es todo tuyo."

Hermione miró el tubo. Después a los tres "jueces".

Realmente pensaban que—¡no, no, no!

Sus expresiones decían que si. Draco y Blaise no podían contener sus miradas divertidas.

La dulzura se había ido por el caño. Ninguna cantidad de dinero valía _eso. _Pero decidió burlarse de ellos.

Levanto sus manos a los cordones de la túnica, tirando de ellos para que esta cayera al suelo. Casi se rió de sus miradas atónitas.

Luego, precipitándose hacia adelante, aporreó su mano en la mesa tan fuerte como pudo. Hizo un gesto de dolor, imaginándose el moretón que tendría después.

"¡Draco Malfoy!" rugió. "¿Honestamente no piensas que yo haría… _eso_, verdad? ¿Un striptease?"

Siguió en silencio.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Si lo pensaste! Como si fuera posible," se burló. "No soy una cualquiera. Y ni siquiera 10,000 galeones podrían rebajarme a ese nivel. ¿Te parezco tan desesperada?"

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido.

"No, no me contestes eso. ¡La respuesta es NO! Eso es peor que _mendigar _por dinero."

Ya estaba lista para irse cuando él finalmente hablo.

"Diez mil galeones Granger. Piensa en lo que estás perdiendo."

Se dio la vuelta, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. "El dinero no lo es todo, estúpido. Eres tan idiota. No has cambiado en lo más mínimo. Para ti, siempre será dinero, dinero y dinero. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, ¡no es todo lo que hay en la vida!"

Se volvió hacia Blaise, quien tenía las manos levantadas a modo de rendición. "¡Y tú! ¡¿Cómo pudiste apoyar algo como esto?!"

"Bueno, tu _viniste _a algo como esto. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una fiesta de té?" dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

"Oh tú… tú…"

"¿Qué? ¿Hurón? Ya está pasado de moda, ¿no crees?"

"¡No! Tú CARA DE HURÓN. Déjame decirte, no debía haber esperado algo diferente. Te deseo suerte en encontrar a alguien Malfoy, porque no seré yo. Striptease. ¡Merlín! ¿Para qué estas audicionando? ¿Una stripper?"

Hermione siguió. "Tú y tu familia. Ni una gota de cordura en su sangre déjame decirte. Y llamaste a _mi _sangre sucia alguna vez."

"¿Ya terminaste?"

"¡NO! ¡Sólo cierra la boca Malfoy! ¡Deja de reírte Zabini! Merlín, par de idiotas."

"Granger…"

"Sigues siendo el mismo tarado de siempre. ¡Y Harry! Lo voy a hechizar hasta la inconsciencia, déjenme decirles. Voy a—"

"Tienes el trabajo Granger." Draco se recostó, viendo la boca de Hermione abrirse, cerrarse, abrirse y cerrarse, una y otra vez.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Tienes el trabajo," se encogió de hombros.

"Pero…" masculló silenciosamente, contrastando con sus anteriores gritos. Observó mordazmente el tubo, y luego a Draco.

"¿Quién necesita una stripper?" dijo simplemente. "Mis padres se van a volver locos si te tienen discutiendo así con ellos todos los días. ¿Estás segura de que puedes mantener un constante temperamento como éste?"

Hermione lo fulmino. "¡MALFOY!"

Él levantó las manos. "Veo que sí." Se rió y Blaise se puso de pie con una hoja en la mano.

"Entonces, Hermione, Draco, ¿pueden firmar aquí y aquí?"

"Espera, ¿qué?"

Draco garabateó su firma sin esfuerzo. "F-I-R-M-A-R Granger— o debería decir, Hermione."

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

"Wow, si te quedas tantas veces con la boca abierta, este trato se cerrará en un mes."

Su boca se cerró de golpe.

Apuntó un dedo hacia él. "Tú… tú acabas de llamarme _Hermione_."

Él simplemente sonrió y le empujó el papel y la pluma.

Lo miró, y después se imaginó Erudstrass. Y tal vez tambié una pequeña imagen de Ron Weasley hirviendo en celos.

La chica tomó la pluma y firmó. Después, caminó, recogiendo su capa caída y se dirigió a la salida. En la puerta, hizo una pausa. "El juego comenzó… _Draco."_

**Y bien, esa fue la audición. Temo que Hermione estuvo ligeramente algo fuera de su personaje :( **

**Pero espero que les haya gustado. ¡El juego comienza"**

**Reviiiiieeeews bienvenidos!!! :)**

Yeeeei!! De verdad me emociona mucho que les este gustando la historia. Bueno… aquí esta el capitulo en el que se cierra el trato. Espero les guste. Besos, Lola.


	4. Libertad

**Este capítulo no es el mejor. ****Es uno de esos capítulos de relleno pero algo así como necesario al mismo tiempo o si no la historia no tendría mucho sentido. Así que abúrranse conmigo por favor :) **

**Libertad**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente para el gusto de Hermione. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día—el día que había firmado su libertad por los siguientes cuatro meses, reemplazándolos por unos agotadores y penosos meses en la mansión Malfoy.

Oh si, ella ya sabía que iba a ser una experiencia desagradable. Cada noche, por los últimos siete días, había sido perseguida en sueños—no, pesadillas—de lo que podía pasarle en ese lugar prohibido. Se había imaginado todos los horribles comentarios, muecas de desprecio, y obviamente, la sonrisa de lado característica de los Malfoy.

Se estremeció involuntariamente.

Lo único bueno que había salido de estos sueños era que ya nada podía sorprenderla. Podían lanzarle lo que quisieran. De todas formas ella ya lo había soñado e imaginado todo.

Justo la noche pasada ella había soñado que…

"¿Hermione?" Harry tronó los dedos enfrente de la mirada perdida de la joven. "¡Hermione!"

"¿Huh? Perdón, ¿qué fue eso Harry?" tartamudeó la chica, parpadeando rápidamente.

"Dije," suspiró, "que tenemos que ir al departamento de Malfoy hoy."

Observó, aguantándose la risa, como la cabeza de Hermione se alzó de golpe. "¡QUE!" chilló. "¡No, no, no, no, _NO! _Harry se supone que lo veríamos el veinte y hoy es…" Vio su reloj. "Veinte," murmuró. "Diablos."

Harry consideró a su amiga con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. "No te preocupes Hermione," le dijo finalmente, buscando las palabras correctas para decirle, "no será tan malo como te lo has imaginado. Siempre sobre analizas las cosas."

"Créeme, dudo realmente que este sobre analizando na—"

De repente, un sonoro 'pop' la interrumpió.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Harry gruño.

"No otra vez," resopló el chico, masajeándose las sienes con frustración.

"Lo siento amigo, no pude evitarlo," replicó Ron. "_Yo, _a diferencia de ti, no puedo quedarme parado sin hacer nada viéndola tomar la decisión mas estúpida de su _vida." _

"Técnicamente, la decisión ya ha sido tomada," apuntó Harry.

"Maldita sea… ¿de verdad? Pero tú sabes que, una decisión puede ser anulada cuando se prueba que ella la tomó bajo presión. El idiota probablemente la amenazó. Si, eso debió pasar."

"Ron," gruño Harry, "solo déjalo. Has estado haciendo esto todos los días. Ella no va a cambiar de opinión."

Ron soltó un bufido. "Ella no está en sus cabales, eso es lo que yo digo."

Hermione cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la pared. "Hola Ronald," le dijo placenteramente.

Ron brincó. "Oh, Hermione, no te vi."

"Si, eso parece."

Ron se mordió el labio, pareciendo considerarlo. Hermione no se veía molesta. Hizo una pausa. "Hermione. No puedes hacer esto. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Malfoy? ¡Como se te ocurrió pensarlo, mucho menos aceptarlo, es un misterio para mí! Esto tiene que ser la cosa más estúpida que jamás hayas hecho. No, ¡esto debe ser la cosa más estúpida que NINGUNO de nosotros ha hecho nunca!"

"¿Qué de la vez que tú—" apuntó Hermione.

"Sin contar esa," interrumpió velozmente Ron, su cara tornándose roja.

"Oh, y la vez que…" comenzó Harry.

"Esa tampoco cuenta," soltó.

Harry abrió su boca pero Ron se le adelanto. "¡Ok, ok, la cosa más estúpida que _tú o Harry _han hecho nunca! ¿Contentos?" murmuró.

Hermione sonrió, disfrutando la obvia incomodidad de Ron ante la idea. Secretamente, ella esta contenta de que él se preocupaba lo suficiente para enojarse de esta manera. _¿Se irritara tanto cuando Luna hace algo? _se preguntó brevemente. Desapareció el pensamiento. "Yo creo…" comenzó. Vio a Harry con una sonrisa diabólica. "Yo creo que es una gran idea Ron." El chico se quedo boquiabierto. Eso la alentó a que continuara. "Sí, una idea fabulosa la verdad." Camino hacia adelante, jalando a Harry y a Ron consigo. "Ahora, si nos disculpas Ron, tenemos una cita con Mal—" se detuvo, sonriendo maliciosamente al realizar cuanto molestaría a Ron la mención de su nombre, "_Draco." _

Ron se detuvo abruptamente. "¿Por favor Hermione?" El ambiente de repente ya no era tan divertido, tan en broma.

Le dirigió una mirada de impotencia que hizo a Hermione detenerse a considerarlo.

Llámenla egoísta o no, pero no pudo desistir. Había muchas cosas en juego para ella. "Ron…" dijo suavemente. "¿Por favor?"

"No hagas esto Hermione."

"Por favor Ron. Solo confía en mi esta vez," rogó la chica.

"No voy a aceptar esto, no me importa lo que digas."

"Entonces no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas," le dijo.

Les lanzo una mirada fulminante, primero a ella y luego a Harry. Finalmente, dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando su varita para aparecerse. "Solo no regreses llorando cuando él te lastime Hermione," dijo finalmente en un tono duro.

Hermione sintió su rostro tensarse. Se aguanto el dolor.

Ron suspiró. "Y no dejes que te lastime," susurró en un tono ligeramente más suave, antes de desaparecer.

"Vamos," dijo Harry, tomando su brazo. "Solo vámonos."

_Extravagante. Extravagante, extravagante, extravagante. _Esa era la única palabra que Hermione pudo pensar para describir la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar con sus jeans y su top sin mangas. Hubiera encajado mejor si llevara puesto un vestido formal, y Harry un esmoquin o un traje.

Oyó como Harry susurraba "wow" contiendo el aliento.

"Sep," contestó ella.

"Buenas tardes Señor, Señorita," se dirigió hacia ellos un señor de edad avanzada que se encontraba detrás de la recepción, "¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Estamos bien," aseguró Harry inmediatamente. Inclino su cabeza hacia los elevadores, adornados con complicados grabados. "Solo estamos de visita."

El recepcionista no parecía haberle creído a Harry. Hermione no hubiese esperado nada diferente. Estaban tan fuera de lugar como un rey en las calles. Asumió que se veían terriblemente sospechosos. "¿A quién estaban buscando señor? Quizá yo pudiera ser de ayuda," insistió el hombre.

Harry suspiró. Como odiaba hacer esto. Se pasó la mano por la frente removiendo unos mechones de cabello y casi se rio cuando el hombre ahogó una exclamación. "¡Oh, discúlpeme señor Potter! ¡Estoy muy apenado!"

Hermione lo codeo en las costillas. "No necesitabas hacer eso," siseó.

Delante de ella, el hombre continúo. "Adelante Sr. Potter. Sea bienvenido."

Harry jaló a Hermione, agradeciéndole al hombre que parecía no poder dejar de hablar. "Se nos estaba haciendo tarde," se defendió.

"Seguro," dijo Hermione, en un tono claramente reprobatorio. "Nuevamente, ¿en qué piso estaba?"

"Diez."

"Bien Harry, entonces, gracias por traerme." Se volvió para darle a su amigo un corto abrazo.

"No hay problema. ¿Te checaré esta noche ok? Y si no estás en casa, entonces tendré que venir a buscar a Malfoy." Le dirigió a Hermione una sonrisa pícara.

Ella entornó los ojos. "Yo no creo que sea particularmente sabrosa Harry. Él no va a comerme."

Harry pretendió que se pegaba en la cabeza, y gruño dramáticamente. "Eso es lo que he estado diciendo todo el día," se quejó.

"¿No está Ginny esperándote o algo? Ve. Sal de aquí."

Hermione ahora se encontraba sola, parada ante la enorme puerta del departamento de Draco. ¿No se supone que los departamentos debían ser pequeños? Aparentemente esto no funcionaba así en el mundo mágico.

Miró el timbré vacilante, su dedo a un pelo de distancia. Estaba casi temerosa de tocarlo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo apretó, escuchando el sonido desde su posición en el exterior. Se retorció las manos mientras esperaba.

La puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. "Extravagante," logró murmurar.

"¿Qué fue eso Granger?" preguntó el hombre enfrente de ella.

Salió de su ensimismamiento. "Nada. Así que… vas a dejarme pasar o…"

Se hizo a un lado elegantemente y ella entró en la habitación. La ostentosa y verde decoración era sofocante e intimidante. Pero al mismo tiempo, era elegante y de muy buen gusto.

No era de extrañar que pudiera contratar a alguien por 10,000 galeones. Aunque ella no tenía pretendido quejarse.

Draco la condujo a un sillón, que sorprendentemente, no era verde. Era blanco. Cuando dudó en sentarse, él delicadamente la sentó y le sonrió.

_Le sonrió. _

Hermione estaba segura de que ahora estaba planeando algo. Su frente se arrugo mientras trataba de pensar. Harry tendría que venir a buscarlo esta noche después de todo.

"¿Hay algo que te molesta?" preguntó el chico. Ella no pudo detectar ninguna falsa sinceridad así que se contuvo para contestar, _tú. _

"Nop," respondió velozmente.

"Bueno entonces," continuo, "bien, entonces empecemos."

Ella asintió mientras él comenzaba.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, ella dejó a sus ojos divagar mientras la relajante voz del chico relajante zumbaba y zumbaba. El tic-tac del reloj parecía más ruidoso que cualquier otra cosa en sus oídos.

De repente, la mesita de café, delante de ella, tembló ante el impacto de una de las manos de Draco.

Levantó su mirada para ver la mueca despectiva en el rostro del joven. Había vuelto. Estaba a salvo. Ella sonrió. "¿Si?"

"¿Me estás poniendo atención?" su nariz se arrugó en disgusto mientras esperaba una respuesta. Esto repentinamente le recordó a las clases de pociones con Snape en sus días de escuela. Exceptuando el cabello grasiento. Hermione soltó una risita.

"¿Te importaría compartir que es tan gracioso?" pregunto arrastrando las palabras, claramente enfadado. Se dejo caer en el espacio del sillón junto a ella, y la chica hizo espacio para él inmediatamente. Era extrañamente reconfortante. No incómodo como ella imaginaba que sería.

"Es solo que… te estaba comparando con… Snape." Mientras decía estas palabras, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaban. Draco no era en lo absoluto parecido a Snape.

El estaba claramente de acuerdo con eso también, al tiempo que bufaba ruidosamente. "Estás loca Granger. Mejor para mí yo creo. Solo ponme atención, debes saber lo que mis padres esperan de mi novia."

Hermione se recostó, encarándolo. "¿Para qué? Creí que se suponía que debía hacerlos enojar."

"Así es, pero necesitas saber lo que esperan para que así tu _no _hagas eso."

Ella asintió lentamente. "Creó que eso tiene sentido." Continuó quedamente, "de alguna retorcida manera."

El ignoró su leve desaire. "Bien, entonces pon atención." Prosiguió.

"… él. Así que, nunca llames a mi madre Narcissa. A menos que ella te diga que lo hagas. Es considerado un insulto mientras que para—"

"¿Hey, M-Draco?"

Se detuvo en seco, tanto en su discurso como en el ritmo. "¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que podrías llamarme Hermione?"

"Lo haré, cuando estemos cerca de mis padres," hizo una pausa, pareciendo considerarlo. "Suena raro. Granger suena mejor."

"Pero— bueno, si supongo que tienes razón."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Te importa si te llamo Draco? Solo quiero acostumbrarme a el así no meteré la pata."

"Supongo que esta bien."

"Ok Draco, continua Draco."

El chico sonrió.

"¿Draco?" preguntó Hermione.

"Se que mi nombre suena bien pero no tienes que gastarlo. Usarlo demasiado es exageración."

Ella se sonrojo. "Esta bien. Continua."

Se quedó en silencio.

"Bien."

**Bien, había unas cuantas cosas que quería decir.**

**Uno, Hermione y Draco no solo van a decir "Te amo". Así que tendrán que ser pacientes y aguantarme, porque quiero mostrar el progreso de su relación.**

**Así que aquí son algo como… amistosos. Y como vieron, Ron no esta de acuerdo. No quiere tener nada que ver con esto.**

**Plz dejen revieeeews!!! Y mil gracias por las que lo han hecho :)**

_**WOW de verdad estoy encantada con la respuesta al fic. MIL GRACIAS A TOOOODAS las que me han dejado review… y a los que no… anímense a darle click a ese hermoso botón verde y decirme que opinan. Espero disfruten el cap. Besos, Lola. **_


	5. Conociendo a los padres

**Harry Potter, tristemente, no me pertenece.**

**Ahora… ¡la aventura comienza!**

**Conociendo a los padres**

Hermione se encontraba afuera de su apartamento, dos grandes maletas a cada lado de ella, esperando que un seguro Malfoy viniera a recogerla.

Checó su reloj, viendo como los números cambiaban a 11:00. Un sonoro chillido hizo que instintivamente diera un brinco hacia atrás, su cabeza levantándose de golpe.

Ya no estaba de pie ante una calle vacía. Delante de ella se encontraba una elegante limusina negra, que aparentemente había aparecido de la nada. Hermione sabía bien como. Magia.

Las puertas se abrieron y se inclino para ver el interior. Malfoy se encontraba sentado ahí, su aspecto inmaculado y frío; su cabello estaba limpio, su cara tranquila mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

"Mal—Draco," saludo la chica, su natural forma de dirigirse a él casi escapándose.

"Granger."

Se irguió, ahora verdaderamente consciente de lo diferente que los mundos de ambos parecían ser. Incluso ahora, en un simple viaje a la casa de su infancia, él llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir y unos pantalones a juego. Ella, en cambio, estaba vestida con un suéter y jeans. No dejo que eso le molestará, mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para levantar una de las pesadas maletas. De todas formas no se suponía que ella fuera la novia perfecta.

La chica luchó para llegar a la cajuela del auto, trastabillando bajo el peso de sus maletas. "Un caballero, mi trasero," murmuró cuando finalmente pudo soltar la maleta. El auto se sacudió ante el impacto.

Hermione espero unos segundos para ver si Draco iba a ayudarla. Aparentemente no planeaba hacerlo.

Se dirigió a la otra maleta y la arrastro con las llantitas hacia la parte trasera del coche. Ahí la levantó y la soltó dentro de la cajuela también, intencionalmente fuerte haciendo que el coche se agitara con su frustración. Ella vivía en un barrio muggle—por consiguiente, no podía utilizar magia.

Azotó la tapa de la cajuela con toda la fuerza con que le fue posible. Después se dejo caer en el asiento junto a Draco.

"Gracias por ayudar," murmuró sarcásticamente, girando los ojos. "¿No tienes un chofer o algo así?"

Se volvió a mirarla y se encogió de hombros. "Si," dijo simplemente.

Hermione sintió que el hombre junto a ella era una persona totalmente diferente con la que había estado la noche anterior, pero no se preocupo por eso. A ella, honestamente, no podía importarle menos como se comportase Draco, mientras actuara bien y no la hiciera pasar un mal rato.

El camino paso en un silencio incómodo. Varias veces, Draco trato de pensar en algo que decir, pero terminaba desechando la idea. Sabía que debía haber ayudado a Hermione con sus cosas, o al menos, haberle dicho al chofer que lo hiciera, pero sintió la repentina e inexplicable necesidad de volver a ser su antiguo yo Slytherin. Volvió el rosto al cuerpo dormido de Hermione, su cabeza brincaba ligeramente en la dura superficie de las polarizadas ventanas. Hizo una mueca, conociendo que el camino a su casa era muy desigual.

_Granger, _pensó derrotado, moviendo la cabeza. Bueno, no se disculparía por sus acciones previas, pero podía enmendárselo. Una cosa por otra, de alguna manera. Transfiguro una copa de vino en un suave cojín, y lo coloco entre su cabeza y el marco de la puerta.

Listo. Quizás así la culpa dejaría de carcomérselo.

El camino hacía la mansión Malfoy no era uno largo—al menos, no a la velocidad a la que viajaban. Pronto, la limusina se detuvo. Sacudida por el repentino movimiento, Hermione se despertó.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, sus mejillas sonrosadas por su corta siesta.

"Hemos llegado," contesto el chico, esta vez con un tono menos indiferente. Parecía estar de mejor humor.

Hermione notó el cojín que se hallaba olvidado en el suelo de la limusina. Decidió no mencionarlo, y Draco le agradeció el gesto.

Se talló los ojos. "Ahora el juego en verdad ha comenzado," refunfuño cansadamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo," se rió Draco.

"Yei," murmuró, mientras la puerta se abría mágicamente para ella. Dio un paso afuera de la limusina y examino sus alrededores. El jardín era majestuoso, con una fuente en el centro que emitía ligeros sonidos del agua que corría. En la distancia, podía ver el enorme prado, y eso la hizo sonreír.

Tal vez esto no seria tan malo—

Se dio la vuelta.

Oh, si iba a ser _tan _malo. La casa surgía imponente sobre ella, y se sintió exactamente igual que la primera vez que vio el castillo de Hogwarts desde los pequeños botes en su primer año. Estaba sin palabras. Quitaba el aire.

La casa era hermosa—blanca y brillante. _Brillante. _Tenía enormes ventanales que parecían tan altos como la casa. Muy altos.

"Granger."

Y tenebrosa. Si, la casa era definitivamente tenebrosa.

"Granger."

Y—

"¡GRANGER!"

"¡Voy!" gritó la chica, corriendo para alcanzar a Draco.

Rápidamente le agarro el paso, pero no podía evitar seguir observando su alrededor. La entrada era inmensa.

Draco se dio cuenta de su sorpresa. "¿Cuál era la palabra que utilizaste anoche? Ah sí, ¿extravagante no?"

Podía oír la broma en su voz, pero aun así se sonrojo. "¿Escuchaste eso? Disculpa."

"Oh no, lo es. Es en parte por lo que ya no vivo aquí."

Ahora, se hallaban casi en la puerta de entrada. La chica se volvió. "Bueno no es realmente… ¿qué son esos?"

Él vio hacia donde apuntaba. "Pavo reales albinos. Decoraciones compradas por mi madre."

"¿Decoraciones? ¿Pavo reales?" Él asintió. "¿Pavo reales vivos? ¿Cómo decoraciones?" El chico le lanzó una sonrisa tímida. "Ok, disculpa, pero si, es extravagante." Se sintió aliviada cuando lo escuchó reír. "Solo me preguntaba, ¿cuál es la otra razón por la que ya no vives aquí?"

Como si quisieran responderle, la puerta se abrió de repente. Una esbelta, e incuestionablemente bella mujer salió, con gracia, a su encuentro.

Parpadeo con sus azules ojos inspeccionando y rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante, sus brazos abrazando a Draco. Sus rosados labios se transformaron en una sonrisa.

"¡Oh Draco, querido! ¡Ay mi bebé!"

Hermione se aguanto la risa.

Narcissa se soltó, colocando su rubio cabello detrás de sus hombros con una mano mientras con la otra pellizcaba la mejilla de Draco.

"Eso," le murmuró a Hermione, "es la razón del porque."

"Te vez mas delgado que la última vez que nos visitaste Draco," se quejó la mujer, sus rasgos formando una mueca de disgusto. "¿Has estado comiendo?" pregunto en un tono claramente reprobatorio. "Bebé, tienes que comer."

"_He _estado comiendo madre," replicó mientras se alejaba discretamente de su abrazo. "¿Está padre aquí?"

A la mención de Lucius Malfoy, los ojos de la mujer parecieron brillar. "¡Oh sí! ¡A tu padre le encantara verte! ¡Una idea espléndida!" aplaudió mientras daba un pequeño saltito, volviéndose de manera entusiasta. "¡Louuuu!"

_Está, _pensó Hermione, _no _puede _ser Narcissa Malfoy. Claramente estoy alucinando. _

Al mismo tiempo que el pensamiento de Hermione terminaba, un hombre apareció en la puerta, su mano alrededor de la cintura de Narcissa. A este, Hermione lo reconoció claramente. El rubio y lacio cabello largo. La mueca de disgusto en el rostro. El olor a… bueno… Malfoy…

"Si, hola hijo. Es bueno ver que no te has olvidado de tus padres," dijo éste, en el mismo tono frío. Aparentemente el hombre no había cambiado mucho. Se paso el cabello a la espalda.

Hermione bufo ante el gesto tan femenino. _Esta claro que esto es lo que te ganas por tener el pelo más largo que el mío, _pensó.

El sonido causo que Lucius se girara hacia ella. Levantó la vista a un muy familiar par de escrutadores ojos grises. De tal palo, tal astilla—o como el hijo había sido antes. "¿Y quien es está? Ah, te reconozco. Eres la niña Granger."

Hermione ladeo la cabeza. Las lecciones del día anterior resonaron en su cabeza.

Se dirigió a ambos adultos fríamente, negándose a demostrar lo incómoda que de verdad se sentía. Mantuvo su voz tranquila. "Lucius," asintió en dirección al hombre, "Narcissa."

Draco se mordió los labios para contener una sonrisa cuando vio las expresiones de asombro en los rostros de sus padres. Nunca, nadie se había dirigido a ellos de esa manera. Le siguió el juego. "Ah, padre, madre, esta es mi _novia, _Hermione Granger."

Intencionalmente el la codeo, demostrándolo, y ella toscamente ofreció su mano a Lucius y Narcissa. Ellos solamente se quedaron viendo.

"Oh," murmuró la chica. "Bien." Limpió su mano en los jeans, tratando fuertemente de no reírse. Desearía poder capturar este momento.

Narcissa fue la primera en recuperarse. Vacilante estrechó la mano de Hermione, a penas tocándola, y forzó una sonrisa. "Um… gusto en conocerte… Her—" tragó, "mione."

Hermione ignoró la vacilación sonriente. "Oh a ti también Narcissa. Es agradable al fin poder conocerte." Observó como Narcissa sonreía, estaba clarísimo que ella estaba feliz de oír que su hijo había hablado de ella. "¿Va tu esposo a estrechar mi mano? ¿O debo de retirarla?" preguntó Hermione. La sonrisa de Narcissa se desvaneció. Codeo a su renuente marido.

"Granger," reconoció al tiempo que estiraba su mano para estrecharla también.

"Finalmente," mofó Hermione. "¿Les importa si entró?" preguntó educadamente. Tomo a Draco de la mano, sonriéndole amorosamente. "¡Vamos Draco, dijiste que me mostrarías el lugar!"

Draco estuvo a punto de reírse ante su expresión. Hermione era una mejor actriz de lo que la gente creía. "Esta bien," se rió él. Se volvió para dirigirse a sus padres. "Estaremos abajo para la cena. ¿Les importaría si Hermione comparte mi habitación?" preguntó. Hermione no lo dejo esperar una respuesta, apresuradamente lo jaló al interior de la mansión.

"¡Adiós Lucius, Narcissa!" les dijo, dejando a dos padres totalmente escandalizados en la entrada de su propio hogar. Con todo y todo, esta era una memorable primera impresión.

"Bien jugado Granger," comentó Draco, liberándose de la mano de la chica en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista y oídos de sus padres. "Siempre supe que Potter no era el único con un poco de Slytherin en él."

"Yo _creo _que eso fue un cumplido."

Se encogió de hombros. "Tómalo como quieras." La guió escaleras arriba desde el vestíbulo principal, que era más parecido a un pequeño salón de baile.

"Eres horrible Draco, ¿lo sabías?" se rió ella mientras mentalmente hacia un mapa de la mansión. No le haría nada bien perderse en un lugar como este.

"Oh, lo sé." La guió por un pasillo, y por otro, y por otro—todos los que parecían iguales. Era un caso perdido en un lugar como este.

"¿Viste la expresión de mi padre?"

"¡Oh si! Parecía o que se iba a desmayar o que iba a hacer que _yo _me desmayara."

"Muy gracioso," dijo débilmente.

"Así que esos eran _el _Lucius y _la _Narcissa Malfoy, ¿no? No eran ni la mitad de malos de cómo los recordaba."

"Las cosas cambian."

"Si," miró a Draco, sonriendo. "Creo que lo hacen." El la ignoró, dando la vuelta en una esquina.

"Esta," se detuvo finalmente, "es mi habitación."

Espero a que dijera algo más. "Ok… ¿dónde esta la mía?" preguntó.

El chico se río, pensando que ella estaba bromeando. Su risa murió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella lo decía en serio.

Hermione sintió que dejaba de respirar. "Dios. Mío. Malfoy, _no _hablabas en serio hace rato. NO voy a dormir en la misma cama que tu, mucho menos en la misma habitación. ¡No, eso no estaba en el acuerdo!" dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

"Shh" siseó el chico. "Y si _estaba _en el acuerdo."

"¡No estaba!"

"En letras pequeñas."

"Algo muy Slytherin," replicó molestamente. "No importa. De ninguna manera voy a dormir contigo."

"Oh, que no se suban tus esperanzas Granger."

"¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO!" chilló ella. Su voz hizo eco.

"¡DEJA DE GRITAR!" respondió, igualmente alto.

La joven cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de manera protectora. "¿Ahora quien esta gritando?"

Draco miro alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie más ahí. La atrajo hacia él. "Escucha, Granger, no hay otra manera. A mi tampoco me hace particularmente feliz, pero mis padres _van_ a checar."

Colocó ambas manos en su pecho, y lo empujó rudamente. "No se supone que… es una vieja tradición que las parejas que no están casadas," los señalo a ambos, "_no _duermen juntos."

"Si," respondió lentamente, "por lo que nosotros _vamos _a dormir en la misma habitación."

"Pero… pero…" Hermione balbuceó.

"Vamos Granger, ten un poco de valentía Gryffindor. Digo, ya te enfrentaste a mis _padres. _Yo no muerdo."

"Eso no es lo que me preocupa," murmuró quedamente.

Él sonrió. "Y no voy a forzarte a nada," dijo. "Novia, ¿recuerdas?"

Ella no respondió pero Draco pudo ver que había admitido su derrota. Molesta, empujo la puerta y entró en la habitación. Ya ni se sorprendió con la decoración. "Estúpido Malfoy. Estúpida yo. Diablos," pisoteó enojada.

El joven dejo que siguiera con su pequeña rabieta, decidiendo que quizás no era el mejor momento para decirle que _más _venia en las letras pequeñas. Digamos quizás, algunos besos.

No pudo reprimir una mueca de horror.

**Y así comenzamos. Notense algunos de los factores de UA. **

**Me gustaría decirles que estoy siguiendo el séptimo libro, pero en cuanto a la situación de Draco, entonces no. Es algo complicado por la manera en que Draco fue pintado, pero la batalla final si se llevo a cabo, los horrocruxes y todo. Solo… que cualquier cosa relacionada con la familia Malfoy (incluyendo el uso de la mansión Malfoy como cuartel general de Voldmort) no existió realmente. **

**Perdón. Lo intenté… pero… perdón. **

**nd so, we begin. Note some AU factors alright.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW**

MIL GRACIAS A TOOOOODAS LAS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Espero que sigan haciendoloooo porque es el mejor incentivo para que escriba jeje. Les mando un beso y disfruten el cap!! Lola.


	6. A la mañana siguiente

**Mil gracias por TODOS los reviews!! De verdad, no saben lo feliz q me hacen. **

**Respuestas para…**

**pabaji: ni te imaginas jajaja**

**luna-maga: wow! Pues me da gusto q te nos unas, disfrútala mucho! **

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Ni te imaginas lo que viene :)**

**NemesisAg: Ola! Me encanta que te este gustando, lo de la alineación… como la autora original usa sus párrafos muy cortos, siento que se obtiene un mejor efecto visual si esta centrada. Espero no te cause inconvenientes! Un beso!**

**Elena Bathory: lo fue! Jajaja y… si… boba Hermione que no pidió leer el contrato :)**

**pEqUe: q bueno q te gusta! Disculpa la brevedad de los capis pero como había mencionado, no son mios :( lo mismo pasa con lo de la ambigüedad… a mi también me gustan mas largos porque me pico… pero nimodo… espero q a pesar de eso, nos sigamos leyendo. Un beso!**

**Beso a TODAS!! Y aquí vamos!**

**A la mañana siguiente **

"Tu dedo esta en mi lado," susurró Hermione mientras miraba acusadoramente, en la obscuridad de la noche, el objeto culpable. "Quítalo."

Draco forzó uno de sus pesados párpados a abrirse y se dio vuelta para mirarla. "Por Merlín, Granger." Cerró su ojo de nuevo.

"_Dije," _repitió duramente la chica en voz baja, "tu dedo esta en _mi _lado de la cama."

El joven gruño. "Si, ya se lo que dijiste. Ahora pregúntame si me importa," logró murmurar.

Ella se levantó, jalando en el proceso las sabanas que cubrían el torso de Draco. "Te estoy advirtiendo _Malfoy," _dijo furiosa, sus duros ojos moviéndose de su cara a su dedo.

Murmuró algo entre dientes, y jaló las sabanas para taparse nuevamente.

"Draco."

No hubo respuesta.

"Draco," dijo ella nuevamente, esta vez con el volumen normal de su voz. Espero antes de continuar. "Tu lo pediste," masculló antes de lanzar su puño lo mas fuerte que pudo contra el meñique del chico.

Él soltó un aullido, saltando. "MALDITA SE—!" Ahora ya se encontraba completamente despierto, alzó su mano mientras observaba su dedo punzante de dolor. "¿Por qué _diablos _hiciste eso mujer?" preguntó molestó, tratando de controlar su volumen para que sus padres, que se encontraban en la habitación al final del pasillo, no lo escucharán. Palpó su dedo. "Creo que esta roto."

Hermione se encogió de hombros, aunque por dentro, sonreía. Apuntó hacia la cama. "Estuvimos de acuerdo con esto. La mitad de la cama es tuya," dibujó una línea imaginaria para delimitar ambas mitades, "y la otra es mía. Y estabas en mi mitad."

"Merlín," murmuró por lo bajo. Sostuvo su adolorido dedo. "Bien, me disculpo si no pude ver la línea _invisible _mientras estaba _durmiendo."_

"Ese es tú problema, no el mío."

Cerró los ojos, demasiado agotado para discutir. "¿Cuál es tu problema Granger? ¿Cómo se supone que controle lo que hago mientras duermo?"

"¿Mi problema? ¿No ya habíamos dicho que eras tú el del problema? No me importa como te controles Draco, solo hazlo en _tu lado de la cama."_

El chico se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, su cabeza chocando con la almohada. En la oscuridad de la noche, aún podía distinguir la silueta de Hermione. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho esta noche—" checó el brillante reloj en la mesa junto a él, 1:24 am. "—o más bien, la noche de ayer," gruño, "que no voy a _tocarte _Granger, al menos que sea necesario."

"Que sea necesario" apuntó ella, "puede tener muchos significados diferentes. Y no estoy dispuesta a probar ninguno de esos significados."

Draco levantó sus manos al aire. "Oh, por el amor de—"

"Solo no invadas mi burbuja personal y estarás bien. Mejor aún, ni siquiera _toques _mi burbuja personal." Simuló la forma de un círculo con sus manos, pero el ya no estaba mirando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus manos estaban firmemente colocadas frente a él.

No quería preguntar, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo contenerse. "¿Y que si lo hago _por accidente?_" dijo, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Hermione se inclino sobre él, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras esperaba que él abriera los suyos. Lo hizo, y ella continuo, su tono amenazador. "Si lo haces, sea accidente o no, te hechizaré."

Levantó una ceja, claramente sorprendido. "¿Me hechizarás?" Sonrió.

"No, hechizaré tus pelotas." Hundió uno de sus dedos en el pecho del chico. "Justo." Hundió su dedo nuevamente. "Abajo."

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hermione. "Maldita sea, estoy durmiendo junto a una mujer completamente loca." Y en parte lo parecía. Su pelo era un desastre, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el sueño y el enojo, y sus ojos lanzaban dagas a su cuerpo, como si de verdad ella fuese a sacar de la nada una y clavársela en la espalda. "Puede que sea mejor que duerma en el suelo."

Los fruncidos labios de Hermione se tornaron una sonrisa. "Buena idea." Después, sin vacilación alguna, empujo a un desprevenido Draco de la cama.

Cayó con una fuerza tal que estaba seguro sus papas escucharían. Escuchar— y creer que el estaba hacienda_ algo_— definitivamente no ser tirado de la cama por su novia.

Molesto, se trepó de nuevo. "Si claro Granger. No lo creo. Si es tan asustada, tu deberías dormir en el suelo," escupió.

"¿Ya _tuvimos _esta discusión, recuerdas?" respondió cansadamente. "No voy a dormir en el suelo."

"Ni yo." Y para probar su punto, se acomodó nuevamente en su lado de la cama. Arriesgándose un poco más, colocó su pierna izquierda encima de las piernas de la chica, completamente invadiendo su espacio.

Ella lanzó un chillido y, antes de que el pudiera siquiera reaccionar, tenía su varita apuntándole. Mas específicamente, a la parte baja de su cuerpo. "No me hagas hacer esto, Draco," le advirtió.

Lentamente, reconociendo su derrota, quitó su pierna y levantó las manos a manera de rendición. "Nada de tu lado." Se quedo viendo la varita flotando en el aire. "Tu burbuja personal. Entendido. Bien. Es hora de dormir." Y con eso, apresuradamente se recostó lo más cerca de la orilla de su lado que pudo, dándole la espalda.

Hermione lo observó por unos minutes, antes de suspirar, y colocar su varita debajo de la almohada—por si acaso. Estaba _durmiendo _junto a un Slytherin. Nunca estaba de más ser precavida.

Se recostó, su espalda hacia Draco. Ella igual se dirigió a la orilla de su lado, poniendo toda la distancia posible entre ella y el chico. Desafortunadamente, la sola sábana que compartían no permitía alejarse mucho.

Tiró de ella, pero aún así solo lograba cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo. Tiró nuevamente.

Él tiro también.

Ella jaló otra vez.

Él jaló también.

Ella volvió a tirar.

"Oh, al diablo con esto," escucho murmurar a Draco, antes de que ella fuera capaz de jalar la cobija completa a su lado. Sonrió, satisfecha, acurrucándose profundamente en el suave colchón y cerró los ojos, dejándose soñar. Esta batalla la había ganado. Pero, sabía bien, que solo era una de las muchas otras por venir.

Ahora bien, Draco Malfoy no era una persona madrugadora. Para nada. Era muy conocido por despertarse bien entrada la mañana y quedarse en cama hasta medio día.

La cosa es, que cuando uno duerme en la orilla de la cama por miedo a que sus partes anatómicas sean voladas en mil pedazos, _sin una sabana _también, ponía las cosas completamente en otra perspectiva.

Draco hizo un amago de sonrisa.

"Es hora de levantarse, Granger," tronó. Hermione visiblemente molesta, automáticamente tiró de la sábana hasta cubrir su cabeza. Debajo de la sábana—_su _sábana— ella murmuro su incomprensible respuesta que sonaba más bien como un quejido.

El chico se rió quedamente, sacando su varita. La venganza era algo muy, muy dulce.

"Wingardi…" murmuro por lo bajo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras las sábanas se salían de las manos de Hermione para flotar en el aire.

Hermione tembló involuntariamente, tomando el aire donde previamente había estado la sábana, con los ojos aún firmemente cerrados. Se giró a su derecha, tratando de encontrar la tela faltante. Y nuevamente tembló, el aire frío rosando sus sonrosadas mejillas. Fue casi un minuto después cuando se levantó abruptamente, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par. "¡Ey!"

El movimiento tan repentino lo sorprendió, ya que instintivamente bajo la mano. Las sábanas cayeron encima de la chica, haciéndola parecer un bulto. Forcejeo debajo de ellas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cayó con un golpazo en el suelo.

Su risa aumento, aunque mentalmente llevaba la cuenta atrás de la inminente explosión. 3. 2. y—

"¡DRRAAAACCOOOOO MAAALLLFOOOOOY!"

Hizo una mueca. "¿No eres una persona madrugadora, verdad?"

Agresivamente, empujó la sábana de su cabeza y sopló, quitando mechones de cabello de su cara.

"Creo que no," el chico se encogió de hombros, respondiéndose a si mismo. Vio como Hermione se ponía de pie, aventando la sábana a la cama y empujándolo para dirigirse al baño. Sabía, sin ninguna duda, que haría la cama cuando saliera. No sabía porque, pero lo sabía. Era solamente algo que ella haría. Viendo que ese era el caso, no pensó dos veces el dejarse caer nuevamente en su cama, se recostó mientras esperaba. Ya estaba listo, gracias a su extraña mañana.

En cuestión de minutos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Hermione se recargó en el marco de la puerta, con un conjunto de ropa limpio y su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, mientras se lavaba los dientes. "Entonces, quevamhacereh?" gorjeó.

"Podría hacer como que entendí eso," dijo, "pero no. Por cierto, aún pienso cobrarme la de anoche."

Ella lo ignoro, regresando al baño para enjuagarse la boca.

"Creí que la despertada era venganza suficiente."

"Ese era solo el comienzo," le contestó Draco.

"Conociéndonos, esto nunca va a terminar."

"Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué tal si nosotros… volvemos a discutir… los términos?"

Hermione consideró la situación. "Ok." Conjuró una silla y se sentó frente a él.

Asintió, la venganza evaporándose de su mente. "Primero, y lo más importante, sólo puedes hablar conmigo o Blaise acerca del plan. Somos los únicos que sabemos."

"Obviamente," aceptó ella.

"Te ganas 10,000 galeones si haces que mi padre diga que me puedo casar con cualquiera menos contigo."

"Así que solamente tengo que enojarlo lo suficiente," dijo Hermione. "Ok. Entiendo esas partes. Enfoquémonos en los detalles."

"Compartimos la cama," comenzó él, "pero con _dos _sábanas. Así _cada _uno tiene una." La fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que ella fingía inocencia.

"Bien," replicó alegremente.

Levantó su mano izquierda, alzando los dedos mientras avanzaba. Con esta acción, ella se fijó en el dedito vendado.

Él siguió su mirada.

"¿Yo hice eso?" preguntó quedamente.

Levanto su mano, examinando el dedo. "Si. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que creí Granger," dijo como si nada, pero Hermione no se lo creía.

La lleno el remordimiento. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Está roto? Anoche dijiste que estaba roto, pero creí que estabas bromeando." Se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

"Si, y también no."

"Estoy tan apenada." Frunció el sueño, tomando su mano entre las suyas, mientras examinaba el dedo hinchado.

"Contigo, estoy inclinado a pensar que de verdad lo estás. Pero para futuras referencias, quizás yo no este apenado por nada que haga."

Hermione soltó su mano bruscamente. "Bueno, si estás hablando así, entonces creo que realmente te encuentras bien." Vio nuevamente su dedo y suspiró. "¿Realmente estás bien?"

"Un dedo morado no va a matarme," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Por mucho que tu quisieras."

"Créeme que no es así." También ella sonrió. "¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?"

El se rió. "Lo que sea, probablemente me lo merecía."

Abrió la boca para protestar— una reacción automática, pero él la interrumpió. "Puedes tener el baño primero en las mañanas," siguió Draco con la lista, "pero yo lo tendré primero en las noches."

Hizo una pausa. "¿Al menos de que lo quieras al revés? Sólo pensé que las chicas… en la mañana…"

Hermione se mordió el labio para no romper en carcajadas. "No está bien," dijo rápidamente, "continua."

"Bien, si mis padres entran, tendremos que fingir que dormimos juntos regularmente."

"Bien. Me lo imaginaba de todas formas. ¿Puedo tener visitas?"

"¿La comadreja?" preguntó con aire despectivo.

Lo ignoró. "Solo Harry, supongo."

Él lo considero. "Bien. Siempre y cuando nos siga el juego."

"Oh, lo hará," contestó ella, "él fue el que me metió en esto en primer lugar."

"Ah, Potter, Potter, Potter," se rió Draco. Paró de reír cuando vio la expresión pensativa en el rostro de Hermione. "¿Qué?"

"Draco…" empezó.

El chico esperó cautelosamente.

"¿Recuerdas como anoche mencionaste… las letras pequeñas?"

Draco tragó y ella supo que lo tenía.

"¿Puedo ver el contrato un momento por favor?"

Lentamente dirigió su mano al bolsillo derecho de su camisa y sacó un pedazo de pergamino. "Ok, lo viste." Y volvió a meterlo.

Hermione cruzó los brazos y esperó paciente.

El suspiró, y le dio el papel.

La chica lo tomo y entrecerró los ojos para poder leer las letras pequeñas.

Draco se preparo para otra explosión, esta vez quizá— una más grande.

Su corazón latía violentamente mientras se imaginaba todas las cosas que Hermione podría hacerle.

Después tranquilamente, Hermione le devolvió el papel. "Ok."

Draco se estremeció, tomando el pergamino de regresó y empezó su ruego. "Discúlpame, estoy muy—espera… ¿dijiste ok?"

Ella se encogió de hombres y se puso de pie. "Ok," afirmó.

"¿Dijiste ok?" balbuceó Draco.

"Sí. Ok."

"¿Qué no lo leíste o algo? ¿Estás ciega? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Lo leí, no estoy ciega y me encuentro perfectamente. Gracias por preguntar." Incluso le sonrió.

"¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger?"

"¿Estás _tratando_ de hacer que me moleste contigo?"

"¿Pero… besarse? Leíste esa parte, ¿no? Besarme a _mí. _Me odias, ¿recuerdas?"

"No te odio."

"Bueno, entonces te desagrado."

"No puedo discutir con la verdad."

Draco entornó los ojos.

"Mira," dijo Hermione, "no es como que no me esperaba que hicieras algo así, ¿ok? Ayer me tomaste por sorpresa, pero ya no. Además, dice que si es absolutamente necesario. Solamente tendremos que asegurarnos de que no lo sea."

"¿Y como supones tú que haremos eso?"

"Somos los alumnos mas inteligentes de nuestro curso. Seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo."

La chica caminó hacia la puerta, pero las siguientes palabras de Draco la hicieron detenerse.

"Sabes Granger, creo que realmente disfrutarías besarme."

Se dio la vuelta para ver si estaba bromeando. Le siguió el juego. "¿En serio? Estás muy seguro de ti mismo."

Draco sonrió. "Si, creo que harás hasta lo imposible para hacer que besarme sea absolutamente necesario."

Con eso, Hermione bufó. "Ajá, en tus sueños Malfoy. Vente, vamos. Es hora de hacer que tus padres saquen humo por las orejas otra vez."

"Ah, los placeres de la vida."

**Me disculpo si desilusione a los que esperaban más de las letras pequeñas, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Y espero que este haya sido un buen capítulo.**

**¡Por favor, aprieten ese hermoso botón verde y dejen sus comentarios, si les esta gustando o si no! Mil gracias!**

Me da gusto que la disfruten, gracias nuevamente por todos los reviews. A mi tampoco me cae bien Steph, pero… ya veraaaan jajaja

Mañana empiezo clases pero por se primeros días debe haber poco que hacer… así que espero poder actualizar pronto… DEJEN REVIEEEWS!! besooos! Lola


	7. De compras

**MIL MIL MIL GRACIAS a TODAS las que dejaron reviews!!! De verdad!!! Estoy super mega feliz de que estén disfrutando la historia. **

**Les pido disculpas por el retraso… pero es que ya empecé la escuela y a penas tengo tiempo.**

**Pero aquí esta el siguiente, disfrútenlo! :)**

**De compras**

El comedor de los Malfoy. Solo una familia como los Malfoy usaría su comedor para d_esayunar. _

Hermione, dirigida por Draco, entro en la habitación. El colosal comedor.

Se pregunto brevemente si esto de verdad podía llamarse comedor. Si fuera por ella, simplemente diría que era una habitación muy muy grande con una mesa muy muy grande. Y en efecto, era eso literalmente. Una habitación enorme con una mesa en la que se podía sentar un ejército. La decoración de la habitación ya no la sorprendía, pues hacia rato que había llegado a la conclusión de que la mansión era una demostración viviente de las riquezas de los Malfoy. Pero demonios…

"¿Recuérdame, cuantas personas viven aquí?" le murmuró a Draco, inclinándose a propósito para que su boca estuviera solo a unos centímetros de su oreja. La chica había dejado su mano izquierda en la derecha del chico, y su otra mano se dirigió a su hombro para servirle como soporte.

Ella podía sentir los ojos de Lucius y Narcissa siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

Hoy era un día importante. Hermione y Draco no tenían duda de que sus padres dudaban de la relación, y tenían que probarles que era algo real.

Volteo su cara para ver a Hermione, ahora sus bocas estaban ligeramente separadas. "Tres," le susurró, su cálido aliento cosquilleando su piel ante la proximidad.

Forzó una sonrisa, pero Draco pudo sentir su mano apretándose entre la suya. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" siseó, sus alientos mezclándose.

Él se estremeció y se inclinó lentamente, sus ojos grises nunca dejaron los suyos.

Hermione no sabía que hacer.

Draco podía sentir el enojo en su fuerte apretón. Estaba casi impresionado de que ella estuviera asustada. Casi. Pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Estaban a segundos de tocarse. _En cualquier momento…_ pensó Draco.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Lucius Malfoy miro a su hijo con asco.

Draco se hecho para atrás, fingiendo sorpresa. Inmediatamente soltó la mano de Hermione. No obstante, ni se sonrojó ni tartamudeo, eso no era algo que él haría. "Padre," se dirigió a él fríamente, años de práctica ocultando su mentira, "no te vimos."

Estuvo contento al ver que Hermione realmente estaba impresionada. No estaba seguro de si estaba actuando o no, pero aun así, todo encajaba.

Le tomo solo un minuto darse cuenta. La chica abrió la boca en reconocimiento a la presencia de ambos adultos, pero al último momento, se volvió a Draco.

"Ups." Le sonrió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, rezando para que pareciera una auténtica expresión de adoración.

Hermione apartó la vista de la enfermiza dulce sonrisa y tomo lugar en la cabecera de la mesa antes de que Lucius pudiese detenerla. Si había supuesto bien, el asiento que había tomado era de…

"Ese es mi lugar," la miró Lucius.

Hermione aparentó estar sorprendida. "Oh, disculpa," se cambio rápidamente mientras se sentaba en el lugar de junto.

"Y ese es mío," dijo Narcissa.

"¡Ups otra vez!"

Pronto, los cuatro habían tomado sus asientos _apropiados. _Hermione había aprendido que los asientos en realidad tenían nombres. Literalmente, era _su _lugar.

"Entonces Srita. Granger, cuéntenos sobre usted."

Ella asintió. "Hola," comenzó con un ligero saludo, "mi nombre es Hermione."

Draco suprimió una sonrisa. Ahora, solo estaba actuando como tonta. Levantó su silla y la acerco a la de la chica y coloco un brazo alrededor de ella, cuidando en a penas tocarla. Notó la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de su padre.

Hermione continuo, fingiendo no haber notado nada, cuando en realidad, estaba terriblemente incómoda. Él estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado. "Soy… muggle."

Lucius trató de no estremecerse, y apretó los dientes en una sonrisa.

"Soy hija única."

"¡Oh, Draco lo es también!" exclamó Narcissa, tomando la única similitud.

"Mis padres son dentistas."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Algo así como… sanadores, pero para dientes."

Lucius bufó. "¿Qué clase de trabajo tonto es ese? ¿Para que iban a necesitar sanadores los dientes?"

Hermione lo ignoró.

"¿En que trabajas?"

Hermione casi se río. "En absolutamente nada."

Sin embargo, Narcissa y Lucius no encontraron esto muy divertido.

Después de esto, la conversación se redujo a nada mientras el desayuno aparecía. Durante este tiempo, Hermione y Draco se susurraron tonterías al oído, riéndose un poco en el caso de Hermione. Había un silencio inquietante en la gran sala.

"¿Draco, qué le pasó a tu dedo?" preguntó Narcissa, la preocupación latente en su voz. Se deslizo para ponerse de pie junto a su hijo, poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja, al tiempo que tomaba su mano izquierda. "¿No estaba antes así, verdad?"

"No madre," contestó Draco. Se exprimió el cerebro.

"¿Entonces cuándo paso?"

Draco se congelo.

Hermione lo sintió. "Anoche," respondió quedamente.

Lucius hablo. "¿Anoche? ¿Qué paso anoche?"

Draco repentinamente sonrió, recordando las conversaciones tenidas con su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, el último año de escuela. "Oh, de verdad no creo que quieras saber que paso _anoche, _padre."

Hermione estaba roja como tomate, más por enojo que por otra cosa. Tal vez un poco de pena por el significado implícito de lo dicho por Draco.

La respuesta del chico dejo atónitos a sus padres. Era como si no esperaban que ellos estuvieran teniendo una relación íntima, algo que no tenían por supuesto.

"Bueno, en la cama…" comenzó Draco, ignorando las miradas de enojo de Hermione.

"¡Suficiente!" bramó Lucius. "Suficiente."

Paso un rato antes de que una tercera voz se escuchara.

"Absolutamente horrendo," murmuró Narcissa, mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un pequeño pedazo de salchicha y se lo metía en la boca. Masticó lentamente, antes de tragar. "Atroz," repitió.

Draco sabía que las palabras eran para que él las escuchara, y tuvo que controlarse para suprimir una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es tan atroz?" preguntó Hermione a la mujer. "¿Mi origen?"

"No lo es tanto. Los tiempos han cambiado. Muggles, sangres pura, ya no es tan importante ahora."

Hermione trató de buscar otras razones. "¿Entonces, mis padres?"

"Oh no, no podría juzgar su profesión cuando no entiendo que es lo que hacen."

"Entonces, mi falta de profesión."

"¡Oh, silencio niña! Es un hecho muy conocido que ayudaste a Harry Potter en la derrota de Quien-tú-sabes, y que eres una de las brujas más brillantes que ha pisado Hogwarts, después de mi Draco, claro. Realmente dudo que no puedas conseguir un trabajo si realmente quisieras."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Si no era su origen, sus padres, ni la falta de empleo, entonces…

"¿Entonces, qué es tan horrendo y atroz?"

Narcissa agitó su cabeza como si fuera obvio. "¡Mírate a ti misma!"

"¿A mi?"

"¿Qué traes puesto? Es absolutamente vergonzoso. Y mira tu cara."

Hermione se toco la cara. "¿_Mi _cara?"

"¡Está limpia!"

"¿Limpia?" miró a su alrededor. "¿Es eso malo?"

Draco se veía igualmente confundido. "¡Es horrendo! ¡Ningún maquillaje! ¡Como puedes salir así!"

Hermione tartamudeo. "Mmm, realmente no me gusta el maquillaje."

Narcissa dio un grito ahogado al tiempo que se abanicaba con la mano. "Draco, esto simplemente no podrá ser."

---

Así fue como un simple desayuno, se convirtió en _esto. _En esta tortura cruel.

Hermione abrió la puerta y salió, preparándose para _otro _chillido. Su anticipación no fue en vano.

"¡Fabuloso!"

Draco, quien se encontraba sentado en un rincón, finalmente hablo. "Oh, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Se ve como un maldito—"

"Si continuas Draco Malfoy, te lanzare un hechizo personalmente…" dejo de hablar cuando él levantó sus manos a su boca e hizo como si la cerrara con un cierre.

El chico se sentó de nuevo y abrió su libro.

Narcissa camino hacia la novia de su hijo y la examinó de arriba abajo. "Sí, creo que nos llevaremos este también."

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Hermione. "Este es horrendo."

En realidad, no estaba tan mal como horrendo. ¿La razón? Una palabra. Olanes.

"¡_No _lo está!" se defendió Narcissa. Hermione había aprendido, hacía como tres horas cuando recién comenzaba la tortura, que la mejor manera de molestar a Narcissa era insultar su sentido del gusto. Y honestamente, eso no era algo difícil para Hermione.

"Pero Narcissa, ¡es una falda!"

"¡Las damas usan faldas!"

"Las damas deberían usar lo que quisieran," dijo Hermione.

"¡Absolutamente no!"

"Bien, entonces no soy una dama," dijo Hermione, regresando al probador para quitarse la _pomposa _falda. Al menos no era rosa. Había estado discutiendo con Narcissa todo el tiempo, y la mayor parte del mismo, había ganado las discusiones. No era testaruda como el diablo por nada.

"¡No me la voy a llevar Narcissa!" gritó desde la puerta mientras lanzaba la falda por arriba.

Se peleo con los pants al ponérselos, mientras salía del probador. "¿Ya terminamos?"

"La llevamos."

"No la llevaremos."

"¡Si!"

"¡Que no!"

"Solo date por vencida Hermione," se rió Malfoy. Hermione lo miró enfurecida al tiempo que Narcissa sonreía. "No vas a ganar."

Narcissa no espero un segundo más, mientras se dirigía a la caja. Draco y Hermione la siguieron.

"¡No puedo creer que me dijeras eso! Sabes que pude haber ganado," lo acuso Hermione.

"Lo sé, pero ya me quiero ir a casa. Así que solo deja que la compre."

"No puedo creer que fui utilizada como muñeca por una madre que nunca tuvo una hija," suspiró una exasperada Hermione. "Todo es tu culpa por ser hombre."

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Narcissa observándola. Se escondió detrás de Draco.

El chico se rió. "Creí que todas las mujeres amaban ir de compras."

"¿De casualidad VISTE lo que hizo que me probara? Me veía como un pavo real en un de ellos."

"Oh, peor algunas veces. Una tetera en uno. Tu trasero se veía enorme."

Hermione lo golpeó a modo de broma, y él le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja, acariciándolo en un ángulo en que Narcissa pudiera verlo. "Debería tener 100 galeones extra por esto," murmuró en broma.

Draco se puso una mano en el pecho, ofendido. "¿Te _compro _ropa y tengo que pagarte para que la conserves?"

Hermione se rió. "Esa es la idea."

"Honestamente no fue tan malo. Deberías de haber visto con lo que mi madre y mi última novia regresaron. Claro, que ella estaba más dispuesta. Yo me hubiera dado por vencido desde hace mucho si fuera mi madre."

"Shh," siseó Hermione. Suspiró, decidiendo que quizás debía darle un respiro a Narcissa, como sugería Draco. "Gracias Narcissa. Por toda la ropa. Aunque no prometo que me la pondré toda."

Narcissa pareció entender que era lo más que podía esperar, ya que asintió.

"Entonces a la siguiente parada."

"¡Creía que habías dicho que esta era la última tienda!" exploto repentinamente Hermione, su paciencia esfumándose.

"Ella _dijo," _rió Draco, "que esta era la última tienda de _ropa."_

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. "¿No se supone que ustedes los hombres deben odiar ir de compras? ¿No se supone que deberían forzar a las mujeres a regresar y _dejar _de comprar cosas? No me estas ayudando," le insinúo desesperada.

Quizás esta era su venganza. Al menos eso pensó ella, porque él simplemente dijo, "no esté hombre."

---

"Me veo como un payaso."

"Parece que tengo un moretón en el ojo."

"Ahora parece que tengo ojeras."

"Pareciera que acabo de beber sangre."

"Me veo muerta. Estoy… blanca."

"Parezco un monstruo."

Draco se inclinó y susurró en la oreja de Hermione. "Eres un monstruo querida."

Ella entornó los ojos. "No tanto como tú," le sonrió, antes de volverse a Narcissa. "Ya había probado todos estos cuando tenía 16, y me canse cuando tenía 16 y medio, Narcissa. El maquillaje, simplemente, no va conmigo."

"¡No, no, no! Debe haber algo. Ve a lavarte la cara y vuelves."

Hermione obedientemente se dirigió al lavabo. "No te sorprendas si me secuestran," le siseó a Draco cuando paso junto a él.

Cuando regresó, su cara cosquilleaba. Era, probablemente, la décima vez que se la lavaba en la última hora. "¿Ya casi terminamos?" se quejó.

Narcissa la ignoró, volviéndose a la artista. "Pruebe algo mas natural." Hizo una pausa. "Mucho más natural."

Hermione cerró los ojos otra vez, sintiéndose un lienzo en el cual pintaban.

"No entiendo por que las mujeres pasan tanto tiempo pintando sus caras," murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que Narcissa lo oyera. Espero estar causando una gran vergüenza a la mujer. No le importaba mucho lo que pudieran pensar de ella. De todas formas nunca volvería a una tienda tan cara en su vida.

"Es tan inútil y desagradable—"

"¡Listo!" interrumpió la maquillista, que vio a Hermione con disgusto. Hermione le regresó el gesto. Parecía que la cara de la chica se iba a caer por tanta crema y polvo.

Hermione se vio en el espejo. Tenia que admitir que no estaba tan mal. No payasos. No moretones. No sangre. No ojeras. Viva. No monstruo. Esa era una Buena señal.

Cedió.

"Ok, el delineador y el brillo de labios. Es lo mas que nos llevaremos," ofertó.

Narcissa asintió entusiasmada. "El rubor también, y entonces tenemos un trato."

La mujer pedía demasiado, pero Hermione estaba harta. "Trato."

Se estrecharon las manos. Quizás Narcissa no era tan mala después de todo.

**¿Qué les pareció? En realidad nunca planea la parte del shopping. Pero al final, solo se dio, y pues pensé… ¿porque no?**

**Bien, pues, el carácter de Narcissa se esta volviendo menos antagonista. Y verán que pasara con ella en el siguiente capítulo. En mi opinión es algo interesante. Lucius hace más aparición en el siguiente cap.**

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews, se que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Entiendo si no hay mucho que comentar, pero me gustaría saber que piensan.**

**REVIEW**

Les pido disculpas por mi retraso pero con la escuela ya me cuesta mas trabajo actualizar. Aunque tratare el fin de semana que sea mejor. Muchas gracias por la respuesta al fic!!! De verdad me da mucho mucho gusto!! Gracias!!! Todos sus reviews me alientan a ponerme las pilas a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo jeje disfruten este cap!! Besos! Lola


	8. PEDDO

**Este es un capítulo corto, así que tratare de actualizar pronto :)**

**Y también, um… la primera parte de la historia es cómica, pero se pondrá un poco más seria conforme avancemos, porque digo… el género es romance/drama…**

**Ame cada uno de los reviews!! Muchísimas gracias!!**

**P.E.D.D.O.**

La cena.

Las compras se habían llevado casi toda la tarde, para el disgusto de Hermione, y cuando regresaron, ya era casi la hora de la cena.

Hermione siguió a Draco y a Narcissa, hacia el comedor. El enorme comedor.

Hermione casi brinca cuando, la silla en la que se había sentado en la mañana, se separo para permitirle que se sentara.

"¿P-por qué esta haciendo eso?" tartamudeo.

"Tiene tu nombre en ella," le contestó Draco al tiempo que señalaba las letras talladas en la silla de madera. "Te reconoce."

"Una silla… ¿me… reconoce?"

Draco se rió. "Exacto."

"Disculpa, pero es que es algo… extraño."

Fue en ese momento cuando Lucius entro, parecía molesto. Tomo su lugar rudamente, asintiendo brevemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. A Hermione a penas le dirigió una mirada.

Y entonces, los elfos domésticos entraron, trayendo consigo bandejas con una gran variedad de platillos. Carne, vegetales, sopas y mucho más. Era como la cena de inicio de curso en Hogwarts, con la gran diferencia de que ahora eran únicamente cuatro personas y no había un ambiente festivo. Recordó lo que había pensado esa mañana a la hora del desayuno, en el comedor no solo cabía un ejército, los Malfoy también podían alimentar uno.

Hermione coloco las manos en su regazo, mientras observaba a las criaturas colocar los platillos en la mesa. Trato de que el delicioso aroma no se interpusiera con sus pensamientos. "Entonces," comenzó, "¿han escuchado sobre la P.E.D.D.O.?"

Draco entornó los ojos, pero paró cuando vio la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigió su madre.

"¿Pedo?" preguntó Narcissa, claramente contenta de que Hermione sacara plática.

"No, P.E.D.D.O."

"Nunca he escuchado nada," contestó gentilmente Narcissa. Se había dado cuenta de que podía tolerar a la chica. Tenía que admitir que Hermione era irritante algunas veces, necia siempre, pero igualmente inteligente y siempre daba pelea. No estaba segura si era algo de admirarse. El día había sido agotador, pero de alguna manera, entretenido.

Hermione sonrió totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de Narcissa. "No muchos han oído de ella. Es una organización que yo funde. Hasta ahora, podríamos decir que soy el único miembro. Es la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros."

Narcissa la miró confundida.

Draco intervino. "Es para promover un trato mejor a los elfos. Mas que nada, a los domésticos."

Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida de que él supiera, pero se guardo el shock y aparentó normalidad.

"Exactamente."

"Oh, por favor, como si esas asquerosas criaturas necesitarán un buen trato," dijo Lucius con una expresión desdeñosa, mientras tomaba un trago de su copa. Hermione no estaba segura que era lo que tomaba. _Probablemente sea algún tipo de sangre. Eso sería algo que seguramente él haría, _pensó Hermione rencorosamente.

"Todas las criaturas merecen respeto," escupió la chica.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con usted Srita. Granger. Algunas criaturas merecen más respeto que otras. Por ejemplo, los magos." Alzó una delicada ceja, y se sacudió la mano que Narcissa le había puesto en el hombro. "Los elfos domésticos están hechos para servirnos."

"Es obvio que no nacieron para ser sirvientes," peleó Hermione, poniéndose roja de coraje. "¿Quién hizo esa estúpida ley de que los magos deben ser mas respetados que los elfos? Es lo mismo que los magos de sangre pura sobre los de sangre impura." Le sonrió socarronamente a Lucius. "Creí que ya habría aprendido."

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron. Se aclaró la garganta. "De hecho, mi abuelo la hizo."

Hermione bufó. "Obviamente. ¿Cómo no lo adivine antes?" puso los ojos en blanco. "Idiota."

"¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!" bramó.

"Idiota," repitió Hermione, dándole una mordida al pan que se hallaba frente a ella.

"¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!" rugió nuevamente el hombre.

Hermione sintió una punzada de miedo, pero la mantuvo oculta. Sofoco el temblor de su voz. "Idiota."

Lucius se puso totalmente rojo, Draco codeo ligeramente a Hermione mientras Narcissa calmaba a su marido. "Ya, ya," dijo suavemente, "estamos cenando."

Puso un plato con comida en frente de su marido. "Además, nos estamos saliendo del tema. Draco, le has comentado que los elfos de esta casa son tratados con sumo cuidado y que incluso gozan de tiempo libre."

"¿Qué?" susurró Hermione, "¡Nunca me lo dijiste!"

Draco la miró, al mismo tiempo que Lucius y Narcissa. Se dio cuenta de su desliz.

"Cariño." Añadio rápidamente. "¡Cariño, nunca me lo dijiste!" Soltó una risita. "¡Eso es genial!" Tendría que ser más cuidadosa en el futuro.

Draco masticó su bocado y se encogió de hombros.

El silencio se apoderó de la familia mientras continuaban con la cena. Era estresante. Hermione se pregunto si siempre que comían era así, porque si ese era el caso, empezaría a cenar en su cuarto. Probablemente beneficiaría al plan de 'volver locos a los Malfoy'.

Fue Narcissa la que finalmente rompió el silencio.

"En realidad, estoy interesada en esta idea de la P.E.D.D.O."

Todos la miraron boquiabiertos.

"¿Qu—"

"¿Disculpe?"

"¿Huh?"

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía— por tres razones. Primero, ella había llamado P.E.D.D.O., bueno… a la P.E.D.D.O. y no pedo. Segundo, ¿estaba interesada? Y por último… ¿estaba realmente interesada?

Narcissa continúo como si fuera lo más normal. "¿Entonces, que es lo que la P.E.D.D.O. hace?

"N-nosotros tratamos de mejorar la calidad de vida para… las criaturas sin derechos. Yo, tejó gorritos y calcetines para ellos, y estoy tratando de aprobar una ley para mejorar… su… aja…" Hermione se detuvo, mirando a Draco con una expresión que claramente preguntaba, _¿qué diablos?_

Él también estaba confundido. ¿Cuándo había estado su madre interesada en el bienestar de los elfos?

Narcissa ignoró la mirada, observando pensativamente como su marido se comía la comida lleno de coraje.

"Creo que es una buena idea." Tomó un trago de su bebida. Por un momento sólo se escuchó el tintinear de los cubiertos. "Yo creo que me gustaría unirme."

"¡No madre!" protestó Draco. Soltó su cuchillo y su tenedor que golpearon la mesa con un sonido metálico.

Hermione lo golpeo en el pecho con su mano. Después se quedo de piedra, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Le pegaban las novias a sus novios?

Aparentemente si, ya que Narcissa se rió. "Ah, el amor joven." Ella, al menos, parecía estar aceptándolo. Hermione pensó que tal vez terminaría queriendo a la mujer. El único problema era que supuestamente, Narcissa debía odiar a Hermione. Ese era el plan.

Lucius se atraganto y observó a su mujer como si le hubiese dicho que Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

Draco tensó una sonrisa. "Si, uh… madre, no creo que sea una buena idea que te unas," le dijo el chico.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Por un lado, seria una total pesadilla si Narcissa se unía. Hermione adivinó que únicamente quería unirse para mantenerla vigilada. Pero por otra parte, Narcissa tenía poder. Y, eso, era algo que Hermione necesitaba desesperadamente en su organización. Necesitaba a alguien con influencia.

Se decidió a permanecer callada. La P.E.D.D.O. no era su prioridad. _Erudstrass _si.

"¿Por qué no querido?"

Draco hizo una pausa para considerarlo, viendo que Hermione no sería de ninguna ayuda. "Y-yo solo no creo que sea…"

Su madre lo interrumpió. "¿Tu que piensas Lou?" le preguntó a su marido.

"Yo creo que es una pésima—" se detuvo ante la mirada de su esposa y suspiró. "Lo que tu quieras," gruño.

La mujer aplaudió con una sonrisa. "¿Y usted Srita. Granger? Oh, digo, Hermione."

Hermione era el foco de atención. Miro con desesperación a Draco por ayuda, pero lo único que el chico le dio fue una patada en la pierna. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Esto no estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan. La P.E.D.D.O. se suponía que iba a ser— una cosa que disgustaría a los conservadores y tradicionalistas miembros de la prominente familia Malfoy. No se supone que quisieran unirse.

"Granger… no me hagas esto," siseó Draco junto a ella. "Te arrepentirás."

"Oh vete al diablo Draco," murmuró. Levantó su cabeza para responder, lista para acceder más para enojar a Draco que otra cosa.

Pero, Hermione no tuvo que responder porque Narcissa ya sonreía ampliamente y Draco sabía que la decisión ya había sido tomada. A penas pudo contener un gruñido.

Volvieron su atención a la cena.

Narcissa absolutamente feliz.

Lucius absolutamente furioso.

Hermione estaba absolutamente confundida, compartió una mirada mordaz con Draco. ¡Ella ni siquiera había aceptado!

Draco iba a tener que enviarle una lechuza a Blaise.

Suspiró, susurrando de tal forma que solo Hermione lo escuchara, "Houston, tenemos un problema."

"¿Siquiera sabes donde esta Houston?" murmuró la chica, manteniendo su sonrisa forzada para Narcissa. "Estoy feliz de tenerte a bordo Narcissa."

**Creo que esto fue realmente inesperado. Mas adelante veremos mas de la P.E.D.D.O. Verán como es Narcissa… y Lucius en este UA :) DISCULPENME por lo corto del cap!! **

MIL GRACIAAAS por todos los reviews! Me alegra mucho que disfruten la historia. Lamento mucho mi lentitud para actualizar pero con la escuela a penas tengo tiempo para respirar. Se que este capítulo es corto… muy corto… así que tratare de actualizar pronto! Besos y dejen reviews!! :)


	9. Entra Blaise Zabini, Otra vez

**Estoy ENCANTADA!! Jajaja ya seeee!! Yo tampoco me imagino a Narcissa en la P.E.D.D.O. pero es una de las muchas sorpresas que vienen!! Bueno… mil millones de gracias por las que dejan revieeeews!! Al parecer… la alineación gusta mas a la izq así que… la dejare así :) disfruten este cap! Besos!**

**REVIEW**

**Entra Blaise Zabini—Otra vez**

"¡Oh! ¡Blaise Zabini!" chilló Narcissa, reconociendo al joven que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa. Abrió la puerta de par en par para hacerlo pasar. "¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! ¡Draco no me dijo que ibas a venir!"

"¿No le dijo? ¡Ese estúpido!" se burló Blaise, pero claramente, Narcissa no se dio cuenta. Continuo.

"Shush con ese lenguaje Blaise." La mujer lo guió al interior de la casa. "¿Cómo estás, mi niño?"

Blaise se detuvó, tomando la mano de Narcissa y atrayéndola a sus labios, dándole un casto beso. "Hechizado, Sra. Malfoy, completa y absolutamente hechizado." Después la soltó, sonrió y esperó.

Narcissa se recuperó rápidamente, ruborizándose. "Mi querido, el mismo halagador que siempre has sido." La mujer agitó la cabeza, reprendiéndose por su reacción. Suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo. "Bueno, querido, Draco esta arriba en su habitación…" bajó el tono, hablando de un modo conspirador, "con su novia." Chilló la mujer sonriente.

Blaise frunció el ceño. Draco estaba en lo cierto. Si tenían un problema.

Se apresuró a las escaleras.

---

Bliase camino por los infinitos pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy, gruñendo mientras daba la vuelta para entrar a otro pasillo**— **aunque la mansión de su familia no era diferente. Había estado en ese lugar las suficientes veces para haberse ya aprendido el camino, pero desde que Draco se había ido de su casa de la infancia, Blaise ya no había tenido un motivo para visitar la mansión en un buen rato.

Tenía miedo de haberse perdido.

Eso fue hasta que escuchó un sonido. Se detuvo, escuchando atentamente.

"—sal de ahí— imbécil—baño—"

"—es mío—"

"Si es—turno"

"—horas!"

"Cállate—"

"—Granger—"

"Malfoy!"

El chico escucho azotarse una puerta y se rió quedamente.

"¡DRACO MALFOY, DÉJAME ENTRAR!" Blaise escuchó la voz debajo de él. La voz se escuchaba clara y fuerte. Siguió el origen de la conmoción.

"Cabello castaño rizado. ¿Qué mas necesito para reconocerte Hermione Granger?"

Hermione dejó de golpear frenéticamente la puerta, sobresaltándose ligeramente al escuchar la suave voz detrás de ella. Sin volver la cabeza respondió. "Blaise."

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió. "Una fea cara, eso es lo único que _yo _necesito para reconocerte, mi pequeño amigo italiano."

El joven frunció el ceño. "¿Feo? ¿Pequeño? Eso fue duro."

Hermione se encogió de hombros y estaba a punto de responderle, antes de escuchar un suave click de la puerta que se abría. Se giró y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco trastabillo, maldiciéndose por haber abierto la puerta en primer lugar. Soltó la manija y se dirigió a su amigo. "¿Creí haber escuchado tu voz?"

"Y yo escuche la tuya," vio a Hermione, "_y la tuya, _a un kilometro de distancia. Dios, sabía que esto era una mala idea."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Hermione, mientras entraba a empujones en el baño.

"Escogerte a ti—ustedes dos son como explosives y fuego. ¡Kaboom!"

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Quizás," dijo lentamente el chico, "¡me lo debiste haber dicho antes de que la _contratará _a ella_!_"

"¡Por que la gente insiste en hacerme esto a mí!" grito Hermione. "¡_Ella _esta justo aquí!"

"¡Si eso ya lo se! ¿Cómo no podría saberlo? ¡Contigo gritándome o lanzándome hechizos cada dos minutos cuando estamos solos!"

"Creí que para eso me habías contratado," contraataco inteligentemente, cruzándose de brazos.

Blaise no pudo evitar reírse y añadió, "Te atrapo amigo mío. Creo que _si _dijiste algo como eso."

"Cállate Zabini. ¡Y si Granger, pero no esta funcionando ahorita, o si!"

"¡¿Bueno, y cómo se supone que yo deba evitar algo así?! No es mi culpa que tus padres sean—"

"¿Sean qué?" la retó Draco.

"Sean RAROS, como tú," no pudo evitar añadir.

"¡Bueno pues ESFUERZATE MÁS!" le dijo bruscamente Draco, alzando las manos en el aire.

Blaise dio un paso atrás, haciéndose el maduro, los empujo y logro apartarlos el uno del otro. "A ver niñitos, niñitas, cálmense por favor."

"Cállate Blaise."

"Cállate Zabini," le contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Draco se tiró en la cama, solo para volver a activar los chillidos de Hermione. "¡Ese es mi lado!"

"¡Merlín, ni siquiera estas EN la cama!"

"¿Eso importa?"

Draco suspiró, pero aún así se cambio a su lado. Blaise se tiró en el lado derecho, y Draco esperó el gritó. Que nunca llego.

"Oh claro," preguntó, "¿Blaise si puede estar en tu lado?"

"Si," respondió Hermione simplemente. Blaise le sonrió burlonamente a Draco, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué?" se quejó.

"Porque," dijo Hermione, "él no es tú."

Blaise interrumpió inteligentemente antes de que otra pelea se desatara. "Por favor," dijo exasperado, "díganme que no actúan así enfrente de Lucius y Narcissa."

"¿Acaso soy un tonto?"

"¿De casualidad te parece que soy estúpida?" se burló Hermione.

"¿_Tú _eres estúpido?" ofreció Draco. "Somos gentiles y agradables y enfermizamente dulces frente a ellos. Oh tan anti-Slytherin," refunfuño el chico.

"¿En serio? Porque realmente no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlos a ustedes chicos, actuando cortésmente, después del show que acaban de darme."

"¡Podemos ser perfectamente corteses!" se defendió Hermione. "¿Verdad Draco?"

"¡Más que corteses!"

"Pero si lo que quieres es cortesía," se aventuró la joven, "Cortesía _te _mostraré." Se dio la vuelta.

Después de una ligera pausa, Blaise habló. "¿Uh… Hermione?"

"Blaise."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Blaise."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Blaise."

"Wow."

"Blaise."

El chico bufó. "Merlín, Draco, ¿estás viendo esto?"

Draco se dirigió a su amigo. "Blaise."

"Por las barbas de Merlín."

"Blaise."

"Mierda."

"Blaise."

Blaise levantó las manos. "¿Saben qué? Me retracto. Milagro de milagros. Si ustedes forman un equipo así frente a Narcissa y Lucius, yo les creo. Incluso podrían ser enamorados."

Inmediatamente, las caras de Hermione y Draco se tensaron.

"Ok pues…" dijo Blaise lentamente, "tal vez no."

Hermione asintió, satisfecha. Hubo un corto silencio, en el cual, Hermione camino al otro lado de la habitación para tomar una silla en la cual pudiera sentarse.

"¿Oye Hermione?" La joven giro su rostro en dirección a Blaise. "Te ves bien hoy."

Hermione miro su ropa, se la había puesto sin pensarlo mucho. "Mmm… ¿gracias? Supongo…"

"Oh, por favor Blaise, no empieces a coquetear con mi novia falsa."

"¡Pues, ella realmente se ve bien!" se defendió el chico, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. Ella se sonrojó.

"Aja."

"¿Estás diciendo que no me veo bien?" le preguntó bruscamente Hermione.

"Claro que no. Solo estoy dudando de las intenciones de Zabini."

"Mis intenciones son absolutamente platónicas."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Suficiente."

"Bien, bien, sigamos con esto," accedió Blaise. "¿Entonces para que fui desesperadamente llamado? Aparte del hecho de que a Narcissa obviamente le gusta Hermione."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Hermione.

"Narcissa chilla cuando esta feliz," le contesto Blaise mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Como si no lo supiera," murmuró Draco, haciendo como que se tapaba las orejas. Hermione se rió. Draco sonrió.

"Bueno, y… ¿a Lucius también le gusta?"

"Todo lo contrario," aseguró Hermione orgullosa.

"Si," dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, "ella insultó al bisabuelo Malfoy."

"Oooohhhh," replicó Blaise a sabiendas.

"Oohhh es correcto."

"No lo entiendo," se quejó Hermione.

"No importa. Hiciste un buen trabajo. Lucius _desprecia _a las personas que insultan a su abuelo."

Hermione agitó la cabeza. "No, Lucius desprecia a la gente en general."

Blaise y Draco se rieron.

"Bien, ¿de todas formas no importa mucho verdad? A Narcissa le gusta todo el mundo. Es lo que ella hace. De todas formas, es Lucius el que tendrá la última palabra," señalo Blaise.

"Padre no es el problema," insistió Draco. "Madre, por el otro lado…" se detuvo.

"¿Qué hizo ella?"

"Ella…"

"¿Qué Draco? Maldita sea, sácalo ya."

"Ella esta… entrometiéndose," dijo apretando los dientes.

"Entrometiéndose," repitió Blaise, impactado. "En… intentando que ustedes dos…"

Draco asintió. "¿Conoces la organización esa de Hermione, la pedo?"

"¡P.E.D.D.O.!"

"Si, lo que sea. ¿Pedo?" le sonrió burlonamente a Hermione, quien lo ignoro.

Blaise hizo una pausa. "Oh… si, si. La de los elfos." Hizo una pausa nuevamente. "No me digas. Narcissa… ¿se unió?"

Draco y Hermione asintieron simultáneamente, otra vez. Blaise soltó una carcajada, que lo dejo sin aire.

Finalmente, después de unos largos minutos y varias miradas asesinas, Blaise se las arreglo para recuperar la compostura. Sobó sus músculos del abdomen. "Entonces, déjenla estar," sugirió simplemente, tomando aire, "solamente háganla sufrir hasta que se de cuenta de lo tonta que es esta asociación."

Hermione se enfurruño. "¡No es tonta!"

Blaise la miro impresionado pero asintió, quitándole importancia. "Narcissa no estará en la asociación por mucho. Probablemente solo quiere ver como es Hermione. Así que arma todo un show."

"Eso espero," admitió Draco. "Lo único bueno de todo esto es que padre esta aún mas enojado."

"Dos pájaros de un tiro," comentó Hermione.

"¡Sí, exacto!" dijo Blaise. "Sólo hazla hacer algo aburrido. Como hacer crochet o tejer o como se llame."

"La P.E.D.D.O. teje…" respondió Hermione lentamente.

"Oh." Blaise miro a Draco. "Ups. Bueno, entonces es perfecto."

"Voy a ignorar eso," anunció Hermione.

"Por favor hazlo," dijo Blaise inmediatamente.

Pero Hermione ya no lo estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban en otra cosa, así como su atención. Los chicos siguieron su mirada, al montón de libros en su escritorio.

"Siempre supe que amabas los libros, pero esto es un poco extraño," comenzó Draco.

"Si," estuvo de acuerdo Blaise.

"¡No, miren!" apuntó Hermione impaciente, ignorando sus desaires.

"¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Y sólo veo libros! ¿Ves los libros Blaise?"

"Si. Otra vez… ¿qué estoy buscando?"

"¡Libros muggles Draco!"

El chico levantó sus manos y las agitó como si hubiera magia en el aire. "¡Si!"

Blaise se rió.

"¿Qué es lo que mas odiaban tus padres antes?" suspiró Hermione, golpeando a ambos chicos en el brazo.

"¿Muggles?" respondió Draco. De repente, se puso serio y se estremeció. "Lo siento."

"¡No, eso es increíble!"

"Um… si tu lo dices…"

"Lo que mas odiaban era a los muggles. Y aunque no los _odien _ahora, de ninguna manera pueden gustarles, ¿verdad?"

"Pues si," respondió Blaise.

"Entonces…" Hermione señalo los libros.

"¿Vamos a espantarlos aventándoles libros muggles a la cara?" pregunto Draco desconcertado. "No estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar."

"Si, estoy de acuerdo con Draco. Pues verás, los libros no son espantosos. Y aunque lo fueran, no parecen muy distintos de los nuestros."

"¡NO! ¡Par de idiotas! ¡El mundo muggle!"

"¡Oh!"

"¡Ooh"

"Los llevaremos al mundo muggle."

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras contemplaba a Draco. Finalmente, el sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. Y con esa mirada, incluso antes de que lo dijera, ella sabía que el estaba completamente de acuerdo.

"Oh, pobres, pobres Malfoys," Blaise se rió, "todos ustedes."

Dijo esto último mientras miraba compasivamente a Draco.

* * *

**Personalmente, estoy muy emocionada por el siguiente capítulo. Esperen y verán que cosa "muggle" puede asustarlos tanto. ****¿Pueden adivinar?**

**Y Blaise. Blaise es grande. ****Blaise no ha terminado. ¡Blaise volverá! Pronto.**

**REVIEW **

Espero que les haya gustado! Espero actualizar pronto… aun me queda un día libre… así que ya veremos. Besos!! Y dejen reviews!! Lola


	10. Viernes Negro

**WOOOW… eso fue rápido… jajajaja… bueno… actualize pronto… gracias por los reviews!! Espero que dejen mas!!**

**Ok… rápidamente explicare la… repetición del nombre de Blaise. Blaise dijo que no podía creer que ellos pudieran actuar de manera cortes el uno con el otro, así que Hermione dijo que ella sería cortes con él. Actuar cortésmente significa actuar con la mínima tolerancia a una persona, así que ella y Draco simplemente se dirigieron a él en reconocimiento, diciendo su nombre, algo que no se considera ni grosero pero tampoco amable. Espero que esté dándome a entender.**

**También, en la película ponen a Blaise con tez oscura, pero pues yo siempre me lo había imaginado blanco y con el pelo negro por eso se metió en mi cabeza la idea de que era italiano. Si estoy mal, que me lo digan por favor.**

**¡Y creo que únicamente Pabaji acertó a nuestra visita al mundo muggle! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nunca he estado en una venta anual de Wal-mart, por que creo que esas las hacen en las tiendas de Estados Unidos, no en las de México. Pero si se lo que es una venta… sólo pienso en las de Zara o Liverpool… y me pongo a temblar jajajaja ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**Review!**

**Viernes Negro – El mundo Muggle (Primera Parte)**

"Walmart…" leyó Draco escéptico, mientras observaba las enormes letras que colgaban en la tendrá a la tienda. "Se ve…"

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Se ve cómo, eh?"

"Lindo," proporciono Narcissa, mirando a Draco con desaprobación.

"Horrible," susurró Lucius, mirando a Narcissa con reprobación.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Lucius.

"… muy bien," Draco prosiguió, forzando una sonrisa. "¿Padre, madre, entramos?"

"Oh Hermione," dijo con entusiasmo Narcissa, mientras caminaba hacia el edificio sin titubear. "Yo _sabía _que te gustaría nuestro día de compras. ¡Sólo mira, ya nos estas llevando a uno, otra vez!"

"Compras," dijo Hermione, con una risita nerviosa. "Este no es exactamente el lugar al que tu irías de compras Narcissa." Pero la mujer ya no la escuchaba. Narcissa se giró cuando se dio cuenta de que su marido no se había movido un centímetro. "¡Lou!" le reclamó haciendo un puchero.

El hombre suspiro. "¿Acaso no ves la turba de gente sucia por allá? Si yo entro ahí, tendría que… _tocarlos."_

"Dios lo perdone," murmuró Hermione, lo suficientemente alto para que Lucius escuchara. Entornó los ojos. "La turba solo se pondrá _más grande _Lucius, así que sugiero que nos movamos. Tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas antes de irnos."

Siguió caminando, encogiéndose a la vista de la tan verdaderamente inmensa cantidad de gente. Era el Viernes Negro—la venta anual más grande de Wal-mart. Y la odiaba. Pero por hoy, serviría a su propósito.

Draco corrió para alcanzarla, seguido de Narcissa, quien jalaba a Lucius.

"Entonces… ¿a dónde vamos a ir después de esto?" susurró en su oído, su mano apretando la suya.

Ella se tensó y luego se relajó. "Es sorpresa," le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿De verdad no vas a decirme?" rogó el chico.

Hermione pretendió considerar su ruego, mirando rápidamente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Lucius y Narcissa los seguían. "Nop," replico alegremente.

"Vamos."

"Nop."

"Bien." Cambio de táctica. "¿Realmente tenemos que entrar ahí Granger?"

Ella hizo una mueca sin querer. Tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea.

"¡Ves!" declaro Draco triunfante, "tu tampoco quieres entrar."

"¿Quieres oír esas palabras de tus padres o no?" le soltó, molesta por que él hubiera podido ver a través de ella. "Tenemos que entrar."

Observó con los ojos completamente abiertos la tienda. "No lo creo."

"Yo creo que si."

"Esta lleno de muggles." Ella no tomo ofensa alguna de sus palabras, sabiendo que el ya no tenía nada en contra de ellos. Podía entender su incomodidad.

"Esa es la idea." Y sin esperar su respuesta, lo detuvo. Continúo caminando cuando Narcissa y Lucius los alcanzaron. "Sólo para estar segura, si alguno es pisoteado o empujado, háganse a un lado y luego aparézcanse en donde estábamos." La joven casi se rio ante la expresión indignada de Lucius.

"¡¿Crees que seré pisoteado por unos simples muggles?!"

"¡LUCIUS!" lo regaño Narcissa.

"Bueno, es verdad," siseó el hombre.

"Quedará sorprendido," respondió simplemente Hermione. "Quedará sorprendido."

"No es una posibilidad," refutó Lucius obstinadamente.

Hermione sonrió burlonamente. "¿Quieres apostar?"

Lucius, por primera vez en la vida de Hermione, dibujo un amago de sonrisa. Era más una mezcla entre una sonrisa y una burla, o algo parecido. "Diez galeones," hizo una pausa. "Si es que tienes esa cantidad de dinero."

Hermione bufó, pero discretamente miró a Draco, quien asintió brevemente para asegurarle. La chica extendió la mano, retando a Lucius a que la rechazara. "Diez galeones serán."

Estrecharon manos, con determinación Lucius caminó hacia adelante. El resto lo siguió.

Draco se mantuvo firmemente agarrado a Hermione, al tiempo que se adentraban entre la marea de gente. La corriente los empujo hacia adentro, y no pudieron resistirse. En cuestión de segundos, fueron estrujados por la turba.

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!" gritó el chico, por encima del ruido. Trato de encogerse para evitar chocar con un hombre corpulento que se encontraba a su derecha, solo para terminar chocando contra una anciana mujer a su izquierda.

"¡WALMART!" replicó Hermione, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la codearon en las costillas. Ella lo tomó de la mano y los empujó hacia adelante, moviéndose con los hombros, para abrirse paso entre toda la gente.

"¡MIS PADRES!"

"ESTARÁN BIEN," replicó Hermione, dándose la vuelta y riéndose por lo bajo, "¡SOLO ESTARÁN DIEZ GALEONES MÁS POBRES!"

Pero en el momento en que hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta, la fuerza de la marea de gente la atrapó y fue lanzada hacia atrás, peleándose para ponerse de pie con una mano, y desesperadamente tratando de no caer en la otra.

"¡GRANGER!" gritó Draco, su mano deslizándose de su agarre. La mirada de desprecio en su rostro se redujo a una expresión de miedo mientras empujaba a un hombre. Agarró a Hermione por la cintura y literalmente la jalo, poniéndola de nuevo de pie.

La chica sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas. "¡GRACIAS!"

Draco asintió y le hizo un gesto para que continuara. A su alrededor, los muggles estaban, literalmente, tirando y rebuscando en las repisas, vaciándolas todas. Casi todos los anaqueles alrededor de él estaban casi vacíos, ¡y eran sólo las 10 de la mañana! La tienda había abierto hacia una hora. Los muggles eran tan raros.

Repentinamente, sintió un jalón en su mano, mientras veía como una cabeza de cabello castaño se movía al lado contrario de la corriente. Alzo el rostro. Farmacéuticos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Stephanie ya lo había llevado a esos pasillos con anterioridad.

Ahora, se encontraban en una zona ligeramente mas calmada. Oh, el pasillo seguía lleno de gente, que trataba de alcanzar todo tipo de paquetes y cajas, pero al menos no estaban empujando y jalándolos.

Hermione debió notar la mirada en su rostro, porque se rió de él. "No voy a comprar tampones ni toallas femeninas Draco. No te asustes."

Él trato de fulminarla con la mirada, pero terminó sonrojándose. "Bueno."

Lo guió de regreso al pasillo. "Ah," dijo la chica satisfecha, "aquí estamos."

Él observó. Miro fijamente. Y luego, hizo una mueca de enojo.

"¡CEPILLOS DE DIENTES!"

"¡Y pasta!" se defendió automáticamente.

"Me hiciste pasar por TODO eso, por… un cepillo de dientes," gruño.

"¡Y PASTA DE DIENTES! Además, este cepillo normalmente cuesta dos dólares, ¡y ahora esta a solo cincuenta centavos! ¡A un cuarto de su precio normal!"

Draco gruño aun más fuerte, haciendo que la gente les lanzara miradas curiosas.

"Déjame aclarar esto. Acabo de ser pisoteado, empujado, casi aplastado por mas de cien muggles por un pedazo de plástico con cerdas que cuesta cincuenta centavos." Hermione abrió la boca, pero Draco la interrumpió. "Y un tubo con pasta dentro," agregó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió.

"Sólo vámonos, quieres."

"¡No hasta que compre mi cepillo!"

"¡BIEN!" Draco se rindió, dejándola escoger un cepillo morado y una pasta sabor vainilla, antes de que se hundieran una vez más en la oleada de gente empujando en la otra dirección.

Tropezaron un par de veces en el camino, casi cayéndose un par de veces, antes de acercarse a las líneas de cajas. Las interminables filas de las cajas.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

Hermione agitó la cabeza. "Bienvenido al Viernes Negro." Y después, procedió a ser empujada contra el pecho del chico, reduciendo su maldición a una sonora tos.

---

Fue una hora después. Las monedas tintineaban, al tiempo que Lucius sacaba su monedero. Su monedero _masculino, _Hermione pensó, impresionada. A regañadientes, metió su mano, sacando un puñado de monedas de oro. Hermione abrió la palma de su mano.

Una por una, diez monedas cayeron en ella. Ella sonrió.

El hombre trató de fulminarla con la mirada, pero solo pudo hacer una mueca al tiempo que una herida de su rostro se estiraba. "Pisoteado por muggles," murmuró en tono lastimero.

"Se los dije," replicó Hermione, sonriéndole a Draco y agitando las monedas en su mano para mostrarle. Él se rió y agitó la cabeza.

"No se que esta pensando mi hijo," siseo Lucius a Hermione, sus ojos entrecerrándose y su voz disminuyendo de volumen para que su esposa no pudiera oír, "pero él saldrá de esto pronto."

Hermione acepto el reto. "Yo no lo creo Lucius."

"Ya lo verás."

"¿Quieres apostar a eso también? Aunque yo creo que es un poco injusto seguir quitándote el dinero de esta forma." Hermione sonrió maliciosamente, sus dientes blancos burlándose de Lucius.

El hombre trago con fuerza. "¿Ahora a dónde vamos?"

---

"¿_Esto _es lo que sigue?" pregunto un estupefacto Lucius mientras se paraba en la línea de entrada. Mientras entraba, sacó su mano, imitando al resto de la gente, al tiempo que un sello morado de Bob Esponja era presionado contra su mano. Retiró la mano bruscamente como si hubiese sido marcado con un hierro candente.

Miro la marca en su mano. "Es una esponja. Y me esta sonriendo," dijo con los dientes apretados. Trato de quitarlo frotándose furiosamente, sin ningún resultado. "¡Quítamelo!"

Hermione miro su propia mano. "No es tan malo."

La chica entornó los ojos, viendo como Draco hacia lo mismo que su padre. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Él levanto la vista.

"Sólo déjalo," le sonrió. Coloco las manos del joven a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y señalo a su alrededor a sus tres invitados. "Esto," les dijo, mirando a su alrededor, "es un parque de diversiones."

"No estoy divirtiéndome," replicó llanamente Lucius. Narcissa se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

Hermione lo ignoró, y camino hacia Narcissa. "¿Qué les parecería comer algo antes?" le preguntó gentilmente. Narcissa asintió de inmediato, observando una vez más las enormes máquinas encima de ella.

Hermione los condujo a un puesto cercano.

"¿Qué les _están _haciendo a esos niños?" susurró Narcissa.

"¿Huh?" dijo Hermione.

"¡Mira, los están _torturando_! ¡Como puedes soportar ver esto!"

"¿Torturando?"

Cerca de donde estaban, se podían oír los gritos de los niños.

"¡Puedes oír eso!" Narcissa miro a su alrededor, su cabeza agitándose de un lado al otro. "¡ALLÁ!" señalo a la torre mas alta. Narcissa entrecerró los ojos. "¡Oh Hermione! ¡Amarran a las pobres criaturas a esa cosa y luego los dejan caer!"

Hermione siguió su mirada.

"_Debemos _pararlos. Esto es _cruel."_

Hermione quería reírse de la ironía. Cruel, de la boca de un Malfoy hubiera parecido una broma si ella no hubiera llegado a conocer y comprender la naturaleza de Narcissa.

"No," insistió Hermione, "esto lo hacen para divertirse."

"¿Para divertirse?"

"Hacen fila para subirse a esas cosas."

"Te refieres a… que los niños… _¿quieren _subirse a esas cosas monstruosas?"

"Se llaman recorridos. Y sí. Verás, esa que esta allá es una montaña rusa. Iremos a una mas tarde."

"¿QUÉ DICES?" gritó Narcissa, su voz sonaba muy chillona. "Seguramente no te refieres…" Narcissa trago, mirando la enorme torre de metal que se alzaba sobre ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio, y se sintió aliviada cuando vio el carrito de hotdogs. "¡EL ALUMERZO!" declaro alegremente la joven.

Dio saltitos hacia adelante, repentinamente emocionada de estar nuevamente en un parque de diversiones. No había estado ahí desde que tenia 9 años.

"Cuatro hotdogs por favor," le pidió al vendedor. El hombre le sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Draco apareció junto a ella.

Hermione estaba ligeramente impresionada de que él no pareciera sorprendido por el tipo de comida.

"Stephanie me llevo a comer uno de estos en una ocasión," le respondió, aparentemente leyendo sus pensamientos. "Son buenos." Le sonrió, sus ojos brillando con anticipación a la reacción de sus padres. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Le pago al vendedor, le dio las gracias y tomo dos de los hotdogs. Draco tomó los otros dos.

Se dirigieron a la mesa que merodeaban Lucius y Narcissa. Hermione suspiró.

"¿Ahora que pasa?"

Narcissa sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y limpio la mesa y las sillas. Después, como si estuviera levantando verdadera basura, lo aventó al bote de basura.

Hermione guardo una sonrisa. "¿Ya esta limpio? ¿Lo suficientemente puro? ¿Estéril?"

Lucius gruño. "Supongo que funcionarán." Cautelosamente tomo asiento, sentándose en la orilla de la mesa. Narcissa hizo lo mismo. "¿Qué es eso?"

Hermione le tendió al hombre el hotdog, tomando asiento.

"Se llama hotdog."

"¡¿Estamos comiendo _perros_?!" gritó Lucius.

"¡No, ese es solo el nombre!"

"¿Así que no estamos comiendo perro?" preguntó Narcissa, con cierto alivio en la voz, "porque como amo a esas criaturas."

"Les aseguró que los muggles _no _comen perros. No son monstruos."

"Esos que me _pisotearon _si que eran monstruos," se defendió Lucius. Observó la comida que tenía en su mano derecha. Lentamente, viendo su mano izquierda, la acerco a la envoltura del hotdog, como si tocar la comida con sus manos lo fuese a lastimar.

"Sólo coloquen las manos alrededor, así," les indicó Draco, al tiempo que tomaba con ambas manos el hotdog.

"Esto es desagradable," Narcissa hizo una mueca, agitando la cabeza. Tomo un pequeño bocado de su bollo. "¿No podemos comer esto como gente civilizada? ¿Con tenedor y cuchillo?"

"Es un hotdog," replico Draco, "así es como debe comerse."

"Ya habías comido esto antes," chillo Lucius.

Draco sonrió tensamente. "Con… Hermione."

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada. "Claro."

Hermione los ignoró, tomando una enorme mordida de su hotdog. La cátsup se escurrió por su barbilla. Masticó ruidosamente, adrede, e incluso sonrió antes de tragar.

Draco a penas podía contener la risa.

"Hermione," le susurró, tomando una servilleta de la mesa. Ella se giró hacia el, y lo miró mientras él inclinaba su barbilla con una mano y le limpiaba la cátsup.

"Gracias," murmuró. Ella le quitó unas migajas de su mejilla con los dedos.

El chico le sonrió. Su corazón se apretó. Pero supuso que era ardor por haber tragado tanto hotdog, tan rápido.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta, y finalmente mordió su comida.

"¿Qué tal esta?" pregunto Hermione ansiosa.

El hombre mastico lentamente, su rostro inescrutable.

La tensión era fuerte, al tiempo que los tres observaban al hombre mayor.

Finalmente, después de algo que pareció una eternidad, él trago.

"Es… aceptable." Rapidamente tomo otra mordida.

Hermione y Draco se sonrieron mutuamente. Draco guiño un ojo.

Hermione le pego juguetonamente en el pecho. Juguetonamente fue la palabra que obviamente Lucius no entendió.

El hombre empujó su silla bruscamente y se paro, los ojos centelleantes. "COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARLE ASÍ A MI HIJO," le soltó.

"Yo solo—" tartamudeo Hermione.

"TU—" la comida parcialmente masticada que se hallaba en su boca cayó en su garganta, el hombre empezó a ahogarse, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.

Draco se puso de pie rápidamente.

Hermione rebuscó dentro de su bolsa, sacando una botella de agua. Se la dio a Draco, quien rápidamente la destapo, vaciando el líquido en la boca de su padre.

Narcissa palmeo la espalda de su marido, tratando de facilitar la entrada de aire.

La cara de Lucius se puso roja, mientras tosía y volvía a respirar. Pero solo fueron unos minutos antes de que se pusiera nuevamente de pie, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

"¡ESA AGUA TOCÓ TUS LABIOS!" grito. "¡SUCIOS LABIOS DE MUGGLE! CREO QUE ME VOY A ENFERMAR." Y con eso, aventó lo que quedaba de su hotdog, la catsup salpicando todo el suelo, mientras él se alejaba.

"Ni siquiera recibí un gracias," murmuró Hermione. "¿Crees que debí decirle que era una botella de agua nueva?"

Narcissa se veía asustada. "Estoy tan apenada," se disculpo. "Voy a ir a buscarlo. Nos veremos después."

"Déjalos pasear por un rato," le susurró Draco a Hermione. A su madre le dijo en voz mas alta, "¡En la entrada principal a las cuatro madre!"

Ella asintió, corriendo para encontrar a Lucius.

Y entonces… ahora eran sólo dos.

Hermione y Draco se observaron, antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Levantaron sus hotdogs como si fueran copas, y fingieron que brindaban juntos en celebración a lo ocurrido.

"Una misión cumplida," sonrió Draco.

Hermione agitó la cabeza. "Sólo ha comenzado." Checó su reloj. Tenían cuatro horas de descanso antes de que el acto volviese a empezar. Observo sus alrededores.

Draco entendió.

Se puso de pie, jalándola. "Vamos," le dijo, sorprendiéndola," muéstrame lo que tiene este mundo. Estas cosas no se ven tan tenebrosas como parecen."

Hermione solo sonrió.

No se imaginaba cuanto lo eran.

* * *

**Continuara en la Segunda Parte (el siguiente cap)**

**Dejen Revieeeeews!! :)**

Como tenía tiempo… decidi adelantar un poco mas… ademas de que este es uno de los caps que mas risa me da!! Jajaja disfrutenlooo!! Y dejen revieeews!!


	11. El parque de diversiones

**¡Mil mil mil gracias a todas las que dejan reviews! De verdad me hacen el día. ¡Sigan asi! Jajaja Disfruten el cap…**

**El Parque de Diversiones – El mundo Muggle Parte II **

Draco movió su pie impaciente, checando su reloj nuevamente.

"Oh, _vamos _Granger, deja de ser la niñita perfecta por _una vez_ en tu vida, ¿quieres?"

"Deja de ser el pequeño idiota insoportable por una vez en _tú _vida, ¿quieres?" le dijo Hermione, imitando el tono del chico.

"Ya ha pasado un minuto."

"¡NO ES CIERTO!" fingió Hermione con sarcasmo.

"Cállate. Digo, estos muggles no sabrán como _mágicamente _aparecemos en la fila frente a ellos," insistió.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "No," dijo firmemente. "Por la milésima vez. De todas formas, ya casi llegamos."

"¡CASI FUE HACE 15 MINUTOS!" se quejó Draco, señalando el letrero convenientemente situado arriba de su cabeza. "Esto es increíble. ¡Voy a demandarlos!"

Hermione bufó. "Vas a demandarlos por hacerte esperar 16 minutos en línea."

Draco se subió en el barandal de metal.

"Las líneas de espera casi siempre son de horas Draco, de hecho tienes suerte," le dijo Hermione, recargándose en el barandal opuesto a él. "Por cierto… yo creo que querrás quitarte de ahí."

"¿Por qué? ¿Para qué puedas ocupar mi lugar?" le replicó el rubio.

"No…" comenzó, pero un anuncio proveniente de un altavoz arriba de ella le interrumpió.

"**¿Podría, por favor, el hombre con el cabello rubio y la camisa negra bajarse del barandal?"**

Draco movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, fulminando a todos los que lo miraban de manera acusadora. Lentamente se deslizo del barandal, tallándose las orejas.

El altavoz volvió a la vida nuevamente haciendo que Draco, asustado, diera un pequeño salto.

"**Muchas gracias."**

Hermione se rió al tiempo que Draco le lanzaba una mirada asesina al pequeño altavoz negro colocado por encima de sus cabezas.

Se rió, aún con más ganas, cuando lo escuchó susurrar, "¡Voy a demandarte a ti también maldita cosa!"

---

Los postes que previamente les habían impedido pasar, se abrieron al tiempo que Hermione y Draco esperaban a que la gente se retirara.

Hermione guió a Draco a través del pasillo lleno de carritos, indicándole que se sentará al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacia.

"Esto apesta," comentó inmediatamente, arrugando la nariz, al tiempo que olía los cinturones.

"Oh, no seas un tarado."

"¡Sólo decía!" se defendió. Observó como Hermione empujaba la protección hasta abajo, haciendo que diera un ligero click.

Observó el suyo, alzándose arriba de su cabeza. Intento bajarlo.

No cedía.

Frunció el ceño, molesto.

Intentó de nuevo.

"Granger…"

Hermione vio como se peleaba el joven con la protección.

"No vendría mal una ayudita por aquí…"

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, o al menos lo intentó, ya que la protección se lo impedía. "¿La palabra mágica?" preguntó.

El chico gruño, bajando sus brazos adoloridos.

"Por favor."

"¡Bien Draco!" le dijo, mientras daba un aplauso, imitando a Narcissa. "¡Has aprendido algo nuevo cada día!"

"Solo ayúdame Granger."

"Empújalo hacia arriba primero."

"De ninguna manera," se quejó Draco. "¿Por qué haría eso? Estoy tratando de bajarla." Agitó la cabeza, "estás mintiendo."

"Sólo inténtalo Draco."

Él aludido movió la cabeza, pero aún así lo hizo. La protección bajo.

Hermione sonrió burlonamente.

"Muggles," dijo impresionado. "No tiene ningún sentido." Abrochó el cinturón en su lugar, y agarró las barras que se alzaban junto a sus brazos.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Draco, aburrido. "Estoy no es para nada divertido. Lo único que es, es apestoso."

Un hombre caminaba por el pasillo checando las protecciones y empujándolas un poco más abajo. Draco gruño al tiempo que golpeaba… _ese _lugar. "Por Merlín," gimió.

Hermione se rió. "¿Creo que olvide mencionar eso, verdad?"

De repente, el carrito empezó a moverse hacia adelante.

"¡¿Por qué se está moviendo?!" preguntó Draco frenético, tratando de ver hacia atrás.

Hermione apuntó al frente, señalando el camino de rieles que se extendía dando curvas y giros. "Vamos a ir a través de eso."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" chilló Draco. Se aclaró la garganta. "¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Dije que…"

"¡YA SE LO QUE DIJISTE!"

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces no preguntes que!" le replicó la chica indignada.

Pero él estaba demasiado preocupado observando temeroso sus alrededores para oírla.

"¿Estás asustado?" le preguntó en una voz tenebrosa.

"No," alcanzó a escupir Draco, apretando los dientes y mirando fijamente al frente.

Hermione sabía que lo estaba. "¿Estás seguro?" le pregunto de nuevo.

El chico asintió. Para ese entonces, ya se hallaban en el punto del ascenso.

"Mira hacia abajo," le indicó Hermione.

Él lo hizo. Tragó saliva fuertemente.

La hilera de carritos se detuvo.

El joven suspiro, un suspiro de alivio.

Y después… dieron una sacudida hacia adelante. Draco sintió como el estómago se le subía a la garganta. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, pero al final, fue inevitable.

"¡Me voooooooy aaaaaa !" alcanzó a gritar, antes de sentir como una ráfaga de viento le golpeaba en la cara.

Sintió como cada vuelta, cada curva empujaba su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos.

Pero cuando escuchó a Hermione soltar una carcajada, accidentalmente volvió a abrirlos.

Justo a tiempo para captar con la vista tres vueltas consecutivas. Vueltas en las que estaría colgando _hacia abajo. _Gritó.

Gritó. Y gritó. Y gritó.

---

Draco sintió como el carrito se detenía de golpe. Su mano voló a la hebilla del cinturón, la apretó desesperadamente tratando de liberarse. Lenta y dolorosamente, la protección se levanto, separándose de su cuerpo.

El chico gateo al suelo, lejos de la horrible maquina. Casi, sentía la urgencia de besar el suelo como agradecimiento por estar vivo.

Trastabillo al levantarse, a penas pudiendo mantenerse de pie.

Sentía retortijones en el estómago. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Su respiración era agitada.

Hermione lo tomo del brazo, guiándolo a la salida.

"Emocionante, verdad," susurro, disfrutando la sensación de su corazón que latía desbocado.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire fresco, lentamente recuperando la respiración normal. "No creo… no creo que mi corazón siga latiendo."

Hermione posó su mano en el duro pecho del joven, "Nah, esta perfectamente."

"No se siente perfecto."

"Solo espera un rato. Ya verás que querrás volver a subirte."

"Jamás en mi vida."

Hermione soltó una risita, guiando a Draco a unas bancas que se hallaban cerca.

"¿Esto es lo que ustedes los Gryffindors hacen para practicar la valentía? Honestamente. Ya creo saber a que se referían cuando decían que los Gryffindors eran unos tontos."

"Paremos con los insultos, esta bien," le dijo Hermione, malhumorada.

Se sentaron ahí por un rato. Hermione observando a Draco. Draco, tomando aire profundamente, tratando de calmar su respiración.

Hermione vio que Draco se mordía el labio. Hermione sonrió burlonamente.

Él le sonrió. "Hagámoslo otra vez."

La chica se puso de pie, levantándolo con ella al mismo tiempo. "No esta. Hay muchas más por ver."

Draco la dejo tomarlo de la mano, escuchando al tiempo que ella le contaba sus recuerdos sobre los diferentes juegos que pasaban.

"¡Y esa! ¡Esa, por Merlín! ¡Tenemos que subirnos a esa!" Hermione exclamó de repente, atrayendo la mano de Draco al frente al tiempo que la señalaba emocionada.

Draco observó como sus ojos se iluminaban, y su expresión brillaba. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por el calor y por la emoción, y su pelo estaba desordenado por el paseo en la montaña rusa.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía tan… inocente. Y bella.

"¡Draco! ¡Draco!"

Salió de su ensimismamiento. "Podemos subirnos… pero no si vas a romperme la mano, Granger," se rió el joven.

Ella se sonrojó profundamente, y soltó su mano inmediatamente. "Perdón," le dijo tímidamente.

Observó al juego que la chica apuntaba. "¿Tazas giratorias?"

"Tazas de té."

"Oh, claro," gruño Draco, "Tazas de _té."_

Hermione soltó una risita tonta.

Hermione soltó… _una risita tonta. _

Draco no podía creerlo. Se quedó boquiabierto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos. "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¡Tu risa!" la acusó.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué, no puedo reírme?" le espetó. "Además, fue _a penas _una risa. Más como una carcajada."

Draco decidió cambiar de tema, antes de que el buen humor se esfumara. Empezó a caminar hacía la línea de espera. "No importa," le dijo apresurado, "entonces, ¿cuál es la historia de este juego?"

Hermione observó a la multitud de gente, gritando alegres y riéndose. "Bien, ¿recuerdas a Jonathan verdad?"

"¿El Jonathan de la última historia?"

"¡Oh sí, él!"

"Si."

"Bien, pues estábamos aquí con él. Sólo él, Julie y yo."

"¿Julie? ¿Quién es Julie?"

"La niña que le gustaba a Jonathan."

"Claro," replicó Draco divertido. Se rió. "Me siento como vieja chismosa."

Hermione sonrió. "Como sea, bueno estábamos todos en el juego. Cuando nos bajamos, Jonathan estaba tan mareado, que camino directo a Julie."

Hermione hizo una pausa.

Draco suavemente transformo su cara en una de shock. "¡Oh no!"

"¡EXACTO!" chilló Hermione, sin notarlo. "¡Él solo camino directo a ella, y la BESÓ!"

Para entonces, ya estaban al frente de la línea. Las puertas se abrieron, y Draco y Hermione llenaron el área de juego junto con las demás personas.

"¡La azul!" gritó Hermione. "¡Quiero la azul!"

Draco apuró el paso hacia la taza azul, tomando el lugar antes de que la demás gente frenética pudiera ganárselas. Hermione subió unos segundos después.

Y pronto, el juego comenzó.

O más bien, el juego de ping pong.

Hermione fue lanzada hacia Draco, quién gruño sorprendido. Después, al tiempo que la dirección del giro cambiaba, fue lanzada hacia atrás. Y luego nuevamente hacia Draco, quien esta vez, estaba un poco más preparada. Y una vez más hacia atrás.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, finalmente recordando lo _dolorosos _que ciertos juegos podían ser. Pero al tiempo que era alejada de Draco, estaba lista para resistir el impacto que vendría, pero nunca llego.

Miro hacia abajo. Draco había puesto su mano ahí.

Ella lo miró. Él le sonrió.

Y en lo borroso de los movimientos, en la intensidad del momento, era todo lo que ella podía ver. A él. A él y su cegadoramente hermosa sonrisa.

Su cabeza giro hacia un lado, al tiempo que ella se aferraba al asiento.

Finalmente, el juego termino. Hermione cerró los ojos, permitiendo a su cabeza aclararse antes de ponerse de pie. Draco hizo lo mismo, trastabillando al salir de la taza y hasta la salida.

Hermione ya se encontraba afuera.

Observó como Draco caminaba a trompicones hasta llegar a donde ella estaba. Y mientras avanzaba, no disminuyo su velocidad.

La mente de la chica, un poco lenta por las vueltas, registro el hecho de que iba a estrellarse con ella.

Él hizo exactamente eso, empujándola hacia el enrejado.

Él bajo la mirada. Ella subió la mirada.

Su corazón saltó.

Y después, él se inclino hacia abajo. Hermione estaba agitada, sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Fue algo así?"

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, conmocionada.

Él se había inclinado para susurrar en su oreja, se dio cuenta, sintiéndose estúpida.

"Si," le dijo, su voz titubeante.

"Oh," susurró él, y después se alejó, con una sonrisa de lado.

"¡MAAAAALLLFOOOOYY!"

Y ella no pudo explicarse porque, su corazón se sentía con un pequeño dejo de desilusión.

---

Estaban caminando, después de su séptimo juego, cuando Draco deslizó su mano en la de ella.

Ella lo miró confundida.

"Allá," le susurró.

Sus padres. Ella asintió, y se acerco a él.

---

Draco y Hermione se rieron al tiempo que salían a trompicones de otra montaña rusa.

"¡Oh mira!" exclamó ella, "¡fotos!"

Ella lo jaló, mientras buscaban sus caras en las pantallas que cambiaban.

"¿Dónde estamos?" murmuró, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Ahí," le dijo Draco, apuntando a la pantalla del final.

Ella siguió su mirada.

"Disculpe," le preguntó a una empleada, "¿podemos ver esa foto?"

La mujer asintió, y la foto apareció en la pantalla enfrente de ellos.

Draco estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Hermione enfurruñada, aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

"Tú—"jadeo, "¡tú cabello!"

"¡Había viento!" chilló.

"¡Parece una melena de león!" escupió entre risas.

La mujer en el mostrador, esperaba para ver si iban a comprar la foto, les sonrió dulcemente. El tipo de sonrisa que era comprensiva.

Hermione le sonrió tensamente, y golpeó a Draco en el estómago lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¡Pues, mira tu cara! ¡Y dijiste que no estabas asustado!"

Él se puso nervioso.

"¡AJÁ!" exclamo Hermione triunfante. "¡Hasta estabas gritando! ¡Mira!"

"¡No estaba gritando!"

"¡Si lo hacías!"

"¡Cómo si tú no!"

"¡Estaba de miedo!"

"¡EXACTO!"

"¡Entonces lo admites!" Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Se volvió hacia la mujer. "Nos llevaremos una, por favor."

Rebuscó dentro de su bolsa para encontrar el dinero, pero Draco se le adelantó. Al tiempo que se inclinaba y le susurraba en la oreja. "Buena idea."

"¿Por?" le preguntó, realmente no sabía a que se refería.

"¿No estabas comprando una para que mis padres la vieran?"

Ella hizo una pausa. La idea… muy rara… no se le había ocurrido.

"Espera mientras te la imprimen," continuo el joven, "voy al baño rápidamente."

Ella asintió tontamente.

_¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a ella?_

Llamó a la mujer.

"Que sea dos por favor," le dijo, dándole el dinero a la empleada.

Ella sólo quería una copia para ella misma. Esa había sido su intención.

* * *

**¡Bien! Fue un capítulo largo en comparación con otros. Ahora bien… habrá una parte III en el mundo muggle. Este fue un acercamiento a la relación entre Draco y Hermione. Creo que fue muy dulce.**

**Ya vendrá más… en… el siguiente capítulo. ****Lo prometo :). No muy elaborado y emocionando. Solo para desarrollarlo.**

**Entonces… ****¿CÓMO ESTUVO? DEJEN REVIEEEEEEEEW!**

Lamento la tardanza. Jeje pero es que anduve (y sigo) muy ocupada esta semana. Espero que disfruten este cap. Tratare de actualizar pronto.

Dejen comentarioooos!! Si les gusta o no!! Todo es bienvenido :)


	12. El zoológico

**MIL MIL MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEW!!! Me hacen el día!!**

**Se que me he tardado un poco, pero la escuela no me deja ni respirar… y pues… en donde vivo se celebra el Carnaval y no pude dejar de ir!! Juro que lo intente pero la fiesta fue mas poderosa que yo jeje XD**

**En fin… aquí les traigo otro cap, se que es corto! Así que tratare de actualizar pronto… (lo prometo) aunque tenga exámenes.**

**Les mando un besooo!! Y sigan dejando reviews!**

**=) **

**Este cap se lo dedico a Pabaji, gracias por decir que eres mi fan! Jajajaja me hiciste el dia con tu review! =D**

**El Zoológico – El Mundo Muggle Parte III**

"¡Draco!" lo llamó Narcissa, sus manos agitándose en el aire.

Draco y Hermione caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la mujer; bajaban riéndose de otra montaña rusa, al tiempo que trataban de recuperar el aliento.

"Estás sucio," comentó Lucius, al tiempo que los chicos se detenían ante ellos. Su rostro se contorsiono, como si algo pútrido estuviera frente a él. "Y hueles como un muggle."

Hermione se puso seria, su buen humor arruinado. "Que novedad," dijo ácidamente. "Considerando que estamos en el mundo _muggle, _en un parque de atracciones _muggle _que esta lleno de _muggles, _¿quién lo habría imaginado?"

"No me hables así jovencita," la reprendió Lucius, poniéndose rígido al tiempo que se jalaba su capa para esconder la ropa muggle que Hermione lo había obligado a usar debajo.

"Y está usando ropa _muggle."_

"No por gusto."

Hermione lo ignoró. "Bueno, veo que mi agua, contaminada con mi aterrador origen _muggle_, no lo ha matado aún," comentó petulante.

"Desgraciadamente para ti," le respondió.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero Narcissa se le adelantó.

"¡LOU!" soltó con un grito ahogado. "Ella salvó tu vida."

"No precisamente mi vida," se defendió.

"Lou… discúlpate." Narcissa le guiño el ojo a Hermione.

"Ni en sueños," contestó el hombre, asqueado por la idea.

"Lou…"

"¡NO!"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Lou."

"Cissy no seas así."

"—"

"No me obligues a hacer esto."

"—"

Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

"Por favor"

"—"

"¡Es humillante!"

Lucius se encogió ante la mirada asesina de su esposa. Lentamente, volteó su cabeza hacia Draco, rehusándose a mirar a Hermione. "Disculpa," masticó.

"Apuesto a que decir eso lo mato," le susurró Hermione a Draco, antes de asentirle a Lucius y sonreírle ampliamente a Narcissa.

Narcissa tomo aquello como una invitación para continuar. Ignoró a su enfurruñado marido y se apretujo entre Draco y Hermione. Los jaló para que se hicieran a un lado.

"¿Madre, que estás haciendo?"

"Silencio niño," lo reprendió. "¿Quieren saber un secreto?" les susurró de manera conspiradora.

Hermione se inclino y jaló a Draco también. "Claro que sí." Draco notó, que los ojos de la joven brillaban cuando estaba divertida.

"Lucius no quiere que sepan," dijo Narcissa, "¡pero fuimos a una de esos artilugios de muerte de los que nos hablaste Hermione!"

"¿Se subieron?" preguntó Draco. Hizo una pausa. "¿Ambos?"

"¡Oh si!" gorjeo Narcissa.

"Ambos así de… tu y… ¿padre?" repitió incrédulo.

"¡Si, si, si! ¡Fue fabuloso! Tu padre no quedaba satisfecho. ¡La emoción! ¡La velocidad!"

"¿Quieres decir que Lucius se subió a una montaña rusa? ¿Con los asientos apestosos, húmedos por el sudor?" preguntó Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la montaña rusa que señalaba Narcissa.

"¿Estás bromeando verdad?" apuntó Draco.

"Oh bien, claro que se indigno cuando lo obligue a sentarse. Montó una escena. Fue muy vergonzoso. Pero al final, solo quería subirse otra y otra vez."

"No puede ser."

Narcissa rió felizmente, satisfecha de ver que Draco y Hermione mostraban interés. "¡Simplemente tenemos que _hacer _esto de nuevo algún día Hermione! Nunca había visto a Lou tan feliz antes."

Hermione forzó una sonrisa y miro a Lucius, quien los observaba con una expresión de repulsión en el rostro. "No se ve muy feliz," comentó la chica.

"¡Oh, así es como se ve siempre!" rió Narcissa.

"Ah, eso es… bueno saberlo."

"Esta muy contento, simplemente no quiere que ustedes lo sepan."

"Pero madre, padre _no pude _estar contento."

"¿No puede?" Narcissa rebusco dentro de su bolso y saco una foto.

Hermione le quito la foto de la mano y la sostuvo para que Draco y ella pudieran verla. La foto era de dos personas en la montaña rusa, su igualmente largo y rubio cabello volaba, golpeando a las personas detrás. Estaban tomados de la mano, ambos sonriendo y gritando en una forma que solo los juegos extremos pueden provocar.

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta. Observándola de cerca, se dio cuenta de que eran Lucius y Narcissa.

"En mis dieciocho años de vida, nunca había visto a mi padre sonreír," le susurró Draco a Hermione. "Esto es algo aterrador."

Hermione asintió muda. "Parecen gemelos. Eso _si _es aterrador."

Draco casi rió. Casi. Pero Lucius se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó, su voz arrogante como siempre.

"Oh, nada Lou, solo de cómo querías preguntarle a Hermione si alguna de esas personas que hacen 'hot dogs' se podía contratar para la mansión," contesto su mujer, haciendo el ademán de las comillas en el aire cuando dijo hot dogs.

"¡No le iba a preguntar!" gritó el hombre, disgustado. "No se supone que ella supiera," le dijo a Narcissa con urgencia.

"¿Ups?"

Hermione rió. "¿Así que le gustaron los hot dogs Lucius?"

"No," respondió inmediatamente.

Draco se incorporó al círculo. "Que mal," comentó despreocupado, "por que Hermione hace hot dogs _increíbles."_

Hermione sonrió orgullosa.

Lucius se veía alicaído. "¿De verdad?" preguntó.

"Oh, los mejores," le aseguró Draco.

"¡Eso es perfecto querida!" exclamó Narcissa, "¡entonces podrás hacer unos para Lou!"

"Oh, pero Narcissa," Hermione sonrió fríamente, muy al estilo Slytherin, "a él no le gustan."

"¡Pero si le gustan! Él me dijo que eran incluso más ricos que un—"

"¡Ya es suficiente Cissy!"

La mujer se giró hacia él. "¡Creí que habías dicho que te encantaban!"

"Bueno." Hermione pretendió considerarlo. "Si me pide que los haga… de una forma gentil… creo que podría hacerlos."

Lucius suprimió un gruñido. "Nunca me denigraría de ese modo."

"La oferta seguirá en pie," Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Como sea, vamos, todavía quiero mostrarles un lugar más antes de que nos vayamos."

---

"Antes de que entremos, Lucius, te sugiero que te quites la capa."

"¿Acabas de decir que me quite la ropa?" pregunto indignado, "que clase de absurda—"

"Capa. Ella dijo capa," aclaró Draco, quien envolvió con su brazo la cintura de Hermione. Acostumbrada ya a su tacto, casi no se tenso.

"Oh." Lucius hizo una pausa. "Mi capa es un signo de mi autoridad. Un signo de mi estatus. No puedo simplemente—"

"Es un signo de su arrogancia… que va a quedar arruinada," le interrumpió Hermione. Caminaron unos minutos mas hasta que llegaron a la entrada.

Y supieron que estaban cerca porque…

"¿Qué es este olor?"

"Huele como a… no…" los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos.

Y finalmente, el zoológico apareció ante ellos. En toda su… gloria animal.

"Si quisieras llamar a alguien animal Lucius, entonces estos pequeños amigos no se ofenderán eso te lo aseguro."

"No voy a entrar ahí," Draco le siseó a Hermione.

"Oh si lo harás," replicó la joven, "todos lo haremos."

"Yo definitivamente no—" pero la protesta de Lucius fue acallada cuando Hermione lo empujo por las rejas. "¡Pise popo!" gritó.

"Oh Merlín, ese olor," chilló Narcissa, su cara descomponiéndose en una mueca de asco.

"¿Exijo saber que son estás _cosas_?" gritó Lucius. Los ojos inocentes, redondos y brillantes de varias de las criaturas se giraron hacia el ruido.

"Llamas a las personas animales, pero no puedes reconocer a uno cuando lo ves," se burló Hermione, "típico."

"¡Ya sé que son animales! ¿Pero que están haciendo?"

"Bueno, parece que ese esta mordiendo tu capa LouLou, querido."

Lucius hizo un ruido, que sonó mas como a un chillido extraño, y jaló su capa, tirando al pobre y pequeño conejito.

"¡MI CAPA!"

"Ahora es realmente un símbolo de tu estatus," se rió Hermione.

Draco se tapo la nariz con las manos. "Por Merlín Hermione."

Hermione camino hacia un lado, puso cincuenta centavos en la máquina que se encontraba ahí, y recogió la lluvia de croquetitas que salieron de la boquilla.

"Unas para ti," le dijo, al tiempo que enérgicamente tomaba la mano de Draco y la llenaba con la comida.

"Unas para ti Narcissa," le dijo la joven, al tiempo que Narcissa se estremecía.

"Y por último, unas para ti," dijo, caminando hacia Lucius. Desafortunadamente para él, no abrió su puño y Hermione

_accidentalmente_ dejo caer el resto de las croquetas en el suelo a su alrededor.

La chica brincó hacia un lado al tiempo que todos los animales de todo tipo corrían por la comida: cochinitos, cabras, conejos, pollitos, borregos y ovejas eran solo algunos de los animales más pequeños. Y luego estaban los grandes que iban en estampida, las llamas, los burros y los ponnys.

Lucius pidió ayuda, pero nadie quiso acercarse a la turba de animales.

Sus brazos se agitaban en el aire, su voz ahogada por los aullidos y chillidos de los animales, acompañado por la expresión de horror en su rostro.

Hermione se rió al tiempo que un pony lamía a Lucius, la saliva pegajosa resbalando por todo el cuerpo del hombre, quien se veía completamente… Hermione no podía explicar como.

Era una mezcla de miedo, tristeza, enojo, y repulsión. Pero más que nada, miedo.

Lucius parecía a punto de llorar.

Al igual que Narcissa y Draco. Pero de risa.

Lucius estaba en realidad temblando.

Finalmente, los cuidadores del zoo se acercaron para apartar a los animales, dejando sólo unos cuantos en la presencia de Lucius.

Uno de los cuales, era un cochinito, que continuo frotándose contra su pierna.

Lucius lo pateó.

El cochinito bramó, un ruido del fondo de su garganta que era ligeramente aterrador, y después continuo con su gesto de afecto.

El hombre volvió a patearlo.

Y ocurrió lo mismo.

Y otra vez.

Lucius se rindió, con una mano se tapo la nariz, mientras que con la otra tomo del suelo un poco de las croquetas que quedaban y alimento al animal.

La… cosa… no era tan mala después de todo. Un poco olorosa, pero algo… linda.

---

Esa noche, regresaron a la mansión cinco en lugar de cuatro. Y al tiempo que entraban al vestíbulo, Lucius se arrodillo para liberar al pequeño e inquieto cochinito de sus brazos.

"Bienvenido a casa… Bob."

Bob, el cochinito.

* * *

**Review! ¡¿Qué les pareció?!**

**Por cierto, para la que guste, le recomiendo el fic llamado "Lágrimas de Serpiente" por Learilla. Es un Dramione… con un Draco algo oscuro y diferente, pero vale la pena. **

**Besitos!! **

**Lola**


	13. Extraños en la noche

**¡Estoy super feliz de que les gustará el capítulo anterior!**

**Jajaja, las respuestas a Bob fueron increíbles. Creo que me he enamorado de Bob, pero lamento decirles, que jugará un rol menor :(**

**¡Te quiero Bob! :3**

**Los reviews estuvieron igualmente increíbles. Me hizo sentir super emocionada ver mi mail con reviews y alertas.**

**¡SON GENIALES! ¡LAS AMO!**

**:)**

**Extraños en la noche**

Ella realmente no podía llamarlo blanco. Era más bien un color claro.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, revolviéndose en la cama para aliviar la tensión en su cuello.

Definitivamente no era beige.

Color hueso, decidió finalmente después de varios minutos de minuciosa deliberación.

Quito la vista del techo color hueso y la dirigió a los ventanales que daban al balcón. El negro profundo de la noche que los cubría, tan frío y tenebroso, se parecía al silencio que la envolvía dentro de esa habitación.

Observo ambas cosas: el cielo y el techo, y se dio cuenta del enorme contraste entre ambos colores.

Negro y hueso.

Bostezó sonoramente, sólo para caer en la cuenta de que el hombre durmiendo junto a ella probablemente estaba, bueno… durmiendo.

"¿Granger?" le preguntó una voz profunda, sobresaltada.

La clara voz del joven lo hacia sonar extrañamente despierto.

"Perdón," se disculpo silenciosamente, "¿te desperté?"

"No." La respuesta fue inmediata. Hubo una pausa, antes de que el preguntará quedamente, "¿estás tú despierta?"

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía que él no podría verlo en la oscuridad. "¿Qué pregunta más _estú__—_"

De pronto, la pequeña lámpara junto a Draco se encendió. Hermione maldijo, momentáneamente cegada por el inesperado ataque de luz. "¿Qué _demonios_?" murmuró molesta.

El chico se volvió hacia ella, dándole la espalda a la lámpara. "Disculpa," le dijo. "Lo olvide."

"Como si realmente pudiera creerte," masculló Hermione, tallándose los ojos.

Draco rió cansadamente. "Valía la pena intentarlo."

"Bien, ahora nunca podré irme a dormir," gruño Hermione. "Y mañana despertaré con ojeras."

"Eso siempre es atractivo. No me eches la culpa, de todas formas no ibas a dormir," señalo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, con los ojos aún cerrados.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" lo retó, jalando la sábana para cubrir su cara de la brillante luz.

"Porque yo no podía."

Hermione espero que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Hizo una pausa para considerar. "Eso no significa nada."

"¿Ibas a dormir?" le preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez."

Hubo silencio.

"Ok, tal vez no. No lo sé. Es sólo que no me siento adormilada." Se rió Hermione alzando la vista. "Oh," dijo sorprendida, "tú techo es blanco."

Draco abrió uno de sus ojos, y le hecho una ojeada a la chica junto a él. "Algunas veces no logro entenderte."

Hermione cerró sus ojos, empujando la sábana hacia abajo. La lámpara formaba una sombra que la cubría, y Draco pensó que se veía muy serena y tranquila.

Él nunca pensó que ella pensaba lo mismo de él.

"Yo no creo que alguna vez te halla entendido a _ti_, Draco," le dijo suavemente.

"Entonces creo que somos extraños."

"Así que estoy _durmiendo _con un extraño. Bueno, eso si que es tranquilizador," se rió Hermione. Volvió los ojos para mirarlo de frente, y dejo que sus ojos viajaran a través de sus elegantes rasgos.

"Hola ahí extraña," sonrió Draco, sus adormilados ojos abriéndose ligeramente.

"Hola."

La joven sacó la mano de debajo de la almohada y la extendió para que él la estrechara.

Draco se rió de ella, pero aun así hizo lo que le pedía. El contacto con su piel provoco un frenesí en su cuerpo. Ella retiro la mano rápidamente, como si se hubiese quemado.

Hermione flaqueó por un instante, para después recuperar el control. "Así que mmm…" comenzó insegura, "cuéntame algo sobre ti."

"¿Por qué?" la cuestionó él, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

"Porqué deberíamos al menos llegar a conocernos mejor. Ya que somos unos extraños y todo eso," explicó Hermione.

La verdad era que sentía que no sabía lo suficiente de él, y realmente quería saber más. La desconcertaba. Ella era una persona de hechos. A ella le gustaba… _saber_. Y ella no _sabía _nada de Draco. Él era un enigma para ella.

"Oh, por sí… ¡mis padres quisieran preguntarte algo sobre mí!" Trato de explicar él, adivinando sus intenciones sólo parcialmente.

Pero eso era suficiente para ella. "Si, seguro."

"Bueno, estuve en Slytherin," le dijo.

Hermione arrugo la nariz. "Sería de más utilidad si me dijeras algo que yo no sepa. Así como… ¿tienes un segundo nombre?"

"¡Sí pero no voy a decírtelo!"

"¡Pero Draco!" se rió Hermione, "yo soy tu novia."

El chico entornó los ojos, pero seguía sin mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de que ella buscaba su mirada. "Es vergonzoso."

"Como si Draco no fuera suficientemente ridículo," bufó la chica.

"¡Oye!"

"¡Estoy bromeando!" Hermione sintió como el calor le subía a las mejillas, al tiempo que se sonrojaba. "Realmente me gusta Draco. Nunca lo cambiaria por algo como… Dray… o Drake."

Draco se estremeció. _Drake _era un recordatorio muy familiar de su realidad. Hermione no lo noto y continúo con la plática. "Oh, no me digas que es algo como _Lucius _por favor."

"¿Por qué sería ese?" dijo el chico con disgusto.

"Nunca he entendido a vuestro tipo, los que se casan entre familiares y le ponen sus nombres a sus hijos, sólo para confundir al resto de la familia."

"Podría ofenderme por ese comentario," Draco se rió, "si no fuera ligeramente cierto. Yo tampoco lo entiendo."

"¿Es por eso que me necesitas?" le preguntó Hermione curiosa, "¿porque tu padre quiere que te cases con alguien de otra familia sangrepura?"

"No es nada parecido. ¿Conoces a Stephanie?"

Hermione asintió.

"Bueno, ella es americana." Lo dijo como si eso lo explicará todo.

No lo hizo, ya que Hermione lo miraba completamente confundida.

"A mis padres no les gustan los americanos. Los odian," le explicó.

"Así que, tu quieres que me odien lo suficiente para que acepten a cualquiera después de mi," concluyo.

El chico asintió brevemente.

"Oh." Hermione hizo una pausa. "Que plan tan _estúpido,_" murmuro por lo bajo.

"Es lo mismo que yo dije," dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Prosiguió. "Así que… ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

---

Paso casi una hora para que se quedaran sin tema de conversación. Y para ese momento, Draco creía que sabía todo lo que se podía saber de la chica recostada junto a él. Todo.

Era algo extraño.

"Bueno, ¿qué te tiene despierta tan noche?" le preguntó finalmente.

Hermione suspiro alegre, recordando los eventos del día. "Creo que mi mente aún sigue con la adrenalina de la tarde. No me divertía tanto_—"_

"Desde que eras una niña," completó Draco.

Ella asintió. "Las montañas rusas, los juegos. Me divertí mucho contigo hoy, Draco."

"Yo también."

"¿Te divertiste?" no pudo resistir la urgencia de preguntarlo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Si, el odioso y huraño hombre se divirtió. ¿Bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?"

Hermione se rió quedamente. "Bueno pues… estoy muy contenta. Disculpa que el plan no haya salido según lo que acordamos."

"Nada va de acuerdo con mis padres nunca," se encogió de hombros. Lo decía de un modo tranquilizador, "no es un problema."

"Creo que me agradan. Sin importar lo fastidioso que Lucius, o más bien… Lou," soltó una risita, "pueda ser."

"Oh, no te hagas la suave conmigo Granger."

"¡Pero se trajo a Bob a casa!" se defendió Hermione.

"Aún sigo _sin _creer que se trajo al cerdo a casa. Esa criatura sucia y desagradable. Y no solo eso, va y lo llama _Bob. _¿_Por qué _llamarías a un cerdo con el nombre de una persona?"

"¡Aunque el cerdito esta bien mono! ¡Hace oink!"

"Creí que los cerdos en general hacían oink," comentó Draco aburrido.

"No eres gracioso. ¿Qué tiene de malo Bob?"

"Bob es algo… tan típico. Bob. Tan… común," dijo con desdén.

"Aunque funciona bien para un cerdo. ¿Qué tan especial puede llegar a ser un nombre de mascota?"

"Al menos, debería ser un nombre _Malfoy," _dijo Draco.

Hermione podía ver la imagen de Bob en su mente, abrazado por Lucius. Esa imagen _nunca _la olvidaría. "Creo que me gustan tus padres."

"Si, creo que a mi también me gustan."

Eso sorprendió a Hermione, lo cual era evidente.

"Sabes Draco, eres como un camaleón," declaró.

"Y otra vez," se rió el joven, "no te comprendo."

"Continuas cambiando."

"¿Cambiando?"

"Un momento me estás gritando. Y al siguiente te estás riendo. En un rato pasas de ser grosero a gentil—"

"Un momento soy malo y al siguiente bueno."

"¡Exacto!"

"Lo superaremos," bromeó el chico.

Hermione sólo meneo la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el confortable silencio la rodeara una vez más.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que Draco hablara de nuevo.

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu historia Granger?"

Hermione se acostó boca abajo, agitando toda la cama al tiempo que lo hacia. "¡Oye!" protesto Draco, al tiempo que su agradable posición se arruinaba.

La chica descanso la cabeza sobre sus manos mientras sus codos le servían de soporte. "¿Qué historia?"

"Diez mil galeones. ¿Para qué los necesitas tan desesperadamente?"

Lo consideró por un momento. "¿Podría ser tan simple como que soy avara y quiero el dinero?"

Draco también lo considero. "Nah," concluyó finalmente, "eres demasiado buena para eso. Además, esto es demasiado sufrimiento para ser por ambición. No eres… tú."

Hermione quería decir que esto realmente no era tan doloroso y horrible como imagino que iba a ser. Si, había los ocasionales momentos incómodos, y los constantes insultos, pero era algo… divertido.

En vez de eso dijo, "Y tú serías la persona adecuada para saber qué soy _yo, _y que no. Porque me conoces _tan _bien."

"Nadie tiene que conocerte bien para saber eso," propuso Draco. "Y además, después de nuestro…" ¿Cómo lo llaman los muggles? ¿Cómo lo llamaba Stephanie? "… encuentro profundo—"

"Ese _no _fue un encuentro profundo," interrumpió Hermione.

"Casi. ¿Entonces cual es la historia?"

"_Erudstrass."_

"¿La escuela?"

Hermione asintió de una manera muy entusiasta. Se dio la vuelta hasta llegar al extremo de la cama, observando a Draco. "¡No muchos han escuchado de ella!" exclamó. "Pero supongo que era obvio que tú supieras."

"Eso es realmente ambicioso," comentó Draco, su respeto hacia ella crecía un poquito. Y creía que lo sabía todo sobre ella. Tal vez era más complicada de lo que suponía.

"Ha sido mi sueño desde que supe la existencia de la escuela," suspiró, "pero siempre ha estado tan lejos de mi. Tan fuera de mi alcance."

Draco se maldijo a si mismo por las palabras que se escaparon de su boca. "No esta fuera de tu alcance Granger. Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco. Diablos, quizás más inteligente que cualquiera de ellos. Sólo no digas que yo dije eso."

"Gracias Draco, realmente quiero que suceda."

"¿Ya te aceptaron?"

"Se supone que debe llegarme pronto la carta."

"Serían unos tontos si no te dejarán entrar."

"No todos piensan así," Hermione frunció el ceño. "Soy muggle. A sus ojos, yo no merezco estar ahí."

"Te lo mereces más que cualquiera."

"Bueno, creo que no importa. Incluso si no entrara…"

"No tienes el dinero," Draco acertó. Ella asintió. "Y aquí es dónde yo entro, en mi brillante armadura y con mi valiente corcel trayendo conmigo un saco con 10,000 galeones."

"Esa es la idea."

"Bueno, como Austen dijo alguna vez, _algo puede y debe pasar para interponer a un héroe en su camino."_

Hermione bufó. "Honestamente, muy difícilmente puedo llamarte mi héroe. Más bien el diablo sonriéndome y tendiéndome la mano.

"Con los cuernos," le recordó Draco.

"Y ahora tengo el regalo perfecto para tú cumpleaños que se avecina. Un disfraz de diablo. Te queda perfecto.

"Oh, muy graciosa," Draco trato insatisfactoriamente de aguantarse la risa.

Hermione se le unió, deleitándose con el momento. Era extraño y al mismo tiempo… hablar con el parecía llenar su interior con ese relajante y feliz sentimiento. Le gustaba.

Las risas pronto se apagaron, y Draco prosiguió. "¿Pero sabes que si me gustaría?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, decidida a seguirle la corriente.

"Galletas. Y leche."

"¿Ahorita?"

"Claro."

"¿Realmente no puedes estar pensando en despertar a los elfos domésticos a _esta _hora para satisfacer tu deseo de galletas y leche, verdad?"

"Claro que no," replicó Draco.

---

Y así fue como Hermione se hallaba con su pijama, dirigiéndose a escondidas, hacia los fríos y vacíos pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy a las tres de la madrugada.

"¿Dónde esta tu sentido de aventura, Granger?" le preguntó Draco, quien obviamente estaba disfrutando de su momento James Bond.

"Atrás, donde estaban mis _cálidas _sabanas, en la _cálida _cama, en la _cálida _habitación—"

"Ok, ya casi llegamos."

Y en el siguiente instante, Hermione sintió un peso caer sobre sus hombros. Se giro abruptamente para encarar a Draco que se encontraba detrás de ella, casi tiro un jarrón de cristal.

"¡Cuidado!" aulló Draco.

Hermione sintió el objeto en sus hombros, y abrazó la calidez que le brindaba. Era su bata.

"Gracias," murmuro, oliendo sin querer el aroma almizclado y a madera que la había rodeado estos últimos días.

Pudo distinguir cuando se encogió de hombros a pesar de la oscuridad, después continuaron su camino.

Hermione ya no se quejo.

Finalmente, llegaron a las puertas de la cocina. Draco pego su cuerpo a la pared, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para indicar que hiciera silencio.

Lentamente miro a hurtadillas.

"Aquí hurón sexy, el camino esta despejado, conejita rosa. Repito, camino despejado. Cambio y fuera."

Se deslizó dentro de la habitación, tomo un puñado de galletas y salió nuevamente.

Hermione lo agarro por detrás de los hombros. "Primero, creí que habíamos acordado que serías hurón feo…"

"¡Pero no quiero ser _feo!"_ siseó.

"—y yo no quiero ser rosa!"

"De acuerdo. ¿Y?"

"Y… estoy justo detrás de ti hurón feo."

"Buena forma de arruinarlo conejita rosa."

"Bueno—"

De repente, le tapó la boca con las manos. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y señalo en dirección a la cocina con una inclinación de cabeza.

Escucharon atentamente.

Dentro, una voz aguda y chillona estaba murmurándose a sí misma.

"¡Moxie no puede hacer esto! ¡Moxie no puede!"

Elfo doméstico, articulo Draco con los labios, Hermione asintió.

"¡¿A que se refería el amo cuando pidió _hot dogs_?!Oh, Moxie va a ser castigada por esto. ¡¿Cómo le dirá Moxie al amo que no sabe?!"

Hermione tomó a Draco de la mano, invitándolo a una carrera silenciosa. Él la siguió, dejando galletas a su paso. Y cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, sus risas se mezclaron y unieron para escucharse por toda la mansión.

* * *

** Este no es un capítulo tan humorístico, pero siento que era… necesario. ¿Les gusto? ¡Un encuentro profundo!**

**Nuevamente les agradezco mil los reviews!! De verdad eso me anima a trabajar más rápido, me emociona mucho traducir para ustedes!!**

**Les mando un beso a todas!**

**Lola ^^**


	14. Chico malo, mi trasero

**MIL GRACIAS de vdd!! No tiene idea de lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews!**

**Cada vez que mi ventanita del msn dice que he recibido un mail de Fanfiction brinco de emoción ^^**

**(Si ya sé… algo patético… pero que le puedo hacer XD)**

**En fin… **

**Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde pero… ando MUERTA de verdad… me muero de sueño y no he descansado bien de mi horrible semana de exámenes, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capi! **

**Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews!**

**:)**

**Chico malo mi trasero**

Hermione se levantó a la mañana siguiente en una cama vacía. También se levantó para encontrarse descansado en la mitad de la ya mencionada cama vacía— la mitad de su lado y la otra en el lado de él.

Maldijo mentalmente y se giró a su lado, llevándose la sábana consigo y ocasionando que esta se le enredara en los pies.

Cuando observo el reloj, gruño sonoramente. Ya no era de mañana— no, ya era casi medio día. ¿Cómo había dormido tanto?

"Poppy," llamó al tiempo que bostezaba.

Un repentino pop se escucho antes de que Hermione pudiera ver a la pequeña elfina domestica, que ya estaba acostumbrada a ella. Poppy estaba a cargo de ella y Draco. "¿Por qué no me levantaste?"

"El amo Draco me dio instrucciones de dejarla dormir señorita," replicó la asustada elfina. "Oh, le pido perdón señorita. ¡Lo siento!"

"No, no," dijo Hermione pensativa. Regreso su atención a la elfina y antes de que la criatura pudiera comenzar lo que quería hacer, le dijo, "esta bien Poppy. Te prohíbo que te castigues a ti misma."

Moxie asintió. "Gracias señorita." Y con otro asentimiento de Hermione, la elfina desapareció.

Hermione regreso a sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Draco no la había despertado? Lucius estaría furioso.

Pero pensándolo bien, ¿qué había de malo en eso? Hermione descanso más y Lucius se enojaría. Eso era matar dos pájaros de un tiro. O como se dijera.

Aun así, Hermione se peleó con las sábanas y trastabillo en su camino hacia la regadera.

---

"Disculpen la tardanza," se disculpo Hermione, al tiempo que entraba al jardín en el que Draco y sus padres se encontraban. En realidad, lo último que sentía era remordimiento. Se sentía, por primera vez en un largo rato, realmente descansada.

Y por eso, le lanzó una sonrisa de gratitud a Draco, quien la vio y la devolvió.

"Que amable en agraciarnos con su presencia Señorita Granger," dijo Lucius desdeñosamente, quitando la vista de la joven y regresándola a su cochinito, recostado de panza junto a él.

Narcissa ignoro a su marido. "¿Ayer fue un día agotador, verdad?" dijo consideradamente, "mi querido Draco dijo que estabas muy cansada después del día que pasamos y que no habías podido dormir bien así que no debíamos molestarte."

Ella se preguntó cuando el clima se había vuelto tan cálido, al tiempo que su húmedo cabello volaba con el viento del verano, un momento… "¿Draco dijo eso?"

Narcissa asintió y Draco se negó a mirarla a los ojos. "Ven a sentarte querida, estábamos a punto de tomar el almuerzo."

Hermione tomo asiento junto a Draco. "Gracias," susurró. Él se limito a encogerse de hombros, y al ver que no iba a sacarle nada más, continuo, dirigiéndose a todos esta vez. "¿Qué vamos a almorzar?"

Lucius tronó los dedos.

Moxie apareció, el miedo escrito en cada arruga de su pequeño rostro.

"¿El almuerzo?" pregunto Lucius vilmente, observando a la llorosa elfina.

Fue en ese momento en el que Draco y Hermione cayeron en la cuenta de que lo que él esperaba eran hot dogs. Hot dogs que Moxie desesperadamente había tratado de hacer la noche anterior.

"M-moxie no pudo—" levantó sus ojos redondos y brillantes, rogando perdón.

"¡BAJA LA CABEZA!" soltó Lucius. Moxie salto en el aire—literalmente. "Mejor, ¿ahora que decías?"

Pero Hermione ya había tenido suficiente. Se puso de pie, su silla chirrió cuando la empujo. "¡Moxie no tienes porque escucharlo!"

Lucius giro su cabeza a Hermione, sus rubios cabellos chocando con su rostro al tiempo que su nariz se dilataba por la furia. "¿Disculpa?" le pregunto en un susurro.

Y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión, ella sintió miedo. "Esta—esta…"

"En contra—" Draco comenzó, ayudando a Hermione cuando vio que ella flaqueo. Pero no fue necesario.

Narcissa interrumpió. "En contra de las reglas de la P.E.D.D.O. Lou."

"¿Y qué?" desafió.

Narcissa levantó una fina ceja. "Yo _estoy _en la P.E.D.D.O." Le guiño el ojo a Hermione, quien se había dejado caer nuevamente en su asiento. "Por favor trata a los elfos con más respeto."

"¡Ni si quiera han tenido una reunión!" exclamó Lucius.

"Pero ella tiene razón," aporto Hermione.

Lucius miro a su alrededor, suspirando al darse cuenta de que no iba a obtener ayuda de su familia. Se giró hacia Bob. "¿Tú estas de mi lado, verdad?"

El cerdito de inmediato se encaramo y camino hacia Hermione.

Un cerdito listo.

Lucius susurro, "traidor". Regreso su fulminante mirada a Moxie, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Hermione intervino. "Como sea," dijo calmadamente, "Moxie estaba diciendo que yo me había ofrecido a cocinar los hot dogs hoy."

Bob protesto.

Moxie— bueno, Moxie parecía a punto de besar a Hermione.

"Bien," escupió Lucius. "Desaparece de m—"

Narcissa y Hermione se aclararon la garganta al mismo tiempo.

"—gracias Moxie. Ya puedes irte." Corrigió resentido.

Draco quería reírse, pero una mirada de Hermione lo silencio.

Ahora, era el turno de Lucius de reírse. Narcissa lo fulmino con la mirada.

Y al tiempo que los hombres de la mansión se mordían la lengua, las mujeres soltaron una sonora carcajada.

Hermione levanto su mano en el aire hacia Narcissa. Por un momento, la mujer adulta pareció no saber que hacer, pero extrañamente, se las arreglo para levantar su mano también.

Ella sonrió tímidamente cuando Hermione y ella chocaron palmas.

---

Hermione agitó su varita, y el asador se transformó de nuevo en una banca. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, regresó a su asiento en la mesa llena de bebidas, pan y platos con salchichas.

Bob había huido para entonces— por obvias razones.

La joven se río cuando vio los desconcertados rostros de la familia Malfoy. Aparentemente, ellos nunca habían hecho esto.

Ignorándolos, uso una mano para tomar un pan para hot dog y con la otra las pinzas. Coloco la salchicha cuidadosamente dentro del pan, antes de ofrecerle el utensilio de metal a Draco.

No paso mucho antes de que los cuatro se hallaran comiendo felizmente.

Y así fue como Blaise los encontró— felizmente comiendo sus hot dogs.

"No."

Todos giraron su rostro al foco del sonido. Draco trago su bocado y dijo, "¡Zabini!"

"¡Blaise!" exclamó Hermione sonriente.

"¿Entre a la casa equivocada?" mascullo el hombre.

"No seas absurdo," se rió Narcissa, mientras levantaba la comida _con las manos _y tomaba otro bocado. Se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio que Blaise no dejaba de mirarla. "¿Qué?"

"¡Nada!"respondió inmediatamente.

Hermione se puso de pie para saludarlo. "Hola," le dijo.

"Hola," le sonrió el chico. Blaise se inclino hacia Hermione, muy para el desagrado de Draco. "¡Qué les has hecho!" se burló.

"¡No fue mi culpa!" susurro, observando su alrededor. Lucius y Narcissa le sonreían educadamente a su invitado, pero Draco hacia claramente lo contrario, ignorándolo por completo. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Así que, ¿que te trae por aquí?" le preguntó la chica.

"Un regalo."

"¿Para?" Hermione pregunto, Narcissa y Lucius regresaron a su conversación.

"Para ti."

Con esto, Draco se giro para observarlos de frente. "¿Para ella?" lo cuestiono.

Blaise asintió y se quito de la entrada al patio.

Por un momento, estuvo vacía. Hasta que…

"No es posible—" gruño Draco.

…Harry Potter apareció ante todos.

Hermione lanzo sus brazos hacia el hombre, quien alegremente la abrazo. "¡Oh Harry!"

Blaise se rio, y tomo el asiento que Hermione ocupaba junto a Draco. "Pensé que le gustaría," murmuro.

"Claro, ve e invita a Harry cabeza rajada Potter a mi casa," masticó Draco, observando a los amigos que ahora se reían juntos.

"¿Celoso?" le pregunto Blaise, frunciendo el ceño.

"No," respondió Draco bastante sincero. Sonrió.

"¿Entonces que pasa?"

"Realmente no lo se."

Blaise se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que esa era realmente la verdad. "Ella se lo merece."

Draco asintió lentamente. "Iba a invitarlo a venir en algún momento."

Blaise lo miró, con los ojos como platos.

"Ella lo pidió," explico Draco, "bueno, algo así."

"Ah. ¿Entonces te ahorre el problema, no?"

"Menos mal," dijo Draco. "Me salvaste también de verme como chico bueno," se rió.

"Siempre la reputación," incitó Blaise.

"Siempre," concedió Draco.

Se volteo para observar a los dos amigos. "Hermione, ¿por qué no llevas a Harry al jardín para que platiquen?" le sugirió.

"¿No te importa?" respondió. Claramente, la idea había cruzado su mente también.

Draco sonrió. El chico brevemente se dio cuenta de que ahora sonreía más frecuentemente. "No."

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó a Harry del brazo y lo arrastro para que platicaran.

Draco se volvió nuevamente hacia Blaise, quien ahora se reía sin reservas.

"¿_Salvarte _de verte como un chico bueno? Chico malo mi trasero. ¡¿Cómo se supone que te salve?!"

"Cállate."

---

"¿Es una broma verdad Hermione? ¿Los llevaste a un parque de diversiones?" Harry se reía a carcajadas.

"Te juro que los Malfoy no son lo que tú esperarías."

"No puedo creerlo."

"Pues créelo." La chica sonrió. "No es tan malo aquí."

"¿Así que puedo suponer que ellos te han tratado bien?"

Hermione pensó en los elfos domésticos, Narcissa, Draco, e _incluso _Lucius. "Seguro," replico, "lo han hecho."

"¿Nada de catres ni hierros candentes?" bromeó Harry.

"¡Oh cállate!" chilló ella. "De hecho creo que aquí soy yo la que esta blandiendo las armas de tortura."

"Bueno, eso fue para lo que te contrataron."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Si, eso creo."

Harry puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la chica. "Oye, oye, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Hermione descanso su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo. "Sí," dijo ella mirando al horizonte, "eso sólo que…" levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos preocupados del chico. "Olvídalo."

"Hermione."

"Estoy bien Harry."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Afirmativo."

Harry hizo una pausa. "Esta bien," cedió. "¿Entonces cómo esta Malfoy?"

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione antes de poder detenerse.

"¿Estas _segura _de qué estas bien?" pregunto Harry, levantando la mano para tocar su frente. "No tienes fiebre."

Quito su mano de un golpe.

"Malfoy… ya sabes… Slytherin… de nuestra edad…"

"¡Oh Draco!"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por completo, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta.

"Él esta bien. De hecho tampoco es tan malo."

"Has cambiado Hermione," dijo Harry quedamente.

Ella suspiro, temiendo eso desde un principio. "¿Lo he hecho?"

"En una buena manera. Pero ya no eres la misma."

Ella lo miro a los ojos y se coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Sí. Yo también siento que he cambiado. Es solo que no se como."

Para entonces, ya se habían detenido, habiendo puesto suficiente espacio entre ellos y la mansión. "No importa," le aseguro su amigo. "Siempre serás Hermione."

Ella sonrió. "Lo prometo."

"Aunque a Ron no le gustara en lo absoluto."

"¿Ron?"

"Sabes, él sigue molesto. Y se pondrá aun más molesto cuando sepa lo feliz que eres aquí." Harry suspiro. "Ya sabes como es Ron."

Hermione asintió en silencio. _¿Ron? _Pensó la chica. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que él chico había desaparecido de su mente por un tiempo.

"Yo se que te gusta… o al menos… te gustaba…" Harry espero a que ella le diera la razón o lo negara, pero Hermione no estaba diciendo nada. Continuo, "pero Ron—"

"Por primera vez en un largo tiempo," lo interrumpió Hermione, "sencillamente no me importa."

Harry sonrió. _Finalmente._

Y al tiempo que ella decía esas palabras, el titubeo en su voz desapareció. Desvió la mirada, lejos de la de Harry. "Realmente ya no me importa."

"Es… bueno oír eso Hermione. Honestamente."

"Si. Es bueno oírlo," ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Y es aun mejor decirlo."

El joven sonrió.

"No me importa lo que el piense de mi."

"No me importa como se sienta sobre mi."

Ella miro a Harry, su voz ahora confiada.

"A mi simplemente no me importa."

* * *

**YEI! ¡A ella no le importa! Jajajaja**

**Lamento haberlas hecho esperar. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

**Besos,**

**Lola :)**

**Dejen REVIIIEEEW!**


	15. Anticipación para la perfección

**Ok, así que nuestro niño Ronnie esta afuera. Emocionante. Mas travesuras Malfoy vienen (les aseguró que no se me ha olvidado la parte en la que Narcissa mostro interés en la P.E.D.D.O. — vendrá con el tiempo). Les tengo una sorpresa Weasley.**

**Aquí vamos. **

**Gracias por leer! Las quiero! **

**Anticipación para la perfección**

El tiempo vuela. Una expresión gastada al punto de los extremos, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, es utilizada de sobremanera con razón. ¿Por qué?

Por que es verdad.

El tiempo es algo divertido. Y como Einstein explico una vez, el tiempo vuela cuando lo disfrutas, y se vuelve lento cuando no lo haces. Era ley. Era ciencia.

Hacia ya una semana de la visita de Harry, y un día antes del cumpleaños de Draco. No lo había visto venir. Bueno, esta bien, si lo había visto. ¡Pero no sabía que pasaría tan rápido! Lo había estado planeando por pedazos desde hacia una semana, pero quien podía culparla. ¡Era una persona organizada por naturaleza! Lo único que se podía decir de esta persona organizada era que desafortunadamente había estado tan concentrada en planear la velada perfecta que había olvidado el regalo perfecto.

Hermione suspiro, al tiempo que era empujada y aventada hacia adelante y hacia atrás en medio de las ajetreadas calles del Callejón Diagon.

"¡¿Blaise?!" miro a su alrededor frenéticamente, dándose cuenta de que había perdido de vista al moreno.

Se detuvo, buscándolo a su alrededor.

Finalmente, lo vio.

La tienda.

La tienda _sagrada. _

La tienda de Quidditch. Nunca fallaba.

Hermione puso las manos en jarras y molesta, marcho hacía la tienda que, para su disgusto, conocía de memoria**— **más que nada por Harry y Ron.

"¡Blaise Zabini!"

El chico miro la entrada, al escuchar su nombre. Sus facciones se transformaron en una expresión de miedo. "Granger."

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" se abrió paso a zancadas, apuntando al escaparate de revistas en frente de él, y más específicamente, a la que estaba en sus manos.

Blaise miro a su alrededor pero no encontró ninguna mirada comprensiva. Quizás fuera por que escenas como esta ocurrían a menudo en esta tienda. Era algo normal, y nadie prestaba mucha atención.

"¡Tenemos muchos lugares a los que ir! ¡Cosas que hacer!"

"De todos modos, ¿por qué estás tan entusiasmada?"

Eso puso fin al despotrique de Hermione. Ella considero la pregunta. ¿Por qué se estaba _preocupando_ tanto?

Honestamente, no tenía ni idea.

Todo lo que sabía era que la noche de mañana tenía que ser perfecta.

"Es porque él ha sido gentil conmigo últimamente," explicó, en parte tratando de convencerse a si misma. De cualquier forma, esa era la verdad.

Noventa**—** más bien ochenta**—** porciento del tiempo de la semana pasada, Draco se había portado muy agradable con ella. Salvo por una que otra broma o algún comentario rudo que ella le devolvía con la misma intensidad.

"¿Y?" le pregunto él, tratando discretamente de colocar de nuevo la revista en su lugar. Desafortunadamente para él, Hermione era todo menos estúpida.

Puso la mano en su brazo, deteniéndolo. "Y es agradable regresar el favor. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Um…" trato de pensar desesperadamente, "¿buscando un regalo?" preguntó vacilante.

La chica volteo sus manos, revelando la revista _Playwizard. _

Él se veía avergonzado y ella no pudo más que gruñir alto.

"¡ZABINI! ¡Me das asco!" chilló Hermione, soltándolo.

El joven deslizo la revista de vuelta al aparador, cambiando rápidamente de tema al tiempo que la conducía al fondo de la tienda. "Yo creo que lo que estas haciendo por él es ya regalo suficiente G-Hermione. Espera… ¿qué _es _lo que has planeado?"

"Sólo una cena, y una noche en el parque de diversiones. A él realmente le gusto la última vez." Ella sonrió al recordarlo**—**una irreal sonrisa de gozo.

Blaise se preguntó, no muy seguro de porque no le hacia feliz. "¿Cómo una cita?" le preguntó, tratando de mantener un tono calmado.

Hermione se sonrojó. "¡No!" protestó.

Blaise frunció el ceño. "Pero esto no es para molestar a Narcissa y a Lucius."

"Bueno, no," respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Se aparto de la mirada penetrante de Blaise, de pronto sintiéndose incomoda ante su escrutinio. Miro los estantes en donde se encontraban alineadas varias escobas. Toco una. "Es solo una cena de cumpleaños," le aseguró.

"¿Si quiera consideraste que él quisiera pasar su cumpleaños con su novia?" le pregunto quedamente, odiaba sentir que parecía querer arruinar lo que a ella claramente la tenía emocionada.

"Claro," dijo Hermione al tiempo que la palabra _novia _vibraba en sus oídos, "pero él dijo que ahorita era muy arriesgado salir con Stephanie y que por consiguiente estaría libre esa noche."

"¿Realmente te has anticipado a todo esto, eh?"

Él se dio cuenta de que ya no respondía a sus preguntas.

"Crees que le guste esta escoba," le pregunto, desviando el tema. "Aunque no se mucho de escobas. Él aún juega quidditch**—**"

"Tiene escobas suficientes," le respondió Blaise, permitiendo el cambio de tema.

"Eso es cierto," dijo Hermione. "Ahora que lo dices, él tiene casi todo lo que tiene que ver con quidditch."

Los dos rieron. "¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó el chico. Y con eso, los dos se dirigieron a la salida, asintiéndole al vendedor.

Caminaron de nuevo entre las tupidas calles. Algunas veces en silencio. Otras no.

"¿Chocolates?" preguntó Blaise, sus ojos en la tienda detrás de ellos.

"No le gustan los chocolates."

"Ah…" respondió el chico sorprendido. Él no sabía eso.

"¿Ropa?" sugirió Hermione.

"Es cambiante y quisquilloso. Además, ya tiene suficiente ropa como para vestir a todos los niños en África. Su guardarropa es más grande que el mío."

"Una tarea difícil en verdad," bromeó Hermione, fingiendo seriedad.

Blaise le dio un suave golpe con el codo, y siguieron caminando.

Después de un rato, Hermione bajo el ritmo. Blaise examino su alrededor para ver que tienda había llamado su atención.

"Oh no," murmuro.

"Oh sí," sonrió Hermione, mientras subía las escaleras de la tienda.

"¡No pienso entrar en territorio de comadrejas!" exclamó Blaise.

"No te morderán," se rió la chica, encogiéndose para dejar a la gente salir.

"Me… comadrejarean."

"¿Comadrejarean?"

"Esparcir sus gérmenes de comadreja en mí," aclaró el chico, "sin ofender," añadió a toda prisa.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, la puerta se abrió automáticamente para que entraran. "Vamos gallina."

"Eso es aún peor que hurón," murmuro Blaise, gruñendo pero siguiendo sus pasos.

Él entro en la tienda como si fuese un campo minado, cuidadosa y cautelosamente.

"¡Sortilegios Weasley!" canto una voz fuerte al tiempo que entraban en la tienda.

Decir que Blaise estaba espantado era quedarse corto.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡George!" chilló la chica. "Espera, ¿es George verdad?"

"¡Hermione!" repitió.

"Sólo bromeaba," se rió ella, "¡se que eres tú!"

"¡Hermione!" esta vez vino de otra persona.

"¡Fred!"

"¡Hermione!" la joven se giró, oyendo su nombre salir de la boca de Blaise.

"¿Sí?"

"No sé, ustedes chicos están gritando nombres. Pensé que debía unirme." Se encogió de hombros y siguió mirándolos de una manera extraña. "Esperen, ¿por qué no dijeron _Blaise?"_

"Porque," dijo Hermione exasperada, "es un saludo. ¡Y yo he estado todo el día contigo!"

"¡¿Y entonces por qué no lo dijiste cuando nos encontramos está mañana?!"

Ella suspiro.

"No es ese**—**"

"—el chico Zabini?" termino George por Fred.

"Sí."

Fred volvió su atención al moreno. "Por cierto," dijo, "sin rencores…" miro a Hermione. Ella artículo _Blaise. "_…Blaise."

"¿Sin rencores?" repitió, confundido.

George señalo las orejas extendibles, que cruzaban hasta la parte de afuera de la tienda.

Después, chocaron cinco, mientras Blaise se cruzaba de brazos, ofendido.

"Y bien Hermione, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿No puedo visitar a mis dos bromistas favoritos?" preguntó inocentemente la joven.

"Sólo conoces dos bromistas," le contesto Fred aburrido. "Todos los otros bromistas estaban demasiado asustados de ti."

"¿Así que ustedes se consideran los valientes, no?"

"¡Los más valientes!" respondió George inflando el pecho.

Hermione rió.

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Ustedes chicos venden disfraces? Unos que preferiblemente no causen comezón, ronchas o algún otro tipo de… cosa?"

"¿Estás segura? Tenemos un gran disfraz de gallina que cause varicela."

"Irónico," dijo Hermione tontamente. Se imagino a Draco, y trato de no reír. "Si, estoy segura."

"Pasillo siete entonces. ¿Necesitas que te lo mostremos?"

"No, lo tengo." Asintió para darle gracias a los gemelos, antes de tomar a Blaise y arrastrarlo consigo.

Al tiempo que llegaban al lugar indicado, Hermione se quedo boquiabierta.

Oh sí, tenían disfraces de diablo. Pero la mayor parte de ellos consistían en… bueno… nada. Literalmente. Era más bien un pedazo de tela**—**revelador y… bueno… revelador.

Blaise siguió su mirada.

"¿Ese es tu regalo para él? No estás planeando… tu sabes…"

"¡Claro que no!" chillo. "Se supone que sea para él."

"Bueno Hermione… no creo que el se incline para _ese _lado."

"Cállate." Hermione escaneo la hilera de ropa, tratando de no tocar los escandalosos atuendos. Durante el proceso, Blaise la escucho murmurar, y pudo captar algunas palabras como: ridículos, Molly y problemas.

Escogió una diadema con cuernos. Realmente porque era la única cosa remotamente apropiada. Lastima porque, Draco se vería muy bien en uno de esos.

---

"Comprar regalos es realmente difícil," se quejó Hermione, al tiempo que ella y Blaise se sentaban en una acogedora cafetería del Callejón.

Tomo un trago de su bebida, inclinándose para sobar sus adoloridos pies. Había sido un día de compras muy largo, una de sus actividades menos predilectas, y tenía muy pocos regalos. Una diadema y un portarretratos**—**para la foto que había comprado en el parque de diversiones.

"No sería _tan_ difícil si me hubieras escuchado y le hubieras comprado la revista."

Ella lo miro indignada.

"¡Estoy bromeando! Pero ya en serio, nunca había sido tan difícil."

"¡Pero quiero el regalo perfecto!"

"¿Cuál es el regalo perfecto?" suspiro el chico.

"No lo…" sus palabras murieron cuando algo cruzando la calle llamo su atención. "Eso."

Él se volvió. "Finalmente."

---

Mas tarde esa noche, mientras Draco tomaba un baño, una lechuza se poso en la ventana de su habitación. Nunca antes había visto esa lechuza. Hermione se puso de pie, decidiendo que Draco no necesitaba ser consultado, abrió la ventana.

La lechuza salto al interior majestuosamente.

Y así era como realmente se veía. Majestuosa. E inmediatamente, su corazón dejo de latir.

Esa lechuza venía de _Erudstrass._ De eso no había ninguna duda.

Dejo un rollo de pergamino en su mano.

El nombre en perfecta cursiva, _Hermione Granger, _solo confirmo sus sospechas.

Sus dedos temblaron. Su corazón latió frenético.

La lechuza, después de liberarse de su carga, voló a la oscura noche.

Hermione coloco el pergamino en la mesa.

Y después de una difícil deliberación, abrió el cajón de la cómoda y metió el papel. Lo abriría mañana. Con Draco.

Porque quería compartir ese momento con él. Le parecía mejor de esa manera.

Mañana sería perfecto.

Ella estaba segura de eso.

* * *

**Es hora de entrar a los CONFLICTOS. DRAMA. El siguiente capítulo. **

**Dum. Dum. Dum.**

**¿Me pregunto si alguien puede adivinar que es lo que se avecina? **

**¡Mil gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! **

**Si todo marcha bien, el próximo cap no tardará mucho.**

**Besitos,**

**Lola ^^**


	16. Maldita desilusión

**Aww… pocos intentos por adivinar que podía pasar…**

**Pero... mejor... ¡así nos quedamos en suspenso!**

**¡Yei! Ya llegamos a los 100 reviews ^^**

**¡Que bonito suena eso! **

**Mil gracias a todas! De vdd me encanta leer sus opiniones!**

**Les mando un besote!**

**Maldita desilusión**

Hermione se levantó temprano el día siguiente. Demasiado temprano, de hecho, ya que el sol a penas brillaba, medio escondido tras el horizonte.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras imaginaba el día que le esperaba.

Se quedo en cama por un momento, escuchando los suaves ronquidos del hombre junto a ella. Pensó en despertarlo, pero decidió que sería un poco cruel levantar temprano a alguien en el día de su cumpleaños.

Aunque eventualmente, no pudo resistirlo más. Hermione se levanto en un hombro, y silenciosamente se inclino para susurrarle en el oído.

"¿Adivina que día es hoy?" le susurró, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en las orejas.

"Mmghmmh," vino la incomprensible respuesta, al tiempo que su mano se desenterró de debajo de las sábanas y se agitaba salvajemente en el aire, como si intentara ahuyentar una mosca.

Hermione suspiró, sentándose. Coloco ambas manos en sus hombros y lo sacudió suavemente. "¡Vamos Draco!"

"Déjame en paz," murmuró, jalando su almohada de debajo de su cabeza para poder taparse las orejas.

"¡Deja de dormir!"

"¡Me gusta dormir!"

"Bueno, ¿y que tal esto?" le preguntó la chica.

"¿Qué tal qué?" masculló, lentamente adquiriendo más coherencia.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente, sus ojos brillaban burlones, antes de arrancarle las sábanas del cuerpo de un jalón. "Esto," le dijo, riéndose ya que Draco sólo dormía en bóxers, ahora se encontraba temblando ante la pérdida de su tibia sábana.

"Maldita seas." Dijo _ahora _totalmente despierto.

"Yo también te quiero."

"Ajá. Aún así. Maldita seas."

Hermione sólo sonrió.

---

"Aún no puedo creer que me levantaste un Domingo a las nueve de la mañana."

Hermione entornó los ojos. Aparentemente, olvido que Draco se levantaba normalmente hasta después de medio día los fines de semana. ¿Ups? "No fue _sólo _una mañana de domingo," se defendió. "¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!"

"Un año más viejo y un año más cerca de la muerte."

Hermione, caminaba detrás de Draco, mientras se dirigían a las escaleras del primer piso. "¿Por qué estas siendo tan mórbido?"

"Ser mórbido es lo mío," Draco se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que Narcissa y Lucius aparecieron en su campo visual. El chico inmediatamente llevo sus manos a sus mejillas.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pero Hermione a penas pudo terminar la oración antes de que Narcissa se acercara, sus manos haciendo un lado las de Draco y pellizcando sus mejillas. Al parecer bastante fuerte por el modo en que Draco estaba reaccionando. "No importa," murmuro para si.

"¡Oh Draco, cariño! ¡Un año más grande! ¡Tan guapo mi pequeño!" gorjeó felizmente Narcissa. "Diecinueve. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti."

"Gracias madre."

"¡Oh y _finalmente _una verdadera novia con quien celebrar este día tan especial!" continuo feliz. Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente, aunque quería ahogarse de risa.

Draco la miro pidiendo ayuda, y Hermione solo se encogió de hombros. Narcissa observo a su marido.

Él se aclaro la garganta. "Si, um… felicitaciones. Quiero decir… feliz cumpleaños." Y eso era todo, aparentemente, ya que Narcissa sonrió y siguió.

"Así que, ¿pasarás el día con mi hijo, no?"

Hermione asintió.

"Bien, entonces, los dejaremos ser después del desayuno."

"Madre, esta bien, yo se que te gusta pasar mis cumpleaños conmigo…"

Lucius meneó la cabeza, y respondió por su esposa. "Hemos tenido dieciocho cumpleaños para pasarlos contigo…" miro a Hermione, "podemos darnos el lujo de dejar a la Señorita Gra-Hermione tener uno."

Era gracioso que, ni siquiera había sido idea de Narcissa decir eso.

"Entonces… ¿qué me compraste?" le pregunto Draco, en el momento en que entraron a su habitación.

"Creí que los cumpleaños eran horribles, marcaban tu progreso hacia la muerte y por eso no debían ser apreciados," Hermione se rió.

"Eso _es _lo que dije… de los cumpleaños. Los regalos por otro lado…" dejo la oración al aire e hizo como que se frotaba las manos.

"Ah, claro," Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

De cualquier forma, se dirigió a la cómoda y saco una caja plana y pequeña. Incrédulamente, él no parecía creérselo. Ella debió imaginar que él creería que sería una aguafiestas.

"¿Qué es?" le pregunto, con sincera emoción.

La joven le paso el regalo. "Es sólo la primera parte," se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzada.

El joven rasgo la envoltura como un niño en Navidad, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y felicidad. ¿Qué no recibía regalos seguido? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no parecía que Narcissa y Lucius le hubiesen dado algo hoy.

Él pareció leerle la mente. "Mi familia no es muy afecta a los regalos y esas cosas."

Más pronto que tarde, la envoltura que Hermione cuidadosamente le había puesto, se hallaba en el suelo.

"¡_No_ lo hiciste!" exclamó Draco. "¡¿Te quedaste con una copia de esta?!" se rió al tiempo que colocaba el portarretratos en su escritorio de trabajo.

"¡No pude evitarlo!" se rió ella. "¡Mírate! ¡Es un momento Malfoy!"

"¿Un momento Malfoy?"

"Es una cosa muggle."

"¿Los muggles tiene una cosa nombrada con mi apellido?"

"¡Claro que no idiota!"

"¡Pero tu lo dijiste!"

"¡Draco!"

Él se rió. "Gracias. Realmente me gusta."

La chica dejo escapar un suspiro. "¿De verdad?" Ella no había estado muy segura. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a cosas y juguetes caros…

"Afirmativo," sonrió.

"Hay mas. Checa la parte trasera del portarretratos."

"¿Oh?" se dirigió al escritorio y volteo el regalo. Cierto, ahí se encontraba adherido un pequeño y blanco sobre. Lo abrió.

Al no recibir respuesta, Hermione dejo que sus miedos sacaran lo mejor de ella. "Oh, perdóname. Es que dijiste que querías ir otra vez, debí imaginar que no lo decías en serio pero te conseguí los boletos—no tienes que ir si no quieres," mascullo.

"Me encanta."

"¿Perdón?"

"Es perfecto."

"¿Lo es?"

"¡De todas formas lo iba a pedir otra vez! Me encantaron esos juegos."

Hermione sonrió. Los regalos de cumpleaños eran algo muy estresante.

"Y además, no sólo eso, si vamos a un… como se llama…"

"¿Parque de diversiones?"

"¡Sí eso! Si vamos a eso, ¡podría encontrarme con Stephanie ahí!"

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció. Parecía que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. De repente todo se caía a pedazos. "¿Qué?" susurró ella, sorprendida. No comprendía.

"Bueno, podría ir contigo allá, y después… ya sabes, Stephanie podría vernos ahí. Y habrá tanta gente que para mis padres será _imposible _encontrarnos ahí, aunque quisieran. Claro, estaré de vuelta para la cena." Hizo una pausa, al ver su rostro. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella lo miró lentamente. Todo el tiempo que había hablado, parecía como un sueño. "Pensé—yo solo pensé…" no podía armar una oración. Cambió su rostro a una máscara de valentía. "Sí, estoy bien."

"¿Realmente no te importaría, verdad?" preguntó inseguro. "Vendré a casa después de la cena, eso esta claro, así que podremos abrir el resto de los regalos y esas cosas entonces. ¿No tenías nada planeado, verdad?"

"Pero…" Hermione se tambaleó. Pensó en todos sus planes. Pensó en como el parque de diversiones debió de haber sido algo entre ella y Draco. Pensó en como este día debió ser absolutamente perfecto. Y después… vio el rostro del chico. No necesito pensar. "No—" logró articular. Su boca se sentía seca y rasposa. "No, no me importaría."

Y esas fueron las falsas palabras que la condenaron.

---

Hermione había tratado de no mirar el reloj en toda la noche. Lo había intentado.

Tristemente, también había fallado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Levantó la mirada esperanzada de que fuera Draco.

"Blaise," exhalo la joven. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

El chico camino hacia ella. "¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto quedamente. Él sabía que ella había estado esperando esta noche. Él sabía, aunque Draco no lo hiciera, cuanto tiempo ella había planeado esa noche.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Bien," le dijo tristemente. Volvió a mirar el reloj. "Son las once." Él ya debería de haber llegado a casa para entonces.

Blaise asintió.

"Blaise," le dijo ella, "¿Las cenas puede durar hasta las once, verdad?"

Quería creer que si podían, pero tenía un presentimiento—uno muy fuerte— de que no iba a venir a casa. De que no iba a regresar.

_Por favor Draco, _rezó. Él había prometido que regresaría, para abrir el resto de sus regalos con ella.

Las palabras del moreno la condenaron. "No."

Y aún así, ella se negaba a creerlo. Él volvería. Quizás solo habían perdido la noción del tiempo en el parque.

Estrujó las manos alrededor de la caja que se hallaba en su regazo, tan cuidadosamente envuelta. Y con cada momento que pasaba, cada _tic toc _del reloj, sus esperanzas se hundían un poco más. Se coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja.

¿Por qué diablos le importaba? ¿Quién era él para ella?

Pero aún así, al mismo tiempo, a ella realmente le importaba.

"Hermione," le urgió Blaise. "Lo lamento."

Ella se inclino hacia sus brazos que la esperaban, hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro, resignándose a lo que era inminente. "Sabes, realmente quería que esta noche fuera perfecta."

"Lo sé," le susurró acariciándole el cabello. "Lo sé."

La joven sintió cuando una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Solo una. Pero eso era suficiente.

"Ni siquiera se porque me importa, por que me preocupo."

"Entonces no lo hagas."

"¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!"

Él solo le abrazo aún más fuerte, una reacción natural.

"Blaise…" Hubo varios intentos por empezar. "¿Por qué no pudo simplemente decirme, _no me esperes despierta, _o, _Voy a dormir y a pasar la noche con ella y no regresare a casa, _o algo así? ¿Por qué tenía que decir que iba a regresar?"

"No lo sé," susurró, "Esta bien Hermione. Está bien." Y con eso, saco su varita, y volteó el reloj. "No mas de esto."

Ella asintió. Asintió, porque ella sabía, que él no iba a venir a casa esta noche.

Y el solo pensarlo la estaba matando.

"Ve a dormir," le sugirió finalmente.

_No puedo, _quiso decirle, _porque tengo que seguir esperando._

Silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el constante mover de las agujas del reloj, fue lo único que se escucho por un rato.

Blaise no supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que Hermione finalmente se separara de él. Pero él sabía de antemano que ella no se iba a dormir como le había sugerido. De todas formas, no había esperado que lo hiciera. La observo.

Suavemente, camino hacia la cómoda, y saco un rollo de pergamino.

Hermione lo observó por un momento, retándolo a que fuera una carta de rechazo. Eso le vendría como anillo al dedo a su día perfecto. Se giró para observar a Blaise. Él no era con quien ella quería compartir esto. Era con Draco. Pero aún así…

Lo llevo consigo, tomando lugar en la cama junto a él, y aún sin emitir sonido alguno, lo desenrollo.

Temblorosamente, leyó, "_Felicitaciones—"_

Y fue entonces, cuando realmente sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Porque, ¿como era posible, que en un momento en el que se suponía que debería ser la persona más feliz del mundo, sentía completamente lo opuesto? Porque, ¿como era posible que cuando finalmente había logrado alcanzar uno de los pasos más importantes hacia su sueño, sentía como si hubiera perdido?

"Maldito idiota," escuchó a Blaise susurrar. Pero todo era una mancha borrosa para ella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Quería que este capítulo fuera grande… pero siento que no lo fue tanto…**

**Diablos.**

**Bueno, como sea.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Y ahora… ¿qué pasara con nuestra pobre Hermione? **

**Me encantaría saber que piensan! laY para las que no se han animadooo aprieten ese botoncito verde y diganmelo! **

**Besos**

**Lola**


	17. Un poco de redención

**¡Mil gracias por todos los reviews! De verdad, ¡no saben todo lo feliz que me hacen! **

**Pido ENORMES DISCULPAS porque hasta que mi queridísima HANNIA me dijo que tenia bloqueados los reviews anónimos yo no me había dado cuenta (gracias muñeca ^^), ya los desbloquee. ¡Mil gracias a todas las lectoras que no tienen cuenta por leer! =)**

**SI! Draco es un idiota. Y Blaise… ¡a mi también me encanta Blaise! Se me hace un personaje misterioso y por eso terriblemente sexy jajajaja ¡Ya verán que nos espera! **

**Ahora si… disfruten… y vean como reacciona mi querida Hermione. **

**Un poco de redención**

"Me divertí mucho esta noche Drake." La cita había ido de maravilla.

Draco, debido a su increíble buen humor, ignoro el nombre y sonrió. "Me da gusto que lo hicieras."

"¡No puedo creer que te subieras a los juegos!" Stephanie lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a la oscura noche, fuera del parque de diversiones. "Nunca imagine que fueras ese tipo de persona."

Draco no podía decir si ella se sentía confundida o no. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, recordando el día que Hermione lo hizo subir a la montaña rusa. "Una amiga me hizo subirme a una," le contesto simplemente, sintiéndose un poco culpable, ya que los boletos para el parque de diversiones habían sido un regalo de Hermione y él había llevado a Stephanie en su lugar.

Al pensar en Hermione, checo su reloj. "Oh, wow, es casi medianoche." Frunció el ceño. "Mira Steph, tengo que—"

Ella lo interrumpió, viéndolo a través de sus largas pestañas. "Podrías quedarte en casa esta noche…" No terminó la frase, optando por mirar fijamente sus manos entrelazadas en vez de a él. No era que nunca hubieran estado juntos —lo habían estado— era sólo que Draco nunca se quedaba a pasar la noche, y nunca la dejaba a ella que se quedara tampoco. Para ella eso era incomprensible.

Meneo la cabeza ligeramente, inclinándose para darle un suave y casto beso para reafirmar. "Tengo que regresar."

Stephanie finalmente lo miro, la tristeza presente en sus ojos. "¿Por qué?" lloriqueó.

_¿Por qué?, _se cuestionó el joven. Porque quería pasar al menos una parte de su cumpleaños con Hermione, su amiga. Sabía que eso no se iba a oír muy bien delante de su novia, así que en lugar de eso, le dijo que sus padres iban a encontrar extraño que no regresara a casa para que ellos le desearan un feliz cumpleaños antes de que terminara el día.

Eso pareció razonable para ella, porque asintió y con otro largo beso, lo dejo irse.

"Feliz cumpleaños Drake."

Meneó la cabeza sin mirar atrás. "Draco," murmuró. "Draco."

---

Draco abrió vacilante la puerta de su casa. No se le había ocurrido, hasta ahorita, que no tenía una explicación para sus padres de porque había estado afuera hasta tarde y Hermione al parecer, no.

Suspiro, aliviado, cuando vio que el vestíbulo estaba vació al tiempo que silenciosamente subía de puntillas las escaleras, estremeciéndose cada vez que el suelo crujía. Su casa era realmente algo tenebrosa por las noches.

Caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos, preguntándose donde estarían todos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que faltaban solo veinte minutos para la media noche. Supuso que al día siguiente podía dar una burda broma de porque no había salido de su habitación en todo el día.

Se preguntó si Hermione lo habría esperado, aunque lo dudaba. No le sorprendería encontrarla perdidamente dormida. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, esperando no despertarla en caso de que si lo estuviera.

Sin embargo, el chico _estaba _sorprendido por lo que vio. Si, ella estaba dormida. Dormida, enredada en los brazos de nada menos que su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, al pie de su cama.

La furia hirvió dentro de él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con él?

Sus ojos brillaron con enojo al tiempo que observaba la serenidad en su rostro. Y aún así, no pudo obligarse a levantarla.

¿Cómo era posible que ella permitiera que _Blaise _durmiera con sus brazos alrededor de ella, cuando él ni siquiera podía cruzar una línea imaginaria entre ambos?

¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan íntimos?

Las preguntas le quemaban por dentro mientras los observaba, durmiendo plácidamente, a la luz de la luna.

Se sentía como un idiota, regresando a casa con la esperanza de pasar lo que quedaba de su cumpleaños con ella, sólo para encontrarse con…

"Maldita sea," susurro, aunque salió un poco mas fuerte de lo que esperaba.

No sabía porque se sentía de esta manera. Porque sentía que… lo que fuera que estuviese sintiendo— como que debía ser él con ella, en lugar de Blaise. Maldito Blaise. Siempre era Blaise.

Desde los días en Hogwarts, siempre era Blaise.

Se obligó a mirar a otra parte. Se giró al balcón, caminando lentamente. Abrió las puertas y las empujo para abrirlas, dejando que el frió aire lo calmara. Las transparentes cortinas de seda volaban alrededor de él, rozándolo. Se sentía como una caricia. Se sentía como—volvió a mirar a esos dos— se sentía como la suave piel de Hermione junto a la suya cuando se abrazaban en frente de sus padres. Así era como se sentían.

De repente, escucho el sonido de algo cayendo. Vio una pequeña caja en el suelo junto a la cama, donde las manos de Hermione estaban.

Camino hacia ella y la levantó, con la intención de regresarla a su posición original en las manos de la chica, pero su curiosidad pudo con él.

No haría ningún daño, pensó. Entonces se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó, abriendo la caja lentamente. Sonrió.

Draco paso los dedos por el frío objeto de metal, e incluso en la penumbra, sabía que era. Colgando de una hermosa cadena de plata, estaba una pequeña moneda. Y grabada en la misma había un fénix, rodeado heroicamente en llamas, con la palabra "Orden" en ella.

"El colgante era un regalo de la Orden."

Desvió su mirada a la foto de él y ella que se hallaba encima de su escritorio. "Oh." No pudo esconder la decepción en su voz.

Hermione lo escucho. Lo escuchó, y lo ignoró. Pensó que debería estar molesta con él, pero ya no podía sentir ese enojo. "La cadena es de mi parte," dijo, su voz suave y calmada, "y también lo es esto." Le pasó la diadema con los cuernos, pero incluso _ella _ya no pudo sonreír con la broma. Sin embargo, él, sonrió ligeramente.

"Gracias."

En el fondo, se escuchaban las agujas del reloj.

Draco aún tocaba la cadena. Significaba mucho para él. Significaba que él era aceptado. Finalmente. Perdonado. Inmerecidamente.

"Regresaste," le dijo ella finalmente.

"Sí." No se complico.

Hermione miro a Blaise, preguntándose si debía explicar su presencia o no. Lo observó, pensando que estaba dormido.

No lo estaba. Blaise mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero escuchaba atentamente.

"Ya no creía que lo harías."

Draco se encogió de hombros, finalmente volteándose para encararla. La miró, y luego a Blaise. Luego, miro el regalo en sus manos. Y pudo unir las piezas. "Estuviste esperándome. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Ella meneó la cabeza. No necesitaba sentirse culpable, y ella no quería que se sintiera así. No era su culpa, se dijo. Realmente nunca le había prometido nada, y era correcto que él pasará su cumpleaños con su—

"Lo siento," se encontró el chico diciendo.

Ella no decía nada, solamente esquivaba su mirada.

"Lo siento," repitió haciendo una mueca. "Siento haberte hecho—"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Realmente lo siento."

Hermione asintió, sonriéndole levemente.

Tranquilizado por su sonrisa, Draco también sonrió.

Ella estaba feliz por la sonrisa, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que había experimentado esa sonrisa, le había empezado a gustar. A amarla, incluso. Y la extrañaba cuando no estaba.

"No era mi intención hacerte esperar," explicó el chico, sintiendo que necesitaba hacerlo.

Ella asintió. "Lo sé," le dijo quedamente. Al menos, _ahora _lo sabía. Él no sabía nada de sus planes. Él no sabía que ella había estado emocionada de pasar el día con él. Él realmente no había sabido nada. Y por eso, quizás no estaba bien culparlo por su desilusión. Quizás no estaba bien culparlo en lo absoluto. De cualquier forma, ya todo había terminado. La joven decidió aligerar el ambiente. "Aunque, creo que nunca te había escuchado decir lo siento."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

"Espera," le dijo de repente, "tengo algo que mostrarte."

Se apuró, de regreso a dónde estaba Blaise, y levanto el pedazo de pergamino de la cama. Se lo paso a Draco, quién la había seguido.

La miró inquisitivamente, antes de fijar su atención en el papel que tenía en sus manos. Lo leyó rápidamente, antes de envolverla abruptamente en un abrazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. Se registro brevemente en su cabeza que este era el primer _verdadero _abrazo entre ellos. Y con eso, tímidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Lo hiciste," susurró, estaba feliz por ella.

"Si. Feliz Cumpleaños Draco."

Ninguno noto al hombre que descansaba en la cama, haciendo una mueca del dolor al tiempo que su corazón se contraía dolorosamente. Dolía.

Y entonces, el reloj marco la media noche.

---

No se le escapo el hecho de que cuando se fueron a dormir la noche anterior, después de que Blaise se despertara y se fuera, Hermione había vuelto a distanciarse lo más que podía de él cuando estaban solos. No podía ignorar el hecho de que la línea imaginaria había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su café, pensando, mientras ignoraba la incesante plática de su madre.

Bajo la mirada a su café, mirando como las ondas del oscuro líquido se transformaban en la imagen de Hermione y Blaise. Soltó la taza, maldiciendo al tiempo que el líquido caliente le quemaba la piel. La cerámica se hizo añicos.

"¡Draco!" gritó su padre, tronando los dedos al instante causando que tres elfos domésticos aparecieran.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Hermione, arrugando la frente.

Agito la cabeza para aclarar su mente de la imagen que lo había perseguido durante toda la noche. Pero Hermione lo tomó como una negación a su pregunta. Inmediatamente se inclino y puso su mano en la frente para checar si no tenía fiebre.

El joven sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos dirigiéndose a sus padres, y tomo suavemente las manos de la chica entre las suyas. "Estoy bien," le aseguró.

Eso fue hasta que Blaise Zabini apareció en su puerta; su pelo oscuro brillando en el sol, su sonrisa burlona revelando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, sus hoyuelos, sus ojos en Hermione y Draco.

_O tal vez no, _pensó Draco.

"¡Qué sorpresa Blaise!" sonrió Narcissa gentilmente.

Una sorpresa, claramente, pero no una buena. La mente de Draco daba vueltas, y desafortunadamente, la inquietante imagen que lo había perseguido durante las últimas horas, reapareció, más clara que nunca.

* * *

**Así que… quizás queríamos que Hermione matara a Draco. Ya se, ella fue muy… dulce y así. Pero no SIEMPRE lo va a ser :) (estoy viendo el futuro… ¿Quién sabe?) Pero realmente, si lo vemos objetivamente, NO fue todo su culpa. Así que no se molesto, fue comprensiva. Pero eso no significa que lo ha olvidado por completo.**

**¡Blaise es taaaan sexy! :)**

**Tengo una mala noticia para ustedes :( me voy de vacaciones por 3 semanas, y aunque me llevo mi laptop no se si voy a tener tiempo para traducir. ¡Espero que me disculpeeeen! Y que la espera no sea tan horribleeee**

**No me odien tanto y dejen reviewwws!! **

**Las quierooo, besoooos**

**Lola :)**


	18. Dos es compañia, tres es multitud

**¡WOW! Muchas gracias a todas por sus increíbles reviews! De verdad! **

**Gracias a las que dejan review anónimo, les pido mil disculpas por no haberles dado la oportunidad antes. **

**Me hacen el día… ya terminaron mis vacaciones y a penas tuve tiempo de sentarme y traducir lo he hecho jeje **

**Disculpeeeenmeee la crueldad de hacerlas esperar jeje pero de verdad… intente traducir… pero me fue imposible :( **

**Espero q disfruten el cap :) **

**Dos es compañía, Tres es multitud**

El día era bonito. El clima estaba agradable— cielo azul y una suave brisa. El sol se encontraba brillante en el cielo, y debía ser motivo para un buen humor de todos alrededor.

Debería haber sido. Desafortunadamente, Draco estaba teniendo un día infernal.

¿Qué importaba el clima cuando al parecer Dios estaba divirtiéndose a sus expensas?

¿No le ROGABA por que este día terminara? ¿No REZABA porque la tortura llegará a su fin?

No era el hecho de que estaba en el mundo muggle. No, de hecho le había encontrado el lado bueno al mundo muggle. Y era algo divertido… algunas veces.

Tampoco era el hecho de que se encontraba en un centro comercial muggle. Podía vivir con los centros comerciales. Además, secretamente se había vuelto amante de las compras. Le encantaba comprar camisas nuevas, y zapatos. Oh sí, tenía una gran colección de zapatos. Incluso, uno podía considerarlo una obsesión.

Bajo la mirada a los zapatos que traía puestos en ese momento.

Tampoco era el hecho de que tenía mierda en los zapatos. Estúpido perro. ¿No se suponía que los dueños de los perros tenían que recoger sus graciosidades? Pero no, no era ni siquiera eso.

Estaba hambriento. Estaba sediento. Era… patético. ¿A quién trataba de engañar?

El hecho era que había un hombre sabio… ¿o era mujer? Bueno, una persona. Hubo una vez una persona sabia que dijo unas palabras verdaderas, _dos es compañía, tres es multitud. _

Draco pondero sus ideas. Una gran multitud, pensó desdeñosamente. Maldito el hombre sabio— o mujer.

Observó, al tiempo que su _próximamente-ex-_mejor amigo deslizaba su brazo alrededor de Hermione. Se veían horrorosamente como una parejita.

Diablos. ¿Cuándo había empezado a usar palabras como parejita? Maldita sea.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su cuerpo se tensó cuando Blaise se inclino para susurrar algo al oído de la chica. No fue ningún consuelo para él que Hermione acercara su rostro unos centímetros, al menos Zabini no lo había notado.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Un día que él había planeado _específicamente _para pasarla _solo _con Hermione como una disculpa se había convertido en esta… fiesta de cursilería con él como un acompañante idiota. Solos era la palabra clave. Aunque él sabía _exactamente _como todo había pasado. Blaise se había presentado, sin invitación cabe aclarar, en la Mansión. Después había metido su horriblemente perfecta nariz— ¿perfecta? Se preguntó Draco. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No. No.

Después había metido su horrible nariz, si horrible, entre las cabezas de Draco y Hermione, sonriendo como si el mismo diablo en persona le hubiese robado el cuerpo.

"Vamos a salir a dar un paseo," había dicho.

Y claro, Hermione siendo Hermione, emocionada había aceptado.

¿Y él? Sabiendo que había decidido dedicarle el día a Hermione para enmendárselo, ¿qué opción tenía?

Así que ahí estaba. Arrastrando sus pies pesadamente por los pasillos de un centro comercial muggle, siguiendo a ese desagradable par.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así no conseguía sacudirse ese incómodo sentimiento.

"Draco." Escucho su nombre, y levantó la vista del suelo para encontrarse a Hermione girando el cuello para ver si seguía detrás de ellos. "¿Draco?"

"¿Qué?" escupió.

Ella frunció el ceño, esa arruga que se le formaba en la frente, ¿siempre había estado ahí? Era algo así como, atractiva—esta bien, no. En cualquier caso, fuera linda o no, se encontró a si mismo diciendo, "Disculpa, no debí de haberte gritado."

Disculpa. Esa maldita palabra. Parece que había estado usándola MUCHO últimamente. Más de lo que la había dicho en toda su vida. ¿Qué tenía Hermione que ocasionaba a esa horrenda palabra salir de su boca?

"¿Ya terminaste de enfurruñarte amigo?" le preguntó Blaise rudamente, pero sin mirarlo, siempre mirando a Hermione.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo, que hacían que Draco quisiera caminar hacia él y golpearlo. Sin embargo, Draco uso su bien entrenada paciencia y calmadamente le contesto, sin dejar a un lado el hecho de que Blaise estaba empezando a colmarle la paciencia. "¿Ya terminaron de hacerse el amor?" Su tono era frío, amargo de algún modo.

El rostro de Hermione se sonrojó airadamente. "¿Qué te _pasa _Draco?"

Blaise sonrió. ¿Y qué si Hermione había perdonado a Draco tan fácilmente? Era obvio que se preocupaba por él y encontraba ese hecho más una característica de su atractivo. El hecho de que podía perdonar. Honestamente, ser capaz de portarse amable con un hombre que claramente la había odiado, insultado y se había burlado de ella cuando eran niños le era inconcebible, y aún así Hermione era la prueba de que sí era algo posible.

Podía decir que eso le gustaba. Se había dado cuenta de que _ella _le gustaba. Era gracioso como el día anterior ese pensamiento ni se le hubiera ocurrido. Sólo hasta esa noche.

Así que la noche anterior le había dolido un poco mas de lo debido. Aunque había sido solo por ser la primera vez, se aseguraba así mismo. Blaise Zabni no iba a llorar por tener el corazón roto. Le gustaban _muchas _mujeres, y Hermione no era diferente. Se decía a sí mismo que solo le interesaba por el hecho de que Draco estaba claramente celoso de él. Era un plus al atractivo de Hermione Granger.

"No te preocupes por él," le susurro íntimamente Blaise en la oreja.

No le gustaba el hecho de que ella se hacía para atrás instintivamente, pero no dejaba que el desconcierto o la perturbación se dejaran ver.

El movimiento de Blaise enojó a Draco. Rechino los dientes, los motores de su mente volviéndose locos. "_Nada _pasa conmigo Granger." La mano que Blaise tenía en el hombro de la joven se burlo de él, empujándolo a decir, "Pero quizás hay algo malo contigo."

Hermione se giró, sacudiéndose a Blaise de encima. "_Todo _el día has estado gruñendo y quejándote, murmurándonos molestamente. Y yo no entiendo que va mal. Y _ahora _estás insultándome. No hay nada malo conmigo Malfoy, pero quizás deberías ir a quitarte esa espina de tu trasero y dejarnos solos." Y con eso, ella se marcho furiosa, azotando los pies para enfatizar lo molesta que estaba.

Blaise se apuró para alcanzarla, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Draco, quién estaba temblando de furia. ¿Él? ¿Gruñendo y quejándose? Ella estaba insultándolo a él. Él _no _estaba gruñendo y quejándose. Sólo estaba… demonios, está bien, si había estado gruñendo y quejándose.

"¡Granger!" Hermione se detuvo a medio camino y desvió su rostro del de Blaise para mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?" Tamborileaba los pies impacientemente. "¿Algo está _mal _Malfoy?"

El chico se estremeció ante su tono. Era claramente el molesto tono de, _sigue con eso o cállate porque soy mejor que tú. _La peor parte era que sabía que se lo merecía.

"Perdóname, eso fue innecesario." Ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez. Perdón.

Hermione hizo una pausa, considerándolo. Blaise observo expectante, viendo todas las emociones cruzar su rostro. Confusión, enojo, frustración y finalmente aceptación.

"Sí," le concedió, "era innecesario."

La respiración de Draco era pesada. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

Pero entonces, Hermione camino hacia él, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró consigo. Después tomó con su otro brazo a Blaise, muy para el disgusto de Draco. "¿Pero qué puedo decir?" La joven se encogió de hombros. "Creo que soy una persona indulgente."

Decir que la situación era incómodo estaba de más. Draco y Blaise, ambos estaban tensos, lanzando desagradables miradas al estilo Slytherin, a espaldas de Hermione.

Pero cada vez que ella los miraba, ambos forzaban una sonrisa. Y cuando ella desviaba su mirada nuevamente, la pelea continuaba.

Blaise lanzaba chispas por los ojos porque Hermione se preocupaba por el idiota y poco hombre llamado Draco Malfoy.

Draco hechaba chispas por los ojos simplemente porque quería y sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Las mentes sabias lo llamaban celos. Algunas veces, Draco Malfoy no podía ser llamado sabio.

"Vayamos por helado," sugirió Hermione, ajena a la tensión que la rodeaba.

Draco hizo una mueca a la brillante y colorida heladería ante la que se habían detenido. Incluso desde afuera, podía escuchar los gritos y risas de los niños. Hermione vio su mueca. "O podríamos… no ir." No pudo esconder la desilusión en su voz.

Blaise sonrió maliciosamente y meneo la cabeza, más parecido a un perro sacudiéndose el agua. "Lo del helado suena genial. ¿Al menos de que alguien no quiera ir?" La implicación era obvia. El reto estaba claro.

Draco lo ignoro. Pero viendo el ligero ceño fruncido de Hermione, sonrió levemente. "¿Quieres entrar?"

Ella asintió.

"Entonces entremos."

Blaise entornó los ojos. "Nauseabundo," murmuró quedamente, solo para que Draco lo escuchara.

"Eso es lo que tú eres," contesto mordazmente, igualmente discreto.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

"¿Qué sabor les gustaría chicos? Yo invito," Hermione los miraba desde la caja.

Sorprendidos, los dos hombres levantaron sus cabezas.

"Chocolate," dijeron simultáneamente.

Se miraron desdeñosamente. "Fresa," corrigieron al unísono.

Draco gruño. "Tú de chocolate y yo de fresa," siseo molesto. "No quiero lo mismo que tú."

"¿Y qué si _yo _quiero de fresa eh?" gruño Blaise.

"Entonces tómalo y yo el de chocolate."

"Pues no, porque yo quiero _ambos."_

"No seas un idiota."

"Quiero ser un idiota."

Draco apenas podía contener su enojo. "Entonces de vainilla para mi," le dijo a Hermione, quien asintió y procedió a ordenarlos.

"Cambie de opinión," gritó Blaise un segundo después, "me gustaría de mango." Sonrió maliciosamente a Draco. "Ups, lo siento."

"Apuesto a que lo estas."

"Lo estoy."

"Lo siguiente que me vas a decir es que tienes una aureola en la cabeza."

* * *

Hermione saboreó su helado de chocolate, dejando que la cremosa y fría sustancia se deslizará hasta su garganta. "Mmmmmmm," murmuró.

Draco y Blaise la observaron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, inconscientemente limpiándose la boca con la palma de la mano. "¿Hay algo en mi cara?"

Blaise meneó la cabeza. "¿Tan bueno esta el helado?"

Ella asintió.

"¿Tienes que hacer esos… sonidos?" gesticuló Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

"Mmmmmm…"

"Si. Eso." Le dijo brevemente.

"Oh, mmmmmmm, ok, disculpen." Blaise gruño asomandose por la ventana del auto. Lo que fuera menos ver a Hermione.

Draco también miro a otro lado. Los gemidos… estaban… afectándolos a ambos de una manera algo dolorosa.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo dentro del vehículo y Hermione comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

"Así que…" se aventuró, "me divertí hoy." Observo los perfiles de los dos hombres a cada lado de ella, ambos con facciones cautivadoras y huesos fuertes.

"Si," replico Blaise.

"Divertido," concedió Draco renuente.

"Aja," bufó Blaise quedamente.

Hermione levantó una ceja. "Um…"

"Dime Blaise," Draco corto, salvando a Hermione de una incómoda y forzada conversación. "¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

"¡Draco!" gritó Hermione. "Eso fue muy grosero."

Ambos hombres la ignoraron, lo que la desconcertó. Así había sido todo el día. Y eso que a penas llevaban la mitad del día, Draco y Blaise se iban a su mundo.

"Porque quiero estar aquí," espetó Blaise. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"¿Y qué si lo tengo?"

"Entonces tendrás que aprender a no salirte con la tuya por una vez."

"Um…" Hermione trató de interrumpir.

"¿Estás insinuando que soy un consentido?"

"¿Me vas a decir que no lo eres?"

"Um…"

"¿Entonces tú qué eres eh? Tú eres igual a mí Zabini."

"No tan detestable, ¿verdad Hermione? ¿El otro día dijiste que era detestable no?"

"No realmente…" chilló Hermione nerviosamente.

"¿Y cuándo fue eso?" rugió Draco, viendo a Hermione por primera vez desde que entraron al auto.

Hermione abrió la boca para defenderse pero no tuvo oportunidad de dejar salir ningún sonido.

"Cuando la dejaste _esperándote _por horas," dijo Blaise simplemente.

"Bueno, no fue su culpa…" dijo la chica, tratando de defender a Draco.

"Es su culpa Hermione, ¿por qué no puedes verlo así?" gritó Blaise, su voz finalmente subiendo de tono. Hasta ahora, se había mostrado muy calmado. ¿Quién tenía la voz más fría? ¿Quién tenía el tono más duro?

"¡Dije que lo sentía!" contestó Draco, igualmente fuerte.

Hermione asintió furiosamente, preocupada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la discusión.

"¿Es suficiente que lo sientes?" bufó Blaise. "¿Tú lo siento estaba ahí cuando ella estaba triste? ¿Cuándo ella observaba al reloj como en un trance mientras tú estabas por ahí meneándote con tu _novia?_"

"Al menos yo _tengo _una novia. A diferencia de ti, que no puedes mantener a tu amiguito controlado y no sabes lo que significa el _compromiso."_

Hermione alzó sus manos al aire. "PAREN, los dos."

"Compromiso." Blaise se rió. "El burro hablando de orejas. Estás a dos de engañar a Stephanie."

"¡Claro que no!"

"Más te vale que recuerdes, Malfoy, que tienes una _novia."_

"¿Y eso que se supone que significa?" aunque Draco sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

"Mantén tus pensamientos en ella, y sólo en ella."

"¿Por qué soy una amenaza para ti Zabini? ¿Es eso?"

"¡DRACO! ¡BLAISE!"

El auto, algo dramáticamente, paso por un tope, mandándolos a todos a volar por un momento.

"¿Una amenaza? Difícilmente," se burlo Blaise.

Draco se rió, una risa cruel. "Es eso, ¿no? Tienes miedo.

"¿De qué?" gruño Blaise, el hecho golpeándolo ligeramente.

"Porque te gusta Hermione y sabes que yo puedo tenerla y tú no."

"¡Cállense los dos!" gritó Hermione lo más fuerte que pudo. Pero aun así, los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados para notarlo.

"No podrías tenerla aunque lo intentarás. No estuviste ahí para ella. Lo único que siempre fuiste para ella fue alguien que podía usar por dinero."

"Eso no es cierto," gruño Draco, sus ojos estrechándose.

"Sabes que es cierto."

"¿Y qué si lo es?"

Hermione estaba muy silenciosa de repente. Su mente trabajando por el shock. ¿Eso significaba que Draco pensaba que… a ella sólo le importaba… el dinero? Tragó con dificultad.

"Significa que lo que sea que es ella para ti es falso." Blaise se felicitó a si mismo—había puesto la última pieza. No se dio cuenta de que la chica junto a él, se estaba encendiendo de enojo.

"¿No importa, o sí? La quieres porque es un reto. Pero no puedes tenerla. Porque ella es mi novia falsa."

"Como si eso importara."

"No quiero que ella salga contigo. Así que no puede."

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Blaise, por primera vez, se sintió inseguro.

"Puedo, y lo hare. Tenemos un contrato y—"

"Asi que no la quieres, pero no dejarás que nadie más la desee. Eres un egoísta, hijo de—"

"Como iba diciendo," interrumpió Draco, "tenemos un contrato y—"

De pronto, la voz inquietante y fría de Hermione finalmente llamo su atención. "¿Y ustedes quiénes creen que son?"

Sus molestos ojos cafés los taladreaban. Primero dirigió su atención a Blaise. "¿Quién eres tu para decir que lo que diga o haga con Draco es falso? ¿Te importa? No. ¿Es verdad? No. no soy un juego para que te diviertas Blaise Zabini. _Nunca _asumas cosas de mí. Nunca."

Ahora, sus ojos viajaron del uno al otro. "No soy un juguete. Juegan conmigo cuando quieren. Dejarme tirada cuando se les da la gana."

Fulminó a Draco con la mirada, su voz era inestable. "Y no soy s_uya. _Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Puedo ver a quien quiera. Y yo hare lo que quiera. Un contrato es solo un maldito pedazo de papel," chilló con frustración. Lanzó sus manos al aire, enfadada. El auto se detuvo. "Y me importan un bledo tú y tu maldito dinero. Ve a besarlo y duerme con el si quieres. Nunca fue por el dinero. Ya que aparentemente tu no sabías eso," se trago sus lagrimas de coraje, flaqueando por un breve instante. "Pensé que debía ilustrarte."

"¿Quién crees que eres Draco Malfoy? ¿Dios? Superate a ti mismo." Y como si de pronto hubiera recordado a Blaise, añadio furiosamente. "Los dos váyanse al demonio y déjenme sola."

Y con eso, gateo por encima de Draco y fuera del auto, corriendo por las escaleras frontales de la Mansión, subiéndolas de dos en dos. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy. No. Malfoy. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podia dudar de ella así? La habían tratado como si no hubiese estado ahí. Como si fuera… un premio. Pero eso era tan ellos.

Empujo la puerta principal, ignorando los gritos desesperados detrás de ella. Ella odiaba a Draco Malfoy. Tenía casi un pie afuera para volver a su casa, en ese preciso momento, pero no pudo hacerlo. Quería creer que era por _Erudstrass, _su sueño, es lo que le impedía que se fuera. Pero no era así. Era porque se había enamorado de ese idiota.

Quería reír. Quería llorar. Pero no podia hacer ninguna de las dos.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto.

Lo amaba.

Quería gritar.

Se sentía morir.

**Espero que haya sido un buen regreso :) les mando un besote! Y prometo actualizar pronto!**

**Dejen Revieeew :) **


	19. Donde las dan, las toman

**Así que hemos visto a Hermione portarse dulce con los padres. ¿Y qué me dicen Hermione molesta? **

**Gracias por los reviews! De verdad! Son lo que más me anima :) gracias a todas las que me ponen en alerta o favoritos! Anímense un día a decirme que opinan de la historia. **

**Espero que disfruten el cap ^^**

**Besitos!**

**Donde las dan, las toman**

El sol le hizo tibias cosquillas en la piel, tantas que sentía que ésta le quemaba. Se dio la vuelta hacia un lado, tratando de quitarse el calor de encima, pero solo parecía seguirlo. Suspiro y regreso a su posición original, descansado boca arriba. En el momento en que obligo a sus ojos a abrirse, el abrasador sol lo ataco son sus brillantes rayos, como si lo estuviera castigando por el pecado que fuera que había cometido. Y después, cuando rodo hacia un lado esperando una cama vacía como era usual, rodo justo fuera de la suave superficie y directo al suelo. ¿Cuándo su cama se había vuelto tan estrecha? Estiro su cuello, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor en aumento. Oh cierto. Su cama se había vuelto tan estrecha porque su cama se había vuelto el sofá. Hermione había dejado dos cosas muy claras en el momento en que había logrado alcanzarla—el hecho de que él y Blaise eran unos imbéciles. Dejo su cabeza caer contra el duro suelo de madera. Oh sí Draco Malfoy, iba a ser un mal día.

Al tiempo que Draco baja las escaleras principales de la Mansión, pensó en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sabía que probablemente había ido muy lejos. Realmente no había sido esa su intención, pero simplemente se había pasado un poco en su coraje. Sabía que debía sentirlo. Y lo sentía.

"Si Blaise. No, no está bien."

Draco hizo una pausa en su caminar y escucho. Obviamente era Hermione hablando. Y estaba claro que había perdonado a Blaise. Quizás también lo había perdonado a él… ¿no? Con ese pensamiento en mente, aumento la velocidad, casi corriendo al comedor de donde venía el sonido de la conversación.

Abrió las puertas con ambas manos, silenciando la ruidosa plática que se había estado llevando a cabo. No había ningún ruido.

"Erm… ¿buenos días?" Draco se encogió de hombres incómodo. Observó su alrededor, de la molesta mueca en el rostro de su padre, a la sonrisa en el de su madre, a la cara burlona de Blaise, quien al parecer había decidido invitarse a desayunar y la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

Eso lo enojo. ¿Cómo no había sido disculpado? Pero claro, _Blaise _si estaba perdonado. _Blaise. _

Adrede, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y sabiendo que incomodaría a Hermione, hizo una pausa detrás de su silla y le planto un rápido beso en la mejilla. Pudo sentir como se tensaba ante su roce, y sintió sus mejillas arder.

Se puso derecho nuevamente, lanzándole una sonrisa burlona a Blaise y procedió a sentarse a junto a ella. Si así era como ella quería jugar, entonces así sería: guerra.

Hermione pensó exactamente lo mismo.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que el chico estaba haciendo, sus ojos se enchinaron mientras lo observaba sentarse, casi arrogante. Casi pudo sentir la sonrisa ladeada de Draco aparecer. Se giro hacia Blaise rápidamente y le sonrío ampliamente.

Draco frunció el ceño, cuando vio que ella hablaba animadamente con Blaise. Sus ojos se iluminaron y se inclino hacia él.

Draco se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente.

Hermione se giro hacia él, molesta. "¿Sí?"

"Pásame la sal," le dijo señalando el objeto con la cabeza.

"_Por favor, _pásame la sal," le replicó.

"Bien. POR FAVOR pásame la sal."

"No," replico Hermione simplemente.

"Yo quiero el azúcar."

"Y yo quiero la sal."

"¿Por qué me importa?" le susurró para que los padres del chico no pudieran oírlos.

"Yo la pedí primero."

"No seas infantil."

"¿Quién está siendo infantil?"

Al mismo tiempo, Draco y Hermione se giraron para alcanzar los objetos y los azotaron en el espacio entre ambos en el mismo instante.

"Sal." "Azúcar."

"Bien." "Ok."

Draco se enfocó en ponerle sal a su desayuno mientras Hermione ignoraba la sal y contiuaba platicando con Blaise como si nada hubiera pasado.

Draco, no sabiendo que hacer, estiro su brazo y lo coloco alrededor de su cintura. Pudo sentir su abdomen tensándose. Ella se giro hacia el abruptamente, y él la atrajo hacia si, o más bien la silla junto con ella, de manera que ambas sillas se tocaban. El entrechocar de las sillas resonó en la habitación.

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" siseó la joven, su cabeza forzada en su hombro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo _tú?"_ le contraataco él, rechinando los dientes. "Buenos días madre, buenos días padre. Buenos días… Blaise."

"Buenos días cariño," le contestó Narcissa. Continuo, aunque de una forma HESITANT. "¿Estás seguro de que esa posición es cómoda para Hermione? No se ve muy cómodo."

Blaise bufó.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. "Está bien," le respondió molesta, "¡Esta perfectamente _bien!"_

"Quítame las manos de encima," siseó.

"Esta bien," dijo Draco furioso, apretando su abrazo. "Ya que lo encuentras _bien."_

Hermione trató de zafarse. "Oh lo vas a conseguir."

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Narcissa.

"Sí, es totalmente lo de hoy." Ni siquiera miro a la mujer.

Draco le regreso la mirada fulminante. "Todo el mundo lo hace," atinó a decir, otra vez sin mirar a su madre.

"Bueno…"

Hermione aún estaba forcejeando para soltarse del agarre de Draco. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que no lo iba a lograr, se resignó y simplemente acerco su plato. Aunque, al tiempo que tomaba su taza de café tuvo una idea.

"Oh MIE—"chilló Draco, saltando se su asiento al tiempo que el humeante líquido caía en sus piernas.

"Ups," sonrió Hermione, empujando su silla, "mano temblorosa hoy, creo." Se encogió de hombros, y miro mordazmente a la enorme mancha café en sus pantalones. "¿Estaba caliente?"

"¿QUÉ SI ESTABA CALIENTE?"

"Sí, _esa _fue mi pregunta. Me da gusto que tu oído no este afectado. Aunque quizás otras funciones lo estén."

Blaise aulló de risa.

Narcissa y Lucius estaban con la boca abierta.

"Me refería a funciones mentales," Hermione sonrió de manera angelical. "¿En qué estabas pensando _tú _Draco?"

Lucius trago. "Claro que estaba pensando eso," soltó. "¡Draco ve a cambiarte!"

"Sí _Draco, _ve corriendo," le mando Hermione. Y mientras Draco salía de la habitación, Hermione reanudo su conversación con Blaise.

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo.

Porque cuando _regreso,_ ella tenía su mano en la de él. Demonios, ¡sólo se había ido unos minutos! Draco estaba que echaba humo mientras se dejaba caer en su silla.

Hermione sonrió aun más intensamente mientras veía a Blaise; casi podía oír el humo saliendo de las orejas de Draco.

"Oh Blaise," ronroneo.

Draco solo pudo fulminarlos con la mirada.

"Eres tan…" hizo ademán de observar a su alrededor, antes de susurrar ligeramente fuerte, "…masculino."

Draco sintió como su bebida quemaba su garganta cuando logro tragarla.

Repentinamente, la mesa se agitó. Lucius había azotado la mano en ella, su propio enojo estaba muy cerca de compararse con el de su hijo. ¿Por qué?

"¿No estabas ya por irte?" le preguntó deliberadamente Lucius a Blaise. Fue frío y nada amistoso— tan diferente de como solía tratar al chico.

Todos los demás miembros sentados a la mesa, fruncieron el ceño en confusión. Sin embargo, Blaise capto el mensaje. De todas formas no tenía otra opción.

"Sí, a punto de." Miro a Hermione. "Siento lo de anoche. Te veo más tarde."

Ella asintió ausente, aun mirando fijamente a Lucius. Obviamente estaba confundida, como el resto de los presentes, pero el hombre no ofreció ninguna explicación.

"¿Lou?" habló Narcissa finalmente, una vez que las puertas se hubieron cerrado. "¿Lou Lou?"

"Sigan comiendo," ordeno el hombre con voz dura. "La comida se va a enfriar."

Hermione silenciosamente tomo su comida, observando a la familia Malfoy. Se dio cuenta de que nunca lograría entenderlos.

Pasaron minutos antes de que alguien hablara.

"Un día, creo que me casaré contigo." Draco sonrió a Hermione, sus ojos retándola. Lucius escupió su bebida de regreso al vaso, algo fuerte. Hermione hizo lo mismo, tosiendo. Todas las cabezas se giraron.

Lucius tosió fuertemente. "¿Qué fue lo que DIJISTE?"

"¿QUÉ?" aulló Hermione.

"Un día, me casaré con ella," Draco se encogió de hombros, tomando la mano de Hermione y poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

Ella trato de quitar su mano. Y cuando no pudo, lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. Sonrió, satisfecha, cuando vio la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

"¿Ca-casarse?" tartamudeó Lucius.

"Oh sí." "Oh no."

Draco la vio con cara de pocos amigos. "No estás ayudando," siseó. Mas fuerte dijo, "A lo que ella se refiere es que todavía no."

La chica adopto un aire despectivo. "No es—" Draco uso su mano libre para taparle la boca pero ella siguió murmurando cosas por debajo. Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo ocurrírsele. La calló con un par de tibios labios sobre los suyos.

Eran suaves y tibios. Se estaban burlando de ella. Sintió como perdía las fuerzas para discutir, permitiéndole atraerla hacia él.

Draco nunca había planeado esto. Pero, mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de ella, sintió que necesitaba más. Era—

Hermione recupero el sentido en ese momento, empujándolo débilmente. No sabía que decir.

Draco la miro, su mano aun entre las suyas. "Te amo," le dijo. Y no importaba cuando deseara ella para que eso fuese verdad, sabia que lo decía porque sus padres estaban ahí. Era para hacerla enojar. Y eso le dolía. Soltó su mano y rápidamente salió por la puerta.

"¿Qué fue… lo que paso?" preguntó Narcissa, pasando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Lucius, tratando de calmarlo. Su nariz dilatada. "¿A dónde esta yendo?"

"Es el shock," respondió Draco rápidamente, antes de darse la vuelta y correr para alcanzarla.

Lucius meneo la cabeza cuando su hijo hubo desaparecido. "Necesito recostarme. Esto debe ser un mal sueño."

---

"¡Hermione!" La tomo de la mano. Ella se congelo.

"¡¿Qué?!" escupió.

"Era…" recordó lo que una vez le había dicho ella, "necesario…"

"¿NECESARIO?"

"Ibas a decir…"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA!" se giro para irse.

"¡No estabas cooperando!"

"¿En algún momento has considerado que yo no _quiero _cooperar contigo? ¡TE ODIO!" Trato de irse, pero Draco no la dejaba. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una voz los interrumpió.

"¿Hermione cariño, estás bien?"

Hermione entornó los ojos, claramente para que Draco lo viera, antes de girarse para encarar a Narcissa. Draco automáticamente le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, pero ella se lo quito de encima, frustrada. "Estoy BIEN…" dijo casi gritando.

"No suenas…"

"Estoy—"

"Ella está bien," cortó Draco. "De verdad madre."

"Se que debe ser algo muy impresionante. Draco nunca había dicho que amaba a alguien." Narcissa asintió pensativa, como si fuera un gran shock para Hermione.

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros. "Debí de haberlo adivinado," dijo con resentimiento. "Él es _ese _tipo de chicos."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" siseó Draco en su oreja.

"Un maldito idiota que no—"

"¿Cuál es ese tipo de chico?" preguntó Narcissa curiosa.

Hermione sonrió, casi falsamente. "Oh, un _gran _chico," dijo sarcásticamente, golpeando a Draco lo más fuerte que pudo en las costillas.

"Oooooooh," Narcissa asintió. "Sí, sí. ¿Él esta bien?"

Hermione entornó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando. Aunque repentinamente recordó algo que la hizo detenerse. "Narcissa," comenzó. "La primera reunión de la P.E.D.D.O. es mañana." Y después desapareció. Después de unas breves palabras con su madre, Draco corrió para alcanzarla. "Eso fue grosero."

"Tú eres grosero."

Él la ignoro. "Eso también fue grosero."

Ella se detuvo y alzo las manos. "¿No es eso lo que querías? Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor. ¡Así que sigamos con el plan! P.E.D.D.O mañana, haré que pase.

"¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? Pero…"

"Quítate de mi camino."

Él no se movió.

"Que te quites de mi camino," lo amenazó.

"Esta noche, voy a dormir en la cama."

"Claro que no compañero. Al menos de que REALMENTE quieras perder esas funciones…"

"¿Qué te pasa? Lo siento, ¿está bien? Perdóname por lo que dije anoche. ¡No lo entiendo!"

"Es solo que me es más fácil hacer esto cuando no somos amigos Draco," le contesto sinceramente.

"Tarde o temprano, nos delataremos si sigues actuando así."

Eso era todo lo que le importaba. Hermione meneó la cabeza. "No lo echaré a perder. Tengo que ir a _Erudstrass, _¿recuerdas?" tragó fuerte. "Ahora, quítate de mi camino maldita sea."

Se hizo a un lado, resignado.

**EL BESO. Je. Aunque algo corto…**

**Así que el siguiente capítulo es la P.E.D.D.O. con Narcissa :) trataré de que sea divertido. Porque esta parte de la historia es como… algo seria… ¿no? Y cuando trato de meter humor… como que no encaja…**

**Pero bueno…**

**¡MIL GRACIAS! Otra vez por los reviews, las adorooo de verdad. Y quiero compartir algo super emocionante con ustedes: en marzo meti mis papeles para irme de intercambio a Disney en un programa de trabajo que ofrece mi universidad… ¿y que creen? ¡ME ACEPTARON! ¡SIIIII! Me voy a Orlando el 20 de julio… tres días antes de mi cumple… pero que mas da XD estaré ahí y podré ir al parque de Harry Potteeer!! ¡Oh si! Soy muy feliz :)**

**Les mando un besote a todas!! Disculpen la tardanza jeje**

**Dejen reviewwww!! **

**Las quiero ^^**

**Lola**


	20. Demasiado cerca para confortar

**Pobre Blaise, le dijeron que se fuera, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Será porque a Lucius no le gusto nada ver a Hermione coqueteando con Blaise? ¿Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA? Awww no es tan lindo! ^^**

**Gracias por sus increíbles reviews! Y por su apoyo! Prometo terminar el fic antes de irme :) **

**Gracias por el consejo Pabaji! :D **

**Las dejo con el cap, que lo disfruten!**

**Demasiado cerca para confortar**

La habitación estaba silenciosa, salvo por el sonido de las agujas de tejer golpeándose unas a otras. Hermione, trataba de ignorarlo mientras se ocupaba en un calcetín miniatura a rayas azules y rojas.

Draco se carraspeó, mientras pasaba la vista de su madre a Hermione. Su madre se encogió de hombros, observando detenidamente las dos grandes agujas que tenía entre sus manos.

Draco se inclino, analizando los movimientos rápidos de las manos de Hermione. Tomo sus dos agujas y trató de imitarla.

Arriba, adentro, afuera, derecha, arriba, izquierda, derecha, adentro, afuera…

Sintió que estaba tocando la batería en lugar de hacer lo que fuera que ella hacia. En cualquier caso, se comenzaba a sentir mas seguro, y le sonrió a su madre, quien aún no se decidía a mover las agujas que tenia a la altura de los ojos. Las observaba como si se fueran a mover mágicamente por su cuenta.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó Hermione de repente, levantando la vista de su trabajo. Se coloco detrás de la oreja dos mechones que se habían caído de su cola de caballo.

"¿Cosiendo?" Draco se mordió el labio. "¿Esto es coser verdad?"

"¡Cariño estamos haciendo crochet!"

"_Cariños_," se burlo Hermione, "estamos tejiendo."

"Eso."

"Oh."

Hermione suspiró. "Narcissa, creí que me habías dicho que sabías tejer."

Ella asintió. "Bueno… si…" dijo mientras miraba las dos agujas que descansaban en su regazo. "…con magia," continuo. "Pero no nos dejas usarla."

"¡Claro que no!"

"¿Repíteme por qué no?" la miró Narcissa tímidamente. "¡Es mucho más fácil!"

"Pero no habría esfuerzo en ello. ¡No habría valor sentimental! ¡No significaría nada!"

Narcissa asintió, pero claramente parecía no comprender.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, y asentó su trabajó. "¡Draco, para! ¡Lo único que estás haciendo es enredar el estambre!" Tomo lo que había hecho entre sus manos. "Mira, si no te vas a tomar esto en serio, entonces mejor vete de aquí. Ni siquiera estabas invitado."

"¡Es mi casa!" soltó Draco, aventando las agujas al suelo.

"Técnicamente," rezongó Hermione, "es la casa de tu padre."

"Y técnicamente, la pedo no hace nada," se burló Draco, "¡así que no nos pongamos tan técnicos, quieres!"

"¡Es la P.E.D.D.O.!" gritó Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

Narcissa frunció el ceño. "Draco, cariño, quizás debas irte," le dijo suavemente.

"¡No te pongas de _su _lado!"

Narcissa parpadeó sus ojos azules inocentemente, y meneó la cabeza, su rubio cabello agitándose. "No estoy tomando lados," dijo calmadamente. "Sólo estoy diciendo… que ella tiene un punto."

"¡¿Qué punto?" Draco levantó las manos en señal de frustración. "Esto es conspiración. Esto es SEXISMO."

Hermione camino hacia Draco lentamente, se puso de puntillas y le dio un falso beso en la mejilla. "Por favor, _cielo," _le pidió ruidosamente.

"Tú no conoces el significado de sexismo," le susurró la chica al oído, "así que aprende a lidiar con eso."

"Pero _cariño," _la imitió Draco, sonriéndole de una manera enfermiza. "Quiero una verdadera razón."

"Bueno, empezando por la primera, ni siquiera puedes decir bien el nombre de mi organización. Es P.E.D.D.O."

"Así que solo porque mi madre," señalo a Narcissa, "puede decir P.E.D.D.O., ¿esta dentro?"

"Y donó los dos sickles obligatorios." Hermione saco su monedero y sacó dos sickles.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Sacó su cartera y sacó una mano llena de galeones y sickles, y los tiró en la mano abierta de Hermione. "Ahí tienes." Procedió a sentarse nuevamente en su sillón, pero Hermione lo tomo del brazo.

"Gracias por tú donación. Ahora por favor, retírate." Le sonrió.

"¡Pero ya estoy _dentro! _¡Ya hice la donación!"

"Tú madre también está dentro porque tiene una insignia." Le sonrió Hermione burlonamente. "De todas formas, gracias por tú generosa donación."

"¡Me engañaste!" Draco gruño al tiempo que Narcissa levantaba el cuello de su blusa para mostrarle una insignia con las letras P.E.D.D.O. en ella. "¡Cuando consiguió eso!"

"Antes de hoy, obviamente," le respondió Hermione vagamente, antes de empujarlo hacia la salida de la sala de estar. "Gracias, ahora, adiós."

Y antes de que Draco pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se azotó en sus narices. Y cuando extendió la mano para tomar la manija, escuchó el 'click' del pestillo.

"Pero…" meneó la cabeza. "Mujeres."

* * *

"Bueno, finalmente se fue," dijo Narcissa, buscando algo que decir cuando el silencio inundo la estancia.

Hermione se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y camino hacia el sillón, regresando a su tejido.

Viendo que no obtendría más respuesta, Narcissa continúo. "Así que mi hijo—"

"Sabe," Hermione le interrumpió repentinamente, "realmente no quiero hablar de él." Su tono era terminante, y desvió la mirada.

Narcissa no insistió. Simplemente, tomo su largo cabello rubio y lo recogió en una cola de caballo. Tomó una gran bola de estambre blanco y sus dos agujas. "Esta bien, entonces," respondió.

Extendió los tres objetos.

Hermione levantó la vista, confundida. Después, como sintiendo un acuerdo mutuo, sonrió ligeramente y asintió, corriéndose para dejar espacio en el sillón y que Narcissa se sentará junto a ella.

"Mira, primero haces un nudo corredizo," comenzó a enseñarle a la mujer. "Si, por encima, justo así."

"Toma eso con tu mano izquierda… si… y ahora pon la otra aguja dentro también." Hermione le mostro como con las agujas olvidadas de Draco.

"Oh, eso es muy sencillo. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Bien," Hermione se paso el pelo detrás de la oreja, "ahora tomas el hilo y lo pasas debajo de la aguja derecha."

Narcissa tomo el hilo con su mano derecha. "No, la otra mano," le indico Hermione. "Sí, así."

"Y después sobre la aguja derecha. Pásala a través. Ahora jala la aguja izquierda a la parte de atrás del punto y saca la aguja derecha."

"¿Así?"

"Exactamente," Hermione sonrió, temporalmente olvidando todo sobre Draco. "Eso se llama puntada. Por ahora repite eso, después de un rato podremos hacer figuras y estampados."

Narcissa asintió con una sonrisa, y se concentro en su trabajo, ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que lo hacia.

Hermione a observo por un tiempo, asegurándose de que había entendido el procedimiento, antes de regresar a su propio trabajo. Por un rato, ninguna de las dos hablo para no perder la concentración.

"Así que… ¿nunca habías hecho esto antes?" Hermione le preguntó de la nada mientras cambiaba de colores.

Los labios de Narcissa se torcieron, formando un gesto ligeramente fruncido. "Nunca nadie me enseño. Tejer estaba algo… debajo de mi familia, supongo." Miro a Hermione con una disculpa.

Hermione meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa, como diciéndole que estaba bien. "Mi madre me enseño a mi," le dijo. "Cuando era niña." Hermione se sintió viajar al pasado.

"Me hubiera gustado que mi madre me enseñara cosas como esta. Realmente no es tan malo. Es algo así como relajante."

"Escuche que… bueno… tu madre… no era exactamente…"

"Si," dijo Narcissa suavemente. Y por un momento hubo una pausa incómoda. "Sí…" repitió Narcissa, como en un estado de trance.

"Disculpa."

Por un segundo, Narcissa se quedo inmóvil. Después lentamente, se empezó a mover otra vez. Primero sus manos, moviendo el hilo y después las agujas. Finalmente, habló.

"Sabes, no soy estúpida."

La respiración de Hermione se hizo trabajosa. Sintió su corazón latir a un nivel imposible, tan rápido que sintió que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Y aun así, se las arregló para tragar, de repente su boca se sentía seca y dijo con voz ronca, "sigue con la siguiente fila." Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero se las arreglo para tomar las agujas de Narcissa.

Era imposible que se refiriera al contrato. Ella simplemente… no podía. Hermione no estaba lista aún para renunciar. No quería irse. Los siguientes minutos parecieron eternos.

Una vez que las agujas regresaron a sus manos, continuó. "Es obvio que tú y Draco están teniendo una pelea. No tienen que esconderlo de nosotros. Peleas de pareja. Es una parte de estar enamorados." Observó a Hermione de manera curiosa.

Hermione respiraba sonoramente, su corazón calmándose. "S-sí."

"¿Así que es cierto?"

Hermione hizo una pausa. "Sí," dijo lentamente, y de manera sincera.

"Se que probablemente es su culpa—"

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione lo defendió. "No, no es realmente su culpa."

Narcissa solo la miro. "Como estaba diciendo, se que probablemente es su culpa, pero…" titubeó, "nunca nadie le enseño realmente como ser una buena persona. Yo nunca fui realmente una buena madre. Y Lou, bueno…"

Hermione había parado de tejer. Esperaba pacientemente.

"Lou lo ama. No sabe como demostrarlo. Y Lou, el tampoco es malo."

Hermione rogaba por opinar sobre Lucius, pero aún así asintió. "Draco… no es realmente una mala persona. En lo absoluto," dijo Hermione suavemente.

"Los tiempos han estado cambiando. La gente ha cambiado, pero no tanto como nosotros. Es difícil algunas veces, hacer a un lado lo que te han enseñado toda tu vida."

Hermione desvió la mirada. "¿Cómo nunca olvidarás como andar en bicicleta una vez que ya lo has aprendido?"

"Si. Por ponerlo de una manera sencilla." Narcissa suspiro. "Toda su vida, le han enseñando como el dinero lo es todo, como se deben de seguir las reglas, como… algunos están debajo de otros." Miro hacia abajo. "No es algo de lo que se esta orgulloso Hermione— debes entender de que no estamos orgullosos de ello— pero es lo que a todos nosotros nos han enseñado. Probablemente es él al que mas le ha costado cambiar."

"Lo entiendo," contesto suavemente. "De verdad."

Narcissa asintió. "Estoy segura de que lo haces. Eres una joven inteligente." Ella le sonrió y Hermione se sonrojó. "Quizás eso es lo que mi hijo necesita. Alguien que se enoje con él. Alguien que lo ponga en su lugar."

Hermione se mordió el labio.

"¿Te gusta mi hijo, verdad?"

Hermione levantó el rostro, sorprendida. La pregunta la agarro desprevenida, pero cuando vio a los ojos de la mujer, no pudo mentirle.

Miro nuevamente al suelo, titubeando antes de hablar. "Creo," comenzó lentamente, "que me gusta. Si, me gusta."

Sonrió lentamente, mientras a Narcissa se le dibuja una sonrisa ladeada. "Bien," le dijo como respuesta, "porque eres buena para mi hijo Hermione. Para ser franca, me agradas. Y mucho."

Narcissa extendió el brazo y posó una de sus manos sobre las de Hermione.

"Yo…" tartamudeo Hermione. ¿Qué podía decirle? Observó la habitación nerviosamente, sus ojos finalmente viajando de la mano sobre las suyas a los ojos serenos y cálidos de su dueña. "A mi también me agradas Narcissa." Y sorprendentemente, se dio cuenta de que era la verdad. Le sonrió.

"Haremos un gran equipo en contra de esos hombre Malfoy," bromeó Narcissa. Y fue en ese momento cuando Hermione supo que su plan había fallado. Narcissa la había aceptado. Y fue entonces cuando supo, que no quería que el plan funcionara por Narcissa, porque realmente quería a la mujer.

Hermione no debió dejar que le importara. Pero ahora… no quería romper el corazón de Narcissa. No quería que la mujer se desilusionara de ella y seguramente lo estaría si se enteraba de que todo esto había sido un plan— un trato.

Hermione miro triste a la sonriente y desconocida madre que tenía enfrente. _Lo siento, _quería decirle, _no quería que esto pasara._

¿Cómo había repentinamente comenzado a preocuparse y a querer a esta loca y algunas veces rara familia Malfoy?

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Se que no hay mucha interacción Draco-Hermione, pero siento que es muy momento muy especial entre Hermione y su suegra XD.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero ando en exámenes… ¡ya las ultimas semanas de clase y estoy como loca! Trataré de actualizar pronto… quizás el fin de semana.**

**LAS QUIEROOO!**

**Plzzzz dejen Reviewwws! Necesito algo que me alegre esta tétrica semana de exámenes… :S**

**Besitos,**

**Lola ;)**


	21. Las cuentas de mi corazón

**¡Hola a todas! MIL DISCULPAS por haberme tardado tanto… pero sigo en exámenes y me es imposible… ahorita me tome un tiempo… porque quiero aplazar la terrible realidad de que tengo que estudiar :( además me fue de la shit en mi examen de Diseño de Producto… odio a mi maestra… en fin…**

**Responderé a los reviews… para entretenerme un rato :D…**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Gracias por la suerte! De verdad la necesitaba :) y sobre Narcissa… o si… la Señora Malfoy nos tiene muchas sorpresas escondidas :).**

**Smithback: OMG! Jajaja me reí mucho con tu chiste XD … si… pobre Herms… a ver que pasa…**

**Roxa Marvola Riddle D' Malfoy****: ¿Quién dice que no se ha ganado a Lou? Jajaja aaaw Bob… yo tmb lo amé… pero desgraciadamente su aparición ya no es requerida :( … un minuto de silencio por Bob…**

**itzelwonderful: gracias! Estoy muy emocionada :D ya en 2 meses me voy!**

**MAck*: gracias! Pues me ha ido bien… a excepción de Diseño… pero en fin… siii amo a Narcissa Malfoy… eso es un hecho :D**

**Caroone: OMG! Sería genial! :D **

**Pabaji: jajajaja :D gracias por dejar review siempre!**

**mary123sol: q bueno que te gusta :D disfrutala!**

**anne: q bueno q te animaste! No sabes lo feliz q me hace :D jajaja denada… la vdd disfruto mucho esto de traducir… ten por seguro que no será el último fic :)**

**Zedaray: q bueno! :D y gracias ¡**

**Nabm: bienvenida! Me da gusto tener nuevas lectores y mucho más que lo disfrutes mucho :D odio a Stephanie… **

**mimi-chan: jajajaja hay que dejar las cosas en suspenso :D**

**Cleoru Misumi: jajaja ya seee! Fue único el momento… Draco Malfoy con hilo y aguja… para foto… XD oh si… TODO se ha salido de control…**

**Kirara11: jajaja si es cierto… perdoooon! Jeje q bueno q te gusta! Ya se… los Malfoys han superado mis expectativaaas… hasta ganas de vivir con ellos me dan XD**

**Almu24: :) me da gusto q la disfrutes! Lo hago lo mas rápido que puedo! **

**Emmadrake: ammm YA! Jajaja tratare de actualizar pronto!**

**Calypsso: Que bueno que te encantaa! Me hace tan feliz! ^^ y… deja q termine con Blaise y luego te lo mando XD jajaja **

**REVIEW.**

**Las cuentas de mi corazón**

Hermione estaba sentada al pie de la fría escalera de mármol, su cabeza entre sus manos mientras se recargaba en el barandal. Se mordía el labio mientras pensaba, su frente se arrugaba delatando su profunda concentración. Hermione Granger se enorgullecía de saber mucho. Era su conocimiento lo que la hacía especial. No era rica. No tenía la sangre. No. Pero era inteligente.

Sin embargo, había momentos en los que se encontraba completamente perdida. Eran inevitables. Y ahora parecía ser uno de esos momentos.

Ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía continuar con el plan y arriesgarse a romperle el corazón a Narcissa? ¿Debería renunciar y así perder su sueño de ir a _Erudstrass_? Tenía que ser honesta consigo misma. Puso su mano encima de su corazón— también perdería a Draco. No es como si lo tuvieras, le recordó cruelmente una voz en su cabeza.

Quizás fuera eso lo mejor. Si se iba, tal vez podía olvidar las ultimas semanas, y que todo eso había pasado. Trataba de confortarse con el hecho de que probablemente aún era posible… olvidarlo.

"¿Señorita Granger?"

A penas reconoció su propio nombre. Levantó la mirada, un poco cohibida, al ver a Lucius observándola desde lo alto. O quizás, el lugar vacío junto a ella. Para saberlo. "¿Sí?" susurró, su mente aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

"La mansión no es agradable por las noches," le dijo ásperamente, sintiendo que era su labor advertirle a la chica, "sería mejor que regresará a su habitación."

Hermione asintió pero permaneció sentada. Lucius se encogió de hombros y se retiró. "Haga lo que le plazca."

Hermione no lo escucho, ya que su mente empezó a trabajar con rapidez. Cuando era niña, su madre le había enseñado a hacer una lista de pros y contras al tomar una decisión. En teoría, cuando había más razones en un lado de la lista, esa debía ser su respuesta.

El problema era, que no importaba cuantos pros hubiera en echarse para atrás con el trato, no podía superar los contras. Más específicamente, no podía enfrentar el hecho de irse. Porque si se iba, sabía que probablemente nunca más vería a Draco. Sus caminos no se cruzaban. Sus mundos no se tocaban.

Fue solo en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Lucius se había ido. ¿Qué había dicho? No le había prestado atención. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Lentamente, vago por los pasillos en el regreso a su habitación, dejando que sus pies la guiarán.

A penas noto que Lucius había dejado las luces prendidas para ella. Pero el hecho era, que ella _si _se había dado cuenta. Y eso la hizo estremecerse.

* * *

Draco miro el reloj, gruñendo al tiempo con par de pequeñas manos aliviaban un nudo en sus hombres. A penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y enfocar las manecillas del reloj. Cada vez que intentaba leer la hora, el par de manos lo llevaba a un estado de relajación tal que el número se borraba de su mente, dejándolo suspirar profundamente para intentarlo nuevamente.

"Oh eso se siente tan bien, no pares," Draco suspiró, "¡oh sí!"

Finalmente, sin embargo, se las arreglo para entender la hora que indicaba el reloj. Brevemente estuvo en su mente el hecho de que era muy tarde y Hermione ya debía de haber regresado pero otro empujoncito y el pensamiento se iba lejos. Ya era una niña grande. Podía encontrar el camino sola. Mientras…

De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Draco, semidesnudo, se paralizó.

No era que eso no lo hubiera hecho abrir los ojos. Era el hecho de que las manos en su espalda se habían detenido. "¿Por qué paras?" soltó. Se recostó nuevamente sobre su oreja izquierda, para poder ver la puerta a su derecha. "Ah, eres tú."

Fue un momento después cuando Hermione, parada en la puerta, comprendió lo que estaba pasando en la habitación.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁS _HACIENDO?_" le preguntó molesta, entrando en la habitación de una manera que Draco a penas pudo esconder una sonrisa. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" resopló, con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Qué no puedes ver que esto es _privado, _mujer?"

"Esto," señalo todo lo que ocurría en su habitación, "es _desagradable. _¡Detente ahora mismo!"

Levantó una ceja, antes de regresar su cabeza a la antigua posición. "Moxie, continúa," ordenó simplemente, sin prestarle atención a Hermione.

La elfina paseaba la vista de Draco a Hermione. Se encogió desganadamente, sus grandes y brillantes ojos pidiéndole una disculpa a Hermione mientras regresaba su cabeza con sus orejas caídas y continuaba con su labor.

"Moxie detente," le dijo firmemente Hermione, su mirada asesina retando a Draco a enfrentarla.

"Norma, dame una uva." El elfo en una esquina de la habitación se puso de pie, tomo un racimo de uvas y corrió hacia Draco. Pero antes de que pudiera poner la uva en la boca de Draco a través del hueco en la mesa de masajes, Hermione lo detuvo. Tomo las uvas de sus manos silenciosamente, ignorando sus chillidos de protesta.

"¿Por qué te demoras tanto Norman?" le preguntó Draco irritado, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Norma chillo nuevamente. "Norman… um amo…" señalo a Hermione, no queriendo nombrar a Hermione, pero no sabía que decir. Volvió a su lugar en la esquina y se escondió.

Hermione lo ignoró. "¿Quieres tu uva?" le preguntó enfurruñada.

Draco gimió nuevamente, el sonido provocó escalofríos a Hermione. A ese hombre deberían prohibirle gemir, maldita sea, pensó la chica. "Sí, eso sería agradable," dijo con voz ronca.

Tomo una uva en su mano y la aplastó en su cara, reventándola toda. "¡Pues aquí la tienes!" Su voz temblaba ya que los escalofríos continuaban recorriendo su cuerpo.

Draco escupió, parte del jugo se le había metido por la nariz. Con la mano se limpió los restos de la cara, antes de decirle a Moxie que parara. Lentamente, se giró para descansar sobre su espalda, revelándole a Hermione el frente de su cuerpo. No era que ella no había vislumbrado parte del mismo, pero era la primera vez que ella había visto, bueno, su bien definido cuerpo… tan descaradamente. No pudo evitar mirarlo, su corazón latiendo más rápido al tiempo que la lujuria crecía en su interior.

Los sentimientos que él evocaba en ella, la espantaban terriblemente.

El joven disfruto su reacción, pero pretendió ser indiferente. "Así que, ¿que tal la pedo?" preguntó. Inclusive se estiro por unos momentos.

Hermione se quedó sin aire. Se sonrojó profundamente, lo que Draco encontró encantador. "B-bien," tartamudeó. "Puedes ponerte una camisa," atinó a decirle.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Draco, estirándose perezosamente. "¿Te molesta?"

No pudo responderle.

"P-por favor dime que tienes pantalones debajo," pregunto Hermione, repentinamente preguntándose que había debajo de la sábana que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Sonrió maliciosamente. "No…" contestó arrastrando las palabras. Lentamente, se quitó la sábana. Hermione estaba nerviosísima, su rostro reflejaba una enorme cantidad de emociones.

"Sólo bóxers."

Suspiró sonoramente, ligeramente aliviada, y secretamente, ligeramente decepcionada. Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta.

"¿Creíste que iba a dejarte ver todo verdad?" se rió de ella.

La chica se sonrojó aún más… si eso era posible.

Finalmente, logró quitar sus ojos de la vista, y observó a Norman en su lugar, encogido en el rincón, aterrado de lo que le iba a decir su amo. "Los elfos domésticos no son esclavos." Cambio de tema.

"No, son sirvientes."

"¡NO LO SON! ¡SON CREATURAS ESCLAVIZADAS POR IDIOTAS COMO TÚ!"

"Ahora, me vas a dar un aburrido discurso de cómo son pobres almas incomprendidas en esté devastador y difícil mundo, ¿verdad?"

"¡LO SON!" chilló Hermione. Norman se estremeció.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso," Draco hizo una pausa, "SI lo fuera, entonces yo no lo sabría, ¿o sí?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y estrechó los ojos. "Pero ahorita te estoy diciendo—"

"¡Porque no estoy en la pedo!" continuó Draco, ignorándola. "Porque la egoísta, SEXISTA, creadora de la organización no deja entrar hombres. Ahora si pudiera entrar a la pedo—"

"¡Por Merlín! ¡Es P.E.D.D.O.!"

"—pedo, entonces yo sabría todo, y no los trataría como esclavos." Draco le sonrió ampliamente. "Norman," gritó, aún observando a Hermione despectivamente, "¡¿dónde diablos están mis uvas?"

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y dio un paso adelante. "Primero," comenzó, "Norman, no se las des. Si no puede poner su perezoso trasero de pie y caminar dos pasos por una uva, entonces no debe comer ninguna. Puede que se ponga gordo y su novia lo deje. ¿No queremos eso, verdad?" preguntó sarcásticamente. La mirada fulminante de Draco ahora competía con la suya. "Segundo, no soy sexista. ¡Harry y Ron están en la **P.E.D.D.O.**!"

"Hombres de verdad Granger. Me refería a _hombres de verdad. _No mariquitas."

"¿Cómo te _atreves_?"

"¿Cómo? Bueno…"

"Crees que eres inteligente."

"Estoy orgulloso de eso, sin duda." Sonrió cínicamente. Tanto que Hermione tuvo que debatirse con la urgencia de quitarle de un golpe esa estúpida sonrisa.

Y si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento, hubiera tenido en frente una escena muy singular, con Draco semidesnudo, sonriendo y Hermione completamente vestida, fulminándolo con el rostro rojo como tomate.

"Moxie, Norman," dijo Hermione con una tranquilidad que asusto a Draco. "por favor, retírense." El chico no culpaba a los elfos por abandonarlo unos segundos después de que la orden fuera dada.

"Ahora que los testigos se han ido, ¿planeas matarme?" El momento en el que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, se maldijo a sí mismo. La vio estremecerse, y por un momento, vio dolor en sus ojos, antes de que se endurecieran de nuevo. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que se dio cuenta de que ella no era inmune. No era tan fuerte como quería hacerle creer. Pero también fue algo tarde. Él no sabía que ella tenía otras cosas en mente. Y aunque, en un momento pensó hablarlo con él, ya no era ese el caso. Así como él nunca supo que sus palabras la empujarían a tomar una decisión.

"Quizás esto es una mala idea," le dijo resignada.

"¿Qué? Granger, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Estaba asustado.

"¿Por qué eres así?" preguntó, su voz teñida de dolor y cansancio.

Draco frunció el ceño. Podía lidiar con la Hermione Gruñona, con la Hermione Vengativa, pero no podía resistir verla herida. Esa noche por primera vez, se encontró a sí mismo sin palabras. Su plan para hacerla enojar parecía haberse salido de control.

"Incluso tu madre se preocupa por mí. ELLA se preocupa. Tú PADRE se preocupa. Pero tú… ¿no lo entiendes?" Hermione se interrumpió, desviando la mirada.

"Hermione…"

"No. No. _No." _Levantó las manos para cubrir sus orejas, meneando la cabeza rápidamente. "¡A mi no me importas! ¡NO!"

Draco se puso de pie y la tomó firmemente de las muñecas. "Detente."

Ella lo hizo. Levanto el rostro y su mirada choco con la del joven. "Pero sí me importa," le dijo simplemente. "Ese es todo el problema. ¿_Por qué _demonios me importa?"

Espero por una respuesta, aunque no la esperaba. Al no obtenerla, sonrío tristemente, y se libero de su impresionado, ahora flojo agarre, dejándolo solo.

Hermione nunca regreso a la habitación esa noche. Draco, aunque esperó, sabía que no volvería. Quizás hubiera encontrado una habitación para huéspedes en la cual quedarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ambos se evadieron por diferentes razones. Él la evitaba porque sabía.

Ella lo evitaba por que sabía que él sabía. Él sabía que a ella le importaba. Él ahora sabía que ella tenía sentimientos hacia él.

Pero el hecho era, cuando dos personas se evitan al mismo tiempo, la idea de evitarse realmente no funciona. Y por esto, simplemente los condujo a muchos encuentros incómodos, llenos de 'ums' y 'ahs'.

Narcissa finalmente tuvo suficiente.

"Draco," lo llamó, buscando a su hijo. "¿Hermione has visto a mi hijo?"

Hermione se mordió el labio. "Sí, lo acabo de ver en el ático." Ambos habían decidido que no se encontrarían en el ático. Obviamente, ese no fue el caso.

"¿El ático?" preguntó Narcissa.

"El ático," le aseguró Hermione, antes de desaparecer.

Narcissa observó a la chica prácticamente salir corriendo. "Bien," murmuró, antes de dirigirse al escondite.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Madre?" susurró una voz.

"¿Draco? ¿Por qué susurras?"

"¿Es seguro salir?"

Narcissa miro a su alrededor. "¿Hay algo malo aquí afuera?" le cuestionó en voz alta.

"No," le contestó Draco quedamente.

"¿Estamos jugando a las escondidillas? Porque me encanta ese juego." Aplaudió emocionada.

"No," le contestó aburrido.

"Entonces creo que es seguro."

Draco saco la cabeza para asomarse por la puerta del ático. "¿Estás segura?"

Narcissa asintió, alzando las cejas. "Sí."

"Yo creo que prefiero quedarme aquí. Como dicen, un trueno no cae dos veces en el mismo sitio."

Narcissa asintió nuevamente. "Espera… ¿truenos?" Frunció el ceño. "¿Cayó un trueno ahí? ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¡Truenos! ¡Por todos los cielos!"

Truenos era una manera de decirlo. Sin embargo, era muy parecido a este elemento lo que sentía en su cuerpo cada vez que veía a Hermione, y la tensión llenaba la habitación cuando estaban juntos. "De alguna forma," le contestó vagamente. "¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo?"

"¿Truenos querido? ¿Estás bien?" repitió, preocupada. "¿Cómo los truenos pueden caer dentro de la mansión?"

"Te sorprenderías madre," murmuró. "Estoy bien madre," suspiró. "Sube si necesitas hablar conmigo."

"Se que tu y Hermione están teniendo un malentendido."

Draco, sobresaltado, voló de la posición en la que estaba al suelo. Incluso el suelo del ático de la Mansión Malfoy estaba impecablemente limpio.

"¿Habló Hermione contigo? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Bueno, si… lo hablo conmigo brevemente." Narcissa observó la expresión ansiosa de su hijo. "Dijo que no era tú culpa," añadió Narcissa, recordándolo de repente, esperando complacer a su hijo.

Hizo todo lo contrario. Su cara se deformo. "Bueno, obviamente hablaste con ella antes de ayer en la noche. Estamos hablando de cosas diferentes."

"Oh. ¿Pero aún es sólo un malentendido verdad?" preguntó Narcissa esperanzada.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

Narcissa suspiró. Extendió sus brazos y palmeó a Draco en el hombro para reconfortarlo. "Mientras se amen," comenzó, "todo estará bien."

Esa idea hizo que Draco se sintiera mareado. El problema era, él no la _amaba_, y tampoco creía que ella lo _amará _a _él. _Amar era una palabra muy fuerte.

Narcissa, sin embargo, lo tomó de otra manera. "¿Qué amas de ella hijo?"

Draco sabía que si no le respondía a su madre, ella nunca se iría. Y más que nada, él sólo quería estar solo y pensar una manera de manejar la situación. Así que busco una manera de evadirla. Pensó en Stephanie.

Tomo una bocanada de aire. "La amo," dijo simplemente.

Su madre lo observó. Sonrió suavemente. "Sí," le urgió, "¿pero _qué _es lo que amas _de _ella? ¿Por qué la amas?"

Frunció el ceño. "Bueno… yo la… ¿amo?"

Narcissa frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella?"

Draco intentó de nuevo. "Yo amo…" flaqueó. No podía pensar en nada. Miró a su madre, quien esperaba pacientemente. "Amo… su sonrisa," dijo lentamente. Pero eso era de Hermione, no de Stephanie.

"Amo… la forma en la que se apasiona por las cosas que le importan."

"Como la P.E.D.D.O.," murmuró Narcissa.

Él asintió. "Espera. ¿Qué?"

"No importa, continua."

"Bueno, entonces…" Draco pensó. "Amo que… se preocupa por las personas. De todo y de todos." Lentamente se recargo en la pared. "Amo… que siempre esta segura de sí misma. Oh, y la manera en que siempre me da segundas oportunidades, y me perdona."

"Y… amo que no me tiene miedo. Amo cuando me grita, y me dice que estoy mal y lo estúpido que soy. Y como se ríe. Amo los pequeños detalles que la forman, como cuando se muerde el labio inferior cuando esta nerviosa o como su pelo se le desordena y ella se lo pone detrás de la oreja."

Narcissa sonrió.

Él recordó la noche anterior. "Amo como es cuando está molesta. Amo su modestia. Amo cuando se sonroja… se ve tan… ¿linda?"

Draco asintió para si mismo.

"Amo lo inteligente que es. Y orgullosa, pero no creída. Amo… amo todo de ella."

Draco se enderezó violentamente y miró a su madre. "Amo todo de ella."

Después, se dejo caer nuevamente. "Maldita sea."

Decir que su madre estaba completamente confundida, era quedarse corto.

* * *

**¡REVIEWS!**

**:D**

**Por cierto… quiero recomendar unos fics… no se si ya los hayan leído pero por si acaso…**

**La Ecuación de Dante de jos Black… es un Draco/Hermione algo lúgubre pero increíble!**

**We can't go home again de Holofernes … un Lily/Sirius muy tierno! **

**Conociéndote de Mad Aristocrat … un Draco/Hermione simplemente encantador!**

**Y… me despido… que cruzen los dedos, rezen, enciendan velitas, mediten o lo que hagan para que pase mi examen de Diseño y el que presento mañana… porque a este paso me va a cargar el payasooooo! :'( **

**Besitos! **

**Las quieroooo!**

**Lola ^^**


	22. Diabólicas

**¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**¡Ya llegamos a los 200 reviews! ¡Wiiiii! **

**Les agradezco mucho que lean esta historia y que dejen reviews. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Gracias también por sus buenos deseos :) … me fue bien en casi todos los exámenes… menos en el de diseño que ya había mencionado… pero por lo menos lo pase XD… ahora tendré dos semanas "tranquilas" para empezar con los finales y… ¡adiós escuelaaa! ¡Oh sí! Bueno ya… dejaré de aburrirlas con mi vida personal… en fin…**

**Este capítulo no tiene mucha acción que digamos, es más de podríamos decirle, relleno. Pero como siempre… esos capis son necesarios.**

**Espero que les guste :D **

**Les mando un beso a todas! Las amo!**

**Diabólicas**

El sol de media tarde se colaba por la pequeña ventana en el no tan pequeño ático de la Mansión Malfoy, derramándose sobre el cuerpo de Draco que descansaba en el suelo.

Era un día lindo, y los rayos del sol calentaban la habitación de una manera agradable.

Pero eso no era todo lo que Draco pensaba. Ni cerca.

En realidad, él estaba pensando en las mujeres. Sin embargo— no en la manera en la que uno imaginaría que lo haría. Estaba pensando en algo entre líneas.

Las mujeres eran confabuladoras. Las mujeres eran malvadas. Las mujeres, uno podría decir, eran confabuladoras _y _malvadas.

No había ninguna duda de ello. Draco meneó la cabeza solemnemente. Ninguna duda.

Abrió sus ojos, desde su posición en el suelo del ático, en el que había permanecido después de su repentina, y bastante aterradora, epifanía.

"Tú lo tenías todo planeado, verdad," acusó, apuntando a su madre con un dedo.

"¿Yo planeé que?"

El joven entrecerró los ojos y se levantó, sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo de su espalda. "¡No pretendas no saber de lo que te estoy hablando!" le dijo enfurruñado.

"Yo planeé…" Narcissa se dio golpecitos pensativos en la barbilla. "¡Oh!" exclamó repentinamente, como si hubiese tenido su propia epifanía. "¿Te refieres a todo el rollo de las escondidillas? Porque te juro que no lo hice. Pero el ático es un lugar terriblemente bueno para esconderse, debo admitir."

"¡AHA!" declaró Draco triunfante. "Espera. ¡NO! ¡MADRE!"

"¿Qué?"

Draco meneó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. "Oh, ya veo. Ya veo. ¿Así que listas, confabuladoras _y _malvadas, eh?"

Narcissa asintió firmemente. "¡Eso es precisamente lo que son los hombres!" soltó. "Excepto listos," añadió después de pensárselo bien.

Draco levantó los brazos en el aire en señal de frustración. "¡MUJERES! ¡ESTABA HABLANDO DE LAS MUJERES!"

"Oh bueno, entonces definitivamente somos listas. Y hermosas." Aplaudió. "¿Verdad Draco, cariño? ¿Soy hermosa verdad? Lou dice que sí."

"Sí madre," le contesto monótonamente. Hizo una pausa. "¡No! ¡No cambies el tema! Estábamos hablando de ti. Y de mí. ¡Y del amor!"

"¿Eso hacíamos?" Narcissa no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza.

"¡Sí!" gruño Draco.

Narcissa se acerco a su hijo y con ambas manos estiradas, pellizco sus mejillas de manera afectuosa. O según Draco, de una manera vergonzosa y dolorosa. "Bueno, tú sabes que yo te amo corazón."

"¡No TÚ!" Draco levanto sus manos al aire una vez más. "¡Hermione!"

"Bueno, estoy segura de que Hermione te ama también. ¿Quizás deberías preguntarle a _ella?_" Narcissa le dijo con simpatía.

"¡No ella no lo HACE!" soltó Draco.

"Pero…"

"No mientas madre."

"Pero…"

"Y además, ¡no estaba hablando de _ella_!"

"¡Oh querido! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo Draco?" Narcissa, por una vez, se veía seria.

_Era Stephanie. Estaba hablando de Stephanie, _cantaba religiosamente en su mente. No importaba el hecho de que Stephanie no se sonrojaba. O que no era muy inteligente. O modesta. O… maldita sea.

Draco repentinamente hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie. "Veo lo que tratas de hacer. ¿Confabulando otra vez? No lo creo." Meneó la cabeza, y se dirigió a la salida. "Las mujeres son _tan _confusas," murmuró, mientras salía.

Narcissa, una vez más, se había quedado pensativa. "¿Mujeres?" se burló. "Draco querido, lo has entendido todo mal."

* * *

_Yo amo a Steph. Steph. Steph._

Pero se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ni siquiera ver la imagen de la chica en su cabeza. Y… ¿desde cuando Steph tenia una melena rizada y castaña?

No la tenía.

Draco se paralizó.

Esa era Hermione.

Y _ese _también era un problema.

Draco, en ese momento, decidió que iba a dar un paseo. Y quizás nunca regresaría, y se enfrentaría a todo este desastre. Porque ahora no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo. Ella era Hermione Granger. Ella era… la tercera del Trío Dorado a falta de palabras, y eso era suficiente. Ella era todo lo que estaba mal para él. Ella era amable. Ella era honesta. Ella era una Gryffindor. Ella era muggle. Ella no era rica. ¡Ella era amiga de Harry cara rajada Potter por el amor del cielo! Y a pesar de eso era… Hermione.

Hermione, la chica que lo hacía reír sin importar que. La única chica que podía ponerlo en su lugar. Hermione era Hermione. Dulce. Adorable. Inteligente.

Si, realmente tenía que huir de ahí.

Además, huir era su especialidad.

_Yo amo a Steph. S. T. E. P. H. _

Pero incluso _él _sabía que estaba mintiendo.

_A él le __gustaba.__ O la amaba. Lo que fuera… pero era a _ella _no a Steph._

"¡Ouch!" tosió Draco al tiempo que algo, o más bien alguien, se estrellaba contra su pecho al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

"Perdón. Perdón," murmuro la persona, la voz extrañamente familiar.

Miro hacia abajo. Inquietante fue, que exactamente al mismo tiempo, ella miro hacia arriba.

"Oh, eres tú," dijeron simultáneamente. Malo, tanto para la huida de Draco, como para los esquivos de Hermione. Aparentemente, ambos eran realmente malos cumpliendo sus propósitos.

"Mira, sobre la otra noche, yo no quería—"

"No me gustas," soltó Draco, que no era todo lo que estaba pensando, ni todo lo que quería decir. "No gustar de gustar mas bien de gustar gustar." Hermione lo miraba. Draco suspiro. "Me gustas. Pero no gustar de gustar gustar."

"¿Gustar de gustar gustar?" Hermione intento bromear, algo lamentable cabe aclarar.

"No te amo." Lo que no era del todo cierto.

Pero las palabras se habían escapado. Y eso era todo.

Hermione alzo el rostro, claramente confundida ante la repentina confesión. Después, miro a otra parte, aparentemente sin inmutarse. Se aclaró la garganta torpemente. "Como estaba diciendo, sobre la otra noche, yo realmente no quise decir que me iba a echar para atrás. Si aún quieres continuar con la… farsa," hizo una pausa, las palabras golpeando puntos insospechados, "entonces continuare."

Draco no sabía que decir. ¿Qué ella no lo había oído?

"Um… ¿Gracias?"

Hermione asintió brevemente. "Seguro." Se coloco el cabello detrás de la oreja, levantó la barbilla, lo rozo levemente al pasar junto a él y desapareció, dejando un aire tenso en el ambiente.

Aumento la velocidad, cada paso más pesado que el anterior. Hasta que dio la vuelta en la esquina.

Y ahí fue cuando los pasos se volvieron demasiado pesados, demasiado difíciles. Se detuvo, y se recargó en la pared, fuera de vista.

Draco. El idiota.

Ella siempre había soñado con enamorarse del hombre perfecto. Amable, dulce, del tipo príncipe azul. Quizás era su ilusión. Quizás ese hombre no existiera.

Pero era difícil no creer o tener esperanzas. Digo, cuando tenía once había descubierto que la magia era real. Y a los once, no importaba cuan racional pudieses ser, cuando descubres que la magia es real, que se podía decir de que las princesas y cuentos de hadas no lo fueran.

Ella siempre había soñado con el dulce, risueño, guapo… y para ser honestos, chico rico que atraparía su corazón y le daría el suyo.

Jamás ni en su más loco sueño habría imaginado a Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. El abogado del diablo. En toda su rubia gloria. No, nunca lo habría imaginado. Él era… el nada amable y cínico joven que ella siempre había imaginado que iba a odiar. Y estaba en lo correcto hasta cierto punto.

Ella lo odiaba.

Pero nadie nunca le dijo que podías odiar a alguien, y amar a alguien, al mismo tiempo.

Einstein le había fallado. ¡Estaba en contra de las leyes de la física! ¡Incluso en contra de la naturaleza del mundo!

Se dio la vuelta, golpeándose levemente la cabeza contra la pared.

No le sorprendió cuando él le dijo que no, trago duró, la amaba. Porque realmente, no era algo para sorprenderse. Quizás, había estado un poco decepcionada. Pero no era una tonta para pensar que él repentinamente iba a venir y declararle su interminable, contenido amor por ella. Está bien, tal vez había sido un poquito tonta, pero no tanto.

Ella era la racional, lógica, Hermione Granger al fin de cuentas. Tenía bases para clamar eso.

Y por eso dolía un poco. Ella recuperaría… su dignidad perdida. Y olvidaría todo lo relacionado con él. Lo haría. _Realmente _lo haría.

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

"Um… no estoy golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared en un intento desesperado por suprimir mi—"

Draco la miro extrañamente y sonrió.

Oh, definitivamente iba a olvidar todo sobre él, en el momento en que dejará de sonreír. Porque maldita sea, si nunca hubiera visto esa sonrisa, su corazón nunca se abría derretido por él.

"¿Te importaría si salgo pasado mañana?"

"¿Por qué?" Metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Bueno, verás…" comenzó.

"No, no importa," sonrió de nuevo, como si una sonrisa pudiera hacer que todos los momentos incómodos se desvanecieran. Por las barbas de Merlín, en el pasado, no hubiera sonreído para salvar su vida. Ahora, ¡no podía detenerse! Definitivamente tenía que ganársela.

"Bueno." Hermione se encogió de hombros, algo decepcionada. Quería decirle que era su cumpleaños. O que iba a serlo. Pero…

"¿Vas a salir con cara rajada no?"

"Harry," corrigió la chica automáticamente. "En realidad, canceló."

Draco esperaba que ella no pensara que él iba a ofrecerse. Porque esto en sí, esta conversación de dos minutos, era lo suficientemente incómoda. Y su mandíbula le dolía por sonreír tanto. Pero las sonrisas eran buenas. Las sonrisas no eran incómodas. ¿Verdad?

De alguna manera, las esperanzas de Draco fueron escuchadas. Y de otra, el diablo había salido a perseguirlo. "En realidad voy a ir con…" Hermione murmuró.

"¿Con quién?"

"Blaise," murmuró nuevamente.

"Perdón pero no entendí."

Hermione tomo una bocanada de aire. "Blaise," dijo.

La respiración de Draco se torno dificultosa. Flaqueó antes de recobrar la compostura. "Bien, esta bien entonces." Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, manteniendo su sofocante enojo controlado. "Diviértete entonces," le dijo rechinando los dientes.

Y quizás por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que ese enojo era. La odiosa palabra con C.

* * *

El aire era fresco como nunca antes. El sol era brillante. El cielo azul. Estaba fuera de casa. Estaba fuera de la tensión. De la incomodidad. El pueblo de Hogsmeade _nunca _se había visto tan lindo.

Blaise, con su manera sencilla y relajada de ser, proporcionaba una agradable diversión.

"La, la, la, la, la," canturreaba Blaise, sosteniendo un micrófono invisible en su mano al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro de una manera casi salvaje.

Hermione se rió. _Se rió. _No había hecho eso recientemente. Reírse, era quizás lo que Hermione más disfrutaba hacer. "Blaise, o tomas drogas… o… tomas drogas."

Blaise le mando una sonrisa encantadora, que se suponía debía hacer su corazón latir violentamente, si no estuviera completamente enloquecido por…— pero no podía, ni debía, pensar en él.

"¡Oh! O, hiciste que Fred y George probaran algún producto en ti. Oh no, una vez me hicieron eso. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿El polvo-cantor-para-romperle-los-oídos-a-Hermione? ¿O la poción de hagamos-que-todos-nos-miren-como-si-estuviéramos-locos?"

Blaise se puso una mano en el corazón. "¡Ouch! Eso dolió… quizás solo estoy feliz."

Eso, pensó Hermione, tenía muchos significados. Además de la innegable mirada que le dedicaba, prefería fingirse tonta y en ignorancia por el momento.

El joven pareció sentir su incomodidad, cambiando de tema. "Así que… ¿cómo se ha portado mi viejo mejor amigo contigo?"

O quizás, pensó ella, estaba _tratando _de hacerla sentir incomoda. "Bien."

"No parece que tan bien," comentó ligeramente, viéndola fijamente.

Ella lo miró. "¿Cuándo ha estado algo bien con _Malfoy?"_ Dijo su nombre como lo habría hecho en el pasado— burlándose del asco que antes sentía por el hombre.

"Cierto. Cierto. Recuerdo cuando lo golpeaste en… cuando fue… ¿tercer año?"

"Algo así, si," respondió vagamente, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

"Oh, no finjas que no puedes recordarlo. Es, tal vez, uno de tus mejores recuerdos de Hogwarts."

Ella sonrió. "Si _está _entre esos. En los 10 mejores diría yo."

"Aw, ahora estoy celoso," bromeó Blaise, "¿Draco esta entre tus diez mejores y yo no?"

Y esa broma hubiera estado bien. Si no fuera por sus malditos ojos. De repente, esta salida no era tan buen descanso después de todo.

"Oh, Honeydukes," exclamó Hermione, inexpresivamente agradecida. Dejo salir un suspiro. "No he estado ahí desde sexto año. ¡Vamos a entrar!"

"¿Paladar dulce Hermione?"

Ella le sonrió dulcemente. "Si digo que si, ¿me comprarías un dulce?" Se encamino a la tienda… como una niña en una dulcería, como se diría. Aunque esta vez, era literalmente hablando.

Y por haberse ido, nunca escucho a Blaise murmurar, "Te compraría lo que fuera." Meneó la cabeza. "Si tan solo lo quisieras de mi, y no de _él."_

* * *

**¡Revieeeews!**

**Gracias a todas por el apoyo.**

**Nos veremos pronto :) **

**Besitos,**

**Lola ^^**


	23. El tonto más grande

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS MAGNIFICOS REVIEWS!**

**Me hacen el día de verdad :)**

**Las dejo con el cap. Espero lo disfruten.**

**El tonto más grande**

Hermione se despertó esa mañana, inusualmente despierta y fresca. Todos los signos estaban ahí. No sentía esas ganas desesperadas de apagar su alarma antes de que se callara. En lugar de eso, tranquilamente lo apago. No gruño cuando el sol golpeo sus ojos. En vez de eso, sonrió. No se quito el cabello bruscamente del rostro en el momento en que se sentó en la cama. En lugar de eso, lentamente se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja. Si, definitivamente todos los signos estaban ahí.

Hoy, el día brillaría más fuerte, el pasto estaría más verde, el cielo más azul. Hoy era _su _día. ¿Por qué de eso se trataban los cumpleaños, o no?

Hoy iba a ser especial. Incluso perfecto. El mundo se iba a ver un poquito mejor de lo usual. Al menos para ella.

Era una regla implícita que las chicas del cumpleaños siempre obtenían lo que querían, y por primera vez en su vida, rezaba porque fuera verdad. Quizás era un poco hipócrita, rezar porque algo sucediera cuando a penas creía en Dios. Pero hoy, no pensaría sobre eso. Porque hoy era hoy. Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Pasarlo con las personas que quería.

Sus ojos pasearon hacia el hombre que descansaba del otro lado de la cama. Meneo la cabeza amargamente y miro hacia otro lado.

_Hoy era _su _día, _canturreó para si misma, _hoy era _su _día. _Cuidadosamente se escurrió fuera de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Draco, aunque sinceramente dudaba que se despertara aunque le echaran una cubeta de agua fría en la cara. Él no se levantaba hasta que el sol estuviera en lo alto del cielo.

_Lo pasaría con las personas que le importaban y quería, _se dijo a si misma. Se puso de pie, sus dedos sintiendo el frio suelo de mármol. Era gracioso como, hacia solo unas semanas, las cosas que eran extrañas para ella—como los suelos de mármol— eran tan familiares y confortantes ahora.

Cuando te encariñas con las cosas, cosas que eventualmente se irán, es más y más difícil dejarlas ir.

Poso su mirada en Draco.

Sí, definitivamente era difícil dejarlas ir.

* * *

"Bueno, estás de madrugadora el día de hoy," comentó Draco aturdido, mientras se tallaba los ojos y se estiraba.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, acomodándose la blusa. Lo observó a través del espejo. "Tú extrañamente también lo estás." Fingió indiferencia. Pero por dentro… por dentro era otra historia. Sería posible que él supiera que hoy era su—

"No gracias a ti," la molesto él, sonriendo, "sentí la cama agitarse cuando te levantaste."

"Oh." Trato de esconder su decepción.

Draco bostezó. "Creo que también me levantare," suspiro, sintiendo el extraño aire que, los últimos días, lentamente había amainado desde su epifanía.

"¿No vasa preguntarme para que me arreglé?" Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Draco se detuvo y giro. Ella se giro también.

"Supongo que vas a salir hoy," paso una mano por su cabello. "Te ves bien," dijo tímidamente.

"Gracias," Hermione se sonrojó. "Y sí. Con Harry por mi—"

Draco levanto una mano antes de que ella pudiera continuar. "No quiero que pienses que me tienes que reportar todo lo que hagas. Como te dije hace unos días," Draco sonrió, "no es asunto mío."

Frunció el ceño antes de añadir. "¿Blaise no va a ir verdad?"

Hermione no pudo esconder su desilusión esta vez. Él realmente no lo sabía. Y no lo haría. Se alejo del espejo para que no pudiera ver su expresión alicaída. "No," murmuró, "Blaise no ira."

Draco no sabía porque eso lo dejaba satisfecho. No debería. De cualquier forma, una sonrisa ladeada se formo en su rostro. "Esta bien entonces." Se dirigió al lavabo antes de que Hermione lo interrumpiera.

"Sabes que," le dijo la chica, girándose para estar frente a él pero sin verlo a los ojos. "Puedo ir un poco mas tarde. Pasar un tiempo contigo," se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

"No, no, esta perfectamente bien. Creo que puedo sobrevivir un día sin ti," le dijo mientras abría el grifo.

Traducido para ella: él podía vivir sin ella.

"¿Tan siquiera sabes que día es hoy?" preguntó quedamente, creyendo que no podía oírla.

Draco se giro desde el chorro de agua. "Es 24," gritó.

Los hombros de Hermione se hundieron. "Sí," replico. "Es 24. Nada especial." Hizo una pausa. "Voy a dar un paseo, Draco. ¿Después me ire, esta bien?" Por dentro deseaba que le dijera que no.

"Está bien."

* * *

"Tú realmente no sabes **nada."**

Draco alzó la vista.

Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué no se nada?" repitió, observando al hombre que salía de las flamas y se desempolvaba la túnica. "¿Qué se supone que eso significa Blaise?"

Draco tomo su separador y lo coloco en su lugar, cerrando suavemente el libro antes de colocarlo en la mesa frente a él. Bajo los pies del escritorio de su estudio. "Y porque," agregó, "¿estás en mi casa?"

Blaise meneó la cabeza, casi burlonamente. Levanto la mirada y torció la boca. "Honestamente, ni yo lo sé," escupió. Se veía desganado. "Para ser honesto, quizás con esto este arruinando mi vida."

Draco estaba impactado. ¿De qué estaba hablando el hombre?"

"Y ahora, estoy siendo observado como un extraño por un _idiota." _Se rió, mas para si mismo. "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"

"Sí," le concedió Draco. "¿En el nombre de Merlín que estás haciendo?"

Pero Blaise parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando a Draco. "—porque tengo que ser el maldito chico bueno. Porqué ella es una tonta. Porque tú eres un estúpido. Porqué yo soy un estúpido—"

"Aunque disfruto de tú agradable compañía," dijo Draco sarcásticamente, "el tiempo es dinero." Asintió en dirección del reloj.

Blaise jaló una silla, frustrado, alejado de Draco y tomo asiento. "Mira, sólo voy a hacerlo para poder superarlo después. Pero sinceramente espero, por tu propio beneficio, que me escuches."

Draco enarcó una ceja, pero permaneció en silencio.

"¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Es 24."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y…?" frunció el rubio.

"Hoy es un día especial," soltó Blaise finalmente.

"¿Lo es?" pregunto Draco, buscando en su mente. "Junio 24." Ninguna campana sonó.

Blaise se recline. "Realmente no lo sabes," dijo maravillado. "No lo sabes.

"¡¿Saber qué?" le urgió el joven Malfoy.

Blaise hizo una pausa. Si decía esto, estaba esencialmente empujando a la chica que le gustaba hacia otro hombre. ¿Podía hacer eso? Se quedo quieto por unos momentos, imaginándose como sería. Ella. Y él. Pero no importaba como se lo imaginara, ella nunca sonreía de la forma en que lo hacia con Draco. El dolor lo atenazó. Dolor porque no podía tenerla. Le rompió el corazón.

Sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

"Te estoy dando una oportunidad Draco."

Draco se inclino. "Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿me estás dando una oportunidad?"

"Sí."

"Sabes que me gusta."

Él pretendió, de hecho, no saber. Porque si sabía, ya no sería meras suposiciones. Sería algo real.

Sin embargo, Blaise no dejaría que Draco permaneciera en su estado de ingenuo gozo.

"Me gusta Hermione. Es real Draco. Se lo que estás pensando."

Draco juro por lo bajo, y Blaise no pudo evitar reírse.

"Pero yo se que a ella le gustas tú. Eso es odiosamente cierto también Draco." Continuo Blaise, "lo única cosa que yo _no sé _es que piensas tú."

"Yo—"

"Tampoco me importa," le dijo simplemente. "Sólo… se que ella no será feliz conmigo. No cuando le gustas tú. Así que te estoy dando una oportunidad."

"Oh que _lindo _de tú parte," dijo Draco con desdén.

Lo ignoró. "Pero juró por Merlín que si la lastimas, voy a pelear por ella. Si la lastimas…"

Para ese entonces, Draco se sentía confundido. "Aunque realmente _adoro _estas confesiones, realmente no entiendo a donde quieres llegar."

"Hoy. Hoy es su cumpleaños."

Draco se quedo sin habla. Estaba inmóvil del shock. ¿Su cumpleaños?

"No te estoy diciendo esto para ayudarte. No me mal interpretes. Te lo digo para ayudarla a ella."

Blaise se paso la mano por la cara. "Porque, solo Merlín sabe porque, pero se que ella quiere pasar este día _contigo." _

Draco, aún, seguía sin moverse. ¿Cumpleaños? La culpa lo invadía por completo.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" le preguntó Blaise impaciente. "Maldita sea, vengo a tu casa, a decirte que es su cumpleaños, prácticamente a declarar que voy a dejarte tenerla, y estás aquí sentado como un… bueno, como un pato."

Draco se levanto de golpe. Después se quedo inmóvil nuevamente. Cayo de nuevo en la silla.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Blaise.

"No tengo un regalo." Draco se frotó el puente de la nariz. "¡No tengo un regalo!"

"No puedo decirte lo mucho que te odio en este momento. No porque a ella le gustes. Pero porque me estás haciendo sonar ñoño y blando. Ella te quiere a ti Draco. No a algún collar o reloj de diamantes como cual-es-su-nombre-Stephanie quiere. Ella te quiere a ti."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Descúbrelo. Tiene planes con Harry y Ron hoy."

"Pero aún sigue aquí. Dando un paseo," recordó repentinamente.

"Entonces…" le empujó Blaise, en contra de su buen juicio.

"Me tengo que ir." Y sin esperar una respuesta, Draco corrió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en el marco y miro atrás. "Um… gracias." Y viniendo de Draco, eso significaba demasiado. Blaise lo sabía.

Blaise asintió una vez.

Gran hombre, gruño. Mas bien el tonto mas grande.

* * *

Draco estaba casi fuera de su casa cuando se tuvo una idea. Se dio la vuelta, y corrió a la chimenea más cercana. Tomo un puñado de polvos verdes de un jarrón en la cornisa y lo tiro al fuego.

Las cosas que haces por una persona.

"Número 12 Grimmauld Place," ordenó.

Y al tiempo que salía de la chimenea de la casa que una vez fuera cuartel general de la Orden, sólo tenía una cosa que decirle a los dos hombres que lo observaban con la boca abierta, la leche escurriendo de sus cucharas en el aire.

"¿Ustedes dos _viven _juntos? ¿Qué son homosexuales? Honestamente."

Harry y Ron no podían decir palabra. Y, ¿quién podía culparlos? Cuando Draco Malfoy aparecía en tu sala de estar de _esa manera. _

Y apareció correctamente. Apareció con estilo.

* * *

**Se que es un poco corto. Pero quería dejarlas en suspenso. **

**Se que el cumpleaños de Hermione es en septiembre. Y originalmente lo iba a dejar así. Pero como los días en la historia parecen solo semanas a diferencia de los meses que esperaba pues tuve que adelantarlo, porque no quería meter más capítulos de relleno. Espero comprendan.**

**¡Gracias por todos los reviews y a todas las que me ponen en alerta! Ojalá se animen a dejarme saber que piensan de esta bonita historia :)**

**La prox semana trataré de subir un cap… pero les pido me perdonen la semana después de esa porque empiezo con finales… y necesito concentrarme de lleno… pero después se verán recompensadas con VACACIONES jajaja así que no sufrirán tanto. **

**El siguiente capítulo… ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS! **

**Por cierto… voy a participar en el reto del Foro Weird Sisters y necesito una Beta URGENTE… me atoré un poquito con mi historia porque no me convence del todo y necesito una segunda opinión. Si alguna es Beta que me lo haga saber :D**

**¡Besos a todas! ¡Son lo máximo!**

**Con cariño, **

**Lola ^^**


	24. El más MAGICO cumpleaños

¡PERDÓNENMEEEE!

**De verdad, juro que trate de actualizar, pero me fue imposible… espero me perdonen por la tardanza… hasta ayer llevaba una semana sin dormir… pero gracias a Dios… ¡el lunes es mi último examen! ¡SI! Y obvio ya podre actualizar más seguido (todas se emocionan) jajaja en fin…**

**¡MIL MIL MIL GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**¡Por sus fabulosos reviews! Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y gracias a las que me ponen en alerta… y que se animen a dejarme saber que opinan… bueno ya basta de charla…**

**Las dejo con el capítulo… que yo se… ¡amarán! :D**

**El más Maravilloso-Asombroso-Grande-Indescriptible-Cálido-Original Cumpleaños**

_En otras palabras, El más M.A.G.I.C.O. Cumpleaños _

Hermione pensativamente enrollo un largo mechón de cabello castaño alrededor de dos dedos, jalándolo al frente de su cara mientras lo observaba interesada, antes de liberarlo de manera abrupta.

La tierra de Draco era magnífica. Esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirla. Y se complementaba perfectamente con su momento favorito del día—cuando el sol acababa de despertar.

Camino tranquilamente por el pasto húmedo, admirando el paisaje. Observó como uno de los pavo reales se dirigía hacia ella, la cola del animal se abrió de una manera impresionante. El sol bañaba su piel, calentándola. La luz, la fresca brisa revoloteaba a su alrededor. Continúo jugando con su cabello.

Pronto se encontró a sí misma debajo de la sombra de un viejo sauce, con sus ramas llenas de hojas colgando a su alrededor de manera protectora. Saco su varita y murmuro un hechizo sencillo para secar el pasto alrededor del tronco, antes de sentarse.

Se recargó contra la sólida madera, sus manos ahora jugaban con el pasto a su alrededor. Aquí era donde a ella le gustaba pensar.

Ya tenía diecinueve años.

Diecinueve. Una adulta en el mundo muggle.

Pero no se sentía para nada como una adulta. En todo caso, se sentía infantil. Se preguntaba si algún día aprendería.

Primero, giro alrededor de un chico por años. Un chico, que ella firmemente creía era el "correcto", cuando todos los signos de que era todo lo contrario estaban ahí.

¿Y qué hizo al respecto? Se anoto a la tarea de hacerse pasar por la novia de alguien cuando ese alguien claramente tenía novia propia. Era confuso solo decirlo. Pero claro, Hermione Granger nunca escogía los caminos fáciles. No, no lo hacía. En lugar de eso, escogía enamorarse del hombre ya mencionado. Y tenía la ligera sospecha de que el mejor amigo del mismo sentía algo por ella también.

¿Complicado?

Previamente, había tratado de convencerse a sí misma de que Draco no era nada más que un enamoramiento pasajero. Un capricho.

¡Él había sido su enemigo por seis años maldita sea!

Pero no podía superar el hecho de que él no era nada de lo que ella había pensado que sería. No era arrogante… del todo. No era malo. Era como cualquier otro chico. Quizás mas. Muchas cosas sobre él eran una agradable sorpresa para ella.

Oh, Merlín.

Necesitaba una alternativa. Ya no le podía gustar Ron. Y estaba feliz por eso. Pero tampoco podía gustarle Draco. Era obvio, él tenía una novia. Y estaba claro que él no se preocupaba por ella como ella por él. Había dejado eso muy claro.

Pero antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, escucho un familiar aleteo cerca. Levantó la vista, al tiempo que una blanca lechuza descendía, aterrizando junto a ella.

El animal le pico cariñosamente la mano que tenía extendida.

"¿Qué tienes para mi Hedwig?" arrulló la chica, desatando el pequeño pergamino de la pata del ave. "¿Te fue difícil encontrar la Mansión?" se rió.

El animal ladeo la cabeza y la observó a través de sus brillantes ojos.

Hermione desató el hilo y desenrollo el pergamino.

_Querida Hermione, _

_Perdona, pero nosotros (Ron y yo por supuesto) no podemos ir a buscarte hoy. El jefe de entrenamiento de aurores ha llamado a otra práctica de "emergencia". Ron está muy molesto aquí a mi lado. Incluso está gritándole al hombre que está en la sala_—_el uh… mensajero del departamento. Como sea, sólo queríamos disculparnos. Sé que estabas esperando ansiosamente este día. Te lo repondremos mañana. Estoy seguro de que no tendremos más prácticas de emergencia._

_Feliz cumpleaños Hermione,_

_Harry y un muy rojo Ron._

Hermione se mordió el labio, luchando contra la desilusión que se formaba en su corazón. Lógicamente, sabía que no era culpa de ellos, pero no podía evitar el resentimiento.

Su entrenamiento había sido demandante, pero nunca antes les habían hablado para reuniones de "emergencia". Le sonaba extraño. Aún así, sabía que sus amigos no la dejarían plantada apropósito, aunque se sentía como si fuera así.

Y entonces la golpeo. Hoy, pasaría su cumpleaños sola. Completa y miserablemente sola.

"¿Hedwig, pasarás el día conmigo verdad?" suspiró, acariciando las suaves plumas del animal. La lechuza ladeo la cabeza nuevamente, y brinco hacia atrás, antes de despegar.

"¡Hasta la lechuza me deja plantada!" rezongó Hermione.

Estaba sentada ahí, absorbiendo los dulces sonidos de la naturaleza. O tratando de. Antes de hartarse. El hecho era que, estaba sola, en su cumpleaños.

Miro con el ceño fruncido el papel en su mano antes de arrugarlo en una pelota, lanzándola tan fuerte como pudo.

"Eso pudo haberme golpeado."

Hermion giró la cabeza para ver a Draco observando la pequeña bola de papel descansando inofensivamente junto a él. Se le quedo viendo fijamente, como si fuera a desaparecer.

"Lás—" chillo. Su mano voló a su garganta. "Lástima que no lo hizo," intentó, tratando de sonar enojada.

Draco sonrió. "Ouch, eso dolió." Ella no respondió.

"¿Y bien?" gesticuló. "Es tú turno de decir algo," siseó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" graznó.

"Esto no es exactamente como lo había planeado."

"¿Planear qué?"

"¡SORPRESA!" gorjeó Draco repentinamente.

Hermione simplemente siguió mirándolo.

"O no," gruño el chico.

"No estoy sorprendida…" comenzó lentamente Hermione.

"Eso puedo verlo," dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

"Pero estoy totalmente confundida."

"Bueno, hoy es tu cumpleaños," dijo él.

Ella ahogó un grito. "Pero… pensé que no sabías." Entrecerró los ojos. "¡Tú _no _lo sabías!"

"Oh, sí lo sabía," mintió fácilmente Draco, acostumbrado a hacerlo, "sólo fingí que no lo sabía para sorprenderte."

Hermione paseo sus ojos por él, analizando su expresión. No mostraba ningún nerviosismo. Estaba calmado. Demasiado calmado. Lo señalo con el dedo acusadoramente. "Estás mintiendo."

"¡No lo estoy!"

"¡Sí lo estás!"

"¡No lo estoy!"

Draco frunció el ceño. "Bien. ¡Fue porque tú nunca me dijiste!" se defendió. Extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ella la tomó. "Lo sé," murmuró mientras se sacudía.

Él no respondió. En lugar de eso, observo intencionalmente los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de su coleta y ahora volaban alrededor de su cara con la brisa. Algunos caían sobre sus ojos, y Draco no pudo resistir la urgencia de inclinarse y acomodarlos detrás de su oreja.

Ella lo observó, asombrada, al tiempo que la fría mano acariciaba su tibia mejilla. El aroma de su agradable colonia la inundo-cubriéndola-sofocándola.

"¿Estás libre hoy?" le pregunto quedamente, su aliento mentolado mareándola.

No confiaba en su voz. Solo asintió.

"Bien." Y finalmente dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban—la proximidad que había entre ellos, rápidamente se giro y empezó a caminar.

Hermione permanecía clavada al suelo.

Él se giro a verla, unos metros adelante. "Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños."

Hermione seguía clavada al suelo.

* * *

Hermione debió de haberlo sabido. Debió de suponerlo.

Era de conocimiento universal.

Uno jamás… nunca… debe presentarle a un niño una pistola. Especialmente a un niño dentro del cuerpo de un hombre. Eso lo debió de haber previsto.

Hermione se agitó al tiempo que el chaleco protector vibraba. "¿_Por favor _puedes detenerte?" gruño. "¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado!"

Los ojos de Draco brillaron, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque desesperadamente trato de no hacerlo.

"¡Pero es divertido!" se defendió, su dedo atacando furiosamente el gatillo. Todos los niños que los rodeaban, la mayoría de entre 12 y 16 años, lo fulminaron con la mirada ya que sus chalecos vibraban también. Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

"Esto es vergonzoso," murmuró Hermione. Se enfrento a todas las personas que los observaban. "No lo conozco. Honestamente no se de donde salió."

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" Draco se rió, sonriendo maliciosamente a todas los presentes. Hermione estaba dividida entre las ganas de sacarlo de ahí en cualquier momento. Eso, o dispararle ella misma.

Aunque alguien se le adelanto.

Una pequeña de ocho años que se encontraba a su lado levanto su pistola, luchando contra el peso del chaleco, y disparo al blanco en el pecho de Draco.

Inmediatamente dejo de saltar de arriba abajo. "Creí que era invencible," dijo tristemente. Hermione sonrió.

De repente, sintió un jalón en su chaleco. Bajo su mirada.

La pequeña niña le hizo señas para que se agachara, y lo hizo.

"Tú novio es raaaaaaaroooooooo," le comentó, lanzándole una mirada a Draco, quien se la regreso con fervor.

"Oh." Hermione miro a Draco también. Sonriendo, miro nuevamente a la niña. "Él no es mi no—"

De golpe, la puerta del túnel se revelo. En cuestión de segundos, la sala estaba vacía. Solo Hermione y Draco quedaban.

Hermione lentamente alzó su pistola, una sonrisa traviesa apareciendo en su rostro. "**Maravilloso,**" susurró, "esto será divertido."

Draco se hecho para atrás. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Haciendo? ¿Yo? ¿Con qué?" pregunto inocentemente.

"No sé," dijo el chico, entornando los ojos, "¿con la pistola?"

Hermione observo el largo y negro objeto en sus manos. "¿Está pistola?"

Draco se hecho aún más para atrás. "¡No quieres hacer eso! ¡Hermione!"

"Estoy muy segura de que _quiero _hacer esto."

"¡Podríamos formar un equipo!"

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale," se encogió de hombros. Esto definitivamente era ambos. Y con eso, disparó.

"¡OYE!"

La joven le sonrió descaradamente. "Nos vemos después." Se encaminó al túnel, con Draco apretando desesperadamente el gatillo, apuntándole a ella.

"¡No funciona!"

Hermione se giro, apuntando nuevamente su pistola hacia él. "5,4,3,2,1."

"¡Ya funciona!" escuchó a Draco chillar.

Disparo nuevamente

Oh sí, maravilloso.

* * *

"¡NO!" chilló Draco, al observar las estadísticas del juego de láser en el monitor.

¡Conejita rosa iba por _delante _de Hurón sexy! ¡Ella le iba ganando a él!

"No. No. ¡NO! No es posible."

"Créelo compañero."

"¡NO!" Draco agitó la cabeza fervientemente.

"¿Aw, Draco se encuentra en negación?" se burló Hermione.

"No estés tan contenta," gruño Draco, "¡eres la penúltima de toda la lista!"

"Mientras te haya vencido," cantó Hermione. "Y si soy la penúltima entonces tú eres… ¡EL ÚLTIMO!"

Draco meneó la cabeza. "Esto es vergonzoso."

Miro a Hermione. Luego, ambos miraron hacia el mostrador.

"¿Otro juego?"

"Oh sí, estoy dentro."

"Eres **asombrosa**," murmuró el chico.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

* * *

Hermione se encaminó a la calle, hacia el arrollador calor del sol. Se puso sus lentes de sol.

"Pareces una mosca," se burló Draco, cuando se giró para esperarla.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Tú pareces Draco. Y eso ya es suficientemente malo." Sin embargo, se quito los lentes y los puso arriba de su cabeza.

"¡Oh Merlín, es un mosquito!" Draco apuntaba a una chica a lo lejos, con unos lentes de sol igualmente enormes. Estalló en carcajadas.

"Oh, ja, ja. Muy maduro Draco," dijo Hermione, luchando contra el tirón de sus labios.

"Bien, bien," inhaló. La chica observo como sus ojos se dirigían a los lentes. Tranquilamente se los quito, prediciendo su acción, y los metió en su bolso.

"No lo creo."

"Maldita sea." Se cruzo de brazos. "¿A dónde quieres ir ahora cumpleañera?"

Hermione lo pensó. El estómago de Draco gruño sonoramente, y ambos se le quedaron viendo por un momento. Él sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno, creo que… almorzar sería una buena idea," le dijo ella lentamente.

Draco se animó. "O quizás aún no," continuó Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño.

Hermione sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, en un movimiento inconsciente. Lo arrastro consigo, observando un letrero en la distancia.

"¡Por Merlín, no otra vez!" chilló Draco, sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro de manera protectora. "¡No PODEMOS ir ahí otra vez!" Fulminó con la mirada las blancas letras. "Wal-mart." Meneó la cabeza.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

"¡No es gracioso! ¡Fue una experiencia horrorosa! ¡Todo gracias a ti!"

Hermione se rió aún más fuerte.

"¡Fui acosado! ¡Me manosearon en ese lugar!"

Ahora, Hermione tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de la acera por miedo a caerse.

Minutos después, finalmente pudo tomar aire. "No te preocupes," jadeó, "normalmente no es así."

Draco entrecerró los ojos. "No confió en ti." Siguió negando con la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera estamos yendo a ese lugar. Estamos yendo al lugar que esta a un lado. ¿Dónde está la M gigante? No he comido en McDonald's desde que tenía 12."

"¿Qué es McDonald's?"

"El más **grande **y fabuloso restaurante del mundo."

Draco suspiró, aliviado. "Suena bien."

Entraron al restaurante. No se veía tan increíble después de todo.

"¿Hermione, estás segura que estamos en el lugar correcto?"

Hermione miro a su alrededor. La enorme M, los niños, el olor de la comida rápida. "Si."

Fue su turno de ordenar, así que se dirigió al mostrador.

Momentos después, se dirigían a una mesa con dos bandejas en las manos.

"Puedo exprimir aceite de esto." Draco observo detenidamente la alberca de aceite que salía de las papas fritas. "Es obvio que eso no es bueno."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Hermione. Tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas y se metió la papa en la boca. "Eso es lo que las hace buenas."

"¿Cómo es que no estás gorda?" le pregunto él, usando dos dedos para cuidadosamente tomar otra papa. La observó con desagrado.

"Creo que ese es un cumplido," le contesto ella después de tragar. Él seguía observando la papa. Puso los ojos en blanco y toma la papa de su mano, la hundió en cátsup y le dijo que abriera la boca.

"De ninguna manera," le dijo inmediatamente. "Me voy a morir si como eso."

"No lo harás. Todo el mundo las come."

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Yo impongo modas," le dijo, "yo no hago lo que todo el mundo ha— mmpf mmpf."

Hermione le había embutido la papa mientras alardeaba. Espero a que terminara y observó como su expresión cambiaba.

Tomó la caja de papas. "¡Es mía ahora!"

Hermione se la arrebato. "Creí que esto iba a matarte."

"El sabor. El sabor… es…

"**¿Indescriptible?**" terminó Hermione por él.

"Sí, exacto."

"¿Crees que deberíamos comprar unas para tu padre?"

"¡Son MÍAS!"

"Oh Merlín, ¿qué he hecho?"

Draco se encogió de hombros, y siguió comiendo.

"Psst Draco," susurró Hermione. Él levanto la vista de la bandeja. "Si comes mucho, perderás tú sexy figura."

Draco inmediatamente se detuvo. Pero no por lo que Hermione pensaba fue porque… se detuvo, porque Hermione había dicho que él era sexy. ¿Y el sentimiento de escuchar eso? Era realmente indescriptible.

¿Eso significaba que, al menos físicamente, se sentía atraída a él no? ¿NO?

* * *

"Esto parece un Wal-mart de comida."

Eso fue el único comentario por parte de Draco.

"Algo así."

Fue la respuesta de Hermione.

"Se llama supermercado."

"¿No era Foodmart? Ahora que lo pienso… walmart no vende… ¿paredes, verdad?"

"Ojala lo hiciera."

"Si," comentó Draco, "yo pienso lo mismo. Ahora, repíteme… ¿por qué estás comprando comida el día de tu cumpleaños?"

"Vamos a hacer la cena."

Draco esperaba haber escuchado mal. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí, ya me escuchaste," le dijo Hermione, observándolo detrás de la pila de tomates, "nosotros."

"Nosotros, es decir dos personas."

"Nosotros, es decir dos personas, es decir tú y yo."

"¿Es decir… que yo también?" Draco trago grueso. "¿Esto es algo así como una broma sádica verdad?"

Hermione lo pensó. Escogió tres tomates maduros. "Nop."

Se giro. "Oye Draco, ¿puedes ir a buscar el spaguetti?"

Draco, con su orgullo, no quiso admitir que no sabía donde buscar el spaguetti. En lugar de eso, asintió. "¡Si señora! ¡Cumpleañera!"

Hermione entornó los ojos, pero se encamino a la sección de verduras.

Draco se giró hacia el otro lado al tiempo que escaneaba los intimidantes pasillos. Eran un montón. Este lugar era enorme.

Necesitaba pensar. El spaguetti era pasta. La pasta era un carbohidrato. Así como el pan. Y el pan venía de la panadería.

Draco era un genio.

Y claro, en unas enormes y brillantes letras en frente de él, estaba la palabra: Panadería.

Bingo.

Se encaminó con el carrito y examinó el área. "Disculpe señor," le pregunto a un trabajador, "¿dónde está el spaguetti?"

"¿Dijiste spaguetti?"

"Sí. ¿La panadería vende spaguetti no?"

El hombre lo miraba atónito. "Um… bueno… no…"

"¿No?" Draco estaba sorprendido. "Bueno, ¡entonces dónde encontrare el spaguetti! Mi novia—"hizo una pausa, "¡mi amiga quiere spaguetti!"

"Esta bien, señor. Está bien." El hombre intento calmar a Draco. "El spaguetti esta por aquí. Déjeme llevarlo a donde esta."

"Oh."

El hombre guio a un Draco estupefacto hacia uno de los pasillos y procedió a darle un paquete. "Aquí tiene joven."

"Esto," Draco levanto el paquete, "no es spaguetti."

"Pero… lo es."

"¡El spaguetti no es duro!" repitió Draco.

"Vea el empaque," le dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

Draco lo hizo. "Spaguetti," leyó. "Oh."

"Si, necesita algo más señor. Quizás necesite más ayuda."

"No, está bien. Muchísimas gracias. Usted claramente conoce su spaguetti." Draco le sonrió.

"Si, bueno… si." El hombre se fue extrañado.

Draco nunca sabría que Hermione había observado toda la experiencia, temiendo que él no supiera donde buscar el spaguetti. Fue quizás el momento más **cálido **del día.

"Así qué, ¿cómo te fue buscando el spaguetti?"

"Fácil."

"¿Quieres buscar las cebollas?"

"Mejor no."

"¿Qué fue eso de los muggles otra vez?"

"Son increíbles. Pueden encontrar el spaguetti."

"Eso es lo que pensé." Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

"¡Atención!"

El sonoro repiqueteo de las cocinas se detuvo abruptamente. Alrededor de doce pares de ojos se giraron hacia Draco y Hermione.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. "Así que hoy es el cumpleaños de la Señorita—"

"Feliz cumpleaños señorita. Feliz cumpleaños señorita. Feliz cumpleaños señoriiiiiiiiitaaaaaa. Feliz cumpleaños a usted," corearon inmediatamente los elfos domésticos. Hermione se sonrojó.

"Um… gracias. Muchas gracias."

Draco se aclaró la garganta nuevamente, demandando toda la atención. "Y queremos usar la cocina solos esta noche. ¿Está eso bien?"

Todos los elfos se giraron a su cabeza, quien asintió brevemente. "Si amo Draco."

Y con doce sonoros 'pops', quedaron ellos dos solos.

"Oye Draco," hablo Hermione mientras vaciaba las bolsas.

"¿Hm?"

Hermione tomo el brócoli. "Gracias."

Draco sonrió mientras tomaba la bolsa de pasta. "No es ningún problema."

Hermione también sonrió.

"Oye Hermione," la imitó.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin un pastel?" pregunto seriamente, volteándose a verla.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Supongo que no es cumpleaños del todo."

"De hecho," dijo Draco, al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño saco de harina de detrás de su espalda.

* * *

"¡Un golpe ligero!" chilló Hermione en su oreja. Draco estaba en el proceso de tratar de romper un huevo— fallando miserablemente.

"¡Lo haría! ¡Si dejarás de gritarme en la oreja!"

"Dejaría de gritarte. ¡Pero es el sexto huevo que rompes! ¿Qué tan difícil es?"

"Está bien, intentemos de nuevo."

Hermione suspiro, haciéndose una cola. "Déjame hacer esto."

"No, yo quiero hacerte el pastel."

Hermione entornó los ojos. "Entonces espero que tengas una interminable cantidad de huevos en tu alacena. Bien, golpe suave. Suave. Suave. Así esta bien. Ahora separa ambas partes."

Lentamente, él lo hizo.

"¡NO LO EXPRIMAS!" chilló Hermione. Draco inmediatamente se tenso, rompiendo las cáscaras en pedazos.

"¡NO GRITES!" replicó Draco. "Ok, otra vez."

Se dirigió al refrigerador, y tomo otro huevo. Pero junto con eso, también tomo su varita. "S_ilencio," _murmuró, lanzándole un hechizo a Hermione. Sonriendo serenamente, guardo su varita y tomo el huevo otra vez.

Golpeo suavemente la cabeza de la chica con el huevo. "Probando. Probando."

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Furiosamente lo intento nuevamente, mientras Draco se reía.

"Perfecto. Esta bien, golpear. Suavemente. Suavemente. Abrirlo y… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?"

Draco meneó la cabeza, al tiempo que la harina cubría su cabello. Tosió, cuando el polvo se alzo. Hermione sonría triunfante. Apuntó a su garganta.

El chico deshizo el hechizo.

Y después procedió a tomar un poco de harina de la meseta y se la aventó a la chica. Ella chilló. "¡Draco!"

"¡Hermione!" le copió el, abriendo sus brazos.

Hermione tomo un tazón con una mezcla de harina y huevo, avanzando hacia Draco. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso Draco?"

Él tomo un tomate. "El tomate sale a presión Hermione."

Ella arrugó la nariz. "No te atreverías."

"Pruébame."

Hermione se acerco más. Draco no retrocedió.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se puso de puntitas, agitando el líquido en el tazón y arrojándoselo al chico.

Él se paso la mano por la cara para limpiársela, pasando el resbaladizo líquido por su mejilla. El tomate se aplasto contra el suelo al tiempo que con su otra mano tomaba a la joven por la espalda y la acercaba a él, fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

"Draco, estás todo mojado," se retorció ella, sin darse cuenta aún de la proximidad.

"¿De quién es la culpa?" le susurro al oído. El suave aliento le hizo cosquillas en su sensible piel. Dejo de agitarse.

Lentamente, la empujo contra la meseta, alzándola por la cintura y sentándola en la misma de manera que ahora ella era más alta que él.

Mantuvo una mano en su cintura mientras la otra alcanzaba su mandíbula, acercándola a él. Le acomodo dulcemente los blancos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Titubeante, ella puso sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro, limpiando la pegajosa sustancia.

Él le permitió explorar sus rasgos, sintiendo que ella necesitaba hacerlo para sentirse más segura. Gentilmente la joven paso sus manos por los contornos de su rostro.

Abruptamente, fue demasiado. Regreso su mano a la mandíbula y la jaló, y ella se lo permitió. La observó, sus ojos capturaron los suyos. Sus hermosos ojos cafés, llenos de cariño y compasión lo atraparon. Observó como se le acercaba, observo como sus rostros se acercaban el uno al otro, observo como sus largas pestañas llenas de harina se cerraban finalmente.

Él se inclino y capturo sus suaves labios rosas entre los suyos. Su mano se deslizó de su mandíbula para asegurarse de que ella lo hacia por que quería. Ella quería. Ambas manos se encontraban ya en su cintura, y deseaba vagar más allá. Deseaba pasear sus dedos por su cabello, explorar _su _rostro, explorarla a ella.

Cuidadosamente, aplico más presión. Hermione luchaba contra su deseo también. Peleaba por permanecer bajo control. El beso paso de dulce a apasionado en segundos.

Y justo en ese momento, la olla chilló cuando el vapor y el agua escurrían. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe, sorprendida y Draco se hecho para atrás, separándose.

Draco y Hermione se observaron, luego a la olla con el spaguetti. Ambos estaban pasmados.

"Mierda."

* * *

Esa noche, tuvieron una fiesta.

En sus ligeramente olorosas, blancas y amarillas y parcialmente rojas prendas, Draco y Hermione compartieron spaguetti frío para la cena. Tomaron un poco de jugo de la calabaza de la cocina para beber. Adicionalmente, encontraron unas cuantas galletas en la cocina, le pusieron a una de ellas mágicamente una vela, y tuvieron su pastel.

"Pide tu deseo," susurró Draco, mientras levantaba la galleta cuidadosamente, "y apaga tu vela."

Hermione asintió.

_Deseo poder pasar todos mis cumpleaños contigo, deseo que todos sean tan encantadores y __**originales **__como este lo fue._

Soplo.

"Gracias," dijo Hermione una vez que hubo terminado, descansando en el hombro de Draco. Sus ojos a penas estaban abiertos.

"Feliz cumpleaños," susurro él, tomando una galleta.

"Realmente fue un feliz cumpleaños. Fue c-casi mágico." Bostezó la chica, y descanso nuevamente la cabeza en su hombro.

Draco abrazo el silencio mientras mordisqueaba su galleta. Su brazo encontró el camino alrededor de los hombros de la chica. La observó, y se encontró con que ya estaba dormida.

"_Scourgify," _susurró. La levanto fácilmente en sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto. La recostó en la cama, jalando la sábana para taparla, antes de cambiarse de ropa y acostarse también.

La joven se acurrucó contra él inconscientemente.

Él descanso su mano en su cintura y la acercó aún más a él.

"Buenas noches, cumpleañera."

* * *

**Awwwwww… ¿a poco no estuvo hermoso? ****¿Verdad que valió la pena la espera? Jeje es uno de los caps más lindos, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho :)**

**¡Nuevamente les pido disculpas! El próximo cap vendrá pronto… ya que… ¡YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Siiiiiiiiiii jajaja en fin…**

**Les doy un spoiler… alguien regresará… pronto… ****¿quién? ¿quién será? ****No es en el próximo cap… pero si pronto…**

**¡Les mando un besoteeee a todas! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Y… ¡dejen reviews!**

**Las quiero,**

**Lola **


	25. Monumental

¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!

**:)**

**El cap anterior es uno de mis favoritos, y me da gusto que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Aquí le traigo una pronta actualización debido a mi recién adquirido tiempo libre (wii)**

**Respondere a sus reviews:**

**Pabaji – SIII! Es uno de los más largos jeje q bueno q te gusto! Besos y gracias por dejar review siempre!**

**Jos Black – Que bueno que te gusto! :) este es algo corto… pero tierno. Espero lo disfrutes! Grax por el review!**

**OoNellieloO – jajaja me los imagino… y me muero de risa! Draco se me hace tan tierno con su lado infantil! Gracias por esperarme y por el review, besitos.**

**Nabm: jajaja siii! Por fin soy libreeee… y actualizare mas rápido… :D … jajaja ya verás quien es! Es en el próximo cap! Grax por el review!**

**Cedary: Gracias! Me fue super bien! AMO a Draco jajaja su forma de ser es taaan hot jajaja besitos y grax por el review!**

**fanficlover – o_O viktor? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido… pero ya veras! Jajaja grax por el review!**

**emmadrake – ya seeee! Seria fantástico no? pero desgraciadamente… son solo fantasias… aunque quien quita q algun dia encuentras a tu príncipe azul? XD besitos y grax por el review!**

**lizzy-black48 – q bueno q te gusta! Bienvenida! :) grax por el review!**

**NeiiNeii – jajaja siii! Son el uno para el otro XD grax por el review! Besitos!**

**LaChancludaM – q bueno q te gusta! Si MAGICO en serio… ahora q viene mi cumpleaños… seria fabuloso q me mandaran a Draco… aunq sea para pasar el dia XD jajaja saludos y grax por el review! besitos!**

**Cleoru Misumi – siii! Super tiernoooo! Jajaja todos llenos de harina XD q bueno q te gusto! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Caroone – q bueno q lo disfrutaste! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Kurua – jajaja bienvenidaaa! Q bueno q te gusto! Jajaja aquí tampoco hay de esos juegos de laser XD pero si me ha tocado entrar a uno… son divertidos :D jajaja y me imagino a ese par! Jajajajajaja siii… Draco y McDonalds… una combinación rara… pero graciosa XD muchísima suerteeee en tus semanas difíciles! Prometo tenerte regalitos para alegrarte el dia! Besitos! Y grax por el review!**

**Almu24 – rapidooo rapidooo jajaja aquí esta :D disfrutalo mucho! Y grax por el review!**

**pEqUe - :) q bueno q lo disfrutaste! Si… yo aun no encuentro a esa persona especial… pero no pierdo la esperanza… y disfruto leer ese tipo de momentos, ya que me alegran el día! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Anonymus – Thanks to Jodie!**

**Le reve de l´arlequin – jajaja q bueno q te gusta! Aquí esta el siguiente! Disfrutalo! Nos vemos pronto! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**¡Las dejo con el cap, disfrútenlo!**

**Monumental**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente en la mansión Malfoy. Uno podía decir que transcurría de una manera casi normal. O tan normal como podía esperarse.

El día después del cumpleaños de Hermione, Narcissa y Lucius le habían dicho que esperaban que hubiera pasado un buen rato y se disculparon por no poder celebrarlo con ella. En realidad, fue solo Narcissa la que dijo eso, pero Lucius estaba presente cuando lo hizo. Fue _también _Narcissa la que le había guiñado un ojo de manera conspiradora cuando había dicho las palabras "pasar un buen rato". Hermione no quería ni pensar las implicaciones que conllevaban ese guiño.

Hermione, los últimos días, se había metido de lleno en su rol— siendo la novia más detestable que pudiera existir, con resultados mezclados. Oh, ella estaba molestando a un miembro de la familia, pero no a los dos designados— solo a Draco la mayor parte del tiempo, quien lo soportaba todo con una sonrisa. Se había convencido de ser feliz, tratando de ignorar por completo los sentimientos por el chico que crecían dentro de ella. Le siguió el juego, pretendiendo que el beso nunca pasó, aunque desesperadamente había querido hablar sobre el asunto.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué con Stephanie? ¿A dónde los llevaba esto?

Draco, por el otro lado, estaba divido entre dos cosas. ¿Hermione? ¿O Stephanie?

Estaba claro que tenía sentimientos hacia Hermione. Ya no negaba eso. Pero Stephanie. ¿Podría dejarla? ¿Olvidarse por completo de ella?

Pero Hermione era Hermione. Hermione estaba ahí. Hermione estaba ahí sonriéndole ampliamente mientras su padre y su madre se reían a carcajadas de algo que ella había dicho.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"

"¡Oh Hermione dijo la cosa más graciosa, hijo!" Lucius se limpió los ojos, y pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposa. "¿No es cierto Cissy?"

Hermione se giró hacia él y sonrió levemente, antes de seguir conversando con sus padres.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no estaba seguro de si ella la había visto.

"_Cariño," llamó el joven, mientras subía los escalones de la casa. Su mano posada en el pasamanos. "¿Hola?"_

"_¡Aquí!" contestó una voz, amortiguada por la distancia y las paredes._

_El piso de madera crujió al tiempo que su peso caía en el. Siguió los sonidos. "¿Hola?"_

_Entro para encontrar a una mujer, arrodillada, el estómago casi tocando el suelo mientras se peleaba por encontrar algo._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" la reprendió, corriendo a ayudarla._

_Le dijo que no con la mano sin cambiar su posición, su otra mano aún arrastrándose por el suelo._

"_Levántate en este instante," le ordenó, su tono no tan duro como le hubiera gustado._

"_No puedo," replicó ella, finalmente mirándolo de frente. Su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos se humedecían. "¡No puedo encontrar esos aretes que me diste!"_

_Draco meneó la cabeza y suspiró, tomando a la mujer por el brazo y gentilmente poniéndola de pie. _

"_¿Estás m-molesto conmigo?" sollozó, su temblor intensificándose. _

_Él meneó la cabeza nuevamente. Hormonas. Definitivamente el único lado negativo del embarazo. Pero después de seis meses, ya se estaba acostumbrando. Se acercó, tratando de envolverla entre sus brazos, preguntándose en que momento el espacio entre ellos había _crecido _tanto._

_Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, mientras aporreaba sus pies contra el suelo. "¡Oh estoy gorda! Es obvio que estás molesto conmigo. ¡Estoy G-O-R-D-A! ¡Gorda!" grito._

_Esta _no _era al primera vez que habían tenido esta discusión y Draco dudaba que fuese la última. Supuso que era mejor en esta ocasión, ya que al menos ella no le estaba echando la culpa por _ponerla _gorda. Embarazada, quiso decir. No gorda. No gorda._

_Gentilmente coloco su brazo debajo de sus perfectos rizos, tomando su nuca, atrayendo su cabeza hacia su hombro para consolarla. Le beso la frente dulcemente._

"_Nunca podría estar molesto contigo," susurró, besándola nuevamente, "y no estás gorda. Estás embarazada. E-M-B-A_—"

"_¡No me hables así Draco Malfoy! Se que estoy embarazada. ¡Y no gracias a ti!" Ella alzó el rostro, sus ojos brillaron al tiempo que sus manos se cerraban en puños. Él se anticipo al hecho, abrazándose a sí mismo. Después, como predijo, ella le lanzo ligeros golpes al pecho, llorando. "¡tú me dejaste gorda! ¿Cómo te atreves?"_

_Uso una mano para tomar ambas muñecas y con la otra la jaló para pegarla más a él. Esta vez, la giro para que su espalda descansara en su pecho, sus cuerpos encajando perfectamente._

"_Shh…" susurró, acomodándose en el hueco que se hacia entre la cabeza y los hombros de la chica. "Shh," susurró nuevamente. Soltó sus muñecas cuando dejo de moverse. Uso una mano para abrazar la cintura de la joven y con la otra cuidadosamente acaricio su barriga, en la que descansaba el bebé. Su bebé. _

_Eventualmente, ella recargo su cabeza en la del joven, sus pequeñas manos cubriendo las de él._

"_Creo que será un niño," susurró, cuando él deposito un beso en su cuello. Se estiro para dejarle espacio para maniobrar._

"_¿Por qué un niño?" preguntó, entre besos._

"_No lo sé. Sólo se que puedo sentirlo," respondió, los besos subiendo. "Un niño con pelo castaño y hermosos ojos azules como los tuyos. Con un dejó de gris."_

_Besó sus mejillas. "Pero a mi me gustan tus ojos cafés," se quejó él._

"_Pero son un rasgo Malfoy," respondió contenta, "y el pequeño será un Malfoy."_

_Draco asintió, besándola una última vez. "Buen punto. Entonces, ¿ya estás lista para el baile de caridad de está noche Sra. Malfoy?"_

_Sintió el titubeó de la joven. "Pero no me veo bien así Draco," se quejó._

_Con los brazos aún alrededor de su cintura, los arrastró hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo. "¿Ves eso?" le preguntó, apuntando hacia el reflejo, "esa es la mujer más bella que estará en el baile de está noche."_

_Se le quedo viendo a él._

"_Pero no tengo los aretes. Van perfecto con el collar que me regalaste," dijo, sus manos automáticamente se dirigieron a la gargantilla con piedras preciosas que adornaba su cuello._

_Observó como él sacaba su puño y lo abría. Dentro, descansaban dos aretes, de ambos pendían dos pequeños rubíes. "¿Dónde los encontraste?" preguntó asombrada, su mano tomando uno._

"_Tú me dijiste que los guardara para que no los perdieras antes del baile, ¿recuerdas?" le dijo mientras soltaba una risita, poniéndole el otro arete._

_Sonrieron ante el reflejo, antes de que Hermione frunciera el ceño. _

"_¿Qué esta mal ahora?" pregunto él._

"_Es solo que… esta noche… es el baile de tu madre…"_

"_¿Al que específicamente nos pidió que acudiéramos?" preguntó._

_Ella nerviosamente enredo unos mechones de cabello entre los dedos. "Sí…" comenzó lentamente._

"_¿Qué podemos saltarnos si no te sientes con ánimos de ir?" ofreció Draco con una sonrisa. Lentamente camino hacia su cama y extendió la sábana. "Moxie hace la cena para la cama esta noche."_

"_¿Si?" pregunto ella insegura, acercándose a la cama._

"_Seguro," replicó él. Se giro, preparándose para llamar a la elfina cuando su voz lo interrumpió._

"_¿Draco?"_

"_¿Draco?"_

_Se giró._

"¿Draco?"

Draco meneó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos para ver la mano de Hermione descansando en su rodilla, agitándola ligeramente.

"¿Dónde estabas?" le pregunto con una risilla, quitando su mano.

El lugar en el que descansaba repentinamente se sintió muy frío.

"Sólo… me quede dormido por un momento," respondió suavemente, viendo a sus padres levantarse de la mesa. "Soñando despierto, supongo," le dijo antes de dirigirse a sus padres, "¿a dónde van?"

"Tenemos que prepararnos para el baile de caridad de esta noche," replicó Lucius, con un tono informal. "Tú madre será—"

"No vayamos a eso ahora Lou," dijo Narcissa, sonrojándose bellamente. Cuando Draco levanto la vista, capto la imagen de unos hermosos pendientes de rubíes colgando en sus orejas. La vista fue aterradora.

"Nunca había visto esos antes," comentó Draco, apartando la vista mientras su mente se agilizaba.

"Oh sí," dijo Narcissa, tocando los rubíes. "Son una herencia familiar, se pasa a las futuras mujeres Malfoy," explicó. "Raramente los uso, por miedo a perderlos."

"Pero son rojos," el chico no pudo evitar hacer el comentario.

"Irónico verdad," contesto su madre suavemente, viendo a Hermione, quien no lo noto. Sin embargo, Draco lo hizo, y trago nerviosamente. ¿Aretes? ¿Baile de caridad? Sería aún mas aterrador si sus padres repentinamente anunciaban que iba a tener pronto un hermanito.

Por Merlín, no quería considerar esa opción en absoluto.

"Draco," dijo Lucius de repente, aclarándose la garganta incómodo.

Draco trago grueso. ¡NO!

"Draco, me gustaría hablar contigo."

Esto no olía nada bien.

Para ese momento, todos los miembros de la habitación observaban a Lucius expectantes. "En privado," aclaró.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Oh, bueno yo solo uh… biblioteca… uh… iré a allá," murmuró, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Corrió fuera de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

Todos la vieron irse.

Después Lucius se giró a Narcissa. "Arréglate primero," le dijo gentilmente, "ahorita subo."

Narcissa se veía preocupada, pero no hizo ningún comentario mientras ella también salía de la habitación.

Finalmente, las puertas de la sala, o descanso, se cerraron.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Lucius le hizo señas a Draco para que se sentaran en un sillón detrás de él. Draco tomo asiento al mismo tiempo que su padre.

El silencio los envolvió una vez más.

Eventualmente, la tensión fue demasiada. Draco la rompió. "Entonces…" se aventuró.

"Entonces…" lo imitó Lucius, observando a través de una enorme ventana que daba al frente de la mansión.

"El clima es estupendo," comento Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, lo es."

"El sol esta afuera," continuó el joven.

"No hay lluvia," añadió Lucius.

"No hay nubes—"

"No la dejes ir"

Draco se quedo inmóvil a media frase. ¿Había escuchado bien?

"No la dejes ir," dijo su padre quedamente. "Quiero que te quedes con ella."

Draco abrió la boca para hablar. Para decir algo. Lo que fuese. Pero nada salió de ella.

Lucius finalmente encaró a Draco.

"No la pierdas," le dijo simplemente, de una manera muy Lucius. "Porque _yo _no _quiero _que la dejes ir."

Draco no podía cerrar la boca.

"Siempre quise tener una hija también. Hijo, prométeme, que se quedará contigo."

Draco parpadeo.

"Draco."

"¿Qué?" al final pudo decirle con voz ronca.

"No la dejes ir," le repitió su padre simplemente, antes de levantarse del sillón y dirigirse a la puerta, su capa ondeando detrás de él. "Lo digo en serio."

Draco se puso de pie para retirarse también.

Y después, Lucius desapareció de la habitación.

"S—"empezó Draco, más para si mismo, antes de que las puertas se abrieran de par en par.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

* * *

¡**REVIEW!**

**¿Quién estará de pie en la puerta?**

… **NO quien ustedes creen. Bueno, eso creo. **

**Jeje, ya lo verán… pronto…**

**Se que estuvo algo corto… ¡pero actualizaré pronto!**

**Estem… coff coff… me haré autopropaganda XD jajaja … las invitó a leer mi primer fic (yei!) se llama "Por una nueva era". ¡Para que me digan que les parece!**

**Las quiero y gracias por leer,**

**Besitos,**

**Lola ^^**


	26. En el marco de la puerta

**¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!**

**¡Es la mayor cantidad de reviews que he recibido por un fic! Y quede tan contenta que… ¡actualice antes de lo planeado XD! Jajaja así que disfrútenlo :D las quiero!**

**: TRAMPOSA! Jajaja pero no importa, aún así disfrútalo mucho. Besitos! Gracias por el review! Y gracias por pasarte por mi otro fic :)**

**Little Hope: que bueno que te gusta! Estamos en contacto! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**SariVampiresMalfoy: jajaja nooo no llores! Ya veras! Q bueno q te gusta! Grax por el review, besitos!**

**jos Black: q bueno q te gusta! :D sii.. demasiada imaginación.. ya se! Yo amo a Lucius en este fic! Jajaja serio pero sexy. Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Nabm: aquí esta al continuación! Disfrutalo muchooo! Jajaja ya disipo tus dudas… y te doy mas! Jajaja besitos! Y grax por el review!**

**Roxa Cullen Riddle: jajaja oh si! Lou la quiere :D jeje hablando de malas… lee! Jajaja y ya verás :D besitos y grax por el review!**

**bb: jajaja estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Q mas se puede pedir! Jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**luna-maga: oh si! Me encanta! Jajaja grax por leer mi otro fic! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**anne: :O quien será? Jajaja ahora lo descubrirás! Si… pero a ver que hace nuestro querido Draco… ojala reaccione. Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Almu24: :O de vdd ya me enredé tanto? Jajajaja ups! XD sorry jeje pero ya verás… todos los embrollos se van desenredando! Disfrútalo muxo! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Gisel Malfoy: jajajaja quien será? Lee y descúbrelo! Quedarás en shock XD jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**La ChancludaM: jajajaja que harán? Moriiiir! Jajajajajajajaja es el 23 de julio :D ya mero… jeje 21! Soy vieja :'( jajaja q bueno q te gusta! Grax por el review! Besitos! **

**Pabaji: jajaja lee y velo por ti misma! Jajaja grax por tus constantes reviews! :D besitos!**

**Rosslyn-Bott: oh si! Asi es esto! Jajaja las dejaré picadas… muaja jaja grax por el review! Besito!**

**NeiiNeii: jajaja denada :D lo hago con gusto! Y mas pq lo disfrutan! Mándame tu mail otra vez! O agrégame! Esta el mío en mi perfil! Jeje grax por el review! Besitos!**

**satorichiva: un sueño guajiro de Draco jajaja pero mi vido no? ya verás quien es! Grax por el review! Besito!**

**Diana: oh si! Lucius cayo redondito ante sus encantos! Jajaja y pues si… tiene su lado malo… pero y que le hacemos? Q bueno q te gusta! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Tinavb: siii! La quiere :D q bueno q te gusta! Disfruta este cap! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Oo Nelliel oO: jajaja sii! El 24 es uno de los mejores! Mi favorito sin duda :D y este es awww me enamoro de Lucius completamente! Jajaja ahora… ¿Qué hara Draco? Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Cedary: denada! Es q como tengo mas tiempo, puedo contestarles :D grax por leer el fic y por dejar reviews! Disfrutalo mucho! Besitos!**

**Le reve de l'arlequin: jajaja oh Dios! ¿Qué hará? Pobre…se volverá loco.. tumm tumm… y Stephanie? Ya veremos… jajaja grax por el review! Y por pasarte por mi otro fic! :D besitos!**

**Fanficlover: ya see! Yo tmb amo a Lucius… y si… es medio idiota nuestro querido rubio.. pero al fin hombre XD a ver como se las ingenia! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**HANNIAH: grax por dejar review! :D ya se! Los Malfoy son lo máximo! Y ya cayeron redonditos ante nuestra Hermione! Ahora esperar a ver que pasa… con el susodicho plan! XD besitos!**

**En el marco de la puerta**

Y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Lucius se detuvo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, girándose para encarar al intruso. Su hijo se encontraba solo unos pasos detrás de él.

"Harry maldito Potter." Lucius hizo sonar su bastón en el suelo fuertemente.

"¡Encantado de verlo también!" exclamó Harry, sus brazos abiertos de par en par.

"¿Por qué esta Harry Potter en _mi _casa?" exigió saber Lucius, hirviendo en ira.

Nadie se atrevió a contestarle… eso, y nadie más que Draco se encontraba en las cercanías.

"Dije," gritó Lucius, aporreando su bastón. "¿Por qué está Harry Potter en mi casa?"

Hermione escogió ese preciso momento para hacer aparición, al escuchar la conmoción que había en la entrada. "Oh," titubeó, disminuyendo la velocidad de su caminar al tiempo que se acercaba. Detrás de Lucius, Draco meneaba desesperadamente la cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño, incapaz de descifrar lo que él le quería decir.

Draco señalo a Harry. Después meneó la cabeza. _¡No digas nada!_

"Harry… él es mi… amigo," intentó la chica. Se mordió el labio cuando vio a Draco menear la cabeza furiosamente.

Lucius se giro, ignorando al hombre en la entrada. "Claro… el trío dorado. ¡Tú t_enías _que escoger a la chica que era la maldita _mejor amiga _de _Harry Potter_!"

"Padre—"

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo hijo?"

"¿Eso significa que… no lo apruebas?" preguntó Draco titubeante. Sorprendentemente, tenía miedo de que su padre fuera a decir que sí.

"¡NO! ¡Significa que quizás voy a tener que vivir el resto de mi vida con Harry Potter paseando por mi casa! ¡Y tú eres el culpable!" Lucius empujó su largo cabello hacia atrás, fulminando a Harry con la mirada. "¡Maldita sea!" Gritó, subiendo las escaleras como torbellino, empujando a Hermione en el proceso.

Trastabillo los últimos pasos y se dirigió hacia Draco. "Bueno… eso fue algo raro," comentó insegura. "¿Qué te dijo?"

Draco desvió la mirada. "Nada," mintió. "Nada importante."

Hermione no insistió. Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló en dirección a Harry.

"¿Qué no le agrado o algo?" preguntó el hombro, pasando la mano por su negro cabello, incómodo. "Porque no sé… ya sabes… parecía algo—"

"¡Oh no, definitivamente te ama Harry!" Hermione rodó los ojos. "De la misma forma en que me ama a mí."

Hermione no tenía ni idea. Draco, sin embargo, trago grueso. ¿El plan? El plan se había ido oficialmente, al cien por ciento, a la mierda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" escuchó que Hermione le preguntó a su amigo.

Por Merlín, ¿qué se suponía que Draco debía hacer ahora?

"Pensé que podía pasar el día contigo," respondió Harry, indiferente a los desesperados pensamientos de Draco.

Hermione asintió feliz. "Draco," lo llamó, sonriéndole, "¿te gustaría venir?"

_No, _le decía su mente. _No, no necesitas pasar el día con Harry Potter. No, necesitas resolver este problema en el que te has metido. Necesitas hablar con Blaise, no es como si fuera a recibirte. Necesitas hablar con Steph. Necesitas_—

"Si."

* * *

El camino de adoquín del pequeño pueblo mágico que habían escogido parecía seguir y seguir, sin un final en el horizonte. La calle estaba cubierta de casas y tiendas— pequeñas y acogedoras. Algo que recordaba a Hermione la pequeña comunidad en la que solía vivir. Sonrió, balanceando las manos mientras caminaba junto a Harry, con Draco del otro lado.

A la ciudad, para ser más exactos, al pequeño centro de la ciudad no le hacían falta visitantes. Aunque no era tan concurrido como el callejón Diagon, las calles estaban llenas de gente, que entraban y salían de las numerosas tiendas.

Hermione nunca había estado ahí, y se deleitaba con el hecho de que Draco conocía el lugar. Aparentemente, un conocido tuvo una tienda en ese lugar.

"¿Oh Merlín, Hermione, recuerdas en primer año? ¿El trol?"

"Tú y Ron," lo regaño a modo de juego, meneando la cabeza. Draco los miro curioso.

"¡Oye, fuiste tu la que corrió al baño a llorar!" se defendió su amigo. "Además, fue divertido."

"¿DIVERTIDO?" se burló Hermione.

"¿Oh, oh y recuerdas en tercer año?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué parte?"

"Ya sabes," Harry le dio una pista, codeando en dirección a Draco. "¿Ya?"

Hermione no entendía, giró su cabeza hacía donde Harry había estado señalando. Cuando hizo esto, su pie se atoro en un bache en el camino y trastabillo hacia adelante, metiendo las manos previendo la caída.

Draco y Harry instintivamente alargaron las manos para atraparla, cada uno por un brazo.

Ella se sonrojó mientras la sostenían para que se pusiera de pie, aunque Draco no la soltó como Harry.

"¿Estás bien?" murmuró, no permitiendo que Harry lo escuchara. No se sentía cómodo.

Hermione asintió apenada. Harry tomo ese asentimiento como si hubiera entendido a lo que se refería.

"¡Sí, un maldito buen golpe el que lanzaste!"

Oh, _eso _era a lo que él se refería.

"Harry, cállate," le dijo en voz muy baja, viendo a Draco de manera insegura.

"Sobre eso," comenzó Hermione.

"Me lo merecía," dijo, sonriéndole. "Y tienes razón Potter," continuó, aún viendo a Hermione, "ella tiene un muy buen brazo."

Hermione meneó febrilmente su cabeza. Por dentro, estaba feliz de que Draco estaba haciendo un intento por hablar con Harry. En todo el día, no se habían dirigido la palabra, y estaba cansándola tener que hablar por separado con cada uno, mientras trataba de asegurarse de no dejar a ninguno fuera.

Ella quería que fueran amigos. Si Draco podía ser gentil con ella, le costaba trabajo entender porque no podía serlo con Harry también.

Trato de pensar en un tema común para que los tres pudieran hablar.

"Recuerdan el baile de Navidad," intentó. Al menos eso era algo en lo que los tres habían participado.

"Aburrido." Comentó Draco.

"¡Fue increíble!" exclamó Harry al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se callaron.

Hermione tosió incómoda. O quizás no, pensó.

Draco sabía lo que intentaba hacer. No era difícil adivinarlo. Pero también sabía que ere innecesario. Cualquier tema que Harry encontrara interesante, Draco seguramente lo encontraría aburrido.

"¿Qué tal los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. eh?" rió nerviosa.

Ambos, Harry y Draco la vieron como si estuviera loca, como diciendo, _¿lo dices en serio?_

Draco se aclaró la garganta. Había _un _tema que era universal. "Quirk's Quidditch esta dando la vuelta a esta esquina. Siempre tienen las escobas más nuevas antes de que lleguen al callejón Diagon y otras tiendas."

Desvió la mirada de esos dos, aunque pudo _sentir _la sonrisa traviesa formándose en el rostro de Hermione. Trato de resistir la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro. "¿Te gustaría acompañarme cararaj—er," se aclaró la garganta, "Potter?"

Hermione asintió furiosamente en dirección a Harry, sus ojos rogándole que aceptara. Harry suspiro silenciosamente.

"Seguro… Malfoy."

Era un compromiso callado. "¿Tú Hermione?" preguntó Draco.

Y por _primera vez_, entro a una tienda de Quidditch con una sonrisa en el rostro— sin ser arrastrada al interior.

* * *

"Seguro Potter," dijo Draco mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida, "como si los Cannons fueran a ganar este año."

"¿No me crees? Tienen a Marlowe. Es el mejor buscador de la liga."

Hermione bebía tranquilamente, observando el intercambio de ideas.

"Y que si tienen a Marlowe. No tienen ofensiva. Nadie puede hacer anotaciones."

"No, van a ganar."

"No lo harán."

"Lo harán."

"No lo harán."

"Lo harán."

"¿Qué dices de una apuesta?"

Harry titubeó. "Hermione," dijo, girándose a la chica, "¿no le dirás a Ginny, verdad?" Se veía avergonzado.

"Mandilón," articuló Draco con la boca a Hermione.

"DRACO MALFOY," lo regaño, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. Se giró a Harry. "No apuestes con él. Probablemente hace trampa."

"¡Me siento ofendido!" se defendió el aludido.

Harry se maravillo de la diferencia de hombre. Durante dodo el día, nunca había sido grosero. Con la excepción de algunos comentarios sarcásticos.

Él se había reído. Había sonreído. Había bromeado.

Algunas veces, decidió Harry, Draco y Hermione parecían tener sus pequeños secretos. Frunció el ceño pensativo. Draco no era un chico malo, no… pero…

"¿Hermione, puedo hablar un segundo contigo?"

Ambos, Hermione y Draco alzaron la vista de la conversación que estaban teniendo. Hermione miro a Draco, quien elegantemente se puso de pie. "Justo estaba por ir al baño, discúlpenme."

Harry asintió.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para oír, comenzó. "Hermione, estás… ¿te estás enamorando de él?"

Hermione flaqueó. Harry escogió interpretarlo correctamente.

"Hermione," la regaño.

Ella meneó la cabeza y se dedicó a observar sus manos.

"¿Hermione, te estás… o no te estás… enamorando de él?"

"Es un buen chico Harry," atinó a decir.

"No estoy diciendo que sea un mal chico."

Ninguno notó el regresó de Draco. Se quedo merodeando por ahí, esperando darles más tiempo para hablar. No planeó escuchar su conversación. Pero algunas veces, las cosas pasan. Así como él escucho sin querer.

"Si," confesó finalmente.

Harry trago grueso. "¿Sí qué?"

"Sí, estoy enamorada de él. Sí, me gusta. Si. Si. Si."

"Hermione," Harry suspiró.

Hundió la cabeza en sus manos. "Ya se," vino la amortiguada respuesta. "Lo sé."

"No puede gustarte."

"Porque tiene una novia a la que ama. Lo entiendo. Porque nunca sucederá lo nuestro. Lo sé. Porque tenemos un trato."

Harry solo asintió. "¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?"

Draco contuvo la respiración. No debió besarla. Sabía que no debía haberla besado. Fue su instinto. Puro impulso. Jugo con sus emociones, y lo más importante, con las de ella.

"Nos besamos," le contestó ella simplemente. "No significo nada."

"¿Para ti o para él?" preguntó Harry, ya conociendo la respuesta.

Ella solo se la confirmo cuando se encogió de hombros.

Sus ojos miraron el suelo, mientras se peleaba por controlar sus pensamientos.

Decir que Draco estaba confundido, era decir poco.

Todo con Hermione estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Y todo con Steph estaba bien, pero se sentía tan mal.

Pero con Steph, no se sentía culpable.

Hermione era todo lo que él siempre había querido ser. Ella era como… un ángel, y él era un demonio.

Un demonio no se merece un ángel.

El pecado merece un castigo, no un premio.

Draco… él no se merecía—

"Oh, Draco, ya regresaste," exclamó Hermione, sonriendo.

"Creo que deberíamos volver," dijo tranquilamente, viendo como los últimos rayos de sol cubrían el cielo.

Harry empujo su silla. "Sí," dijo, lanzándole una mirada mordaz a Hermione. "Vámonos."

Hermione desvió la mirada, siguiendo a los dos hombres mientras se dirigían a la chimenea del café.

Harry desapareció primero, pero no sin lanzarle una mirada cargada de lástima.

Ella no necesitaba lástima.

Ella le siguió, usando la red flu de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco, fue de último.

Finalmente, mientras se desempolvaba la capa, su comportamiento ligeramente reflexivo— el timbre sonó.

Caminaron hacía el vestíbulo, al tiempo que Lucius y Narcissa bajaban las escaleras.

"Más vale que no sea Harry Potter otra vez," dijo Lucius haciendo una mueca.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta.

"No, es aún mejor," murmuró Hermione tristemente.

Draco dio un paso atrás en shock. "¿S-Steph?"

"¡Sorpresa!"

* * *

**¡OMG!**

**¡SHE IS BACK!**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¡YA viene la odiosaaaa noviaaaa otra vez! A arruinarlo todo… pero que le podemos hacer… en algún momento tenía que aparecer. Aunque no nos guste. ****¿Quién de ustedes piensa que Hermione peleará?**

**¡YO! **

… **quizás le de un buen puñetazo, nuestro querido Draco admitió que tiene un buen brazo… ja… no sólo bromeaba… Hermione es toda una dama :) **

**¡Gracias a todas las que leen, dejan reviews o me ponen en alerta!**

**¡Y gracias las que se pasaron por mi fic… y las que no… las invito!**

**¡LAS QUIERO!**

**Besitos :)**


	27. Demasiado involucrada

**¡300!**

**¡Yei! ¡Llegamos a los 300 reviews! :D q bonito suena eso jeje**

**PERDOOOON por no haber actualizado… pero es que tuve una despedida de soltera… y tuve que cocinar… y luego… mi cabeza bullía de ideas para una historia que estoy escribiendo y que espero pronto poder compartir con uds :) jeje entonces no me había podido concentrar a la hora de traducir… sorry! ¡Pero ahora si!**

**Ya no podía hacerlas esperar mas jeje **

**¡GRAX a todas por sus maravillosos reviews! ¡Por las alertas y por los favoritos! **

**¡Love you all!**

**Roxa Cullen Riddle: jajaja a quien contrataras? Es bueno tener un servicio como esos a la mano… uno nunca sabe XD jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**SariVampiresMalfoy: no te preocupes… todas la odiamos XD jajaja pero tenía que volver! Era inevitable! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**: jajajajajaja si si… perdoooon! Sigoooo jajaja aquí esta :D y gracias! De verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hace q te haya gustado mi fic :D es una ilusión! **

**Pabaji: jajaja segurísima de que lo no hará… aunque no te creas... yo pienso que se muere de ganas… pero es una señorita y se comporta XD jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**giselmalfoy: jajajajajaja creo q todas queremos pegarle XD aun no he tenido tiempo… pero me pasare por tu fic! :D grax por el review! Besitos!**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: OMG! Hale? Cullen? Malfoy? ¿De casualidad no piensas compartir ninguno? Jajajajajaja yo puedo cuidar a Jasper o a Draco cuando estes indispuesta jajajaja q bueno q te guste tanto la historia! :D disfruta el cap! Por ahora… Lucius y Narcissa no dirán nada… aún… jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Oo Nelliel oO: oops! Jeje sorry! El suspenso es bueno :D y perdón si te deje sin uñas… ya crecerán XD jajaja ntc :P ya veras que pasa! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Nabm: jajajajajaja al parecer si… es parte del encanto no? el suspenso… ADORO el suspenso XD aunque luego me quede sin uñas como mi querida Nelliel jeje y si… ¿Qué harán todos? Ya lo veras! Jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Almu24: OOh! Perdooon jejeje tranquila y disfruta el cap ;) grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Le reve de l´arlequin: si… llego la novia… ahora… ¿Qué hará Draco? Ya veremos… grax por el review! Besitos! **

**lizzie-black48: que pasara? Ya veras! Jajaja Steph viene a poner todo patas arriba… alguien debió decirle que la paciencia es oro XD jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**fanficlover: oh si! Es un tarado… le hace honor a su genero XD jajajaja todos los hombres lo son en algun punto jiji y si! Hermione will fight! Jajaja y… ya veremos como reaccionan los queridos suegros Malfoy jajaja grax por el review! Besitos! Y yo tmb odio a Steph!**

**anne: jajaja siii regreso la OTRA jajajajaja pero que hacerle? Siii! A todas nos dejo asi o_O Lucius! Pero mi vidooo! No? jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Caroone: jajaja agradezcamos a las benditas vacaciones! :D jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**KuruA: jajajajaja oops! A todas las deje con el "Nooooooo" en la boca jajajajaja XD el suspenso el suspenso… si… pobre Herms… sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo… pero uno no puede controlar lo que siente el corazón… ahora tendrá que ver como lo soluciona… y si… JAMAS sugerirle este plan tan idiota a los novios XD si quieres deshacerte de el… ADELANTE! Jajaja pero si no mejor shush jiji y siii! Mi vido de Lucius! La quiere :D jajaja Herms se lo gano después de todo! Grax por el review! Y suerte! Besitos!**

**satorichiva: intrusa! Eso hace ahí! Jajajaja pero que le hacemos? Y pobre Herms… ella que no quería lastimar a los Malfoy… ahora a ver como se las arregla! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**DaniieCullen: jajaja bienvenida! Que bueno que la disfrutes! Yo traduzco con mucho gusto! Me encanta hacerlo y mas cuando la acogida de la historia es buena :) tengo otros proyectos en puerta… pero primero terminare este. Sii! Los del mundo muggle son lo max! Jajaja yo me rei mucho. Y el cumpleaños… yo quiero uno asi! Jajaja muy sweet! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**emmadrake: pues tienes razón… osea… Steph no es mala… del todo… además esta velando por sus intereses jajajaja aunque ella haya sido la de la idea y pues si, Herms sabe que ese hombre no es suyo (oh… recordé la canción de "Ese hombre es mioooo a medias pero mio mio mio ese hombre es mio" jajajajaja creo q aplica aquí XD) y pues si… su conciencia no la dejará en paz jeje grax por el review! Besitos! **

**Bellatrix L Black: bienvenida! Q bueno q te gusta! :D grax por el review!**

**Rosslyn-Bott: 300! Jajaja graciaaas! :D y oops! Jeje pero el suspenso siempre es bueno :D jajajajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**vivis weasley: espero no haber tardado mucho! Jajaja bienvenida! Y siii! Los Malfoy son GENIALES! Y Bob… pobre Bob… lo extrañamos pero desgraciadamente no es requerido Jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Diana: OMG! Jajaja cuando lei tu review casi me caigo de la silla! Jajaja me encanta tu inspiración (aunque se deba a la falta de sueño XD) jajaja me haces reir un rato :D me encantaron tus ideas para hacer que Lucius no quiera a Hermione! Y dejame decirte que no son nada malas… aunque quizás los que lo sacarían de quicio serian los gemes jeje pobre Lucius… y SI el futbol (o en su caso el quidditch) vuelve a los hombres LOCOS! Los ataranta! Jajaja me impresiona de vdd! Les hablas y es como si le hablaras a una pared jajaja mmm si… tendrá la discusión con su yo interno…. Y si no se decide… prometo mandártelo por DHL jajaja :D jajajaja y sobre Steph… la pobre se quedo sin paciencia… y hay q entenderla? Yo no dejaría tanto tiempo a Draco solo… y MENOS con otra mujer! Jajajaja y … mmm… es tentador lo del golpe… pero NO! jajaja Herms es una dama y no se rebaja a esos niveles jiji grax por el review! Besitos!**

**anemiix: jajajajajaja TODAS la odiamos! Jajajaja y si… yo no se q tiene en la cabeza… pero seamos francas… si el plan funcionara (como se supone debería) para estas alturas ella ya debería poder acercarse a los Malfoy… pero too bad so sad por ella pq las cosas no pintan tan bien para su tonto plan jeje grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Cleoru Misumi: jajajaja NOOO! No te mueras! Tienes que leer el final! Jajajaja tranquila! Ya veremos como deshacernos de la consentida esta jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Ahora SI! Disfruten el cap :D**

**Demasiado involucrada**

"St-Stephanie," tartamudeó Draco, deseando que sus ojos lo engañaran. Parpadeó rápidamente, y aún así, la imagen de la chica parada en frente de él no se evaporó. Claramente, había una _especie _de malentendido, porque su novia no debía estar ahí. Estaba vagamente consciente de que su familia entera y Hermione estaban parados justo detrás de él. Trató de pensar rápidamente en un remedio para la situación, pero se encontró perdido. Solo pudo repetir. "¿Stephanie?"

Quizás era su mente que le jugaba sucio, y no sus ojos.

Se giró, esperando ver que los demás no estuvieran pendientes de lo que ahí sucedía. No tuvo tanta suerte. Sus padres observaban escépticos a la chica, esperando a que el oreciera algun tipo de explicación o presentación. Algo que él no podía darles.

Y Hermione. Se mordió el labio y la busco con la Mirada. La chica miraba algún punto en el espacio, su expresión estaba en blanco y era indescifrable.

"Hola Drake," murmuró Steph, su voz no tan melodiosa como la recordaba. Le hacia falta el tono mandón que la caracterizaba. El pequeño timbre que la hacia… la hacía… _suya. _El joven meneó la cabeza fuertemente, para desaparecer el pensamiento.

"Draco," escuchó a Hermione sisear, finalmente despertando de su ensueño. Al principio pensó que lo estaba llamando, pero cuando alzó la mirada, descubrió que estaba siseando en dirección a Steph. Supuso que a ella tampoco le gustaba el nombre Drake.

Steph la ignoró. "Bueno, ¿no vas a invitarme a entrar?"

Narcissa finalmente se acercó. "Discúlpame," dijo lentamente," ¿pero me puedes decir otra vez, quien eres?"

"Soy Stephanie, señora. Stephanie Meyer." Extendió la manó, y Narcissa gentilmente la tomó. "Soy su novia," dijo por puro hábito, olvidándose temporalmente de la situación.

El chico hizo una mueca. "Bueno, en realidad…"

"¿Será su amiga no jovencita?" contestó Narcissa sonriendo mientras soltaba la mano de la joven.

"Si," contesto Draco, inconscientemente encontrando el camino hacia Hermione. La tomó por el hombro, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

_Déjame hablar con ella,_ articulo el joven. Ella frunció el ceño pero aún así asintió.

"Madre, padre, ¿puedo hablar en privado con ella?" Fulminó a Stephanie con la mirada, quien había abierto la boca para decir algo.

Lucius miro a Hermione. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" le preguntó quedamente. Si ella lo tenía, él no dudaría en sacar a esa chica de su casa. De todas formas, no le gustaban mucho las visitas. Y menos las que no avisaban.

Hermione sonrió insegura. Miro a Draco y luego a Steph, estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión en murmullos al tiempo que Draco levantaba ocasionalmente la cabeza para ver si ya se habían ido. Hermione no sabía donde estaba su voz. "No," contesto lenta y dolorosamente. "Dejémoslos ser."

"Draco," lo llamó, "te esperaremos en el salón." Cuando salió, notó que a penas recibió una respuesta.

Él observó sus siluetas alejarse antes de concentrarse completamente en Stephanie.

"¿Qué," preguntó simplemente, "estás haciendo aquí?" Señalo la casa con un gesto de su mano.

"Yo…" tartamudeó. "¿No me quieres aquí?" Lo miraba con ojos llorosos, y Draco suspiró.

Miró hacia otro lado. "No es que no te quiera aquí," comenzó, "pero…"

Se acercó a él, inclinando la cabeza del joven con sus dedos. "¿Draco?" susurró, dando un paso hacia el. "Es sólo que te he extrañado tanto," suspiró, al tiempo que se inclinaba moviendo sus pestañas. Le dio un suave rápido beso en los labios. Él no se quejó, pero tampoco le respondió.

Dentro de él acontecía una batalla. Antes de que llegara Steph, ya había una batalla. Y ahora que estaba ahí, la hacía más real. Esa era otra de las razones por las que no la quería ahí, pero no iba a decírselo.

Se alejó de ella. "Ahora no."

"¿Por qué?" le contestó, haciéndose para atrás.

Draco lo pensó. ¿Por qué? No tenía ningún problema con esto antes. Al contrario, era bienvenido. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Este beso no era dulce. No era—"Porque están mis padres en la casa. Se supone que estoy con Hermione, ¿recuerdas?"

"Creí que era Granger," frunció el ceño, viéndolo a los ojos.

"Lo era," contestó simplemente. "Digo, lo es." Se retorció las manos, nervioso.

Ella no lo noto. Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ¿cómo va el plan?"

"Tiene… sus falas. No está yendo sin problemas," le respondió honestamente. "Por lo que con más razón, Steph, no puedes quedarte aquí."

"¿Ni siquiera por unos días?"

"Stephanie," rogó.

"Sólo unos días," prometió. "Eso es todo." Hizo un puchero. Era _la _cara otra vez. La cara que lo había metido en ese problema. La cara que a la que nunca podía resistirse. "¿Por favor?"

Él trago. "Deja… deja preguntarle a Hermione." Ella frunció el ceño.

Se había resistido. Y ese hecho los sorprendía a ambos.

Le sonrió tensamente. "Claro," respondió, justo antes de que la tomará del brazo y la guiará en dirección al salón.

* * *

"Hermione," susurró mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sillón. Steph se sentó junto a él.

Hermione miro de Draco a Steph. "Si," contestó quedamente.

"Steph quiere quedarse unos días y…"

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Hermione preguntó. "¿Cómo va a quedarse unos días? ¿No levantará sospechas con tus padres?"

Draco frunció el ceño. "Lo sé, pero…"

"Pero la quieres aquí," asumió Hermione, terminando su oración. No podía decirle a él lo pesado que se sentía su corazón en esos momentos. Lo desilusionada que se sentía. Y al mismo tiempo, lo tonta que era por creer que entre ellos podía haber algo más.

"No es eso," murmuró él.

"Está bien Draco."

"Pero—"

"Está _bien,"_ dijo, dándose la vuelta.

"Pero," intentó el chico de nuevo.

Ella lo silenció con una mirada. Pero él no se detuvo porque estuviera asustado por su mirada fulminante. Se detuvo porque no pudo encontrar su voz después de ver el genuino dolor en sus ojos.

Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. "Padre, madre, esta es Steph, como les dije antes. Necesita quedarse unos días con nosotros." Miró nuevamente a la aludida. "Unos días," repitió.

Tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, pero ella fácilmente se deshizo del agarre.

* * *

La caminata después de la incómoda cena fue, si eso era posible, incluso _más _incómoda. Draco se encontraba entre Hermione y Steph. O más bien, así había comenzado. Al final, Hermione había acelerado el paso para dejarlos atrás.

"Drake," lloriqueó Steph, delante de la puerta que estaba en frente de la habitación de Draco y Hermione. Se masajeó las sienes, agotado. "No quiero dormir aquí."

"Que quieres entonces," suspiró el chico, observando a Hermione, quien al parecer, se rehusaba a prestarles la más mínima atención.

La noche había sido estresante, por decir algo. Había hecho lo posible por hacer parecer a Steph sólo una amiga, pero ella pareció no hacer el intento. Por ejemplo, el momento en el que puso su mano sobre la de Hermione, ella tomo la otra. Y tampoco ayudo que Hermione parecía evitar tener algo que ver con él a toda costa. No había hablado mucho en la cena, a penas había comido. Él entendía que no fuera su problema, pero mínimo podía ayudarlo, ¿no?

"Quiero dormir _contigo," _murmuró Steph, checando el pasillo. Lo tomo de la mano, haciendo círculos con su dedo pulgar. Se inclinó para besarlo, pero Draco se hizo para atrás cuando capto la silueta de Hermione un poco más adelante.

"Steph," se rehusó. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Mis padres pueden checar."

"Drakeeeeeee," gimoteó.

"Ya checaron anteriormente," finalmente Hermione habló. "Creo que estará bien. El problema no es que el que no crean que estemos saliendo." Se alejó de ellos. "Yo dormiré aquí. Ustedes pueden quedarse con la habitación."

"Hermione," dijo Draco inútilmente. Él sabía a lo que se refería. Sabía cuanto significaba. Puso su mano en el hombro de la joven.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, dando un paso hacia adelante para alejarse de su agarre. Estaba de espaldas a él, para que no pudiera ver sus ojos llorosos. Él no le pertenecía, se recordó a si misma. Nunca lo fue. Y el regreso de Stephanie solo servía como un recordatorio de ese hecho— una llamada de advertencia para sacarla del sueño en el que estaba viviendo.

Steph se giró hacia ella, con la mano de Draco aún entre las suyas. "Gracias," sonrió.

"No fue por ti," replicó Hermione, en un susurró casi inaudible. Abrió la puerta y desapareció. Cuidadosamente, cerró la puerta y se deslizó hasta estar sentada en el suelo. Aporreó su cabeza contra la puerta suavemente, tratando de no escuchar las dos voces en el pasillo— esperando y rezando no escuchar ningún ruido.

Hermione no era entusiasta en lo que se refería a ser una gran persona, y no planeaba serlo. No iba a ser una persona agradable con esa chica. A Hermione le gustaba Draco. Ese hecho era inevitable. Sin embargo, entendía que Draco no le pertenecía. Tampoco se lo robaría a alguien, eso nunca. Pero tampoco se rendiría tan fácilmente. Mientras él le diera esperanzas, ella pelearía por él.

Cuando se puso de pie, escuchó la otra puerta cerrarse.

Suspiró, observando la habitación vacía. Un mes atrás, habría dado lo que fuera por dormir en esta habitación en lugar de hacerlo con él. Ahora, no quería dormir sola.

Se aventó en la cama, demasiado desconcertada para absorber la suavidad que la rodeaba.

Gateó hasta alcanzar las almohadas, y descansar su cabeza en ellas. Se cubrió con la sábana, sin haberse cambiado. No se sentía con ganas de hacerlo.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormirse rápidamente. Volvió a cambiar de posición. Finalmente, se recostó boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo.

Por casi una hora, siguió dando vueltas y girando por toda la cama, pero el sueño nunca la alcanzó. En algún momento, aceptó que no conciliaría el sueño. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y no podía despejarla.

No podía alejar su mente de Draco y Steph. No podía dejar de imaginarse que podían estar haciendo en la habitación. Hermione trató de convencerse de que no le importaba, pero si lo hacia.

Razón por la cual, termino caminando de puntillas por el pasillo. Se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y se mordió el labio. Esto era estúpido, lo sabía. ¿Y si la atrapaban? Se sentía como una estúpida adolescente enamorada, y ese simple pensamiento casi la hizo desistir. Aunque… no pudo resistirse. Estaba demasiado involucrada.

Observó la puerta en frente de ella, sintiendo que la atraía como un imán. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, estremeciéndose cuando escuchaba sus pasos rechinar. Hizo una pausa, para asegurarse de que nadie salía, recordó las ocasiones —raras ocasiones— en que había salido a escondidas con Harry o Ron. La capa de invisibilidad de Harry le hubiera sido de mucha utilidad en esos momentos.

De todas formas, presiono su oreja contra la puerta, intentando captar algún sonido.

Nada. Todo era silencio. Completo y absoluto silencio. Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero cuando comenzó a separarse de la puerta, escucho un crujido. Esa era indudablemente la tabla suelta que estaba del lado de la cama de Draco, lo reconocía. No tardo mucho en escuchar pasos en el suelo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ahogó un grito y corrió a su habitación, apenas alcanzando a entrar en la cama antes de que su puerta crujiera al abrirse.

Trato de respirar pausadamente, pero su corazón latía desbocado. A penas podía mantener los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos se retorcían debajo de las sábanas.

Si, ella pelearía, fue lo que pensó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

**¡Se que es corto! **

**Plz no me golpeen XD jeje pero era necesario sacar esas emociones. **

**Prometo actualizar el viernes :) para que no se vuelvan locas.**

**Un regalito:**

_El siguiente capítulo: Cuando llueve, truena_

_Draco no ya no podía más. Cerro los ojos y tomo ambos brazos. "Saldremos," gruño, "Saldremos de _aquí."

"_Bien," murmuró Hermione, cruzándose de brazos._

_Steph la fulminó con la mirada. "A mi también me parece bien."_

"_Ten," sonrió Draco, poniendo una pequeña margarita en las manos de Hermione. "Para ti."_

_Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, "gracias." Se sonrojó. Trato de colocar la flor en su cabello._

_Draco se inclino y tomo sus manos para detenerla. "Te ayudaré," ofreció como explicación cuando ella lo miró sorprendida. Asintió._

_Steph los miró, los celos ardiendo en su mirada. "Draco," ladró, "necesito hablar contigo. _Ahora."

**¡Las quierooo!**

**Besitos,**

**Lola ^^**


	28. Cuando llueve, truena

**PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON…. X 1000 **

**¡Ah! (Me estrelló contra la pared y me pongo de rodillas, muy muy avergonzada)**

**De verdad, les pido mil mil disculpas. Se que prometí actualizar el viernes pero… el jueves salí de antro y amm… tuve ciertos problemas técnicos que me tuvieron durmiendo hasta las 6 de la tarde del viernes je… y el sábado vinieron unos familiares de visita y tuve una graduación en la noche… entonces no tuve tiempo :S … ¡Espero me perdoneeeen!**

**Saben que lo que más disfruto es que ustedes lean y les agradezco miiil el apoyo, los FABULOSOS reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Cleoru Misumi: jajajaja ya quisiera Hermione que se metiera en su cama… pero no… sólo estaba checando si podía dormir… porque estoy segura de que él no pudo XD jajaja aquí tienes :) y perdón por la tardanza! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**NeiiNeii: jajaja q bueno q lo disfrutes tanto! Nena… tu mail no me aparece… te doy el mio para que sea mas fácil paola(guion bajo)cetina(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com :) Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**SarisVampiresMalfoy: jajaja :O deberíamos hacer un banner del TEAM ODIO A STEPH jajaja XD PERDONAME DE VDD! Sorry por no actualizar el viernes… no me odies! XD Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**RoxaCullenMalfoy: jajajajajajaja pues trata de convencer a mi querido Aro… no estaría mal que la borrarán del mapa XD y la canción… jajaja es de cuando yo estaba en la secundaria… o mas chica XD ya ni recuerdo… pero es muy buena :D jajaja los suegros Malfoy aún no se lucirán… pero espera! Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**jos Black: jajajajajaja yo tmb me quede asi de o_O cuando vi el apellido XD pero pues… que le hacemos? XD jajaja si… pobre herms… ojalá esto se arregle Y PRONTO. Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**luna-maga: para nuestra desgracia… y la de ella… no… no termina aquí… y… ¿no te ha pasado? Que te ponen una cara de muerte y sucumbes… a mi si… es HORRIBLE… asi que entiendo a nuestro pobre Draquito XD Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Oo Nelliel oO: PERDOOON! Soy muy mala… :( y me siento pésimo por no haber cumplido mi promesa… pero pff… fue complicado XD jeje sii! Fue Draco quien se levanto a checar jeje a ver si ella podía dormir… pq el mi querida no pudo XD jajajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**giselmalfoy: jajajaja si… no estaría mal… pero pues… Hermione no puede quedar como una macha delante de Narcissa jeje sooo se portara bien :D jajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**DanieeCullen: ¡Como no tienes idea! Jajaja me emociona muchísimo ver ese numerito :D y espero lleguemos a mas! Jajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**blamusa: jajajajajajaja SI! Es la de crepúsculo XD yo no la odio… pero si se me hace irónico jajaja XD … :O no sabia que tenias cuenta jajaja :D siii los Malfoy aman a Herms! Se lo ha ganado XD jajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: jajaja bien! Prometo cuidarlo muy bien :D jajaja no te preocupes! Draco fue el que entro a checar a Hermione, porque quería saber si podía dormir :) eso fue lo que paso jeje y si… ya se que es irónico eso de que se apellide Meyer… pero pss… a la autora le ha de haber parecido gracioso XD jajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Lena Hale Black: jajajaja seee pobre Steph… todas la odiamos XD y siii Draco es hermoso! ¿Por qué alterarlo? En fin… Grax por el review muñeca! Besitos!**

**Nabm: jajaja no importa! Lo importante es q me dejas el review :D me hace sentir feliz! Jajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Almu24: jajaja siii… la quiere… pero… no es tan fácil… jeje Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**La ChancludaM: jajajaja ni yo la soporto! Grr es tan… caprichosa XD jeje y SI! Herms no se dejará! Jajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**nena10124: jajajajajaja no sufras querida mía! Si! Lucius es LO máximo! Jajaja amm…. Pues… tu dijiste que eran abiertos! Asi que Te tome la palabraaaa jajajaja y le dije a Sujes que me lo prestara ;) jajaja ya sabes q yo lo cuidare bien :D jajaja Grax por el review amigaaa! Besitos! **

**Caroone: je aquí esta! Disfrutalo mucho :D Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**cesydeltoro: noooooo! Otra tramposa! Jajajaja esperaaaaa y no la termines en ingles :D aguanta el suspensooo jajaja por cierto… bienvenida :D jajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**vivis weasley: PERDOOON! Pero se me complico jeje aquí lo traigo! Jajajaja SIII todas la odiamos jajaja Saris ya hasta TEAM ODIO A STEPH fundo XD jajajajaja y pss… se que es ironico lo del apellido XD pero que la hacemos? Jajaja y Lucius y Narcissa aún no harán nada.. no pueden correr a un invitado XD jajaja aunque ganas no les faltan XD jajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Diana: PERDOOON pero se me complico lo de la actualización el viernes.. je… jajajajajajajaja AMO tus reviews :D jajajaja me hacen reir TANTO XD siii Hermione le ha declarado la guerra! Pero como dama que es! Asi que no… no liberara las tensiones como nos hubiera gustado XD jajaja sii… tiene que velar por sus intereses por eso pide quedarse.. y SII Lucius es lo máximo! Hubiera sido tan fácil que con el "No" de Hermione ella ya hubiera estado de patitas en la calle, pero Hermione es buena.. y sabe que Draco es de ella.. asi que … la dejo entrar jeje pero ntp los Malfoy darán de que hablar jeje que buenisimooo lo del mundial! Jajaja y OBVIO que iba a ganar Herms… es Inglaterra por Merlin! Ash! Estoy TAN molesta porque Mexico empato… grr… me chocaaaa! Jajaja ntp! Cuando puedas, date una vuelta :D me harias muy feliz! Jajaja y tampoco te preocupes, la inspiración no me abandona gracias a sus reviews! Jajaja Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Melrose Cullen: Bienvenida! Jajaja pues ya veremos si se ponen las cosas en claro jeje por lo pronto Draco sufrirá un poco Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Le reve de l´arlequin: si… pobres TODOS… ahora tendrán que aguantarla jeje Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Pabaji: jajaja NOO! Te imaginas a Narcissa pegándole? Jajaja no creo XD Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Tinavb: siii, pero Herms es buena y no le dijo nada… en fin… ahora tendrá que lidiar cn las consecuencias jeje Grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Por cierto… Para todas las que odian a Steph. Esto es ****solo ****el principio. :)**

**N/A: **

Muy importante es dejar claro que Hermione dijo que iba a luchar por Draco si veía alguna esperanza… y fue Draco el que entro en la noche a la habitación de Hermione, a checarla, y por esto ella decide que no se dará por vencida.

**Cuando llueve, truena**

El sonido de la lluvia en el techo, levantó a la familia particularmente temprano esa mañana. El sonoro golpeteo, reforzado por los ruidosos truenos en el deprimente panorama, fue lo que le dio la bienvenida a Hermione cuando abrió los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado, preparándose para ver del hombre rubio que dormía plácidamente junto a ella. Pero la triste realidad era, que estaba sola.

Hizo a un lado su desilusión, a la que tristemente ya se estaba acostumbrando, y se sentó. Afuera, la lluvia caía a cántaros. Se bajo de la cama y caminó en dirección al baño. Todas sus artículos de aseo personal estaban ahí, cortesía de los elfos domésticos. Se pregunto si Steph había reemplazado los suyos.

No tardo en estar bañada y vestida; su rebelde cabello amarrado en una coleta. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, abrió su anticuado kit de maquillaje. Hermione se sentó frente al espejo y observó su reflejo, analizando las pecas que tenía en su rostro. Meneó la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida asomando a sus labios, y cerró el kit de maquillaje. Simplemente eso no era ella.

Sin embargo, si tomo el cepillo y trato de cepillar los nudos en su coleta. Cualquier detalle, por mínimo que fuera, podía ayudar. Una vez satisfecha, rápidamente limpio el tocador, guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

No pudo adivinar que hora era por el estado del clima, pero pensó que tal vez era al única despierta. Lucius y Narcissa nunca habían sido madrugadores. Draco… bueno, Hermione supuso que había heredado esa cualidad de sus padres. Y por lo que podía adivinar de Steph… tampoco parecía ser de las que madrugaban.

Así que fue una sorpresa para ella encontrarse en el pasillo a Draco y a Steph al tiempo que abrían sus respectivas puertas.

"Oh," dijo Hermione sorprendida, mientras cerraba la puerta cuidadosamente. "Buenos días," le murmuró a Draco incómoda.

Ambos asintieron distraídamente. "Buenos días," murmuró Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

Observó detenidamente a los dos. ¿Por qué estaban tan cansados? ¿No habían estado _haciendo _nada verdad? Hermione no creía eso. ¡Había checado! No había posibilidad alguna de que…

Pero su curiosidad pudo con ella. "¿Qué paso?"

"Maldito elfo doméstico," gruño Steph, tallándose los ojos mientras trastabillaba en su camino hacia las escaleras, detrás de Draco.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada… _nadie_… insultaría a un elfo frente a ella. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sintió que Draco posaba una mano en su brazo. "Moxie decidió hacer 'pop' esta mañana," explicó, "literalmente hacer 'pop'" enfatizó.

Aliviada de que estuvieran cansados por haber sido levantados temprano, se olvidó del incidente del elfo. "¿Por qué?"

"Ella dijo que escuchó rumores de que no estabas durmiendo conmigo. Ninguno de los elfos se atrevió a checar, ninguno más que ella, obviamente," fulminó a Hermione con la mirada de una manera un tanto juguetona. Hermione, durante el tiempo que llevaba en la Mansión, se había encariñado con Moxie y simplemente la había vuelto un tanto rebelde. Hermione lo miró inocentemente. "Como sea," continuó, "la hice jurar que no diría nada. Decir que no estaba contenta, es poco. Creo que es imparcial contigo también." Alzo una ceja inquisitivamente.

Ella sonrió. De manera inconsciente, mientras caminaban, Hermione y Draco habían avanzado más rápido que Steph, quien se había quedado atrás. Luchaba por alcanzarlos.

Draco se sentía más animado en la presencia de Hermione. No sabía porque. No podía explicarlo… simplemente le gustaba. Se sentía más vivo.

"¡Heyy!" chilló Steph.

Draco miro con culpabilidad a Hermione, quien fingió indiferencia al encogerse de hombros, y disminuyo la velocidad.

Desde atrás, notó que el cabello de Hermione estaba en una coleta. Descubrió que le gustaba así. La forma en que pequeños mechones se escapaban y enmarcaban su rostro por el rente. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba observando esos mechones. La chica se había dado la vuelta.

"Ya casi llegamos," le dijo. "Querrás caminar más rápido para que parezca que estás caminando conmigo." Acto seguido, se giro y siguió caminando. Draco miró avergonzado a Steph antes de aumentar la velocidad nuevamente.

Hermione sonrió internamente. Y que si aún les faltaba caminar todo un vestíbulo antes de llegar al comedor—disculpen pero los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy son muy largos.

Al tiempo que _finalmente _se acercaban a la puerta del comedor para tomar el desayuno, Steph resopló. "No estábamos tan _cerca_ después de todo." Miró mordazmente a Hermione.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "¿Creo que me equivoqué?"

* * *

El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el entrechocar de los tenedores y cuchillos con los platos de cerámica. Draco se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. Usó su pie para patear suavemente a Hermione, sentada junto a él.

Se giró hacia él y se encogió de hombros, señalando a Steph.

Draco le dio un suave codazo a Steph quien jugaba con la comida en su plato. Levantó la vista de golpe.

_Di algo, _articuló Draco.

Narcissa silenciosamente observaba la escena, curiosa. Observó a Hermione inquisitivamente, y la joven le respondió encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros. Tomó una magdalena y comenzó a mordisquearla.

"¿Alguien puede pasarme la sal por favor?" preguntó Draco en voz alta.

Ambas, Hermione y Steph tomaron los saleros frente a ellas. Y al mismo tiempo, ambas le pusieron a Draco los saleros frente a él, el chico se pasó una mano por el cabello en desesperación.

Los saleros lo miraban, burlándose silenciosamente de él. Maldijo en voz baja. Le preguntaban en una manera silenciosa: _¿a quién escoges?_

Observó los saleros detenidamente, contemplándolos. Finalmente, dejó a un lado su tenedor y tomo ambos saleros, uno en cada mano, agitándolos simultáneamente sobre su desayuno. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Y una vez más, el silencio cubrió la habitación, Narcissa ocupada descifrando sus movimientos; Hermione comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno; Draco tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo que decir; Steph preguntándose que podía decir; y Lucius tratando de verse temible ante la amiga de su hijo, quien al parecer ignoraba completamente las miradas del hombre. Lucius Malfoy nunca era ignorado. Eso le enfurecía.

"¿Recuerdan la vez que fuimos al parque de diversiones?" comenzó Draco, haciendo que Hermione levantara la vista. Le sonrió y asintió levemente. "¿Padre, madre?"

Lucius finalmente dejo de mirar a Steph y dirigió sus fríos ojos a Hermione. "Sí," concedió, "Hermione, aquí presente, nos hizo pasar una experiencia singular."

Hermione sonrió. "De eso, ¿debo asumir que se divirtió?"

Lucius, de hecho, sonrió ante la picardía de la chica. "Asuma lo que quiera Srita. Granger."

"Oh ya para Lou. Deja de burlarte de la pobre chica. ¡Vas a ponerla nerviosa!"

Draco se rió. "No creo que se ponga nerviosa madre."

Ante el comentario, Hermione se sonrojó. Estaba por contestar cuando Stephanie, quien se sentía fuera de la conversación, interrumpió. "Draco—"comenzó Hermione.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver películas Draco?" continuó la otra chica. Hermione frunció el ceño.

Draco se atragantó con su bebida, y giró la cabeza para encarar a su novia. "¿Q-qué?"

"¿Qué es una película?" preguntó sospechosamente Narcissa.

Draco pateó a Hermione nuevamente en la espinilla, esta vez la chica hizo una mueca. "Una película," explicó Hermione con un suspiro, más para desviar la conversación que para satisfacer la curiosidad de Narcissa, "es como una sería de fotografías mágicas que son unidas. Duran horas."

"Eso suena interesante," contestó la mujer.

"Lo es," aseguró Stephanie, contenta de haber encontrado la manera de aportar algo.

"Entonces deberíamos ir todos," sugirió Lucius.

Steph le dio un golpecito a Draco en el codo. Él se estremeció. "Estaba pensando que sólo Draco y yo—"

Pero Hermione se había anticipado a esto. Luchó la urgencia que tenía de entornar los ojos, y pateó a Draco de regresó, tan fuerte como él lo había hecho, en la pierna. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor. "—y yo," agregó Hermione, sonriéndole amenazadoramente a Steph, retándola a rechazarla.

"Ah, las películas son una cosa de 'jóvenes'," asintió Narcissa. Realmente no lo eran, pero Hermione no iba a rechazar la perfecta excusa que le habían proporcionado.

"Si," dijo. "Los llevaré otro día," prometió.

Mientras tanto, Steph siseó, fulminando a Draco con la mirada, "¿qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con qué?" siseó él de regreso, "deberías agradecerle."

Steph resopló y lo golpeó nuevamente en el hombro.

Al mismo tiempo, Hermione lo pateó. Le lanzo una mirada asesina a Steph, antes de girarse a Hermione.

Ella ignoró su mirada confusa. _Deja de recibir los golpes de tu querida, _articuló molesta, volviéndose hacia Narcissa justo en el momento en que terminaba de platicar con su esposo.

"Una película dices," dijo Lucius lentamente. "Sigo sin entender."

Steph golpeo a Draco otra vez. Él furioso se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Draco no ya no podía más. Cerró los ojos.

"No se preocupen, yo les mostra—" dijo Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por la mano de Draco tomando su brazo. Se giró para ver que su otra mano hacia lo mismo con Steph.

"Saldremos," gruño, "Saldremos de aquí." Un minuto más y Draco estaba seguro de que o iba a tener dos enormes hematomas, o el plan iba a ser descubierto.

Hermione se soltó de su agarre. "Bien," murmuró, cruzándose de brazos. No era su culpa que no pudiera controlar a su novia.

Steph la fulminó con la mirada. "A mi también me parece bien."

* * *

Después de considerarlo— más específicamente, una ruidosa discusión por casi diez minutos— habían decidió ir al Callejón Diagon. La jaqueca de Draco resurgió con sólo pensarlo, al tiempo que los tres bajaban los escalones en dirección a las calles de adoquín del concurrido lugar.

El calor de verano los golpeaba, combinándose con el mar de gente que se amontonaba en las calles. Era sofocante e incómodo, y Draco estaba siendo empujado contra el gentío como pelota de ping-pong. Y no era necesario decir, que no estaba de muy buen humor.

"Oye Draco," lo llamó Hermione, tomando su brazo derecho. Señalo el anuncio desplegado en una pequeña ventana, vendían una gran variedad de artículos. "No es adorable," le dijo, mientras se acercaban al aparador. Señalo un osito de peluche.

Draco asintió. "Es pasable," reconoció, una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

Hermione lo sacudió juguetonamente. "Oh vamos Draco, ¡admítelo! ¿Qué es pasable además?" puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió.

Se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, está bien, esta mono."

Hermione asintió, satisfecha, hasta que escuchó a Steph, unas tiendas más arriba. "¡Drake!"

Hermione lo miró, conteniendo la risa. "¿Drake?" lo cuestionó.

Draco gruño. "No hablemos de eso," murmuró, antes de dejar a Hermione para alcanzar a Steph.

"¡Mira esto! Cómpralo para mi," le dijo.

Draco vio el aparador. "Steph, ya tienes esto."

Steph miró por el cristal. "Oh." Draco entornó los ojos.

Steph vio como Hermione se les acercaba. "Oh Draco," le dijo señalando una boutique de ropa en la calle de en frente," ¿podemos ir ahí?"

Asintió después de un momento. Se giró. "Hermione," gritó. Ella alzó el rostro y él señalo la tienda.

Steph se mordió el labio. "No me refería…" comenzó, pero se lo pensó mejor y calló. Tomo la mano del joven y lo guió hacia la tienda.

Las campanillas tintinearon cuando entraron. Y una vez más, cuando Hermione lo hizo.

"Buenos días," dijo un hombre, mientras aparecía por la parte trasera de la tienda. Hermione supuso que era el dependiente.

"Buenos días," contestó.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?"

Steph asintió furiosamente y señalo un vestido colgado en un maniquí en el centro de la tienda. "Ese vestido," le dijo.

"Es nuestro vestido más nuevo," concedió el dependiente. Sonrió con benevolencia. "Tiene un gusto exquisito."

"¿Puedo probármelo?" preguntó Steph.

El hombre asintió. "Por supuesto."

"Talla dos," le dijo Steph con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

El hombre asintió nuevamente. Agitó su varita y señalo los probadores en la parte de atrás. "Su vestido esta ahí señorita, adelante."

Steph miró a Draco, quien asintió, antes de dirigirse al probador.

Mientras se iba, el hombre se dirigió a Hermione.

"¿Y usted señorita?"

Ella meneó la cabeza.

"¿Está segura?" preguntó el hombre con el entrecejo fruncido. "¿Y que hay del vestido que se esta probando su amiga?"

"Ella no es mi ami—" comenzó Hermione. Se detuvo. "Es un bonito vestido."

"Entonces pruébeselo," dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

El hombre se giró hacia Draco. "Convenza a su novia de que se lo pruebe señor," le dijo, mirando a Hermione, "se verá hermosa en el."

"Ella no es mi—" "Él no es mi—"

Ambos se rieron incómodos. "No lo luciría," agregó Draco, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Hermione resopló. "Eso no es cierto."

"Apuesto a que si," bromeó. "Es por eso que no te lo pruebas."

Hermione entornó los ojos. "¿Señor me podría dar ese vestido por favor?" miró a Draco de manera retadora. "Talla cuatro." Entonces se dirigió a los probadores también, con ambos hombres siguiéndola.

Draco espero fuera de los probadores, recargándose contra el espejo. "Ambas son muy lentas," se quejó, mirando su reflejo.

A través del espejo, vio una puerta abrirse. Se giró al tiempo que Stephanie salía del mismo.

Inclinó su cabeza y lo miro inquisitivamente con una sonrisa.

Él asintió. "Te ves hermosa," le dijo, acercándose cuando la otra puerta se abrió.

Hermione sacó la cabeza. "Um…" dijo, mirando a Draco y a Steph.

Salió, y Draco sintió las palabras atorarse en su garganta.

El vestido verde podía haber abrazado cada curva de Steph, pero _realzaba _las de Hermione. El vestido pudo haber resaltado los ojos de Steph, pero hacia que los de Hermione _brillaran._

El vestido strapless era largo hasta el suelo, y Hermione lo arrastró cuando camino hacia el espejo.

Su cabello seguía en la coleta, revelando la línea de su cuello y sus hombros. Draco podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado cada vez que Hermione movía los hombros. Sentía su pecho encogerse. El sedoso vestido se mecía con sus caderas mientras la joven caminaba y Draco tuvo que luchar con la urgencia que sentía por pasar sus dedos por el material.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Draco?" repitió Steph.

Draco meneó la cabeza y se giró a su novia. De repente, el vestido ya no se veía tan bien el ella. "¿Quién se ve mejor?"

Draco las observó a ambas. Sentía la garganta seca.

Por suerte, Hermione no estaba escuchando.

"Tú," atinó a decir quedamente. Pero lo que su voz decía, no lo hacía su rostro. A penas podía quitar la vista de Hermione.

"¿Draco?" preguntó Steph silenciosamente.

Él no respondió, en lugar de eso, observó a Hermione acortar la distancia entre ellos. Su corazón se aceleró y su garganta se secó aún más. Se veía absolutamente… era indescriptible.

"¿Cómo se ve?"

Draco trago. "Tú," aclaró su garganta, "tú haces más que lucir ese vestido," susurró.

Ninguna supo a que se refería con eso.

"Oigan, ¿ya terminamos con está tienda?" preguntó Hermione.

"Puedes irte a otra. ¿Hay algún lugar en el que quieras estar?" preguntó Steph.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "No en realidad…" dijo lentamente.

"¿Estás segura?" la urgió Steph. "Porque queremos quedarnos aquí," dijo rotundamente.

Hermione escaneó la calle a través de la ventana. "Creo… creo que iré a la tienda de quidditch que está allá," señalo.

Draco la miro, sospechoso. "Odias el quidditch," acusó.

"Y yo estoy segura de que tu amas comprar ropa," bufó ella, señalando a su alrededor.

"Dracoooo," le urgió Steph, impaciente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, antes de salir del probador. "Estoy contando con que me encuentres," le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

"¿Por qué no estamos yendo a la tienda de quidditch a buscarla?" preguntó Steph, mientras pasaban junto a al misma. "No es que me importe," aseguró.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Porque ella no está ahí," explicó. "No la voy a dejar aquí."

Steph frunció el ceño. "No pensé que lo harías de todas formas," murmuró. "¿Cómo sabes que no está ahí?"

"Sólo lo se," respondió Draco, no muy seguro de porque lo sabía.

Steph se cruzó de brazos. "¿Entonces donde está eh?"

Observó detenidamente la calle. Dulcería. No. Tienda de ropa. Tienda de ropa. Buscó, hasta que encontró la tienda de bromas de la calle. No era que Hermione estaría en una tienda de bromas. Pero por supuesto que está tienda era una excepción.

Asintió en dirección a Sortilegios Weasley.

"¿Ahí?" preguntó Steph, claramente sorprendida.

Cruzó la calle con Steph corriendo tras él. Ni siquiera dudo cuando empujó la puerta principal, aunque no pudo decir lo mismo de los dueños de la tienda.

"Primero Hermione trae a un Zabini aquí—" comenzó Fred, saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

"—y ahora Malfoy se agrega a la lista?" terminó George.

Hermione se bajó de la silla del mostrador. "Hola," lo saludó contenta, "¿alguien quiere un chocolate rompe dientes?"

Draco entornó los ojos. "¿Podemos salir antes de que me comadrejeen?"

"¿Comadrejear otra vez?" suspiró Hermione y se giró hacia los gemelos.

"No son para nada originales," accedió Fred ante el hecho silencioso.

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Draco.

"El chico Zabini dijo exactamente lo mismo la última vez."

"Gérmenes de comadreja, fue lo que él dijo," continuó Fred.

"Bueno, es cierto," dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Fue el turno de Hermione de entornar los ojos. Se inclinó y le dio a ambos, Fred y George, un beso en la mejilla que hizo que en interior de Draco se retorciera. Después se giró hacia Draco y la completamente ofendida, disgustada y silenciosa Steph. "Vámonos entonces. Gracias Fred, gracias George."

"¡No es—"

"—nada!" se despidieron, mientras los chicos se dirigían a la puerta.

Mientras bajaban los últimos escalones, Steph abrió la boca para hablar, pero Draco la interrumpió. Levantó una bolsa en su mano hacia Hermione.

"Ten."

Hermione se giro. "¿Yo?"

Draco asintió y agitó ligeramente la bolsa. "Para ti," explicó.

Ella sonrió, aunque confundida, aceptó la bolsa. "¿Por?"

Draco se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que Steph se quedaba de piedra.

Hermione miró la bolsa y se sonrojó. "Gracias," murmuró.

Draco se inclinó y tomó sus manos, abriendo ligeramente la bolsa.

"Es el vestido," le dijo, a modo de explicación. Soltó sus manos. "Se veía… indescriptible en ti," susurró.

Hermione bajó la mirada y se acomodó unos mechones detrás de la oreja. "Gracias, creo," dijo nuevamente.

Steph se mordió el labio, los celos ardiendo en su mirada. "Draco," ladró, "tenemos que hablar. _Ahora."_

* * *

**No estoy del todo contenta con este cap… pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y… lo que viene… digamos que… ****los secretos ****no pueden ser guardados :)… **

**Y… aunque se que no me los merezco por la crueldad cometida :(… ¡ojalá dejen reviews!**

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOON una vez mas…**

**¡Las quiero!**

**Lola**

**PD: se que el adelanto no se parece mucho al capitulo que leyeron ahora pero es que cuando la autora lo puso aun no estaba segura de como iba a redactarlo jeje XD**


	29. Hay un momento para todo

**¡MEXICO LE GANOOOO A FRANCIAAAAA! ¡Oh si! :D**

**¡Gracias por los maravillosos reviews! ¡Y por perdonarme! XD**

**¡Ya estamos llegando a la recta final de nuestra historia! Triste… pero cierto :(.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo… y que al final… aún les queden uñas que morder XD jajaja las quierooo**

**¡Gracias a todas las que me ponen en alerta y favoritos! Ojala se animen a dejarme un review. **

**Zedaray: Hola! Pues… esa es una muy buena pregunta… porque ni el mismo lo sabe… jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Sirlaye: hola! Jajaja noooo… y mucho menos si el vestido era verde! Jajaja algo muy Sly… nuestra Hermione esta utilizando todos sus encantos para ganar esta batalla jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**anemiix: ardiendo… es poco! Jajajaja pobre Steph… ¿quien iba a pensar que Hermione se iba a ver mejor que ella? Si! Me imagino su cara de idiotizado jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Oo Nelliel oO: Hola muñequita! Jajaja siii fue asi de… mmm… si no escojo el de una se molesta y la otra también… ¡¿Qué hago? Jajaja pobre Draco… pero pues… tiene que decidir.. no puede tenerlas a las dos jajaja y o_O mira nada mas! Jajaja poniendo en discordia a dos hombres! Jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Pabaji: jajajajaja no sería mala idea eso de que Moxie la golpee… creo que lo haría con gusto XD jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**jos Black: jajaja siii! Fue una manera inconsciente de que Herms mostrara sus encantos :D grax por el review! Besitos!**

**La ChancludaM: :O no sabia que tenias fic! Pq no me lo habías dicho? A penas pueda me dare una vuelta jajaja siii! Me imagino a Lucius con cara de asco limpiando la butaca del cine XD jajajajajajajajajaja y pues ahí no hay lugares de honor como en los teatros jiji grax por el review! Besitos!**

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****: jajaja si todas odiamos Steph! ****grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Le reve de l'arlequin: jajajaja tranquila! Todo a su debido tiempo jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**satorichiva: claro! Osea pobre si cree que puede tenerlas a las dos… además de que como dices… Steph ya se sintió amenazada… ahora a ver que pasara… grax por el review! Besitos!**

**vadeti: que bueno que te gusto! :D y si… mi vido Draco que le regalo el vestido :) jajaja grax por el review y por el apoyo! Besitos!**

**pEqUe: jajaja siii fue una forma en la que Hermione (sin querer) saco a relucir sus talentos XD jajaja esta chica va con todooo! Jajaja pobre Steph la vdd… y estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero dudo que lo deje ir tan fácilmente la vdd.. ya veremos que pasa… grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Nabm: jajaja gracias por esperarme! :D y me encanta que te guste la historia! Ahora siii… viene lo bueno… ¿Qué pasará? ¿cómo reaccionaran todos? Sigue leyendo… a ver si tus preguntas se contestan ;) grax por el review! Besitos!**

**SariVampiresMalfoy: jajaja gracias! :D por no odiarme XD jajaja y siii! TODAS odiamos a Steph… eso es oficial XD jajaja y sii Herms va a luchar hasta el final! grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Diana: jajajajaja :D … sii Draco la ve con ojos de enamorado, por eso para el es perfecta. :O lo siento cariño… pero él esta ocupado durmiendo en mi cama como para que yo te lo mande! Jajaja pero… ntp… si en algun momento me aburro… prometo mandártelo ;) jajaja sii! Moxie es lo máximo! Ya lo verás! Y OH SI! Yo creo que todos nos uniremos al club de Odiamos a Steph! Jajaja pues si tiene su propio dinero… pero un regalito nunca esta de mas XD jajaja además de que lo hacia para alejarlo de Hermione… y obvio! Se quedo con cara de WHAT! Cuando vio que ELLA tenía el vestido y ella no jajaja XD lo de los secretos… ya lo leeras a continuación XD si… PERO LE GANAMOS A FRANCIAAA! YESH! Jajajaja ammm promise que la prox vez que me vaya de antro.. invito! Jajaja de donde eres por cierto? :D grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Negumi Uchiha: Bienvenida! Y me siento halagada de que te hayas leído mi fic de una sentada :D jajaja q bueno q te gusto! Tiene de todo un poco jeje y sii! Creo que el del parque de diversiones y el de su cumpleaños son mis favoritos :)…ammm o_O fue en serio eso de que me matas? Pq ya me dio miedooo! WAA! **

**Almu24: jajajajaja es oficial… todos la odiamos XD amm… si estoy de vacaciones y aunque no lo creas últimamente he andado muy ocupada jeje por eso no he actualizado tan rápido XD pero aquí esta! Disfrutalo! :D grax por el review! Besitos!**

**cesydeltoro: fiuf! Que bueno q no lo leiste! Jajaja le quita la emoción a este :) jeje y sii! Cómica y con mucha tensión para los personajes XD jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Melrose Cullen: jajajajaja seguramente se quedo con las ganas de comprarle algo a la entrometida jeje pero pues… Herms no juega sucio XD jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: jajajaja es que el vestido le quedaba de maravilla! :D poco a poco lo esta encantando cada vez mas! Jajaja oh si! No te preocupes! Jazz esta muy a gusto aquí conmigo :D jajaja lo consiento mucho… lastima que no puede comer nada de lo que preparo XD jajaja se q le encantaría! Jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Caroone: q bueno! Muchas gracias por leer! :D grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Cedary: Gracias! :D jajaja tu dime cuando y yo te caigo por alla XD jajaja ntc :P q bueno q te gusto el cap! :D Awww! Que emociooon! Jajaja me siento muy halagada de que seas mi fan jajaja y de que te guste la historia :D yo con mucho gusto traduzco para ustedes, y mas sabiendo que lo disfrutan tanto :D. grax por el review! Besitos!**

**fanficlover: jajajaja graciaaasss! :D la vdd es q no… me gustan mucho los idiomas :P y descubri que disfruto mucho traducir… obviamente tengo los días en que me da flojera jeje pero saber que ustedes están ansiosas por leer me da energias para hacerlo XD y si tengo mi propio fic! Te invito a leerlo! Jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Darkkira1: jajaja WOW q halago que te lo leyeras de una sentada :$! Bienvenida! Jajaja q bueno q lo disfrutes! Y ntp… TODAS odiamos a Steph! Jajajaja y desgraciadamente la entrometida no se irá pronto… y si… se fue por el caño! XD jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**nena10124: jajajaja seee es una insufrible… y creo q todas en algun momento tenemos a nuestra Steph jeje XD siii! Se quedo idiotizado con nuestra querida Herms! Te mando un besotee amiga! :D jajaja besitoooos! **

**shapiro's princess: ola! Jajaja q bueno q te gusto! Siii los gemelos son lo max! Sufri mucho cuando JK mato a Fred :'( jeje grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Vivis weasley: PERDOOON! Je no sabia esoooo WAA tratare de actualizar los viernes entonces jeje y oh si! ****Jajajaja me la pase I N C R E I B L E! Y... ****si me ha pasado.. es un clásico el "no lo vuelvo a hacer" XD jajajajaja pero que se le hace! Hay placeres en la vida q uno no puede negarse! Jeje y NO! jajaja como crees que Zabini le haría eso a Herms? Podrá querer quitársela a Draco! Pero no haría semejante cosa… bueno… eso creo XD jajaja grax por el review! Besitos!**

**Ahora si… ¡A LEER! :D **

**Hay un momento para todo**

Fue como una de esas escenas de película. Y todo comenzó cuando la mano del chico entro en contacto con su piel. Él tenía ese efecto en ella.

La música sonaba en sus oídos—supuso que producto de su imaginación. Era del tipo que acelera el corazón, piezas largas de música que siempre—_siempre_—encuentran su camino en los momentos de perfecto suspenso en las películas.

El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras Hermione observaba cada una de las escenas desarrollarse frente a ella.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, su mundo empezó a girar. Literalmente. Bueno no. En realidad no estaba girando. Pero a través de sus ojos lo estaba—lentamente—alrededor de ellos tres.

La música sonaba cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos, y Hermione deseo poder tapárselos y ahogarla. Como si no fuera ya suficientemente malo.

Observó lentamente como Draco alzó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron. La bolsa en su mano se sentía más pesada que nunca.

Sus ojos grises parecían llamarla. Pero lentamente, se giraron.

Y mientras caminaba en dirección a Steph—_su novia_, se recordó Hermione— la música empezó a desaparecer; el tiempo pareció retomar su curso normal; y el mundo se detuvo. ¿Había dicho algo Steph?

De repente, mientras observaba a Draco alejarse, se vio envuelta por el mundo a su alrededor. Fue tragada por el gentío, el ruido y los aromas que la rodeaban. Fue como si, por un instante, hubiera perdido todos sus sentidos y recuperarlos nuevamente de golpe.

Trastabillo, sosteniéndose del barandal para equilibrarse. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba hechos. No necesitaba ni esperanzas ni supuestos.

Intentó buscar a Draco entre toda la marea de gente, su vista enfocada en la masa de cabello rubio pero parecía haber desaparecido—no lo veía por ningún lado. Se giro para dirigirse a la tienda, regresar a territorio familiar. Porque eso eran los Weasley—familia. Y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que en las pasadas semanas, se había sentido en familia—en territorio desconocido.

Dio un paso en dirección a la tienda. Después, se arrepintió. No quería encarar las preguntas. Las risas que una tienda de bromas transmitía. Desde donde estaba, observó el bullicioso gentío. Tampoco quería enfrentarse a eso.

Descanso su peso en el barandal y se dejo caer en los escalones de madera en frente de la tienda, colocando la bolsa entre sus piernas.

Espero, en un estado de aturdimiento. Porque se había dado cuenta de algo. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Porque ella era la heroína. Ella era la chica buena.

Y eventualmente, iba a tener que escoger entre ser la chica buena y el amor que sentía por el chico. Y al paso que iban, en eso terminaría.

Se retorció las manos frente a ella, torciéndose los dedos. Alguien la empujó, tirando accidentalmente la bolsa. Su primera reacción fue sostenerla, aunque se pegó contra el barandal. Se acomodó nuevamente y tomo fuertemente las azas de la bolsa.

Si, decidió, metiendo la mano dentro de la bolsa para acariciar la sedosa tela. Porque se sentía una mala persona. Se sentía como la mujer seductora que guía al hombre inocente por el mal camino, aunque sabía que eso no era nada parecido a la verdad. Pero no podía evitar lo que sentía.

Ella sabía, que era o ella o Steph. No es que tuviera algo en contra de la chica, pero deseaba que fuera ella. Busco a Draco nuevamente.

No, no podía seguir así. Y sabía que Steph tampoco. Y Draco… Draco tampoco aguantaría mucho más.

Era cuestión de tiempo. Hermione hablaría con Draco antes de que llegará ese momento. Más tarde.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco.

"Eso," repitió Steph, gesticulando salvajemente. Podía escuchar en enojo en su voz, la tensión, escondiendo su dolor.

"Le compre a mi amiga un regalo," dijo Draco. Le costaba trabajo mantener contacto visual con ella.

"No me vengas con estupideces. No me mientas," gritó furiosa Steph, alzando la voz.

"No lo estoy." Draco alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, seguro de que no había una gota de nerviosismo en su rostro. Años de entrenamiento le habían brindado esa cualidad.

Steph lo miró, buscando algún signo que lo delatara. Finalmente, suspiro. "Haz cambiado."

Ella tomo su mano, y él la dejo tomarla. La chica podía sentir la tensión—el rechazo. "Has cambiado," confirmó.

"La gente cambia," le dijo en un tono suave, observando las manos de la joven rodear las suyas.

Ella soltó su mano. "¿Crees que no puedo decir que estas cambiando por _ella_? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que te estás enamorando de ella? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que ella está enamorada de ti?"

El corazón de Draco se aceleró cuando ese pensamiento dio en el clavo.

El repentino lapso creo un momento en el que su máscara desapareció. Steph captó esto. "¿Estoy en lo correcto, verdad?"

Draco no respondió.

"¡Maldita sea, contéstame!" chilló Steph, histérica. Le lanzó débiles golpes, que él fácilmente bloqueo. La tomó de las manos.

"¡CONTÉSTAME DRACO!" gritó, retorciéndose contra él.

"¿Y qué si me preocupo por ella?" le dijo quedamente. Sus fríos ojos grises en la chica, quien aún forcejeaba.

"No es sólo preocupación," siseó al tiempo que él la soltaba. Lo empujó como si fuera algo desagradable y se hecho para atrás. "No es sólo eso."

Él se encogió de hombros con poco entusiasmo, como si quisiera ignorar la acusación. "Steph, tu eres mi novia—"

"No olvides que puedo parar este teatrito cuando quiera." Había recuperado su frialdad y se cruzó de brazos. Su voz era dura e imperdonable.

Draco alzó la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos se estrecharon. La frialdad en sus ojos, que lentamente se había ido desvaneciendo debido a la persistencia de Hermione, regresó sin ninguna dificultad. Hizo que Steph se sintiera incómoda. Nunca había visto esto. "¿Estás _amenazándome?" _le preguntó queda y amezadoramente.

La chica tragó grueso. "N-no. Te estoy diciendo."

Draco la miró desdeñosamente. "Bien, porque a mi nadie me amenaza. Y sería bueno que recordarás eso." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Su voz lo detuvo.

"Te lo digo como tu novia. Estaré condenada si te pierdo por culpa de una chica que yo _contraté_…"

Él la miro nuevamente, sus ojos brillando con fastidio. "No me perderás de esa manera. Pero si me _perderás _el momento en el que hables." Su compostura la espantaba, porque ella no estaba para nada tranquila.

"No debería importarte," le dijo suavemente, observando su espalda. "Esto no debía suceder."

Draco pretendió no haber escuchado. Aunque si lo había hecho.

Ciertamente, se sentía mal. Pero era inevitable. Nadie lo amenazaba. No creía que Steph le fuera a decir a sus padres lo del plan. No se atrevería.

Quería creer que era porque ya habían llegado muy lejos con el plan, pero no quería mentirse más. No quería que Hermione se fuera. Era tan simple como eso. Y sentía tener que lastimar a Steph en el camino.

Steph estaba en lo cierto en una cosa. Esto no debía suceder. _En lo absoluto. _

* * *

Al parecer todo sucedía en esta habitación, reflexionó Draco, mientras masticaba la comida en su boca.

El comedor.

No podía decir muy bien como había comenzado todo.

Después de su… _plática_… con Steph, había regresado para encontrar a Hermione en los escalones de la tienda de bromas. Ella había alzado el rostro, lo había visto a los ojos, y silenciosamente se había puesto de pie. Por más que intentaba tragarse al "viejo" Draco, sabía que Hermione lo podía identificar en un segundo. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. Y regresar a ser su yo que había sido con ella.

Ella simplemente se había puesto de pie, asintió brevemente, y lo siguió mientras Steph aparecía. Nadie hablaba. Quizás era porque los tres habían llegado a un común acuerdo, a un reconocimiento, de que algo épico y grande había pasado. De todas formas, no había nada que alguno de ellos pudiera decir.

Habían regresado a casa, y se separaron inmediatamente. Hermione a su habitación, Steph a la suya y Draco se quedo en el pasillo, en medio de ambas.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener el coraje para ignorar su culpa y entrar a la habitación de Hermione. Pero Draco tenía conciencia. Y no podía con la culpa.

Supuso que todos habían regresado a consolarse con sus respectivos pensamientos.

Y ahora, se encontraban ahí, horas después, cenando.

"¿Hay algo mal con la comida? Los elfos pueden cambiarla si prefieres alguna otra cosa," Narcissa Malfoy habló mientras observaba a la chica jugar con su comida.

Todos miraron a Steph, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No, no hay nada malo… con la comida." Y para probar su punto, pinchó una zanahoria baby y cuidadosamente la colocó en su boca. Masticó lentamente.

No sabía que hacer. Ni siquiera sabia si era lo correcto. No obstante, tragó rápidamente y se puso de pie, su silla se deslizó unos centímetros.

Levantó su tenedor para golpear el tintinear la copa, pero rápidamente lo bajo de nuevo, escogiendo otra manera. Se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a no mirar a Draco.

Porque sabía que si lo miraba, no iba a poder seguir con esto. No sólo porque su expresión iba a ser de pura furia. Sino porque él estaría dispuesto a callarla y a hacer que se sentara. No, porque aunque muchas veces no lo pareciera, ella realmente se preocupaba por el. Y sabía que se estaba arriesgando a perderlo.

De cualquier forma, pensó, iba a perderlo.

Se enfocó en Narcissa y Lucius, quienes la miraban atentamente, sino es que de mala manera.

"Yo—" comenzó, su voz se oía ronca. Tomó su vaso de agua y le dio un largo trago. Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente. "Tengo una confesión que hacer."

"O más bien, tenemos una confesión que hacer."

Draco tragó, y la tomó de la mano, sin importarle nada. La jaló violentamente, urgiéndole a que se sentará, mientras observaba de la mirada determinada de Steph, a la intriga en el rostro de sus padres, a la palidez causada por el entendimiento en el rostro de Hermione. Su otra mano intento tomar la de Hermione, pero ella se rehusó a dejarlo.

"Step—"

"Draco," lo regaño su madre, "deja que la chica continue."

Y Steph se deshizo se su mano, sintió la derrota hundirle. Se había terminado, lo sabía. Su juego. Su acto. Ellos.

Se giró y observó a Hermione quien tenía los ojos cerrados, en sufrimiento. Quizás realmente estaba sufriendo. Él lo estaba.

"Verán, Hermione no es la novia de Draco. Soy yo."

Draco observó como Hermione se dejaba caer en la silla; al tiempo que el rostro de su padre se contorsionaba en algo entre sospecha y furia; su madre se reclinaba en el asiento, cruzando tranquilamente los brazos. Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

Steph observó como Lucius ordenaba sus ideas para hablar; como Narcissa la miraba—solo la miraba; y se rehusó a ver lo que sabía sería la derrota en los otros dos pares de ojos.

Continuó. "Pero Draco y yo sabíamos que no me aceptarían. O creíamos que no lo harían. Así que contratamos a alguien para hacerlos enojar."

"¿Y cuál sería el propósito de eso?" preguntó Narcissa tranquila—inquietante. Nunca alzó la voz, pero Steph podía escuchar cada seca anunciación, cada parte de las emociones suprimidas, cada nota de autoridad.

"Para que aceptarán a cualquiera menos _ella."_

"Aceptarte a ti, a eso te refieres," aclaró Narcissa.

Steph quería continuar. Quería decir algo más, pero se le atoraron las palabras. ¿Qué más se podía decir? "Yo estoy—"

Pero Lucius la interrumpió. Se giró bruscamente hacia Draco y Hermione. "¿Esto es cierto?" preguntó, su voz temblaba.

Draco no podía encontrar su voz. Nunca había visto a su padre tan molesto, tan rojo, en años.

"Si," escuchó que Hermione decía débilmente. Se giró para observarla, al tiempo que lentamente ella abría los ojos. Sus ojos, brillaban de una manera extraña en la luz.

"Sí," dijo con voz ahogada, su silla arrastrándose mientras ella se ponía de pie. El sonido retumbó. "Si." Y con eso, se giró y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Un segundo después de que Hermione huyera, Draco se levantó, la mesa y la platería tintineando cuando lo hizo. Se giró para seguirla.

"No pudiste haber estado fingiendo," escuchó que dijo su madre fríamente. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, su pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todos en la habitación, por puro resentimiento. Su madre soltó una risita, su comportamiento despreocupado desvaneciéndose al tiempo que recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante. Narcissa Malfoy ahora iba a los negocios. Puso una de sus frágiles manos sobre las de su esposo, tratando de calmarlo. "Soy vieja, pero no tonta," le dijo, mirando a su hijo fijamente a los ojos. "No estabas fingiendo." No parecía molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario, parecía divertida.

Draco hizo una pausa. "No," dijo, sin romper el contacto visual. "No lo estaba."

Y mientras Narcissa asentía, Draco salió corriendo de la habitación tras Hermione. "Bien."

* * *

_Está bien, _se dijo a si misma mientras subía las escaleras. _Es lo mejor. Tu misma sabías que algo tenía que pasar. Que ibas a tener que escoger._

Pero no estaba bien. Porque ella no quería eso. Está no era su elección.

_Está bien, _trató de convencerse a sí misma. _Ahora no tienes que hablar con Draco. Ahora puedes irte. Ya eres libre._

Pero no quería ser libre.

Camino en dirección a la habitación de Draco, por pura costumbre. Pero la presencia de Steph la dejo abrumada.

A penas pudo llegar a su habitación antes de colapsar en la cama, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Draco había escogido. Debió de haber planeado esto con Stephanie. Había hecho su elección, y no era ella.

Quizás sabía que así iba a terminar. Pero había tenido esperanzas. Y diablos, la caída de desilusión era más grande ahora.

Se arrastró hasta sentarse, tomo su almohada, y la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo en un intento por reunir cierto odio hacia él.

Al tiempo que la almohada cayó en el suelo, escuchó unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban. A través de su vista borrosa, se tambaleó hacia la puerta. Tomó la manija y la empujo, justo cuando Draco aparecía.

A penas pudo ver la imagen de la chica hecha pedazos, la expresión derrotada antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Hermione apoyo todo su peso contra la puerta, mientras el intentaba abrirla del otro lado. "¡Hermione!" Saco su varita y cerró la puerta, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la cama.

Se sentó, y miró salvajemente la habitación.

Transfiguró dos baúles y trato de calmarse mientras las cosas volaban a su alrededor, empacándose. Pero al final, se dio cuenta de que la "calma" no iba a venir a ella después de todo.

"¡Hermione!"

* * *

**¡REVIEW! :) **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Steph soltó la sopa… y ahora… ¿qué pasará?**

**Ok… les dejaré unas pistas :)**

**Umm… Steph no se ha ido del todo. **

**Blaise… no se olviden de nuestro querido italiano. (¿Recuerdan lo que le dijo a Draco la última vez que se vieron?)**

**Las quiero,**

**Lola ^^**


	30. La obra de un solo acto

**¡PERDÓN!**

**De verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero he andado algo ocupada. Muchos de mis amigos se graduaron este año y pues he andado de fiesta en fiesta. Y con los preparativos de mi viaje, a penas he podido dormir. Además de que, cuando recién salió el libro de HP7 no pude resistir la tentación (como me paso en e 5 y el 6) de esperar la traducción al español, así que lo compre y lo leí en inglés. Y hace poco una amiga me prestó el 7 en español y este fin de semana que pasó me lo leí todito.**

**Y me impresiono mucho lo alterada que esta la personalidad de los personajes en mi mente. Una Hermione muy mandona, chillona y alterante; y un Draco asustado y cobarde (no me mal interpreten… AMO a los personajes, ya sean cannon o no) jeje pero si fue un shock muy fuerte para mi persona. **

**Así que ahora regreso, con un capítulo algo largo que espero disfruten. **

**¡Las quiero y gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!**

**Zedaray: jajaja que bien! Ya sé! Para mi también fue un shock! Jajaja si… él ya tomo su decisión… pero ella no lo sabe… ¿qué pasara? Ya lo veremos. Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**cesydeltoro: uy! Creo que me tarde un poco… SORRY! Y de vdd espero que no se haya atorado tu computadora jeje y ntp SI que lo escucho… pero, ¿qué hara al respecto? Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**SariVampiresMalfoy: jajaja q bueno q te das un tiempito para leer! :) Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Negumi Uchiha: es parte del suspenso! Jajajaja siii… pobre Steph… pero pues ella defiende lo que se supone que es suyo jajaja Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**nena10124: no sufras amiga mia! Jajaja aquí esta la actualizacion :D me tarde un poco! Pero espero q lo disfrutes! Te mando un abrazote! Mil gracias por el review! Besitos! Ya te extrañaba! Jajaja lob iu!**

**Almu24: jajajaja sería un sándwich con gusto! Jajaja lastima que no pasamos contra Argentina… pero los alemanes se vengaran por nosotros XD Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****: oh dios! Que bueno que no esta mi direccion en ff… o yo ya habría muerto por una maldición imperdonable… o como minimo recibido miles de Howlers! Jajajaja ****Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Pabaji: sniff… no me odies! Jajaja pero es parte del suspense ;)**** Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Mido-Maru-Hime: Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste la historia y de que te empieces a enamorar de la pareja! :D gracias por los buenos deseos y por el review! Besitos**

**Oo Nelliel oO: jeje … se que no fue pronto… pero aquí esta! Disfrutala mucho! Jajaja y arregla tus horarios muñeca! Jajaja ****Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Emmadrake: jajajaja ahora si que te deje sin palabras! ****Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Nabm: si… pobres… ¿Qué harán? Jeje ya lo veras! ****Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Sweet Knight: Gracias por dejar review! :) me gusta saber que las personas leen la historia y la disfrutan! Jajaja todas odiamos a Steph jeje no te preocupes XD besitos!**

**Darkhanyou: Bienvenida! Que bueno q te gusto :D un poco tarde… pero aquí esta! ****Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**KuruA: jajaja bien alla! Mas o menos diste en el clavo jeje siii! Yo AMO a Narcissa! Es la suegra q todas quisiéramos jajajaja en fin… ahora a ver como la hace nuestro querido Draco para arreglar este embrollo. ****Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Melrose Cullen: aquí esta! Perdón por la tardanza jeje disfrutalo! ****Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**jos Black: je… creo que todas se shockearon… pero q bueno! Fue el factor sorpresa! Jajaja ****Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**NeiiNeii: oh… por desgracia aun no desaparece… jeje grax nena! ****Besitos!**

**La ChancludaM: jajaja pues debiste decírmelo! Aun no me he dado mi vuelta… pero lo hare :D jajaja ¿Qué pasara? Quien sabe! Pero nuestra odiada amiguita aun no desaparece del mapa… jeje Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: q bueno q estas de regreso! Jajaja siii Narcissa es demasiado intuitiva! Jajaja no pudo engañarla XD y ahora a ver como se arregla este embrollo… **

**Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Rosslyn-Bott: oh si! Ya verás lo q le espera… Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**vivis weasley: perdooon! :( me siento mal! Jajaja te imaginas q te cache? Q dira tu jefe? Jajaja en fin… siii… bien! Ahora veras que dice mi querido Blaise jeje Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**fanficlover: jajajaja ntp… te lo recordará el solito jeje… date una vuelta por mi perfil! Ahí esta mi historia :D se llama Por una nueva era… mi primer fic propio :)… y… mmm… como me lo imagino… en la peli 6 lo pusieron de piel oscura… pero la verdad… no se si alguna vez leiste la historia de "La Revolucion de las Bestias" de Monalisa17… pues tiene su blog y el Blaise que ella usa es como me lo imagino. De piel muy blanca y pelo oscuro… los ojos… azules quizás :) y tu? Jajaja saludos :D Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**SakuMalfoy: Bienvenida! Jajaja q bueno q te guste tanto :D Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Diana: jajajajajajaja no puedo dejar de repetirlo… me encantan tus reviews :D jajaja de queretaro? Yo soy de merida! Jajaja saludos desde los 40 grados jeje y mmm… sin comentarios sobre lo del desempeño de Mexico en el mundial… pero que decir… bueno… volviendo a la historia… si SI es una bruja! Pero pobre… no vio otra salida que lanzar su confesión, lo pensó bien… si no era de ella no iba a ser de nadie.. jeje y si.. pobre Lucius… ya que se encariña… pero y que le hace? Lo bueno es que tiene una esposa que lo piensa todo jajaja y mmm ya veras… Blaise mismo te lo recordara esta cap ;) saludos! Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Caroone: oh si! Jajaja Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**satorichiva: jajaja sii… pobres Malfoy… pero… ahora que harán estos tres? Jaja ya veras… nuestro querido Blaise hara de las suyas. Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**vadeti: siii! Que bueno que gano Ghana! Jajaja se lo merecían! Y… nuestra querida Narcissa es muy perceptiva jeje Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Cleoru Misumi: jajaja perdonada! Q bueno q estas de regreso! Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Sabaana: Bienvenida! Si… los tres salen afectados… pero para que se meten en semejante locura! En fin… Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Gracias a todas! Tambien a las lectoras ocultas! :D ojala se animen a dejarme saber que piensan! **

**Ahora si nenas! A leer! :D**

**La obra de un solo acto**

"¡Hermione!" la llamó Draco, su puño golpeando la puerta. Escuchaba los gemidos entrecortados detrás de la misma. Revolvió los bolsillos de su túnica buscando su varita y se maldijo por haberla olvidado en su habitación.

Era un tormento para él, estar parado afuera, escuchando a la chica que amaba sufriendo en el interior. Y era aún más doloroso saber que él era el causante de ese dolor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de que ella lo dejara. Tuvo miedo de no poder decirle.

"¡Hermione!" la llamón de nuevo, y se preguntó si debía ir a buscar su varita. Miró detrás de él. Su habitación no estaba muy lejos. Pero tenía miedo de que en el momento en el que abandonará la puerta, ella se iría. "¡Abre la puerta!"

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hermione se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco? Él la quería fuera. Y ese hecho era lo que más le dolía. Sintió la corriente de emociones inundándola nuevamente, y peleó para suprimirla. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras que con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas. Se sorbió la nariz.

Miró la puerta, se preguntó si debería…

"¡Hermione!" lo escuchó llamarla otra vez, en su dulce y tierna voz que ella había llegado a amar. Se imagino como se debía de ver. Imaginó su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro. Y fue en ese momento en el que las lágrimas fluyeron libremente una vez más. Ahogó un gemido y su mano voló a su boca. Trastabillo en la dirección contraria, hacia su cama—hacia sus maletas.

Afuera, Draco se mordió el labio. Ella no iba a abrir la puerta. Observo el pasillo, que se hallaba vació. Trato de sacudirse de la mente la imagen de Hermione destrozada. No podía concentrarse. Recordó sus ojos rojos—de donde venían las lágrimas que inundaban sus mejillas. Quería acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Quería… Draco meneó nuevamente la cabeza.

Se recargó en la puerta, y descanso su cabeza en la misma. "Hermione," llamó. "¡Por favor! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!"

Y de repente, caía. Trastabilló mientras se daba cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto. Se enderezó y corrió dentro rápidamente. "¡Hermione!" gritó. "¡Yo no sabía que ella iba a hacer eso! Hermione—"

"Amo."

"Hermion—" Draco se detuvo, sus desesperados ojos no encontraban a la chica. Corrió al baño. Vacío. Regreso a la habitación, y aunque era claro que ella no estaba ahí, la busco. Busco y busco. Tiró las sábanas al piso. Quizás se estaba escondiendo debajo de ellas. Se puso de rodillas y busco bajo la cama. Tenía que estar ahí. Ella _tenía _que estar.

"Amo."

Draco giró el rostro. "Moxie," dijo, su voz sonaba quebrada.

"Se ha ido amo," le dijo tristemente la elfina, meneando la cabeza, sintiendo lástima de su amo. "La Señorita se ha ido."

"¿Ido?" Draco cayó al suelo.

Moxie asintió lentamente.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Ella no se ha ido," negó Draco. "¡NO!"

"Amo Draco…"

"¡Calla Moxie! ¡Ella no se ha IDO! ¡Estás equivocada!" gritó, poniéndose de pie de un brinco. Corrió a los armarios y los abrió de golpe. Estaban vacíos. "No."

Se dirigió al baño, para encontrarlo desierto.

Caminó con dificultad nuevamente hacia la habitación, y sintió una pequeña mano guiándolo de la pierna. Moxie pensó que si no lo hacia, su amo se derrumbaría. Y lo hizo. Aunque con su ayuda, logro llegar a la cama, antes de caer en ella. "Ella se ha ido."

Moxie asintió tristemente.

"Ella realmente se ha ido."

Moxie asintió. Después frunció el ceño, y brinco a la cama. Continuó brincando.

"Moxie," gruño Draco, "déjame sólo. Ella se ha ido."

"¿Qué hizo el amo esta vez?"

Draco levantó la cabeza, que se movía de un lado a otro por el movimiento de la cama. "¿Qué te hace pensar—"

"¿Qué hizo el amo esta vez?" repitió Moxie, sin prestarle atención a las quejas de Draco.

El chico suspiró. "El amo hizo algo estúpido. El amo la lastimó."

Moxie dejó de brincar, y se sentó junto a Draco—algo que nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer antes de que su Señorita viniera. "El Amo debe repararlo." Moxie asintió fervientemente. "¡El Amo debe! ¡El Amo debe!"

Draco suspiro sonoramente esta vez. "Lo sé. Lo que no se es como."

"Moxie le ayudará," respondió dubitativa la elfina, se retorcía los dedos y miraba abajo, "si el Amo quiere la ayuda de una elfina doméstica."

Draco se giró. "Estaría… honrado… de recibir tu ayuda Moxie."

"Entonces Moxie ayudará," dijo la elfina, una sonrisa traviesa formándose en su rostro. Saltó de la cama y empujó a Draco. "¡El Amo empieza ahora!"

"¿No puedo ahogarme en mi propia lástima por un rato?"

Moxie meneó la cabeza. "¡Amo! ¡Debe empezar ahora!"

* * *

Hermione acomodó los pequeños baúles en su bolso y se encontró en la penumbra del Caldero Chorreante. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha para evitar las miradas curiosas alrededor de ella, preguntándose porque la pobre chica estaba gimoteando y con ojos llorosos sentada en un pub.

Antes del trato— el _innombrable, _como Hermione lo había bautizado— ella había vivido con Harry y Ginny. Pero incluso entonces, había planeado mudarse. La pareja siempre había sido demasiado para ella. Y ahora… ahora, sería mucho peor. No quería regresar con ellos.

Pero a donde podía ir. Se recostó en la silla mientras una mesa de borrachos junto a ella cantaba y gritaban.

Ron. Ron la dejaría entrar, se portaría algo petulante. Estaría demasiado feliz con el hecho de que Draco había actuado tal y como él había predicho que lo haría. Hermione no quería eso. Hermione no quería que Ron creyera que estaba en lo correcto, porque no lo estaba.

Pero una vez más, ¿a dónde podía ir?

Se tallo cansadamente los ojos bajo la cortina de cabello y contuvo un bostezó. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo.

"¿Hermione?"

_No, no ahora. _Hermione descanso la cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos. _No quiero verlo._

Siempre era un deseo soñador que el chico fuera tras la chica, pero Hermione lo detestaba. No quería verlo. No quería oírlo ni a él ni a sus patéticas excusas. Porque sabía lo que había escuchado, lo que había visto.

Sintió la mesa agitarse, y el arrastrar de una silla frente a ella. "¿Hermione?" repitió la voz. Y fue en ese momento en que la voz no era la de Draco. Levantó la cabeza para observar al intruso.

Después, se recostó nuevamente. "Blaise," dijo quedamente en reconocimiento.

"¿Estás bien?" Blaise observó a la chica que amaba encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué paso?"

"El _innombrable."_

"¿El qué?"

"Creo que el trato se termino," dijo Hermione en un susurro. "No lo sé."

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó, no había escuchado bien.

Alzo el rostro, y fue en ese momento en el que Blaise vio el estado en el que se encontraba. Se estiro para alcanzarla, pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a sentarse. "El trato se ha terminado," repitió ella. "Él la escogió a ella."

"¿A ella?"

"Stephanie volvió."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Antes."

"¿Ahora?"

"¿Ahora qué?" suspiró Hermione.

"¿Qué de qué?"

Hermione suspiró. "Stephanie regresó. Draco escogió a Steph. El plan ha sido descubierto. Lucius y Narcissa probablemente deben odiarme para ahora. Y no tengo a donde ir."

"Steph volvió," repitió Blaise.

Hermione asintió.

"Draco escogió a Steph."

Ella asintió nuevamente.

"Draco _escogió _a Steph."

Ella asintió solemnemente.

"Estúpido."

Hermione ni siquiera podía reírse. Blaise frunció el ceño.

"¿Necesitas un lugar donde quedarte?" Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

Hermione observó detenidamente la mano por un rato. Después, asintió tímidamente y aceptó la mano. "Sí."

* * *

Mientras entraban a la Mansión Zabini, se sintió nostálgica. Le recordaba mucho a la Mansión Malfoy. Quería olvidarse de todo. Quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

"¿Te recuerda cosas?" le preguntó Blaise dándose cuenta.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "¿Se pasará verdad?" Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Pronto," dijo Blaise. Ambos sabían que era una mentira.

Caminaron en el confortable silencio de los pasillos. Hermione supuso que debía hacer preguntas para seguir con la conversación, como por ejemplo, ¿vivía solo? Pero no tenía las ganas de hacerlo.

Observó a Blaise, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada que tenía fija en la chica. Suspiro internamente. Quizás esta no era una buena idea después de todo.

"¿Hermione?"

Se giró para encararlo. "¿Sí?" preguntó suavemente.

"Acomódate. Yo voy a ir a… ya sabes… comprar unas cosas."

"¿Unas cosas?" preguntó sorprendida. Meneó la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

"Mi casa esta tristemente equipada para invitados."

Hermione se encogió de hombros y entro en la estancia. "No vayas a buscarlo Blaise. ¿Por favor?"

"No lo haré."

"Él tomó su decisión. No vayas."

"No iré."Hermione se giró hacia él y Blaise sintió su corazón partirse. Se veía tan cansada. Se veía que estaba intentando ser fuerte—porque así era Hermione.

Blaise odiaba a Draco por hacerle eso a ella.

La vio asentir brevemente antes de que él se retirara de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en el sofá y puso su cabeza entre las rodillas, luchando contra la desesperante urgencia que sentía por ir a buscar al estúpido de su amigo.

"¿Blaise?" escuchó que Hermione lo llamaba.

"No voy a ir," le respondió. "Aunque me muero de ganas," murmuró.

* * *

"¡Amo, Amo!" Moxie chilló el momento en el que se apareció en la habitación nuevamente.

Draco se levantó de golpe. "¿Sabes dónde esta?"

Moxie asintió fervientemente.

"Entonces…"

"¿Entonces qué Amo Draco?"

"Entonces, ¿DÓNDE esta ella?" gritó frustrado.

"La Señorita dice que cuando el Amo grita a Moxie y a Moxie no le gusta, Moxie debe decir algo. Así que, Amo Draco, a Moxie no le gusta que el Amo Draco le grite."

Draco se dejo caer en la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. "Por favor Moxie, solo dímelo."

"Moxie debe esperar por las palabras."

"¿Las palabras?"

"Las palabras," afirmó la elfina.

"Las palabras. Las palabras. Maldita Granger." Meneó la cabeza. "Perdóname Moxie. Ahora por favor dime donde esta."

La elfina se giro hasta quedar frente a la ventana mientras enlistaba los eventos con sus delgados dedos. "Bueno, Moxie escucho de Spikey, quien escuchó de Jolly, quien trabaja en la Mansión Zabini, que el Amo Zabini llevó a la Señorita a su casa hoy."

"Así que Hermione esta con Blaise."

Moxie asintió. Y cuando se giró, se encontró con la habitación vacía.

* * *

Era una noche de verano— lo que significaba que ya eran pasadas las nueve. Los truenos se escuchaban a la distancia.

Escucho los pasos en las escaleras antes de verla.

Sintió el peso en el sofá antes de alzar el rostro.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?" le preguntó.

La joven se encogió de hombros. "Fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente." Pero Blaise podía ver claramente que Draco, no estaba en efecto, fuera de su mente en lo absoluto.

Blaise nunca había añorado a ninguna mujer. Pero sabía que era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo por Hermione. Estaba suspirando por ella. Tú no escoges a quien amara, y odiaba ese hecho, porque se había enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía.

Observó a Hermione cuando está cerraba los ojos. Se veía cansada. Física y emocionalmente.

Su estómago gruño, y fue entonces que Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que no había cenado nada.

Y con el pensamiento de la cena, todos los acontecimientos vinieron de golpe. La cena. Stephanie. Draco. Narcissa. Lucius.

"¿Tie—tienes algo d-de com—"se atragantó, "comida?" Atinó a decir. Realmente no quería comer. No creía que ninguna comida pudiera sentarle bien de todas formas.

Blaise silenciosamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando se fue, Hermione sintió las lágrimas cayendo una vez más. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? Nunca había sido de las que lloraban.

Las limpió tan rápidamente como vinieron, no dejándolas rodar por sus mejillas. Permitirlo sería como admitir la derrota. Y maldita sea, Hermione nunca perdía. Exceptuando, pensó, cuando se trataba de Dr- el _innombrable_.

Escuchó el timbre y escuchó la voz apagada de un hombre llamando en el exterior.

Blaise lo escuchó también, en su viaje a la cocina. Se viró hacia la puerta principal, imaginándose quien estaría ahí.

Así que… no tuvo que ir a buscar al idiota de su amigo. El idiota había venido a buscarlo.

Quizás era su lado egoísta. O tal vez algún tipo de esperanza enfermiza de que si Hermione nunca lo veía a _él _nuevamente, vería a Blaise. Realmente _ver _a Blaise. Así que cuando Hermione se acercó a la sala de estar, él le aseguró que todo estaba bien e insistió en que regresará, sólo abrió la puerta cuando ella estuvo fuera de vista.

Se deslizó hacia afuera, rehusándose a dejar que Draco entrará.

"Blaise," dijo Draco aliviado. "Me dejarás verla, ¿verdad?"

"Idiota," replicó Blaise fríamente.

"Blaise, por favor no hagas esto ahora." Draco trato de subir las escaleras para alcanzar la puerta, pero Blaise lo empujó.

"¿Qué te dije Draco? ¿Qué te dije?" lo instó Blaise molestó, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta no había cerrado correctamente.

"¿Qué me dijiste?" preguntó atontado.

Blaise alzó las manos al aire, frustrado. "Te dije que te daría _una _oportunidad Draco. _Una _oportunidad. ¿No sabes el significado de _una_? Lo echaste a perder."

Draco entrecerró los ojos. "No," comenzó.

"Sí, lo hiciste. Lo estropeaste todo."

"Está bien, sí, pero—"

"No hay _peros_ Draco. Lo estropeaste. Me gusta Draco. Diablos, la amo. Y fui un estúpido al dejarte tenerla. Pero pensé que eso la haría feliz, y eso es lo que quería," le gritó.

"¡Puedo hacerla feliz! ¡Lo haré!"

"Pero no lo hiciste," dijo Blaise quedamente—amenazadoramente. Entrecerró los ojos y empujó a su amigo con un dedo en el pecho. "Tal vez esté feliz de que lo echaras todo a perder. Pero nunca quise verla lastimada como lo esta por ti."

"¡Lo sé, y lo siento!"

"No voy a dejar que la veas."

"¡No es tú decisión!" protestó Draco, subiendo un escalón.

Blaise bajó un peldaño. Habló en voz baja. "¿Y crees que la voy a dejar escoger? Ella hablaría contigo. No lo creo Draco."

Y Draco sabía que eso también era verdad.

"Porque no regresas con Steph Draco. La escogiste a ella."

"¿Cómo estuviste ahí, verdad? Yo no escogí a Steph. Escogí a Hermione. Estoy escogiendo a Hermione."

"Ella no piensa eso."

"Entonces déjame decirle."

"No."

"¿Por qué no?" gritó.

_Porque ella regresaría a ti. Porque ella me dejaría. _"Porque la lastimarás otra vez," mintió.

"No lo haré."

Blaise bufó y empujó a Draco un escalón abajo. "Y ahora Draco, ¿porqué habría de creer eso?"

"Porque la amo."

"¿Qué? —"

"Yo la amo."

"No puedes."

Draco miro un punto muerto. "Lo hago," dijo quedamente.

Blaise lo miró desafiante. "Vete," le dijo simplemente, en una voz que rivalizaba con la frialdad de Draco.

"No me voy a ir Blaise. Necesito verla."

Ambos hombres escucharon los truenos peligrosamente cerca.

"Haz lo que quieras," le dijo Blaise simplemente antes de darse la vuelta.

"Se que tu también lo haces Blaise, y lo lamento," le dijo Draco suavemente.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello, y lo sorprendió una voz junto a él.

"Blaise."

Se giró lentamente. _No, _rogaba su mente. Pero lo era. Hermione se encontraba ahí, de pie, recargada en la puerta, y con una mirada, que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que había escuchado todo.

"Hermione," rogó Blaise.

El corazón de la joven latía violentamente mientras decidía si debía salir o no. No sabía si creerle o no. Pero al mirar a Blaise, rogándole con esa mirada… quizás porque esa mirada era muy similar a la suya que la sobresalto.

Dejó que la guiará de vuelta al salón, pero no se sentó con él. Había un silencio incómodo en la estancia, con Hermione mirando hacia afuera a cada rato.

Momentos después, el repiquetear de la lluvia los rodeo. Ambos se miraron. Hermione se mordió el labio, su corazón retorciéndose.

Podía imaginarse a Draco—Draco, quien dijo que la amaba—afuera, empapado por la lluvia. Draco… ¿la amaba? La idea era absurda. La idea era irreal. La idea… su corazón se retorció de nuevo.

Finalmente, él rompió el silencio.

"¿Sigue Draco ahí afuera?"

Hermione asintió brevemente. Podía vislumbrar su silueta tras las cortinas. Su cabeza le colgaba, empapada por la lluvia. La curiosidad mató al gato, y quizás la mataría a ella también. Pero necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber para no vivir con el "hubiera" y los "y si".

"Yo… yo quiero salir Blaise. Quiero hablar con él."

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Quiero recomendar una historia. Se llama "El orden de las cosas" de jos Black… sin palabras de verdad! Muy muy buena, obviamente Dramione. Vale la pena leerla! :D**

**Ya nos queda poco muñecas… 5 capis más y decimos adiós… pero… ¿qué pasara?**

**¡Reviews! Ya mero llegamos a los 400! Wii! Jajaja**

**Besos, las quiere,**

**Lola :)**


	31. Ni tanto canto bajo la lluvia

**¡400! ¡Yei! **

**Jajaja que bueno que disfrutaron el capitulo… y se que disfrutarán aún más este :D jeje**

**¡Aquí les traigo una pronta actualización!**

**Gracias por los reviews, por las alertas y por los favoritos, ¡son lo máximo!**

**Por cierto... ayer (al fin) vi la peli de Eclipse... y me gusto mucho! Ademas me encanto que apareciara mas mi querido Jasper... jeje **

**Mona-granger: Bienvenida! Que bueno que te guste la historia :) a mi tmb me encanta Blaise… y si, Hermione se gano a los Malfoy! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Zedaray: Q bueno q te gusto! Amm… si… pobre Blaise… a ver q pasa ahora con su amistad con Draco… Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Rianne Black: Bienvenida! Que bueno que te guste! Eso me hace feliz :D jeje y gracias por las recomendaciones! Estoy leyendo por ahora Lotus y… me encanta! XD después leeré el de Arrayan. Sobre el formato… yo los escribo en Word y los subo como Story… para poder arreglarlos ya que estén en la pagina. Cualquier cosa dimelo! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: Awww! Q bueno q lo disfrutaste! Y… si… :( ya se esta terminando… pero… luego regresaré con otras historias ;) y espero que me leas! Jajaja esta bien, Jasper estará de regreso contigo, nada mas que tomame en cuenta cuando necesites alguien que lo cuide :D Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**fanficlover: jajaja ya se… no debería perdonarlo tan fácil… pero lo ama! Y cuando ama… se perdona ciegamente… jeje disfruta el cap! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Sabaana: jajajaja sii! Draco tiene que sufrir un poco… se lo merece! Y Blaise… (suspiro) Blaise me encanta! Pero no es su historia… asi que tendrá que esperar XD jajaja y oh si! El drama es bueno… ya lo veras… muaja ja… Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Pabaji: jajajaja q bueno q lo disfrutes tanto! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Cleoru Misumi: jajajajajajajaja que imaginación la tuya! Eh! Jajajaja pero si… a mi tmb me encantaría hacerlo entrar en calor jejeje y siii! Ella hablara con el… digo… después de escuchar lo que le dijo a Blaise… no puede resistirse… Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Tenchi: Bienvenida! Que bueno q te guste tanto! :D y si… pobre Blaise… pero pues… es un Dramione sooo… Draco es el protagonista ;) jeje Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**ATMD: oh! Bienvenida! Jajaja q bueno que te animaste a dejarme un review! Me has hecho muy feliz :) q bueno q te guste tanto! Y si… pobre Blaise… pero pues el corazón de Herms es de Draco… Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**blackdaphne: bienvenida! :D jajaja siii! Amo a Draco… y siento lastima por Blaise… q buenoq disfrutes la historia! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**akNy: jajaja bienvenida! :D Ö mexicana tmb! Jajaja Viva Mexicooo! XD jajajaja soy de merida… y tu? Q buenoq te guste la historia! Sii… no fue muy romantico… pero ya veras como esta cap lo compensa ;) jajaja Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**vivis weasley: siii! Ya se q tarde… jeje pero aquí tienen otro! Prontito prontito! Jajaja yo tampoco quiero q se acabe :( pero pronto vendre con otra historia! Jajaja espero q me leas :D y… si… pobre Blaise… pero pues el sabia que Hermione moria por Draco… Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**pEqUe: nena! Te mando un super abrazoo! Espero q me agregues al msn… y me cuentes como te fue! Besooos! :)**

**shapiro´s princess: bienvenida! Jajajajaja naaah! No eres pervertida! Jojo creo q es una fantasia q compartimos muchas jejeje XD Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**SarisVampiresMalfoy: sii! Es horrible… pero pues nos hemos acostumbrado mucho a las personalidades del fandom jeje que nos olvidamos del cannon pero q se le puede hacer, aun asi los amo! Jajaja siii! LA AMA! Wiii! Hasta q lo dijo jejeje solo falta q se lo diga a ella de frente! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Nabm: jajajaja sii! Moxie es genial! Ahora a ver q hace Draco para resolver el asuntito! Disfruta el cap! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Oo Nelliel oO: jajaja sii! Es terrible… pero pues teníamos q llegar a su fin… jeje pero como ya dije! Volveré con otras historias! Y espero que me lean! Jajaja ****disfruta el cap! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**jos Black: me imagino! Este mundial ha sido de muchas sorpresas! … q bueno q te gusto el cap! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****: actualize pronto! Wii! Jajaja disfrutalo mucho! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Delaied: Bienvenida! WOW! Me halaga q la leyeras de corrido jeje q bueno q te gusta! Gracias por el review! Besitos! **

**La ChancludaM: SIii! Va a hablar con el! Wiii! Jajaja y sii! Blaise es super tierno! Lastima q no es correspondido… y no te subestimes! Jajaja seguramente disfrutare leyendo el fic! :D gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Ahora… ¡a leer!**

**Ni tanto canto bajo la lluvia**

Se formaban horribles nudos en su interior, presionándola y jalándola mientras se mantenía parada detrás de la puerta—con una mano en la perilla de la puerta. Blaise no la acompaño a la puerta, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Su mano resbalo del picaporte y se giro para ver la entrada al salón, donde Blaise se hallaba. Comenzó a caminar de regreso pero una voz habló en su cabeza.

_Eres una Gryffindor, _la reprendió, _muestra un poquito de coraje._

Y antes de que el torrente de coraje desapareciera, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de golpe. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Draco, quien se hallaba sentado en los escalones, giró la cabeza, su húmedo cabello balanceándose. Lo miró atontada. Por un instante, ninguno de los dos se movió. Hermione podía sentir el frío aire a su alrededor, aunque había estado resguardada dentro de la casa.

Se tropezó al intentar ponerse de pie, agarrándose débilmente del barandal de las escaleras. La miro de frente. Estaban a unos pasos de distancia. La lluvia empapaba su cuerpo. Hermione quería acercarse a él y resguardarlo, abrazarlo hasta que entrara en calor, y tenerlo entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que su corazón deseara—que era un tiempo muy muy largo.

Le costo trabajo encontrar su voz.

"Hermione," su voz sonaba suave y tosca al mismo tiempo.

Fue obra de un milagro que ella pudiera lograr que su seca garganta pudiera producir un sonido. "Oh," murmuró. A Draco le dolió ver el rechazo en el rostro de la joven. "Tú…"

Draco clavo su mirada en ella, tratando de encontrarse con sus ojos. Ella bajo la mirada, evitando su penetrante mirada.

"Debes irte," dijo suavemente. "Atraparás un resfriado." Aunque eso no era del todo lo que ella había venido a decirle. Y él lo sabía.

La vio dirigirle una última mirada, de manera rápida, antes de darse la vuelta, su mano buscando a ciegas el picaporte de la puerta detrás de ella. ¿La iba a dejar irse así nada más? ¿Iba a tener otra oportunidad para verla después de esto? ¿Qué excusa iba a tener para verla?

Draco, aunque cansado, subió los escalones rápidamente de dos en dos, alcanzo la puerta segundos antes de que se cerrara. La abrió de un tirón, al tiempo que ella soltaba un grito ahogado. El chico sujeto firmemente su muñeca, de una manera que parecía brusca, pero realmente era delicada. Suavemente, sin necesitar ejercer mucha presión, la jaló hacia afuera y la apretó contra su cuerpo. "Tu no querías decirme eso."

Por un momento, ella no reaccionó, y él aprovecho esa oportunidad para poner sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola fuertemente como si el mundo quisiera arrebatársela. Atesoró ese momento y se olvido del hecho de que habían peleado, que ella estaba huyendo de él, que estaban afuera de la casa de Blaise, que la lluvia los empapaba.

Sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por la cercanía del cuerpo del joven. Podía sentirlo. Podía olerlo. Podía escuchar su rápido y constante latido mientras hundía su rostro contra su pecho. Podía sentir el suyo latiendo de la misma forma. Él la abrumaba y a ella eso no le gustaba ni un poquito. Quizás ese poquito era mentira.

Su cerebro se hizo papilla y sus pensamientos la abandonaron. Ella lo extrañaba. Ella lo extrañaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, eventualmente, recupero un poco la razón. Lucho contra las punzantes lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños.

Aquí estaba el hombre que la había molestado y perseguido por años y años durante la época escolar. Aquí se hallaba el hombre que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Aquí estaba el hombre que había escogido a otra chica en lugar de a ella. No importaba que ella supiera que las probabilidades de que esto pasara hubieran sido siempre muy altas. Ella no debería estar abrazándolo. Ella debería estar empujándolo.

Lo golpeó en el pecho con falso esfuerzo, sus débiles golpes no eran nada contra su duro cuerpo. "Déjame. Ir." Le dijo rechinando los dientes.

Draco bajo la mirada. Ella encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Sus brazos alrededor de ella se aflojaron al tiempo que suavemente le besaba la cabeza, enviando ligeros hormigueos hasta los pies de ambos. "Nunca te dejaré ir," le susurró con convicción, antes de liberarla por completo.

Ella dio un traspié, en shock. "D-Draco."

Él alzó el rostro y a pesar de la situación, logró mostrar una sonrisa desganada. Algo tan típico de él.

Y mientras ella lo miraba, se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a querer a nadie que no fuera él. Él la retaba. Él la hacia reír. Él…nada de eso importaba. Para ponerlo simple—una mirada de él, un roze de él, podía y haría siempre que su mundo se detuviera.

"Déjame ir," suplicó emotivamente, dando un paso hacia atrás. _Déjame libre de estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Porque no puedo vivir así, _era lo que quería decirle.

Él se acercó y tomo su mano. "Tu no quieres que te deje ir," le dijo, convenciéndose a si mismo, asegurándose a sí mismo. "No quieres," continuó firmemente.

"No lo entiendes," chilló Hermione, intentando soltarse. Sus lágrimas ya fluían libremente, confundiéndose con la lluvia. Pero él aún podía verlas. Podía distinguirlas. Era una tortura.

Y era una tortura para ella también. Verlo tan cerca de ella. Darse cuenta de que quizás fuera la última vez. "Tú no me quieres Draco. Tu tienes a St-Stephanie. Regresa con ella, como se que lo harás."

Draco negó con la cabeza, incluso cuando ella lo decía, incluso cuando ella terminaba de decirlo. "No lo haré," le dijo simplemente. _Pregúntame porque, _sus ojos le imploraban.

Ella los leyó, como siempre había podido hacerlo. "¿Por-," sollozó, "¿por qué?" boqueó.

El viento acarreó las palabras hacia él.

La jaló hacia él, y bajo la mirada. "Porque te amo. Porque me preocupo por ti. Porque me he enamorado de ti."

Ella alzó el rostro, sus ojos castaños reflexionando sus palabras. Él espero a que ella aceptara sus palabras, a que las procesara. Ella lo hizo—el final al menos. "Estás mintiendo," le dijo finalmente, meneando la cabeza, su cabello moviéndose de lado a lado, golpeando el rostro de Draco.

Él levantó una de sus manos y la tomó de la barbilla para detenerla. "No estoy mintiendo. No voy a decirte que nunca te he mentido Hermione, pero ahora no lo estoy haciendo. No está vez. No por algo como esto."

"No te creo."

Sus palabras se clavaron en su corazón. Pero él sabía de dónde venían. Lo que él le había dado para que ella confiara en él. Besos sin promesas. Él no podía ver como ella había caído por él. Como se había enamorado de él. Pero no podía quejarse.

"Yo," dijo, señalándose el pecho con un dedo, "te amo a ti. A ti. Hermione Granger. No se que mas puedo decir para que me creas. Quizás me tomo algún tiempo darme cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero realmente te amo. Y probablemente lo he hecho desde hace ya algún tiempo."

Él podía ver el aire calculador en ellos, el razonamiento en ellos. Podía ver la confusión y la incertidumbre dentro de sus ojos. Y él hizo lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho si tuviera a la chica que amaba entre sus brazos, su rostro entre sus manos, mientras él le profesaba su amor. Le inclinó y la beso. La beso hasta que ella se quedo sin aire. Hasta que su mente dejo de trabajar y sus manos se enterraron en su cabello, apretando y jalándolo con emoción y poder equivalente al de él. Él la beso hasta que pudo meterle en la cabeza la idea de que la amaba de verdad. La beso hasta que ella pudiera ver ese amor; sentir ese amor; y querer su amor.

Fue algo difícil de hacer—separase de un beso así. Pero se dio cuenta de que tenerla justo ahí en los escalones de la casa de su mejor amigo (quien también la amaba) no era la mejor idea.

Pero al tiempo que se hundía en sus ojos después del beso, no veía más confusión, no veía más análisis.

Hermione le sonrió, titubeante, y bajó sus manos del cabello a sus hombros, alrededor de su cuello. Lo observó por unos segundos más, podía sentir la sonrisa de Draco crecer. Ella podía sentir su propia sonrisa igualando la del chico.

Hermione sentía como si estuviera en su propio cuento de hadas. No es que fuera una princesa. Draco ciertamente no era para nada un príncipe. Quizás el sería el chico malo. Quizás estuvieran en un loco cuento de hadas en el que los príncipes malos se quedaban con las chicas. Sin embargo, Hermione nunca querría que él cambiara, porque a ella le gustaba—no ella lo amaba —tal y como era. Era así de simple, la forma en que las cosas se resolvieron parecía demasiado perfecta. Demasiado irreal.

Quizás.

Ella supuso que tal vez en un cuento de hadas, dejaría de llover encima de ella. Los truenos detrás de ellos resonaban periódicamente como bestias. Zeus no debía estar de muy buen humor.

Aún así, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Deja de pensar," escuchó que Draco susurró contra sus labios. Pero aún podía sentir su sorprendida sonrisa.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo si llevas horas aquí afuera?"

"Bueno, estoy contento de que sepas que fueron horas. ¿Por qué no saliste antes?" bromeó.

"Soy sadista. Quería que sufrieras," le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa.

Le limpió el agua de las mejillas. "Sufriste," murmuró Draco, imaginándose sus lágrimas.

"Tú también," señalo ella.

"Yo tenía la culpa," se encogió de hombros. "¿Te dije que lo sentía? Porque de verdad lo siento."

"No," concedió Hermione. "Pero si recuerdo que prometiste que si estabas arrepentido o no, probablemente no lo dirías en serio," bromeó la joven, refiriéndose a una de sus primeras conversaciones en la mansión.

"Bueno… tu dijiste que nunca me besarías otra vez."

"Mira como termino esto," reconoció ella secamente.

"Fuera de bromas, realmente lo digo en serio."

"Disculpa aceptada entonces."

Draco frunció el ceño. Hermione meneó la cabeza, se estiro y tomó su barbilla, forzándolo a asentir. Draco entornó los ojos, pero aún así se lo permitió.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Mhm?" contestó, descansando su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven.

Se soltó nerviosa de su agarre. "Y-yo no voy a volver si Stephanie sigue ahí. Ella no puede estar ahí… no quiero… no lo haré…" tartamudeó incómoda. "Es sólo que…"

"Entiendo."

"Es solo que no quiero que sea como…"

"Entiendo."

"No es que tenga nada contra ella. Es solo que…"

"Te escojo a ti. Te escogí a ti. Ella sabe que se acabo. Se termino el momento en el que huiste de la mesa."

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. "¿Lo prometes?"

Él asintió.

"Esta bien," dijo ella simplemente. Y una vez más, él se maravillo de la confianza que ella ponía en él. La chica lo abrazó, sin importarle la lluvia.

"Quédate aquí esta noche," dijo Draco, sorprendiéndose a si mismo. "Quédate aquí hasta que las cosas en la mansión…"

Ella asintió en entendimiento.

Ambos disfrutaban del silencio, interrumpido únicamente por ocasionales rugidos. Y Draco se pregunto lo que el futuro les deparaba.

Hermione, con su escuela por un lado. Nunca se permitiría detenerla de seguir sus sueños.

Se pregunto entonces, si debería pedirle que fuera su novia ya que técnicamente… él nunca había hecho eso antes. ¿Dónde los dejaba eso?

Draco alzó el rostro, y a través de la ventana, vio a Blaise que los observaba triste—resignado.

Le debía mucho a ese hombre. Y lo que no sabía era que le debería mucho, mucho más a ese hombre en el futuro.

Sin embargo, asintió brevemente.

Blaise no le devolvió el gesto. Simplemente cerró las cortinas y se dio la vuelta.

El joven respiró profundamente. Era… era tiempo de seguir adelante. Blaise estaba seguro de que no iba a ser una tarea fácil, ya que nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por una mujer. Pero Hermione. Hermione lo amaba. Y Blaise aceptaba eso—no que le gustará.

Pero en la siguiente ocasión, se dijo a si mismo, en la siguiente vida, Blaise no iba a dejar que Draco le ganará otra vez. Porque Blaise odiaba perder.

Y esa noche, se fue a la cama con la imagen de Hermione firme en su mente, por mucho que no quisiera que fuera así.

Olvidar a alguien no era tan fácil como parecía. Diablos.

Y eso era algo que los cuatro jóvenes adultos sabían bastante bien. Blaise. Hermione. Draco. E incluso Steph.

Maldita sea.

* * *

**Ok. ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Muy cursi y empalagoso? Quizás…**

**Ahora… solo quería mencionarles una cosa. ****El drama aún no se ha terminado. Una última pequeña sorpresa queda para ustedes.**

**Y también quería mencionar que las apariciones de Lucius y Narcissa van a ser menos significativas en estos últimos capítulos. Va a ser más Draco/Hermione. **

**Mi recomendación en esta ocasión es para "Onírica" de Irene Garza, una idea algo loca pero increíble, ¡les gustará! También Dramione por supuesto :)**

**¡REVIEW! **

**Las quiero,**

**Lola :)**


	32. 10 pasos adelante, 10 000 pasos atrás

**¡PERDOOOOOOON!**

**Oh Dios… no puedo creer que me tardé casi 15 días en actualizar… U.U… ¡de verdad que les pido disculpas! Pero he andado como loca y pues no había tenido tiempo jeje.**

**¡Gracias a TODAS (os)… (la vdd no se si algún hombre lee la historia… pero por si acaso XD)… que dejaron review! Y las alertas y los favoritos. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Pabaji: jajaja ya verás! Jajaja aunque Moxie se muera de ganas… no puede hacer esas cosas sin permiso de sus amos XD Nuestros queridos Malfoy hacen aparición nuevamente… sorry por la tardanza! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Sabaana: aaaw! Creo que en esta ocasión te deje mal cariño… pq me tardé mucho en actualizar jeje espero me disculpes! Que bueno q no te pareció cursi… porque siento que a muchas personas si les pareció así jeje y mmm… no… no creo que Blaise se conformé con Steph… (y si! Jajaja si tiene el nombre de la autora de Crepúsculo jeje) Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Marysol: aaaw! Bienvenida :D q bueno q te guste mucho! Jajaja ya see! Pobre Blaise… pero pues... ya encontrará a alguien… dile a tu novio… q el hecho de que estes a dieta… no te impide ver el menú! Jajaja Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: jajajajaja q bueno q te gusto! Aunque sentí que fue un poquito demasiado cursi jajaja pero en fin XD y gracias! Me encantaría que siguieras leyéndome :D y… Emmett ya esta por aquí! Se la pasa en grande conmigo! Nos iremos a la playa el domingo! Hay te mandamos fotos! Jajaja Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Tenchi: aaw! Bienvenida! Sorry por la tardanza! Jajaja y… aquí esta el DRAMA! Jajaja disfrutalo mucho! Para mi es un placer traducir :D Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Cleoru Misumi: jajajaja de vdd? No te vayas a quedar sin nada dentrooo! Eh! Jajaja Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Mona-granger: jajaja uuu! Le atinaaaaste a unaaaa situación! Ya lo verás en este cap muaja ja :P Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Oo Nelliel oO: Ola muñecaaa! ****Jajajajaja me halagas :D q bueno q disfrutaste el cap! Y espero seguir teniéndote entre mis lectoras! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**vivis weasley: gracias por el voto de confianza! :D me halaga! Y ya se… yo tmb sentí a Hermione un poco OOC… se convenció muy rápido… debió de hacerlo sufrir un poco más… pero creo que no se resistió a sus encantos jeje Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Vadeti: jajajajaja SIII! Moxie rocks! A ver si te esperabas esto… disfruta el cap! Gracias por el review! Besitos! **

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****: sorry por la tardanza jeje! Y… si… algo cursi… pero lindo :D **

**Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**ATMD: disculpa la tardanza! Disfrutalo mucho! Jajaja y SIII me ENCANTA jasper :D es uno de mis personajes favoritos! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Nabm: jajajajaja creo q todas pensaron que fue muy cursi jeje pero bueno… al parecer aún asi gusto jeje Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**fanficlover: creo que Blaise se ha ganado un lugar en nuestros corazones… pero desgraciadamente no se quedara con Herms… ya encontrará a alguien… Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**SakuMalfoy: aaaw! Q emoción! :D jajaja q bueno q te guste tanto la historia! Jajaja mmm pss… desgraciadamente no… pobre Blaise :( sniff… Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Diana: aaw! Q bueno q te gusto! En un principio pensé… (y creo q sigo pensando) q si quedo demasiado cursi… pero a pesar de eso… les gusto! Jeje alivio :P y sii! Blaise se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón… es TODO un bombon! Mmm Draco… ¿q hace? Supongo que o esta de ocioso o administra los negocios familiares… ¿tienen? Jajaja la vdd es q no lo se jeje me da gusto q disfrutes tanto la historia! Me gustaría que me pasaras tu e-mail! Para estar en contacto! :D Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**kathytah Uchiha Haruno****: jajaja bienvenida! Q bueno q la disfrutaste! Y sii! Tiene de todo :D jajaja gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Hatake-katia: aaaw! Sii! Pobre Blaise… pero escogió a la chica equivocada :( gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Caroone: jaja NO! relax! Pero… volverá! Jajaja gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Anne: he aquí algunas de las respuestas a tus preguntas… jeje… disfrutalo mucho! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Rosslyn-Bott: jajaja fiuf al parecer todas lo encontraron cursi… pero pasable! Jajaja q bueno! Gracias por el review! Besitos**

**Ahora si… a leer!**

**10 pasos adelante, 10 000 pasos hacia atrás**

Hermione se vistió con un top sencillo y unos jeans, trató de domar su húmedo cabello. No era algo sencillo, pero uno podía decir que Hermione amaba los retos.

_¿Qué, _pensó, _eso tuvo algo que ver con lo que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos en esos momentos?_

Meneó la cabeza y se puso una diadema para que su cabello se acomodara.

"Lo lamento mucho Narcissa, Lucius," dijo en voz alta. Se rascó la cabeza. "Me imagino—no, yo se—que deben estar muy decepcionados de mi."

Se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, por puro hábito. Algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Cómo se iba a disculpar?

"Yo también estoy decepcionada de mi misma," reconoció Hermione, antes de tensarse. ¿Qué tan patético se oía eso? "Soy una tonta. No debí de hacer eso. Debí de usar mi sentido común. ¡Está clarísimo que toda esta maldita pantomima era una mala idea! ¿Por qué acepte hacer esto? No puedo creer que lo hiciera. Ahora estoy segura de eso. Voy a _matar _a Harry. ¿Y su hijo? ¡Creí que él tenía un poco de sentido común!" Hermione descargó los deseos de su corazón, sus palabras saliendo a la velocidad de la luz, dejándola sin aire.

Respiro lenta y profundamente, calmándose. "Entiendo que nuestras estúpidas acciones deben de haber causado algún daño—"hizo una pausa.

¿Y qué si se habían sentido aliviados?

"—o por lo menos algún tipo de shock," corrigió. Ya. Eso sonaba más acertado. "Quizás deba explicar nuestras intenciones, porque nunca fue el objetivo… lastimar… a nadie. Lastimar, como… bueno claro, afectar a terceros. Pero no emocionalmente. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?"

Hermione soltó un suspiro. "Sólo se que lo lamento mucho," terminó poco convencida, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno." Hubo un chasquido de lengua. "No estoy seguro de que vayan _a saber a lo que te refieres." _

Hermione se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Blaise, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una mano en el bolsillo. Se veía totalmente encantador y un Blaise completamente diferente del que ella había visto la noche anterior. Era un alivio, de algún modo, ver al Blaise de siempre. Llámenla egoísta. Pero no quería volver a ver a un Blaise herido y vulnerable nunca más, porque no quería sentir la culpa asociada a dicho comportamiento.

Con Blaise, era tan fácil olvidar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, porque nunca había imaginado que él fuera capaz de sentir esa clase de cosas. ¿Estaba siendo mala?

"Ya sé," dijo finalmente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Sonrió tímidamente. "Es sólo que no se que decir."

Blaise asintió comprensivamente, lo que hizo que Hermione lo odiará un poquito. Porque alcanzó a ver el dolor en sus ojos y la culpa la invadió. ¿Por qué no podía ser como la gente normal—qué la evitaba como la plaga o actuaban fríos y distantes con ella? Se merecía eso y más.

Blaise entró a la habitación, y se sentó algo lejos de ella. Un movimiento inteligente Blaise. Un movimiento inteligente.

"Sólo di lo que sientes Hermione. De cualquier forma, te perdonarán," le dijo suavemente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No viste a Lucius en la mesa ese día. No viste a Narcissa." Frunció el ceño. "No puedo verlos a la cara otra vez."

"¿Recuerdas cuando visité la mansión hace unas semanas?"

Hermione asintió, confundida.

"Incluso entonces," continuo Blaise, "podía decir que te adoran. Y no dejarán de hacerlo solo porque si."

"Ellos me odian ahora," exclamó Hermione.

"No lo hacen."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"¿Y _tú _cómo sabes que te odian?" Blaise hizo una pausa, esperando a que le respondiera. Cuando no pudo, le sonrió. "¿Ves? No lo sabes. Y solo hay una forma de saberlo."

"¿Pero que les digo?"

"Diles que lo sientes. Y puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que te perdonarán."

Alzó el rostro lentamente y se sentó junto a él. "Blaise," comenzó, llamando su atención. "Has sido… todo lo que yo pudiera pedir de un amigo. Y no quiero perderte… muchísimas gracias..."

El chico la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, algo que se juro momentos atrás, antes de hacer acto de presencia, que no haría. _No la toques, _se había regañado a su mismo, porque entonces perderás el control.

Se recargó contra su cuerpo y él sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. "Perdóname," susurro la joven. Ambos sabían porque ella le estaba pidiendo perdón.

Él observo a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. "No te preocupes." Le dijo simplemente.

La soltó, y eso fue todo.

* * *

"Cuando se irá ella de la casa," siseó Lucius, ladeando levemente la cabeza hacia su esposa mientras le entrecerraba los ojos a la chica.

Stephanie podía escuchar los leves murmullos provenientes de donde los padres de Draco se encontraban y podía sentir los escalofríos en la espalda ante las fulminantes miradas de Lucius Malfoy. Aceleró el paso.

"Me gustaría caminar hasta esa niña y decirle que se largué de mi casa," continuó, fulminándola con la mirada.

"No cariño," lo regaño Narcissa. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente y miró a Steph por un momento. "¡Debes decir _por favor_!"

"_Por favor,_ lárguese de mi casa, ahora." Corrigió Lucius obediente.

"Mejor," lo felicitó Narcissa. Espero un momento antes de denotar su impaciencia. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" preguntó Lucius, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica, como si eso pudiera impedir que se desapareciera. Draco la había sacado inmediatamente de su habitación.

Narcissa se giró a su marido. "¡Bueno, ve a decírselo ya!"

"Pero…" tartamudeó el hombre. Se meció sobre sus talones.

"¡Lou!"

Ante la provocación, Lucius avanzó a paso seguro. Steph se dio la vuelta para encararlo, ya que el sonido de movimiento llamó su atención.

Nadie hablo por un momento. Entonces, Draco entro en la habitación con una expresión satisfecha. En realidad, era más como una… extasiada insana feliz expresión. Tenía esa expresión desde el momento en que había regresado a la mansión la noche anterior.

"¡Bueno, sigue!" le ladró Lucius a Steph. Dando un respingó, la chica se apresuró a su habitación, para bajar otra maleta.

Narcissa les pidió gentilmente a los elfos domésticos que no ayudarán a Steph con sus maletas, diciéndoles que era bajo las órdenes de Lucius, por supuesto.

No es que no la escucharán a ella. Era sólo que—

"¿Por qué siempre me haces parecer el villano Cissy?" le dijo Lucius, regresando al lado de su esposa.

"Es tu reputación," le dijo ella simplemente.

"Tú _hiciste _esa reputación," señaló.

Ella cambió el tema. "Ahora, ¿por qué no le dijiste que ya se fuera?"

"No pude."

"¿No pudiste? ¿Por qué no?"

Draco, detrás de ellos, se aclaró la garganta. "No pudo porque eso hubiera sido grosero y rudo."

"¡Ella hizo que Hermione se fuera!" declaró Narcissa con un dedo en el aire. Apunto con un dedo a su hijo. "Eso, hijo, se merece grosero y rudo."

"Pero," dijo Draco, apuntando con el dedo a su padre, "no es lo que _Hermione _hubiera querido, y padre lo sabe."

Lucius asintió fervientemente. Luego hizo una pausa. "¿Lo sé?" se aclaró la garganta. "Digo, si lo sabía." _No _estaba siendo un cobarde. El hombre apuntó con el dedo a Narcissa, completando el círculo. "No quieres decepcionar a _Hermione_, ¿verdad querida?"

"Bueno," dijo Narcissa, dudando, mientras se retorcía las manos. "Si Hermione no lo hubiera…"

"Hermione no hubiera," apuntó Draco."

"Bien, entonces. Quiero a Hermione," admitió Narcissa.

Lucius asintió.

"Eso significa," dijo Narcissa, descifrando el asentimiento de Lucius, "que él la quiere también."

Lucius ni negó ni aceptó la acusación.

Draco se encogió de hombros. A él no le importaba mucho. Porque con esta chica, no importaba si a sus padres les gustaba o no. No podían impedir que estuviera con ella. Aunque era una ventaja. "Se amable madre, padre. Ella ya se va."

"Seré amable tan pronto Hermione regrese," le dijo sin una pizca de pena a su hijo, quien sonrió radiante. "Y tan pronto tu padre deje de apuntarme con el dedo."

Lucius inmediatamente bajo la mano y observó a Draco.

Entendió la indirecta, bajando su mano y luego miró a su madre para que hiciera lo mismo.

La mujer se alisó el vestido. "Muy bien," habló despreocupadamente. "Ahora puedo asumir que Hermione va a regresar."

"¿Está en lo correcto?" preguntó Lucius ansiosamente. Draco lo miro con los ojos abiertos y Lucius se aclaró la garganta. "No es que me… importe… pero… ¡Bob la extraña! Por cierto, ¿a dónde se fue Bob?" dijo tratado de desviar la conversación.

Draco lo dejó, y simplemente les respondió la pregunta sobre su amada. "Va a regresar tan pronto Steph se vaya—"hizo una pausa, cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente. "¡Padre, rápido, dile que se apure!" le susurró, antes de que Steph regresará a la habitación.

"¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre me hacen quedar a _mi _como el villano?" se quejó Lucius quedamente, antes de ladrar otro "¡Apúrate!"

* * *

Hermione casi se tuerce el cuello al admirar la gran arquitectura de Gringotts. Sintió a un hilo de gente empujándola en ambas direcciones, una corriente continua de entradas y salidas. Se unió al grupo de gente que entraba y pronto se encontró frente a uno de los muchos mostradores del banco.

"Quisiera hacer un retiro," dijo claramente. Vio la cabeza asomarse del otro lado del mostrador, y se preparo para la chillona voz de la criatura.

No es que tuviera algo contra los duendes. Era simplemente el hecho de que sus voces eran demasiado… irritables.

"¿Y quién sería," el duende bajo el tono de su voz, "usteeed?"

Podrían participar muy fácilmente en operas o musicales, pensó impresionada.

"Hermione Granger. Y tengo mi llave," le dijo, sabiendo cual sería la siguiente pregunta, ya que había venido suficientes veces a observar su cámara vacía.

"Muy bien. Venga conmigo." Le dijo una vez más esa voz chillona.

Y lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba de pie frente a su bóveda.

"La llave," pidió el duende.

Dejó caer la llave en su mano, observando como sus largos dedos se cerraban alrededor de la misma. Se maravillo ante la seguridad que envolvía a cada una de las bóvedas de este lugar. Mientras la bóveda se abría, Hermione se felicito a si misma por haber pensado en comprarles algo a Lucius y a Narcissa. Su reducida cuenta de banco aún tenía algo de dinero.

Y algo, fue decir poco, cuando la bóveda se abrió.

Nunca había… habido tantas monedas de oro dentro de su bóveda. Dio un paso hacia atrás, "¿Está seguro de que es la bóveda correcta?" preguntó, impresionada.

"Si, Srita. Hermione Granger."

Se adentró en la bóveda y acaricio los brillantes galeones. "Hay… ¿Hay alguna forma en la que puedas decirme como llegó esto aquí?"

El duende asintió. "Fue transferido recientemente de la bóveda 1772."

"¿Qué le pertenece a…"

"Al joven Malfoy."

Trastabillo, soltando las monedas. Así que Draco había terminado dándole el pago de todas formas. La idea, de una forma extraña, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza. Se mordió el labio. Era un detalle tan dulce. Y se lo agradecería. Pero no podía quedarse con el dinero.

No había terminado el trabajo. Y técnicamente, si no completaba el trabajo eso significaba que podía quedarse con él en lugar de 10 000 galeones, entonces lo tomaría sin pensarlo. No es que estuviera abandonando sus sueños. Pero buscaría una manera diferente de cumplirlos.

No, Hermione no tomaría el dinero. Sin embargo, si tomo un puñado de monedas y las guardo en su bolso.

Tendría que hablar con Draco más tarde. Ojalá, pensó, sea está noche.

Era gracioso como mientras estaba pensando en volver a la mansión, en Draco y en Steph abandonando la misma, se encontró con la chica en cuestión a la salida del banco.

"Umm," dijo Hermione, acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. "Hola."

"Hola," respondió fríamente Steph.

Hermione se esforzó por escuchar a Steph con todo el ruido que había. Una vez más, parada en la entrada del banco, pudo sentir a la gente empujándose para entrar o salir. Extrañamente, Steph parecía no moverse.

"Lo lamento," dijo Hermione. Aunque era innecesario, sentía que tenía que decirlo.

"Por que lo lamentes," le dijo.

Steph estaba ahí de pie, con la derrota en el corazón. Había perdido. Antes, cuando estaba sola en la habitación de invitados en la mansión Malfoy, no podía entender porque Draco había escogido a esa tonta en lugar de a ella. No podía entenderlo. No quería entenderlo. Nunca pensó que terminarían su relación como pareja. Draco y Steph. Draco y Steph.

Pero había terminado. Él lo había dicho. Lo había dejado muy claro.

Y… de verdad le dolía. Porque ella lo amaba.

Nunca lo había entendido. ¿Por qué no él no la amaba también? ¿Por qué la amaba a _ella_?

Pero en ese preciso momento. Steph lo entendió. Vio, aunque brevemente, lo que él veía en _ella. _Eso hizo que la derrota calará más hondo. El dolor se intensificó.

Y en ese momento. Steph odiaba a esa chica. Odiaba a esa chica por robarle a Draco. La odiaba por ser amable con ella. La odiaba porque había tenido que _contratarla. _Eso era una ironía muy grande.

No supo que la hizo decirlo. Realmente no había sido su intención hacerlo. Esta bien, si había sido su intención. Pero… justo por un momento. Quizás fue el odio mezclado con el dolor lo que la hizo continuar. Quizás era la arpía interior que sabía se encontraba muy dentro de ella.

Pero lo dijo. Y no importo si lo lamento una vez que las palabras hubieron salido. No podía regresarlas.

"¿Viniste a buscar dinero para una nueva casa? ¿Dónde te estás quedando ahora?"

"N-no lo entiendo," tartamudeó Hermione, sus manos cayendo a los lados.

"Bueno, supongo que Draco y yo no tendremos problema en que te quedes en la mansión hasta que encuentres donde vivir."

Por un momento, Hermione no pudo hablar. "¿Draco y yo?" repitió tontamente.

Steph asintió, mintiendo fácilmente.

"¿Tú… tú no te vas a salir de ahí?"

"Ahora, ¿por qué haría eso? ¿De dónde _diablos _sacaste esa idea? Si me disculpas." Steph asintió en dirección al banco, y Hermione se hizo a un lado, dejándose empujar por la multitud, atontada. Y todo lo que podía escuchar era _Draco y yo._

Steph miro atrás mientras entraba al edificio y trago grueso. ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Entró a la mansion Zabini como un tornado.

_Draco y yo. Draco y yo._

Entro como un rayo en su habitación, molesta, azotando la puerta con fuerza. Se sintió relajada al escuchar el eco, ya que, por un momento, había bloqueado el eco de sus pensamientos.

_Draco y yo._

Lanzó un gemido, seguido de un gruñido de frustración. Se tiró en la cama y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada, tratando de apagar los sonidos. Pero solo parecían aclararse.

_Draco y yo. Draco y yo._

"¡CÁLLATE!" gritó, sentándose en la cama.

Se toco las mejillas y se sorprendió de no sentirlas húmedas en lo absoluto. No. No sorprendida. Tranquila. Porque ya no iba a llorar más. No estaba triste. No. Estaba _molesta. _Molesta como el infierno. Iba a… iba a gritarle en su maldita cara lo idiota que era.

Pero mientras pensaba en confrontarlo, lo único que podía imaginarse era a él con Steph colgando de sus brazos.

¿Amarla? No lo creía. Draco Malfoy no era más que un mentiroso, tramposo y estúpido bastardo. Debería de haberlo sabido.

_Draco y yo._

Hermione saltó hacia su maleta y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, tratando de encontrar un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma. Ya vería que carta le escribiría. Podía imaginársela ya.

_Draco y yo._

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas. "Sal de mi cabeza," chilló, antes de seguir con su búsqueda.

Su mente, sin querer, voló a la otra noche.

_La jaló hacia él, y bajo la mirada. "Porque te amo. Porque me preocupo por ti. Porque me he enamorado de ti."_

_Ella alzó el rostro, sus ojos castaños reflexionando sus palabras. Él espero a que ella aceptara sus palabras, a que las procesara. Ella lo hizo—el final al menos. "Estás mintiendo," le dijo finalmente, meneando la cabeza, su cabello moviéndose de lado a lado, golpeando el rostro de Draco._

_Él levantó una de sus manos y la tomó de la barbilla para detenerla. "No estoy mintiendo. No voy a decirte que nunca te he mentido Hermione, pero ahora no lo estoy haciendo. No está vez. No por algo como esto."_

"_No te creo."_

_Sus palabras se clavaron en su corazón. Pero él sabía de dónde venían. Lo que él le había dado para que ella confiara en él. Besos sin promesas. Él no podía ver como ella había caído por él. Como se había enamorado de él. Pero no podía quejarse._

"_Yo," dijo, señalándose el pecho con un dedo, "te amo a ti. A ti. Hermione Granger. No se que mas puedo decir para que me creas. Quizás me tomo algún tiempo darme cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero realmente te amo. Y probablemente lo he hecho desde hace ya algún tiempo."_

El dolor la inundo, pero ella fácilmente lo convirtió en enojo. La había engañado la otra noche. Pero ya no más.

Recordó el beso. Diablos, debería ser actor.

Peleó contra las lágrimas, y gruño. Maldito sea.

Sintió entre sus dedos un papel y lo sacó. "Erudstrass," leyó. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la carta.

¿Cuál, se pregunto lentamente, sería la perfecta venganza contra un idiota como él?

Se apareció afuera de Gringotts y apuro el paso al interior, atravesando el marco donde había tenido la conversación con Steph. Escuchando más claramente cada palabra.

_Draco y yo. Draco y yo._

Eso la hizo aumentar la velocidad. Se lanzó hacia el mismo mostrador en el que había estado en la mañana, con la letra de aceptación arrugada en una mano.

La colocó encima del mostrador, junto con su llave. "Soy Hermione Granger. Aquí esta mi llave. Quiero que transfieran 10 000 galeones de mi cuanta a Erudstrass, _ahora."_

* * *

**¡REVIEW! ¿Me odian? ¿Me aman?**

**¿Buen capítulo? ¿Mal capítulo?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**No sé cuando podré actualizar… ¡ya que el martes me voy a mi nueva ciudad por 6 meses! Pero no se preocupen… será pronto. **

**¡Gracias a todas por leer!**

**Las quiero,**

**Lola :)**

**PD: las invito a que se den una vuelta por el Foro "Weird Sisters" y lean las historias del reto "Volviendo a los orígenes", aun no se abren las votaciones, pero seria fabuloso que votaran! Besos! **


	33. Confesiones de un corazón roto

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Me tarde como tres semanas… de verdad lo lamento… pero he estado como loca… adaptándome a mi nueva vida y trabajo… jeje es cansado y cuando llego solo quiero ver mi cama… avance poco a poco con el cap hasta que hoy pude terminarlo… solo nos falta uno y el epilogo… lamento tener que hacerlas esperar tanto… **

**Mona-granger: sii! Lucius es tan lindo! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Pabaji: de hecho… se lo quitaron… y lo peor fue que toda la idea de ese plan fue de ella je Gracias por el review! ****Besitos!**

**vivis weasley: … ahora me tarde mucho mas jeje… sii! Los Malfoy definitivamente son una caja de sorpresas :D jeje y si… Hermione se esta comportando algo rara jajaja pero ya veras! Esa Steph… pero pues la entiendo… le están robando a SU novio… pero en fin… gracias por perdonarme! Espero me disculpes otra vez! Jeje Gracias por el review! ****Besitos!**

**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: Si… algo inesperado… ya me dirás que piensas de este… ****Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Anne: ammm… me tarde un poquito nada más jajaja XD ya la echarooon! Yei! ****Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Cleoru Misumi: Siiii! ****Amo a Narcissa! Es lo maximo! ****Y si… no entiendo a Herms… pero ve lo q pasa… ****Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**sussane.x: jajajaja ups! ****Creo q me tarde un poquito jeje! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**jos Black: jajajajajajaja oh si! Y si que son altos los intereses jajaja XD pero ya verás que pasa… ****Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Oo Nelliel oO: jajajaja si… pobre Steph… y Lucius es lo max! Mi villano favorito! Gracias por el review! ****Besitos!**

**DanGrint: bienvenida! Y sii! ****Me encantaria saber que te parece! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Lena Hale Black: ola nena! Jajaja siii! Cissy es lo MAXIMO! Me encanta! ****Si… ya veremos si se resuelve jajaja Gracias por el review! ****Besitos!**

**MostachosAsociados: Q bueno q te gusta! Gracias por el review! ****Besitos! :D**

**pEqUe: Nenaaaaa! Como estan las cosas? Como segues? Espero que bieeen! Te mando muchooos abrazos y besooos! :) **

**kathytah Uchiha Haruno: jajaja sii! ****Steph metio la pata… esperemos se arregle… sii! Los Malfoy son lo máximo! Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**cesydeltoro: jajajajajaja sii! ****Se supero a si misma… no te preocupes! :D cuando se puede se puede! ****Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**fanficlover: ya se… es incredible que le crea… pero entro en shock je … y si! Como ya dije los Maloy rockean! Jajaja Gracias por el review! ****Besitos!**

**Caroone: sorry! Me tarde un poco je Gracias por el review! Besitos! **

**Melrose Cullen: si… se pasa esta mujer… pero hay q entenderla… le robaron a su Draco… ****Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1: Erudstrass es la escuela a la que Hermione quiere ir! Y… perdón por actualizar tan tarde jeje Gracias por el review! ****Besitos!**

**La ChancludaM: Si! Estamos a mano… y creo q si me tarde… je perdona… si… los Malfoy son mi hit! ****Y si… tambien senti lastima por Steph… ya veras que pasa… ****Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**Saabana: no te preocupes! Y si… yo hubiera corrido a decirle sus verdades y a darle una cachetada también… después… quizás… abría oído sus explicaciones XD jeje y… repito… los Malfoy son mi hit! (creo que ya he dicho esto muchas veces XD) Gracias por el review! ****Besitos!**

**Diana: jajajajajajaja siii! Los Malfoy son una caja de monerías XD a mi también me matan de risa! Y estoy de acuerdo contigo! Disfruto mucho a este Lucius tan fresco y diferente! Si… Hermione se dejo llevar un poquito por sus impulsos… ya veremos que pasa… y sobre tus preguntas… tendre q dejarte con la duda XD es parte del suspenso… solo puedo decirte que Bob anda feliz paseándose por los jardines de la mansión Malfoy jajaja te agregare al msn cuando tenga chance! Y me mudo a Florida de intercambio con la universidad jeje Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**alexiansaku: hola! ****Bienvenida… mmm… pues dejame decirte que la historia es una traducción asi que yo no se que cruzaba por la mente de la autora cuando decidió ponerle ese nombre a su personaje… sobre su origen… ni yo lo se! Son cosas que pienso ella no considero importantes… y si viene de America… quizás ahí no tienen tantos prejuicios por los muggles… la verdad no lo se… de q es lo q hicieron los Malfoy… tampoco lo se… je se que parece tonto que no pueda responder tus dudas pero quizás son cosas que la autora no considero necesario explicar jeje y sobre lo de Hermione… supongo que se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos… fue tal su shock que no pensó lo que hacia… y pues no se tu pero hay ocasiones en las que nos pasa eso… no pensamos lo que hacemos… pero ya veras lo que sucede… ****Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**LOLALOVESAPOLLO3: jajaja ola tocaya! :D Gracias por el review! Bienvenida! ****Besitos!**

**barbiiie: Bienvenida! WOW! Gracias por leer! ****Y si… Herms se dejo llevar… pero ya veremos que pasa… ****Gracias por el review! Besitos!**

**emmadrake: PERDOOOON! Pero de verdad que no he tenido tiempo… je **

**luitzi: bienvenida! ****Q bueno q te gusta! Gracias por el review! Besitos! Saludos desde Disney!**

**Les mando muchos muchos besos!**

**Les agradezco los reviews y las alertas! Me animan mucho!**

**Espero me tengan paciencia con lo que nos queda.**

**Confesiones de un corazón roto**

Ella estaba… abrumada. Esa era la palabra que Hermione encontró para describir sus sentimientos en ese momento, al encontrarse de pie ante la entrada del gran edificio de la universidad mágica de Erudstrass.

Abrumada—aunque no se supone que se sintiera así, y lo sabía.

Debía estar emocionada. Extasiada. Delirante de… algo. Pero no solo abrumada.

Porque estar abrumada era… mediocre. Ni feliz ni triste, solo… abrumada.

Debería estar feliz. ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

_Porque necesitas hablar con Draco, _le dijo su mente. Pero tercamente la ignoro.

Su sueño. Este— era su sueño. Iba a _vivir _su sueño. Esto era para lo que había nacido. Hermione lo sabía. Lo sentía. Pero por alguna razón, no podía caminar hacia la entrada principal.

"Llegas antes de tiempo. La escuela no abre hasta dentro de dos semanas."

Al darse cuenta de que las palabras estaban dirigidas a ella, se dio la vuelta para ver al joven que le había hablado.

Le sonrió. Aunque pareció mas una mueca.

_Feliz, _se repitió mecánicamente, antes de ensanchar la sonrisa. Mejor.

Se encogió de hombros, consciente de que aún tenía que darle una respuesta.

"Yo también," dijo el chico tímidamente. Supuso que había asumido que había llegado antes porque estaba demasiado emocionada para quedarse en casa. Que equivocado estaba. Ella había planeado pasar las últimas semanas del verano con Dra—

Sobre eso…

Su enojo lentamente se había desvanecido, dejándole un vacío. No estaba tan molesta como… confundida. Porque aunque sabía que debía confrontarlo, no quería. Porque él la asustaba. Porque sabía que la idea de que Steph aún viviera ahí era altamente creíble dado el hecho de que él era Draco Malfoy. Le asustaba la idea de confiar en él porque le costaba entenderlo.

No podía describir exactamente lo que sentía.

Le había dicho que la amaba. _La amaba. _Pero había momentos en los que ella no podía creérselo.

No. No iba a pensar en él. No iba a considerar que quizás esa no era la mejor idea. No iba a considerar el hecho de que él tenía derecho a defenderse. No. Estaba cansada de ser lógica. De alguna manera.

"Estoy tan emocionado de estar aquí," continuo el chico. Fue en ese momento que Hermione se dio cuenta de que la había estado diciendo algo. Finalmente lo miro. Lo miro realmente. Era… tenía el pelo negro. No rubio, como Draco. Era alto y delgado. Sin músculos. Algo… snob. Completamente diferente a Draco.

Draco… Draco era—Draco estaba borrado de sus pensamientos.

"Yo también," contesto automáticamente.

La observó detenidamente. "No te ves muy emocionada."

"Nervios," fue lo que dio como excusa, esperando que él lo aceptara. Para su alivio, asintió comprensivamente.

_Quizás debía hablar con él. Draco._

"Primer año," admitió el chico.

"También yo," contestó rápidamente, encontrando extraño que después de seis años de crecer en Hogwarts como bruja, volvía a ser nuevamente primeriza.

_Pero él le había mentido, ¿no? ¿Por qué habría de darle el beneficio de la duda?_

"¿De dónde eres?" preguntó el chico, James, como lo había descubierto.

"De un pequeño pueblo—ah, Hogwarts," le dijo, asintiendo cuando él señalo sus mochilas. Las levantó y ella dudo.

"Yo soy americano." Volteó a verla. "¿Vienes?"

_¿Pero y qué si Draco no había mentido?_

Hermione se mordió el labio, y miro hacia atrás por alguna extraña razón. El camino a la puerta principal, rodeado de hermosos árboles y flores, estaba vacío. ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido ante el descubrimiento?

No pudo evitar pensar que quizás esto era un error. No pudo evitar que pensar que Draco no le había mentido y que quizás era Steph la que lo había hecho. Pero Hermione no podía encontrar una razón para que Steph mintiera. ¿Venganza? La venganza no parecía algo muy de ella.

Y bueno, había que admitir que era difícil amar a una persona como Draco. Confiar era algo muy difícil para Hermione. A Harry y a Ron les había costado meses. Y la asustaba el darse cuenta de que a Draco sólo le había tomado unas semanas, incluso se podría decir que días.

"¡Ey! ¡Chica-que-no-me-ha-dado-su-nombre! Vamos, me se el mapa de memoria. Puedo decirte donde esta tu dormitorio."

Recordó el principio de toda esta odisea. Recordaba como un día podía ser muy amable y al otro regresar a ser su antiguo yo, frío y distante. ¿Esto era lo mismo? ¿Podía amarla un día y arrepentirse al siguiente? ¿La amaba realmente?

Los pensamientos la molestaban y meneo la cabeza haciéndolos a un lado. Era una cobarde, decidió, y estaba bien si eso significaba no salir herida.

"Hermione," contestó, corriendo para alcanzarlo. "Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, gusto en conocerte. Acabo de bajar del tren, estoy cansada." Extendió la mano para saludar. "Y un recorrido seria genial." No era que no tuviera ya el mapa memorizado porque al fin de cuentas ella siempre estaba preparada para todo.

"Bueno, el primer edificio que esta a nuestra derecha es el Edificio Central. El de la izquierda la biblioteca, justo ahí, ¿la ves? Creo que es la más grande de Inglaterra." Hermione asintió en reconocimiento. En realidad, sabía que era la segunda más grande del mundo. Sabía todo lo que se podía saber de ese lugar. Por ejemplo, sabía que la única manera de entrar en el recinto era por la puerta principal y era tan exclusiva que sólo los estudiantes y el personal podían entrar. No había forma alguna de traspasar el lugar, ya que estaba protegido con magia. Sabía que había alrededor de 2000 estudiantes, repartidos en 20 edificios. Y esos edificios estaban divididos en dormitorios de cinco habitaciones cada uno, y esas habitaciones representaban muy bien lo caro del lugar. "Y ahí esta el Draco."

La cabeza de Hermione giro violentamente, sus pensamientos sobre la escuela esfumándose por completo. "¡¿Qué?" chilló.

El chico se veía conmocionado y la miró raro. "¿El Dragón?"

"Dragón," suspiró. No Draco.

"Sí, el símbolo de Erdustrass," replicó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, así como el azul del cielo o que el sol saliera todos los días.

"Sí, si, claro."

"Así que… ¿tienes novio aquí?"

Hermione parpadeó. "Perdona pero, ¿qué fue eso?" tragó.

"¿Tienes amigos aquí?" reformuló James.

Hermione se masajeó la sien. Estaba escuchando cosas. "No," suspiro, "sólo yo."

"Oh, bueno, siempre se pueden hacer nuevos amigos. Todos se han portado muy bien. Como sea, aquí esta el tuyo, yo estoy en el edificio de a lado."

Hermione asintió, James le paso sus maletas. "Oh, y ahí esta mi amigo Drake."

Hermione asintió nuevamente, sus pensamientos enfocados en sus pertenencias.

"Drake y yo—"

"¿Qué?" la cabeza de Hermione se levantó de golpe.

James levantó las manos. "Drake," señalo a un chico que paseaba cerca, "y yo…"

Hermione observo a ambos chicos. "Oh, disculpa. Es sólo que… he estado muy estresada. Gracias." Se apresuró a entrar a su edificio, la cabeza gacha, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mente hecha un torbellino. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Mejor aún, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Pero, ¿él vendría a buscarla, verdad?

Hermione no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y mirar en la dirección en la que había venido.

* * *

Draco tocó desesperadamente las puertas de cedro de la mansión Zabini, sonriendo como un niño que estaba a punto de recibir dulces.

El hecho de que tardaran años en abrirle no pareció perturbarlo. Solo le dio más tiempo para rememorar sobre las cosas que había soñado desde el último encuentro que Hermione y él habían tenido ahí. Estaba a punto de embarcarse en otra ensoñación cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

"Que sucedió," fue lo primero y lo único que Blaise le dijo al pie de la puerta.

"¿A qué te refieres con qué sucedió?" preguntó Draco confundido. "¿Dónde esta Hermione? Vine a decirle que Steph ya dejó oficialmente la casa hace como dos minutos y…"

"Ella ya no está aquí," contestó secamente Blaise.

Draco dejo de hablar. Sus ojos grises brillaron y miro boquiabierto a su amigo. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, por eso te estaba preguntando a ti. Porque un minuto estaba estresada por buscar una forma de disculparse con tus padres," hablo rápidamente, "y al siguiente salió hecha un torbellino de la casa con todas sus maletas para irse a una escuela en el extranjero. ¿Qué paso?"

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello. "No lo sé." Pero su mente no estaba conectada con su boca. Un mar de emociones pasaron por su rostro, desde el desconcierto hasta la preocupación.

"¿Draco?" preguntó Blaise, al darse cuenta de esto.

Draco alzó el rostro. "¿Entonces me estas diciendo que ella no esta aquí?"

"Exacto."

"Se ha ido."

"Si, se ha ido."

Draco se enderezó, molesto de repente. "¿Entonces por qué no la detuviste? ¡Debiste haber imaginado que había algún problema! Ahora ella ya no está y yo no se porque diablos se marcho."

Blaise se puso de pie, sus ojos brillando con odio contenido. "¿Por qué no la detuve? ¿Cómo se supone que supiera que había problemas entre ustedes dos enamorados?" le dijo despectivamente. "Ustedes chicos pelean todo el tiempo, como sea," murmuro quedamente. "Honestamente Draco, ¿qué hiciste?"

Draco lo miró, su famoso temperamento Malfoy saliendo a flote por un momento antes de darse cuenta de la situación en la que Blaise se encontraba. No era una fácil. Así que se calmo. "Yo… yo honestamente no se. La última vez que la vi fue en la entrada a tu casa." _Y…_

"Y obviamente no hubo pelea alguna en ese momento," Blaise no pudo evitar decirlo, con un dejo de celos. Draco lo dejo pasar. "Quizás no se haya ido realmente." Sonaba patético incluso para sus oídos.

"Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Que demonios?" Su frente se arrugó mientras pensaba.

"Draco."

"¡Yo no hice nada! Lo juro. ¿Por qué huye de mi Blaise?"

"Draco. Quizás ella no huyo," sugirió su amigo.

"¡Por Merlín, tienes razón! ¿Qué tal si no huyo? ¿Qué tal si esta herida? ¿Qué tal si algo paso?"

"Draco, dudo que este herida físicamente."

"Maldita sea."

"Draco, por favor."

"Voy a checar arriba," dijo Draco de repente, ignorando a su amigo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que esta ahí escondiéndose en un armario o algo? ¡Ella no esta aquí!" replicó, pero se puso de pie para perseguir a su amigo. "Lo que tienes que hacer Draco, es buscar a dónde se ha ido, ir a hablar con ella, y ver cual fue el malentendido que ocasiono todo este embrollo entre ustedes."

"¡No!" gritó Draco, odiando que las palabras de su amigo fueran tan certeras. "¡No!"

"¿No qué? ¡Draco!" gritó Blaise mientras corría detrás de su amigo, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Pero a pesar de los gritos no se detuvo. Sin embargo, lo que si lo detuvo fue un titubeante golpeteo en la puerta principal. Draco se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras, Blaise unos escalones más abajo.

Se miraron por un breve instante y Draco sintió la esperanza instalándose en su pecho. ¿Hermione había regresado?

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y abrió las puertas de par en par. Blaise, una vez más, unos pasos atrás.

Y Draco se encontró con…

"Le pregunte a Narcissa. Y me dijo que estarías aquí." Había miedo en su voz, y algo de urgencia, eso hizo que Draco no le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le pregunto fríamente. Aunque por dentro no se sentía así. La decepción sonaba fuertemente en su interior.

Quería que Hermione estuviera parada delante de él. No… ella.

"Se que no quieres verme. Pero hay algo que necesito decirte. Y quizás me odies por ello, mas de lo que al parecer ya lo haces." La tristeza era evidente su voz.

"¿Por qué habría de escucharte Steph?" preguntó Draco, al tiempo que sentía la presencia de Blaise a sus espaldas.

A penas le dirigió a otro chico una mirada. En lugar de eso, alzo el rostro y enfrento a Draco, sus ojos indescifrables y distantes, pero mostraban claramente que ella no pensaba irse hasta que la hubiera escuchado. No fue tan malo como pensó que sería, encontrarse con los una vez familiares, pero ahora extraños, ojos grises. Se armó de coraje. "Es sobre Hermione." Y eso era todo lo que tenía que decirse.

"¿Sobre Hermione dices?" Blaise entro a la conversación cuando pareció que Draco había perdido la voz.

Steph asintió insegura, preguntándose que diablos estaba haciendo ahí.

No debería importarle. Simplemente debería seguir con su vida. ¿Que tenía que ver con ella la relación entre su ex-novio y Her… esa chica?

Tenía todo el derecho de darse la vuelta y dejar esa casa. Diablos, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Así que cuando Blaise hizo a Draco a un lado para dejar un pequeño hueco para que ella entrara, lo hizo.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que no me quieres de regreso?" preguntó Steph bromeando, para matar el horrible silencio que los rodeaba. Estaba sentada en un bonito y confortable sillón en frente del de Draco, y junto al de Blaise. Una mesita se encontraba entre ellos, y ponía distancia entre ella y Draco. Era tranquilizador, al menos un poco, porque ya se podía imaginar el enojo…

"Si," le dijo cortante. Steph se encogió de hombros automáticamente pero no pudo evitar sentir que se rompía otro pedacito de su corazón.

"Tengo una confesión que hacer," dijo sin rodeos. Era mejor ir directo al grano, bueno, al menos eso creía. "Y antes de que empiece, se que no hice lo correcto. Lo lamento. Ero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para regresar en el tiempo y corregir mi error. Si pudiera, lo haría…" Draco la fulminó con la mirada. "Lo siento."

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste?" preguntó Blaise suavemente.

"Yo—" Steph se tapó la boca con una mano y desvió la mirada, hacia la ventana. "¿Es ahí donde se besaron?" preguntó, sus ojos clavados en la entrada. Sus labios formaron una triste sonrisa, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

"Steph," rogó Draco, algo más amable esta vez.

Se giró lentamente hacia él. "Me topé con Hermione el otro día. En Gringotts."

Blaise asintió. "Después de que hablé con ella, se fue al banco a sacar dinero para un regalo de disculpas… algo así fue lo que me dijo."

Steph se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé."

"¿Qué paso en Gringotts?" presionó Draco, la urgencia evidente en su voz, aunque trataba de suprimirla. Sintió un poco de su ansiedad irse, mientras un nuevo sentimiento lo invadía. Ella estaba a salvo, ahora lo sabía. Pero algo había ocasionado su huída. Algo la había hecho huir _de él. _

Steph se mordió el labio y observó derrotada a ambos hombres. "Lo siento," soltó.

Y Draco supo que era algo muy malo. Steph hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, sus codos descansando en sus rodillas. Y sin levantar la vista, les relató la conversación.

"Y eso es todo," les dijo finalmente, una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla cuando finalmente alzó el rostro.

"Ahora mismo podría odiarte," fue todo lo que Draco dijo antes de salir de la habitación y luego de la casa, y con esto, Steph supo, que también fuera de su vida. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

"Dime lo que quieras Blaise," dijo entre sollozos. "¿Quieres gritarme? Hazlo. ¿Quieres…"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó suavemente. Ni molesto ni acusador.

Ella alzó el rostro y se talló los ojos. "¿Por qué lo hice? ¿O por qué confesé?"

"Yo se porque lo hiciste. Aunque tu aún no lo entiendas," admitió, sabiendo que pensamientos similares habían cruzado por su mente recientemente.

"¿Entonces por qué confesar no?" preguntó, como burlándose de si misma. "¿Por qué lo dejaste tenerla?" le preguntó simplemente.

"Sólo quieres que sean felices," comprendió ella. "No soy una mala persona Blaise."

El joven frunció el ceño, viendo un lado diferente de la chica que nunca intentó conocer. "Lo se," le dijo, porque el también lo creía así.

"Soy solo una persona que ha cometido errores."

"Todos cometemos errores."

"El primero fue haber tenida esta maldita idea."

Blaise se encogió de hombros. Quizás. Quizás no.

Tal vez para ellos dos.

Pero no para Draco y Hermione.

Pero quizás… quizás era una palabra incierta.

* * *

**¡Review! **

**Se que no es muy claro este capítulo jeje pero en el que sirve ya verán… les pido mil disculpas nuevamente… espero que hayan disfrutado el cap!**

**Les mando muchos besos!**

**Con cariño, **

**Lola :D **


	34. El adiós

**... no se ni como comenzar… LO SIENTOOOOOO… fue casi más de un mes lo que tarde en actualizar… de verdad lo lamento… pero he estado como loca… **

**GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS a todas las que dejan review y siguen leyendo la historia a pesar de que las he dejado mal :( *lo siento de nuevo!¨* y también a las que me ponen en alerta.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo así que no contestaré reviews. Pero se los agradezco de verdad! Son lo máximoooo!**

**Aquí las dejo… con el último… disfrútenlo :)**

**El adiós**

"En toda mi vida… nunca había visto a un chico deprimido," anunció Blaise en el momento en que dio un paso a la habitación. "Wow, lo tienes todo. Las almohadas, las películas románticas corta venas… ¿cuándo te conseguiste una televisión?"

"Ella-la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada."

"¿Es ella la nueva Voldemort?"

"Peor. Mucho, mucho peor."

"Imposible."

Draco parpadeo. "Cualquier cosa," dijo de una manera inquietante, "es posible."

"Woooo," se burló Blaise, levantando las manos al aire. "Dramático." Las dejo caer. "O mejor dicho… deprimido," dijo burlonamente.

"No estoy deprimido," murmuro Draco.

"Tú, mi amigo," continuo Blaise, sin prestarle atención, "estás definitivamente deprimido. Incluso tienes el bendito bote de helado afuera. Esto se llama autocompadecerse. Esto es—lo opuesto a lo que Draco Malfoy representa."

"Vete al demonio. Draco Malfoy ha sido plantado por una mala, fea y estúpida chica."

"No lo dices en serio," insistió Blaise, "vamos Draco, ¡párate y ve a buscarla!"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ella huyó. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Huyó de _mi_!" Draco tomó un poco más de helado con su cuchara, cremoso de vainilla y caramelo por si les interesa, en su boca. "No voy a ir a buscarla."

"Oh, _vamos."_

"¡No!"

Blaise se acerco y se sentó junto a su amigo. Nunca en su vida creyó que iba a tener que confortar a Draco Malfoy mientras se auto compadecía y se _deprimía. _Y ahí estaba. Confortando a Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? "Ella no huyó de _tí _Draco."

"Bueno, ¿no está aquí o si? Así que eso deja dos opciones. O se fue o fue secuestrada. Y obviamente no fue esto último porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría _llevársela_?"

Blaise entorno los ojos.

"No confío en mi," agregó infantilmente.

"No creo que tenga mucho que ver con confianza. Mas bien yo creo que estaba asustada."

Draco se detuvo a pensar esto. "¿Por qué estaría asustada?"

"¿Tú no lo estás?" lo reto Blaise.

"Nop," dijo Draco confianzudo.

Lo miro detenidamente. "Mentiroso," soltó.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. "Bueno, esta bien, un poco. Bueno, mucho."

"¿Ves?"

"¡No, no lo veo!" se quejo, dándole vueltas a la cuchara entre sus dedos.

Su amigo suspiro nuevamente. "¿No te costo _trabajo _hacerte a la idea de que a ella pudieras gustarle?" le pregunto.

Draco no respondió, así que éste continuó.

"Ahora imagínate a ella intentando creerse que la amabas."

_Mmm… tiene sentido__—pero aun así ella huyó._

"Da miedo. Yo hubiera tenido miedo."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Aún así huyó."

Blaise alzó los brazos al aire. "Me rindo. Malfoy, levanta tu maldito trasero. Dúchate. Arréglate. Y ve a buscarla. Tráela a casa. Bésala. Y ya termina con esto. Porque esto," señalo su alrededor, "me esta asustando."

Se puso de pie para irse.

"Quizás," respondió finalmente.

Quizás era haber logrado algo, pero demasiado lento según Blaise.

Honestamente no tenía tiempo para esto. Draco y Hermione. Ellos… _¿y si se besarán nuevamente? ¿Funcionaría? _Pondero la situación. Era posible…

Suspiró internamente. Pero para hacer eso tendrían que estar cerca, y claramente, no lo estaban.

Le haría a su amigo un último favor. Y después de eso, ya se las arreglarían ellos solos. Porque si podía lograr que Hermione regresara a la mansión Malfoy y ellos _aún _así no podían arreglarlo, quizás no eran el uno para el otro.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, Blaise salió como un bólido de la habitación. Tenía un tren que tomar, una universidad que visitar y algunas buenas palabras altisonantes para enviar su mensaje a la chica en cuestión.

* * *

"Cometí un error."

Hermione escaneó la habitación, sus ojos barriendo cada milímetro al tiempo que su cabeza estaba fija en Draco. Draco se veía como ella se sentía. Miserable. Roto. Se veía como ella. Triste. Deshecho. "Cometí un error."

Draco la observo desde su encorvada posición en el sofá, inmóvil. El enojo que sentía era tangible.

"Dije," repitió Hermione, su voz elevándose unas octavas, "¡que cometí un error!"

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te diga Granger?" sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas. "¡Oh, que miedo! ¡Granger cometió un error!"

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás. Quizás si se merecía eso. Pero era ese lado de él, su habilidad para revertir y ser el mismo idiota de siempre. ¿Qué no lo entendía?

La joven suspiró quedamente, juntando todo el coraje que tenía para decirle lo que había planeado. No podía recordar la última vez que se había disculpado de esta manera.

"Nada," comenzó contestando su pregunta. "No quiero que digas nada, solo escúchame." Se mordió el labio y se acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja, incapaz de continuar.

Después de un minuto, Draco soltó una carcajada llena de rencor. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Quería acercarse a él, pero sabía que no era lo más prudente. Además, tenía miedo de que la rechazara y definitivamente no iba a poder soportar que le hiciera eso. "Blaise habló conmigo," le dijo en voz baja. "O mejor dicho, me grito."

Y esa era la verdad. Blaise había ido a buscarla, y se había anunciado, en la entrada de la escuela, diciéndoles a todos que buscaran 'a una chica llamada Hermione Granger' y que la sacaran de donde quiera que estuviese para que hablara con él. Incluso había amenazado a los de primer año con la varita. La noticia había llegado a oídos de Hermione a través de James, que un hombre loco estaba afuera y había ido a hablar con él, esperando que Draco estuviera también.

Blaise pareció pensar lo mismo, porque lo primero que le dijo cuando se le acercó fue que Draco no estaba y no planeaba estar ahí. Después prosiguió a contarle lo que había pasado, diciéndole (en un tono espantado) como Draco estaba desvariando y que debía arrastrar su trasero de regreso y arreglar las cosas porque era todo lo que él pensaba hacer. Ni siquiera la había dejado hablar. Estaba en su papel. Blaise no tenía tiempo para excusas o defensas.

No le costó mucho convencerla de que se subiera en un tren de regreso a Londres. Porque como Blaise había descrito a Draco_—_en depresión_— _se había dado cuenta de la forma tan irracional en la que había actuado. Sin mencionar lo infantil, huyendo de sus problemas. Debió confiar en él. Más bien, había muchas cosas que debía haber hecho, e irse a Erudstrass no era una de ellas.

Había pensado en regresar en algún punto. La espantaba el hecho de que posiblemente iba a regresar para ver el final de su relación, pero tenía un poco de esperanza de que Draco iba a ir a buscarla. Pero después de oír a Blaise, se dio cuenta de que pedía demasiado. Tal vez era su turno de disculparse.

"Maldito Blaise," dijo ácidamente, trayendo a Hermione de vuelta a la realidad. La verdad era que, él había querido que ella regresara porque así lo quería. No porque Blaise la hubiera obligado.

Ella pareció leerle la mente.

"Hubiera venido de todas formas."

"Ajá," soltó cortante.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" le regresó Hermione, no sabiendo como responder.

Draco dudo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Nada," le contestó secamente. "Quiero que te vayas."

Hermione dejó salir una risa miserable e inesperada, levantando las manos en el aire. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Tienes razón. ¡Maldito Blaise!" Lo observó con tristeza.

"¡Si Granger!" le contestó molesto, abandonando todos los intentos por controlar su temperamento. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete! ¡Huye otra vez!" Azotó la mano contra el colchón de la cama al tiempo que se levantaba. Le lanzó una última mirada, una mezcla entre lástima y melancolía antes de darse la media vuelta, y caminar velozmente hacia la puerta.

Lo vio irse. Su boca se abrió. Y se cerró de nuevo. "No, por favor no te vayas." Una pequeña y silenciosa oración escapo de los labios de Hermione antes de que ésta pudiera evitarlo e hizo que Draco se congelara.

"¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó, aún de espaldas a ella.

_Al diablo con todo. _"No te vayas," rogó. Literalmente. Sentía que era capaz de arrodillarse y honestamente, lo habría hecho si hubiera marcado una diferencia. Aunque lo dudaba.

El interior de Draco se retorcía con la cruda emoción en sus palabras. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella?

Se giró, sus ojos brillando, y camino hacia ella. La miró a través de sus turbulentos ojos grises, enfocándolos sólo en ella. "No hay ninguna razón por la que deba escucharte." Su tono fue frío. Rígido. Molesto.

Ella se resistió a la urgencia de dejarse caer. "¡No quiero que te vayas!" le gritó. "No quiero que te vayas. No. Quiero. Que. Te. Vayas."

"No me importa lo que tú quieras o no," le contestó con el mismo tono, aunque sabía que aún así se quedaría.

"¡No puedo perderte! ¡_No _te puedes ir!" Hermione alzó la voz, casi histéricamente. "¡Simplemente _no _puedes! Juró por Merlín, Draco, por favor…"

"Me quiero ir," la cortó Draco.

Hermione se quedo de piedra.

Lo miró con una expresión que lo hizo pensar en que se había convertido en los últimos minutos. La estudió cuidadosamente la pena en su rostro, era difícil de ignorar. Ella se veía triste. Se veía asustada de él. Se veía temerosa e impresionada. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su nariz rosa, pero todo eso era nada comparado con sus expresivos ojos, que lo arrastraron como sabía que lo harían. Estaban tan llenos de pena y arrepentimiento que lo apuñalaban en cierta parte de su cuerpo, en la que juró no la dejaría entrar nuevamente.

Entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que los sentía arder. Sus ojos se desviaron de ella. "Bien. Estoy escuchando," alcanzó a decir con esfuerzo, y regresó a la cama. No dejaría que lo viera herido y sufriendo.

Lo vio caminar y cuando se sentó, asintió una vez. "Yo_—_" comenzó. Después hizo una pausa. "Draco, si te quieres ir…" murmuró, casi inaudiblemente, "yo…y-yo no te detendré…"

El joven no se movió. No se iba a disculpar con _ella. _Aparentemente, tampoco se iba a marchar.

Ella asintió de nuevo. "Te pido perdón por no haber confiado en ti. Debí de haberlo hecho. Ahora me doy cuenta."

"Si," dijo Draco con tono duro, "debiste."

Hermione comenzó a caminar nerviosamente, tallándose los ojos. No podía leerlo. Su rostro era duro y sin emociones, tanto que la asustaba. Era como si la estuviera mirando pero sin verla realmente. Sus ojos, ya no mostraban dolor. Eran una pared. No la iba a dejar entrar. Ya no. Y maldita sea, como dolía. ¡Ella tenía que saber! Necesitaba saber como se sentía él. Porque odiaba el hecho de que estaba haciendo esto completamente a ciegas, arriesgándose. ¿Debería irse? ¿Quería él que se fuera? Se tenso. No, él le había dicho que la amaba. Y lo había dudado una vez, un obvio error de su parte. No se dejaría cometer el mismo error otra vez. Solo estaba molesto, se dijo. Lo miro por un instante. Solo molesto. Y dolido. "Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero estaba tan molesta. Me sentía… traicionada." Suspiró. "No soy muy buena en esto," admitió.

Draco abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se lo pensó mejor. La cerró nuevamente y se giró.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó frustrada. "Mierda."

Cuando Draco no hizo ningún intento por hablar, ella continuó sin aliento. "Me sentía traicionada… porque primero me decías que me a-amabas," tartamudeó, tragando grueso. ¿Qué si ya no lo hacía? No, no pensaría en eso, porque si dejaba que esa idea se formara en su mente, no iba a ser capaz de terminar. "Prometiéndome que ella se habría ido, y de un momento a otro—de un momento a otro ella me dice que no piensa marcharse y… y yo…" ya no pudo seguir.

"Huiste," le recalcó molesto. "Huiste de mi." Podía escuchar su voz temblar. Apretó la mandíbula, y la aflojo suavemente y con mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, su mano seguía cerrada en un puño—reflejando un poco de su enojo.

"Yo no—" comenzó a defenderse, pero calló. Lo miró, sus cejas alzadas y su expresión dolida. Ella había ocasionado eso. "Lo hice. Huí porque estaba asustada. Huí porque fui una cobarde. La verdad es que no se porque me fui Draco." La forma en la que dijo su nombre lo hizo temblar, con tanta emoción y… ¿amor? "Tenía miedo de amarte. Tenía miedo de que tú no me amaras. Tenía miedo de enfrentarte porque mi mente estaba demasiado enfocada en _y si lo que dijo Stephanie era cierto. _Tenía miedo de que me lastimaran otra vez, y tratando de protegerme tan tontamente, te lastime." Su corazón se partió cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho. "Por Merlín."

Ella continúo caminando, retorciendo y jalándose las manos nerviosamente. "Merlín," murmuró.

Ella lo había lastimado. Pero Draco se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba herida. Tal vez no por él, pero si de una forma indirecta.

"Se supone que una relación esta basada en la _confianza," _dijo Draco suavemente, su voz no lo traicionaba, aunque su corazón latía desbocado. "Yo creí que tú de todas las personas entenderías eso." La decepción latente en su voz. El corazón de ella sangró. El de él se encogió.

Hermione se estremeció visiblemente, se detuvo, dándole la espalda a Draco. "_Lo _entiendo," dijo forzadamente. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "Creo que… creo que olvide eso por un momento," susurró. "El error más grande de mi vida," murmuró para si misma, aunque él la escuchó.

El sol brillaba a través de la ventana de la habitación, y todos sus rayos parecían enfocarse en Hermione. Draco pensó que se le cortaba el aire. Y que era algo cruel.

Se imaginó como ella se giraba hacía él, como los rayos del sol suavizarían sus facciones, haciendo que sus ojos cafés brillarán y su piel estuviese tibia. Podía sentirla bajo sus dedos, y por Merlín, que eso era cruel.

Eso era el maldito amor. Lo sabía. No podía negar el hecho de que la amaba. Ya lo había admitido desde hacía mucho, porque negarlo era imposible. El amor apesta, fue su conclusión. Pero… el amor. El amor podía ser algo fabuloso, él lo sabía. El amor… el amor podía ser tu universo. El amor podía hacer milagros. Y estaría condenado si dejaba que el amor se le escapara de las manos, porque moría por tenerlo. El amor tenía que dar oportunidades, lo sabía.

Hubo un momento en que no pudo decir palabra alguna, y el silencio los rodeo.

Hermione se preguntaba si este era el fin. Y mientras pasaban los segundos, su corazón se encogía más y más. Su fuerte coraza se hacia pedazos, evidenciada por una lágrima que escurría por sus ojos. Sus piernas se debilitaban y sus brazos se aflojaban. Intentaba pararlo, resistirse, pero era inevitable. Y mientras sus hombros se hundían, y más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, levantó una mano para borrar a las traidoras.

"Entonces creo," atinó a decir Draco finalmente, obligándose a no escucharla llorar, "que todo se reduce a esto." La miró sin pestañear.

Hermione se mordió el labio tan fuerte, que pensó que le iba a sangrar. No iba a sollozar. Aunque las lágrimas rodaran silenciosas. Su mano derecha apretó su boca para evitarlo. Enfoco la vista en el exterior, un lugar que no le recordara mucho a Draco.

Era el fin. El fin, y ella no quería que se terminara. De hecho, era lo último que quería. Dejo salir algo entre sollozo y gemido cuando la realidad la golpeo.

"¿Tú," continuó Draco, a penas en un susurró, "confías en mi o no?"

Draco se puso de pie silenciosamente, esperando una respuesta. La miró, porque no podía mirar a otro lado. Hizo una mueca. Sus manos cerradas en fuertes puños, sus uñas clavándose en su piel.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, y la esperanza pareció invadirla. Ella confiaba en él. Hermione confiaba en él. En lo que no confiaba era en su voz. Así que asintió. Lentamente al principio, y después tan fervientemente que le dolió la cabeza.

Draco lo vio. Sus ojos brillaron. Caminó hacia ella, con más confianza ahora. Se inclinó, dejo caer los brazos cerca de ella, pero sin tocarla. Y susurro en su oído. "¿Confías o no?" le dijo con convicción.

Hermione no se preocupo en ocultar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. Él podía ver lo que ocasionaba en ella, y no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era tenerlo de vuelta. Ella solo quería regresar a lo que eran antes. Dejó su mano caer, y dejo de morderse el labio. Sollozo sonoramente y se tomo un momento para calmarse. "Si lo hago," dijo finalmente, sus ojos no dejaron de enfocar el paisaje afuera de la ventana. "Confío en ti. Y-yo…" había llegado el momento. Iba a desnudarse, a dejarse vulnerable y… "Yo te amo."

Draco _no _podía describir lo que sintió en ese preciso momento. Alivio. Alivió definitivamente fue algo de lo que sintió. Porque ella lo amaba. Y todo iba a estar bien. Sintió todo su cuerpo suavizarse. Su actitud relajarse. Sentía su corazón… explotando sería una muy débil descripción.

"Te amo," dijo ella nuevamente, preguntándose si él lo había escuchado. "Tanto que hasta me duele algunas veces."

¿Era perverso sentirse halagado porque ella se lastimaba amándolo? Porque…

Tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y con la otra la tomo de la cintura, atrayendo su espalda hacía él. Inclinó la cabeza y se hundió en su cabello. Olía a… Hermione. Tan, tan dulce. Ella se tensó esperando que él le dijera algo para asegurarle que esto era real. Tenía miedo de estar alucinándolo. Imaginando su tacto, porque lo había hecho tanto cuando estaba en la escuela que la había asustado.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar," murmuró aún hundido en su cuello, y finalmente ella se soltó a llorar.

"Ey, ey," murmuró el chico, alzando el rostro con esfuerzo. Le dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, sin darse cuenta de que la había estado apretando con demasiada fuerza, y en el momento en que ella quedo de frente, le lanzo los brazos al cuello. Lo que quedaba de su sonrisa ladeada se esfumó y fue reemplazado por algo más. Algo que ella nunca había visto antes. Sus brazos enredados alrededor de su cuello y su rostro hundido en su pecho. Era tan confortable. Tan perfecto.

"No estás… triste… ¿por qué me amas, verdad?" bromeó el chico, tratando de relajar el ambiente. Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándolo, sin verle el lado gracioso.

"Es sólo que," murmuró aun pegada a su pecho. "Es sólo que… lo siento tanto," soltó.

Draco separó su rostro y con el pulgar limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla. Las limpió hasta que llego a su barbilla y con el mismo movimiento, la tomo y le alzó el rostro para que lo mirara. "Y te perdono," le dijo claramente. "Y yo también lo siento." Hizo una pausa. "Para el recuento, solo para que todo este claro, yo también te amo."

Se inclinó y la beso brevemente. La tomo de la nuca, su mano enredada entre sus rizos y suavemente coloco su mejilla en su pecho, mientras él descansaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

"Vamos a estar bien," murmuró Hermione quedamente. Lo sintió asentir. "Mañana traeré mis cosas del dormitorio."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo sólo pensé… ¿en regresar? Ya sabes… intempestivamente empaqué todo y me fui, recuerdas."

Draco estaba a punto de asentir, cuando un pensamiento lo asaltó. Bajó el rostro y la miró pensativamente.

Desvió el rostro de repente, lo que preocupo a Hermione. "No…" dijo lentamente.

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida. "¿Qué?"

Volvió a mirarla. "No puedes," dijo simplemente.

"Pero… ¿por qué?" preguntó confundida.

"Porque," dijo Draco lentamente, contemplando la idea, "siempre has querido ir a esa escuela. Y yo se que aun quieres ir a esa escuela."

"Pero…"

"Quieres ir a esa escuela."

"Pero…"

"¿Sí o no?" demandó Draco.

"Claro que sí," respondió Hermione, porque ella si quería ir a esa escuela—pero no si significaba dejarlo. Ya no.

"Es solo un año, ¿no? No abandones tus sueños por mi." Draco sonrió. "No podría vivir conmigo mismo si lo hicieras."

"No tienes conciencia. No me mientas," bromeó Hermione automáticamente. Entonces frunció el ceño. "Son dos años. Pero Draco…"

"Entonces te esperare dos años."

El entrecejo de Hermione se frunció aún más. Y Draco hizo una pausa. "¿Confías en mi verdad?" preguntó, ligeramente asustado de la respuesta.

Hermione levantó el rostro y lo miro. "¿Qué? Oh. Claro." La idea de él engañandola o algo no había venido a su mente para ser sinceros. Continuó con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Entonces que pasa?"

"Es solo que… _yo _no _te _veré por tanto tiempo…"

"Podrás vivir con eso."

"No lo creo."

Draco sonrió. "Ve," susurró casi sin aliento. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su actitud galante. Pero dudaba que se fuese a arrepentir, porque… la observo de nuevo. Porque la hacia feliz. Porque él sabía que para que ella fuese feliz, tenía que dejarla ir. Pero dejemos claro que, solo planeaba dejarla ir por un tiempo (dos años para ser exactos) pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"No quiero dejarte," murmuró Hermione. "No puedo."

Nunca admitiría lo feliz que le hacía escuchar esas palabras. Llámenlo egoísta. Llámenlo cómodo. Él tampoco quería que ella se fuera. "Seguiré aquí," le dijo.

"Es solo que no puedo." El corazón de Draco latió con fuerza, pero se obligó a empujarlo.

"Ya te las arreglaste anteriormente," le dijo con una ceja alzada.

"Si, bueno no estaba pensando, ¿o sí? ¿No habíamos ya establecido eso?"

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero la abrazó aún con más fuerza, con miedo de dejarla ir.

Les tomo un rato.

"Sabes que esta es una oferta de tiempo limitado. No voy a rogarte para que te vayas," murmuró.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Hermione finalmente, temerosa. Se acurrucó mas cerca de él, y se aferró a ella tanto como ella a él.

Draco asintió. "Con una condición."

Él la miro, sus ojos retándola. Ella aceptó el reto. "¿Cuál es?"

Draco tomó su mano y la guió hacia su cama, sentándola ahí. Después, se acercó a la cómoda junto a la cama y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. "No te estás… proponiendo," soltó ella. "¿Lo estás?" chilló, sus labios temblando.

Draco soltó una risita mientras se sentaba a su lado. "No," contesto simplemente, "es solo que… me di cuenta que nunca te he dado nada." Abrió la caja y se la paso. Dentro había un sencillo anillo de plata. "Mira," susurro. Tomo su otra mano y la levanto para que sus dedos tocaran el anillo. Al hacerlo, lentamente intrincados grabados aparecieron. Froto el grabado con los dedos.

"Es hermoso," murmuro. Dejo caer las manos y lo miro. "Pero no puedo…"

"¿Vas a rechazar mi regalo?" le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos en broma.

"Pero…" Hermione saco el anillo de la caja, y lo alzo para admirarlo.

Draco lo tomó de sus manos, el grabado desapareció. Tomo las manos de la joven y lo deslizó en su dedo medio. "Te queda," murmuró.

Hermione extendió la mano y sonrió. "Si."

"Pero," dijo Draco lentamente, después de que la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchará un poco más. "Aceptar el regalo no era la condición. Aunque así lo quisieras," bromeó.

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció y lo miro, ligeramente sorprendida. "Y entonces cual sería esa condición."

Draco tomo su mano. "Que me aceptes. Como tu… oficial, real, no-contratado novio."

Hermione aparentó pensarlo, frunció el ceño, siguió pensándolo un poco más mientras Draco entornaba los ojos. Alzó su mano de nuevo. "Creo," comenzó, "aunque solo sea por el anillo."

Draco sonrió de lado. "Puedo quitarte el anillo."

"¡No te atreverías!"

"Lo haría, y lo sabes," se rió.

Hermione sonrió. "¡Pero te amo! No lo harías porque tú también me amas," chilló felizmente, acercándose para besarle el labio inferior.

Anticipándose, inclino la cabeza un poco y capturó el de ella en su lugar. "Tienes razón. Maldita sea."

* * *

Tan solo habían pasado tres minutos cuando Narcissa entro de golpe a la habitación. Hermione y Draco se separaron rápidamente como los adolescentes que eran, pillados besándose por los padres. Draco estaba ligeramente ruborizado, mientras que Hermione estaba completamente colorada por la vergüenza.

"Madre," dijo Draco torpemente. Observó detrás de su hombro. "Padre."

"¡Oh Hermione! ¡Que sorpresa!" exclamó Narcissa. Se giro hacia Draco. "¡Ya era hora!"

"¿Qué significa eso?" gruño Draco. Después miro sospechosamente a sus padres. "¿Y que están haciendo aquí?"

"¡No estábamos espiando!" Narcissa levanto la mano, como jurándolo.

"Oh, ya lo se," contestó Draco confiadamente. "Mis paredes y puertas tienen hechizos. Pero no me digan que no lo intentaron."

Draco se rio por lo bajo mientras su madre hacia una mueca, soltando la oreja extensible que tenía en una mano. Hermione los observaba, sorprendida, pero temerosa de decir algo por el hecho de sentir que no pertenecía. No había visto a los padres desde la cena esa noche y… mierda, su disculpa.

No tuvo ni tiempo de comenzar, ya que Narcissa rápidamente la robo de los brazos de su hijo – literalmente- y la abrazo. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan emocionada. Tan agradecida.

"¡Oye!" protestó Draco.

"Oh cállate hijo. Estoy muy contento de que estés de vuelta Hermione," dijo Lucius, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Hermione, después de liberarse del abrazo de Narcissa, observó con los ojos como platos a Lucius. "Gr-gracias."

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo ser agradable?" Lucius rió. "La reputación," murmuró, para que su esposa pudiese oírlo. Iba a decir algo más, pero se perdió cuando sintió los brazos de Hermione rodeándolo en un abrazo.

Bajo la mirada, no sabiendo que hacer, antes de sonreír ligeramente y rodearla con sus brazos también.

"Lo siento tanto," dijo finalmente. "Acerca de todo. De todo…" Hermione sintió que todo lo que había planeado decir se desvanecía. Así que tomó el consejo de Blaise. "De verdad lo siento mucho."

Draco se acercó a ella, y la tomó de la mano.

"No lo estés querida," Narcissa sonrió. "No fue tu culpa."

"No debí—"

"No lo estés," dijo Lucius firmemente.

Draco le apretó la mano y Hermione asintió. "Hay algo más," dijo quedamente. Observó a la familia Malfoy. Su familia de alguna forma. Y no podía imaginarse no verlos durante tanto tiempo. Se recargo en Draco. "No estoy de regreso por completo. Aún," agregó.

Narcissa y Lucius esperaron pacientemente a que ella continuará, y Hermione sintió otra ola de emociones hacia ambos adultos.

"Lo que quiero decir es que, no es que no quiera. ¡Quiero!" dijo rápidamente, "es sólo que, tengo que ir a la escuela. Es algo que siempre he soñado con hacer y es algo que simplemente…"

"…¿tienes que hacer? ¿Qué probar?" terminó Lucius.

Hermione asintió. "Una parte de mi no quiere." Sintió la emoción en sus ojos nuevamente. "Pero siento que si no lo hago, me arrepentiré por mucho mucho tiempo." Después se giro hacia Draco y sonrió. "Lamento desilusionarte nuevamente," murmuró Hermione.

"Nunca podrías desilusionarnos. Nunca nos desilusionaste, y nunca nos desilusionarás," le dijo Lucius tiernamente.

"Te extrañaremos Hermione," agregó Narcissa.

Y así fue. Lo aceptaron. Lo entendieron. Y la apoyaron.

Hermione los observó. Abrió su boca para hablar pero no supo que decir.

Narcissa pareció entenderla, ya que asintió con una sonrisa triste.

"Yo te extrañare más," dijo Draco. "Te estaré esperando cuando regreses."

Hermione no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas. Y no intento detenerlas. No había manera de hacerlo.

Sonrió a través de sus ojos llorosos.

Sintió que una parte de ella estaba observando la escena desde fuera, como un ángel observando por encima. Y mientras observaba a la alguna vez sabelotodo, ahora una adulta, de pie, riendo con su nueva familia, con la mano entrelazada en la del joven rubio parado junto a ella, apoyándola, su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

Por un breve instante, su vida paso delante de sus ojos. No de una forma mórbida, mas bien de una forma reminiscente. Y mientras se observaba así misma, extrañamente a gusto con el surrealismo de ese sentimiento, se dio cuenta de que nunca soñó con que algo así fuese a pasarle a ella.

Se observó recargarse en Draco al tiempo que el pasaba una mano por su cintura.

Pero quien podría negar la felicidad que había en su rostro, y la rapidez con la que su corazón latía. Quien podía negar el amor que sentía hacía esta familia, hacia ese hombre, ¿y quién podía negar el amor que ellos le habían dado?

A la pequeña Hermione le hubiera desagradado su futuro, pensó. Pero ella no lo cambiaría por nada.

Y mientras se sentía volver a la realidad, al tiempo que los sonidos volvían a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba lista. Lista para regresar a la escuela. Feliz de regresar a la escuela, con la promesa del amor esperándola cuando volviera. Y era ciertamente amor. Su corazón se aceleró.

Sintió una pequeña y reservada sonrisa formarse en sus labios, y mientras Narcissa continuaba parloteando, Draco se giro y le dirigió una mirada interrogatoria.

Solo se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo?

_Te amo, _articulo él con una sonrisa, sus ojos grises medio escondidos detrás de sus mechones rubios.

No, corrigió su previa aseveración, observando a Draco. No solo estaba feliz de volver a la escuela. Ahora… ahora, era simplemente feliz.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**La palabra que no quería ver.**

**¡Hemos terminado! … no se espanten… aún falta el epílogo y si mi tiempo me lo permite se los traeré en menos de dos semanas. Vuelvo a disculparme con ustedes por la tardanza... jeje pero espero que haya valido la pena y que quieran dejarme un review XD**

**GRACIAS a todas las que me leen, sin ustedes mi trabajo y mi esfuerzo por traducir no habrían valido la pena. ¡Las quiero muchísimo! **

**Disfrute muchísimo compartir esta historia con ustedes. Gracias por los reviews que me hicieron reír y por sufrir, reír y llorar conmigo durante estos largos meses. **

**Y espero que sigan por aquí, apoyándome para mis futuros proyectos que son varios.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo final.**

**BESOOOOS! **

**Lola :)**


	35. Epilogo

**Y… ¡aquí esta el epílogo! Lamento mucho la tardanza. Disfrútenlo. **

**Epílogo: Historias para nuestros nietos**

Draco movía el pie impaciente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj en su mano izquierda una vez más. No había necesidad. En ese mismo momento, el enorme péndulo que colgaba al frente de la estación de King Cross se movió hacia un lado, con el estruendoso repicar que le seguía. Señalaba el comienzo de una nueva hora.

Las 6 de la tarde, pensó Draco, desviando la mirada al bouquet de margaritas que descansaba junto a él. Se imaginó que ella se reiría de él, y luego le agradecería el recordar sus flores favoritas.

No había muchas personas en el lugar. Nada comparado con la plataforma 9 y ¾. Sus ojos captaron a varios grupos de amigos atravesando la barrera, riendo.

De repente, un sonoro silbido lo asusto. Draco se sintió sonreír, y se quito el flequillo de la frente. Observo al tren ocupar la plataforma correspondiente al tiempo que su ansiedad aumentaba. Se giro y recogió las flores.

Finalmente, el tren se detuvo por completo.

Draco observo la fila de gente que salía del tren, esperando ver la cabellera familiar de la chica a la que había llegado a amar tan profundamente.

_Hermione, ¿dónde estás Hermione? _Pensaba, mientras buscaba entre la multitud.

El tiempo parecía interminable mientras observaba como cada persona encontraba a sus seres queridos que los esperaban, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se dirigían a las barreras que dividían ambos mundos.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Dejo caer la mano, sosteniendo las flores de costado mientras esquivaba a las personas que obstruían su camino. Empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, revisando cada milímetro de la plataforma en busca de la joven.

Finalmente, diviso los rizos castaños. Corrió hacia ella, tomándola de la mano para darle la vuelta.

"Hermione," comenzó. Después se detuvo. "Oh, disculpa."

La chica meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes." Le dio la espalda para seguir conversando con sus amigos, dejando a Draco preguntándose… ¿dónde estaba Hermione?

Pronto, Draco era el único que quedaba en la plataforma. Y estaba muy seguro de que estaba completamente vacía. Había caminado cada centímetro hasta cerciorarse. Lentamente regreso a la banca anonadado, soltando suavemente las flores mientras tomaba asiento. Al sentarse, los zapatos resonaron fuertemente en el recinto.

Suspiro sonoramente, escuchando su propio eco, y se paso la mano por el cabello. Meneo la cabeza, recargándose en la banca y cerrando los ojos.

"Señor," se escuchó una voz grave, "no va a llegar ningún otro tren hoy." Parecía un hombre rudo tratando de hablar educadamente. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Estoy esperando a alguien," dijo simplemente.

"A una chica, supongo," respondió el hombre. Draco asintió, ladeando la cabeza hacia las flores.

"Bueno señor, sólo pensé que era correcto informarle. El último tren llego hace una hora. Ella no vendrá."

Draco asintió. "De todas formas creo que esperare. ¿Sabe cuándo viene el siguiente tren?"

"No señor."

Cuando el hombre vio que Draco no tenía intención alguna de irse, rio por lo bajo. "El amor joven," murmuro sabiamente con una sonrisa, y por un momento, Draco pensó que la voz sonaba extrañamente similar a la de su antiguo director. Cuando levanto la cabeza, el hombre ya se había ido. Draco rió. Estaba muy cansado, ya estaba imaginando cosas.

Se estiro y se puso cómodo, aflojando la corbata y quitándose el saco.

Él había dicho que la esperaría, y lo haría. Ella vendría, lo sabía.

Bostezo, acomodándose en una posición más confortable mientras vigilaba las flores.

Los minutos pasaron, convirtiéndose en horas. Draco se pasaba una mano por el rostro, tratando de alejar el sueño. Movió el cuello en círculos, escuchando sus huesos tronar y relajarse, al tiempo que ahogaba otro bostezo.

Y mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él, le impresionaba que aunque se preguntaba donde estaba Hermione y porque no había llegado, sabía que al día siguiente ella llegaría. La vería otra vez, sonriéndole, bromeando, riéndose con él y sólo estar junto a él. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, no podría decirlo. Pensar en ella lo hacía sonreír.

Se recostó en la banca, poniendo el saco como almohada debajo de su cabeza, manteniendo las flores debajo de la banca como protección y cerró los ojos, el fantasma de una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

Hermione bajo del tren, dándose la vuelta para bajar su equipaje. Tomo las maletas y las puso en el suelo, haciéndose a un lado, poniéndose inmediatamente de puntillas para buscar una cabellera platinada única.

"¡No te olvides de escribir Hermione!" le gritó James mientras buscaba a sus padres.

"¿Qué?" Hermione se dio la vuelta. "Ah, si, definitivo James," sonrió, dándose la vuelta para darle un abrazo de despedida. "Oye, ¿has visto a Draco?" Los dos hombres se habían conocido durante uno de sus periodos libres y se habían hecho buenos amigos.

James negó con la cabeza y busco en los alrededores.

"Bueno, entonces…" Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Creo que esto es todo, por ahora."

Él asintió. "¡Nos vemos pronto!" le gritó James, dirigiendo su carrito hacia su familia mientras Hermione arrastraba su propio baúl entre la multitud.

Sistemáticamente, hizo su camino desde el fondo de la plataforma hasta el frente, bostezando a pesar de que aún era de día.

"¡Oh!" gritó, evitando chocar con un niño que se cruzaba en su camino. Se giró a la derecha y se detuvo antes de chocar con un hombre que dormía en una banca.

Hermione entornó los ojos. _¿Durmiendo? ¿Seriamente? ¿Con todo esté ruido? _No se veía muy desaliñado— en realidad se vestía bastante bien, Hermione no estaba segura de que hacía ahí. No podía ver su rostro, que se hallaba escondido bajo su abrigo.

"Ha estado aquí toda la noche," dijo una voz ronca, "esperando a una señorita. ¿Es usted _la _señorita?"

Hermione observó por el rabillo del ojo al anciano que sostenía una escoba. "No lo creo, señor."

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "No soy ningún señor. De todas formas, espero que ella aparezca," murmuró antes de seguir su camino.

Meneó la cabeza sorprendida y estaba a punto de seguir buscando a Draco cuando algo le llamo la atención. Un destello amarillo.

Entrecerró los ojos y se inclino, quitando cuidadosamente el abrigo del rostro del hombre. éste se movió, y Hermione rio. Soltó sus baúles y se mordió el labio, una idea formándose en su mente.

"Oh, Draco, cariño," lo llamó, "¡Cielo!" Ahogo una carcajada y llevo las manos a sus mejillas, pellizcándoselas suavemente.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe. "¡Madre!" respondió automáticamente, "ella volverá madre, lo juro…"

Hermione se rió a carcajadas, extendiendo las manos para que Draco se pusiera de pie sin caerse debido a su antes rígida postura. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del joven y lo puso de pie.

"¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí?" le dijo, aún riendo y meneándo la cabeza.

Draco aparentó molestarse, pero eso hacia que Hermione se riera aún más fuerte y esto hizo que una ligera sonrisa se formará en su rostro. "Esperándote," contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Hermione sonrió radiante. "Lo que me recuerda…"se agachó y recogió el bouquet de flores, frunciendo el ceño.

"Flores marchitas," murmuró Hermione, "el sueño de toda chica." Pero aún así lo tomo agradecida, y las abrazo protectoramente frente a ella.

"Bueno… no estaban así ayer," se excusó Draco.

"Lo sé," le interrumpió Hermione.

"Lo que me recuerda otra vez," frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Estuve aquí cuando el tren llego pero no estabas en el. Estaba asustado de que no vendrías."

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y lo apunto con el dedo. "No, no lo estabas."

Draco se rio y alzó las manos en rendición, haciendo que se sentarán. "No, pero _si _estaba asustado. Y mis pobres flores sufrieron por ello. Junto con mi espalda."

Hermione se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo malévolamente. "¿Y qué si te prometo un masaje más tarde… esta noche?"

Draco sonrió de lado. "Entonces creo que puedo superarlo."

Hermione rió. "Esta bien, esta bien, pero que fue eso de venir ayer."

"En la carta que enviaste decía que llegarías…"

"Sí, pero cambiaron la fecha de mi último examen. Le estaba escribiendo una carta a Blaise en ese momento, así que le pedí que te avisará que llegaría en el primer tren de la mañana. ¿No te lo dijo?"

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No…"

"A ver, déjame entiendo esto." La joven sintió sus labios temblar. "Llegaste ayer a las 6, te diste cuenta que no estaba aquí, y decidiste…"

"… sentarme como tonto a esperarte, pasando la noche en la estación de ferrocarriles, durmiendo en una banca? Si, mas o menos eso."

Hermione meneo la cabeza y lo rodeó con sus brazos, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "Eres tan tierno."

"Tierno no era exactamente la palabra que estaba buscando. Tierno… me hace sonar… tan mariquita—"

"¿Tan dulce?" le dijo Hermione viéndolo a través de sus pestañas.

Draco suspiró. "Si, si, lo que digas. Me he vuelto loco."

"Algunas veces…" la chica se rió, "como cuando decidiste utilizar la banca de cama, yo creo que sí. ¡Pero de una buena forma!"

Draco sonrió. Tomo las manos de la joven y las removió de si mismo, para poder él abrazarla a ella esta vez. "Bueno, alguien una vez dijo. Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor. Pero también siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura. Tu, Hermione, eres mi razón."

"Tu también eres mi razón Draco," dijo acurrucándose en su pecho. "Y esto prueba mi punto."

"¿Qué punto?"

"Que eres tierno, por supuesto. Oh, y un poco ñoño. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?"

Draco suspiró dramáticamente. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Hermione aparentó pensarlo. "¿Qué te parece si… me llevas a casa, me das de comer y después me amas por siempre y para siempre?" Le sonrió ampliamente.

Draco entornó los ojos pero la ayudo a ponerse de pie. "Estoy dentro. ¿Pero que hay de mí?"

Hermione rió. "Yo no tengo casa ni dinero para comer en este momento, pero puedo prometer amarte por siempre y para siempre."

Draco paso un abrazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven y tomo el baúl con el otro. "Creo que eso funcionara. "

Hermione descanso la cabeza en su hombro y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, una vez más.

"¿Entonces no más escuela?" murmuró.

"Bueno… hay un curso… que suena muy interesante…"

Draco solto un gruñido.

"¡Estoy bromeando!" rió la chica. "No más escuela. Sólo tu y yo de ahora en adelante."

"Bien, porque no creo que pudiese soportar otra noche en esa banca."

Hermione se encogió ligeramente de hombros, disfrutando enormemente la sensación del brazo de Draco alrededor de sus hombros. Aunque estaba ligeramente pesado. "Mira el lado bueno… es otra historia que le podremos contar a nuestros nietos un día." Hermione se sonrojo cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios. Lo miró, nerviosa. Nunca habían discutido esa parte…

"Nietos," murmuró él, sabiendo que ella estaba esperando su reacción. Nunca admitiría que la idea había cruzado su mente unas cuantas veces en los últimos días. O más bien más de unas cuantas. Siguió pensándolo detenidamente, mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba nerviosa. La venganza era dulce. "Me gusta como suena eso," susurró. Sintió como la chica soltaba un suspiro de alivio. "Aunque Hermione," volteó a verla muy serio. "Creo que tenemos _más que suficientes _historias para contarles a nuestros futuros nietos. Incluso deben haber algunas para nuestros bisnietos."

Hermione solto una risita. "¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"Nada. Solo prométeme una cosa Hermione."

La joven noto la repentina seriedad en su voz. "Esta bien…" dijo lentamente, preocupada. "Lo que sea."

"Nunca menciones la palabra nietos en frente de mi madre," dijo gravemente.

Hermione rio con ganas y Draco le dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas para después mirarla seriamente.

"Esta bien, esta bien," suspiró. "Lo prometo. Ahora regresemos al asunto de ir a casa, tomar el almuerzo y amarme para siempre. ¿Empecemos con eso, no?"

**Fin.**

Terminada el 27 de Julio del 2008.

Traducción: 31 de enero del 2011.

* * *

**Corto y dulce.**

**Y ese es realmente… el final.**

**¡Lo hice!**

**No puedo creerlo… logre terminar la traducción. No estoy muy contenta con el hecho de que me tarde… 1 año… un poco más de hecho… y pido disculpas porque estos 6 meses fueron de LOCOS. Lamento haber tardado tanto en los últimos capítulos (aunque quizás esto le dio un toque emocionante jeje).**

**Pero finalmente después de este largo camino la he terminado.**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MIL MIL GRACIAS a tods ls que me acompañaron durante la traducción de la historia. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias por sus comentarios que me hacían reír y me ayudaban a ponerle más empeño a las traducciones.**

**Por ustedes vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo, y lo seguiré haciendo. Ya tengo algunos proyectos en el horno.**

**Por lo pronto les recomiendo un Dramione que también es traducción de mi amiga Egg Dupont, se llama "Una serie de eventos desafortunados." Muy entretenido :).**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el epílogo. Como dije al principio, corto pero dulce. Se dejaron cosas a la imaginación.**

**Una vez más les agradezco su apoyo a esta historia. Y espero que me sigan leyendo… a pesar de que me tarde mucho.**

**Un beso y un abrazo,**

**Lola :D**


End file.
